Una noche
by Maary Cullen
Summary: Adaptación, Bella esta apunto de comprometerse, en un viaje a las vegas decide acostarse con un extraño, una aventura que pensó duraría solo una noche. Pero las reglas cambian cuando su aventura decide que quiere mas. TERMINADA!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación en el siguiente capitulo pondré a la autora**

**Chicas esta historia tiene 3 libros.**

* * *

** Sinopsis**

Bella sabe quién se supone que debe ser. Pero una noche apasionada con un misterioso extraño le enseñará quién quiere ser.

Deberías dormir con un extraño, su mejor amiga le susurra en el oído mientras despegaban hacia Vegas para un último viaje pre-boda. A pesar de sus mejores intenciones, cuando Bella Swan entra al casino y lo ve a él, un hombre cuyas ropas confeccionadas emanan una presencia poderosa e incluso peligrosa, se pierde en ese momento. Tal vez es el vestido, mucho más corto de lo que normalmente usaría o el whisky pero algo la hace entregarse a él más completamente que con otro hombre antes.

Se suponía que fuera algo de una sola noche. Pero justo cuando piensa que quiere más, él aparece en su oficina con una agenda. Como el billonario director de la corporación que está relacionada con la compañía de relaciones públicas de ella, sus exigencias se vuelven la realidad de ella… y su deseo es más que simple atención en la sala de juntas.

* * *

**Opción 2**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Chicas este fue un ganador junto con una noche subiré 2 capítulos en esta historia y 3 en la otra, la historia que tenga mas review para el lunes en la noche esa será la ganadora y será la que continuare, ese mismo dia la actualizare pero tranquilas por que a Pasión no le queda mucho y el segundo lugar será actualizado antes de lo que esperan.**

**Actualice ya Pasión y Aprendiz de Diosa pero fanfic anda mal si no les llegaron las notificaciones ojala y pasen.**

**Quiero agradecer a TODAS por votar mil gracias me hicieron la semana de verdad.**

**Por cierto estos capítulos no están Beteados por que a la pobre de mi Beta apenas le pase los capítulos hoy en la mañana, disculpen si hay errores pero en cuento me los de los cambio.**

**Las quiero**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

El vestido rojo ceñido de Herve Leger que llevo no es mío. Este pertenece a mi amiga Alice. Ayer me habría reído de la sugerencia de que usara algo tan abiertamente provocativo. Mañana descartaré la idea sin pensarlo dos veces. ¿Pero esta noche? Esta noche es una noche de excepciones.

Me paró en medio de la habitación del hotel Venetian, que Alice y yo compartimos, y tiro del dobladillo. ¿Puedo incluso sentarme con este vestido?

—Luces tan sexy —arrulla ella mientras se desliza detrás de mí y tira mi cabello castaño, ondulado, detrás de mis hombros. El movimiento se siente demasiado íntimo y me siento un poco expuesta.

Me alejo de ella y me tuerzo como un pretzel mientras trato de ver la espalda del vestido en el espejo.

—¿Realmente voy a salir en esto?

—¿Estás bromeando? —Alice sacude su cabeza, confusa—. ¡Si luciera la mitad de caliente de lo que tú lo haces en ese vestido lo usaría todos los días!

Tiro hacia abajo el dobladillo otra vez. Estoy acostumbrada a usar traje. No la clase de trajes que llevan las mujeres en las películas, sino de la clase de trajes que llevan las mujeres en la vida real cuando trabajan en una firma de consultoría global. El tipo de traje que casi te hacen olvidar que eres una mujer, mucho menos ser sexual. Pero este vestido canta una melodía que no he cantado antes.

—No seré capaz de comer más que un palo de zanahoria mientras use esto —me quejo mientras miro hacia abajo al escote. No llevo sujetador. La única cosa que fui capaz de encajar debajo del vestido fue una pequeña y delicada tanga. Pero el vestido está diseñado para sostener todo... sobre lo cual tengo sentimientos encontrados. Lo que me sorprende es que mis sentimientos se mezclan. Estoy ligeramente avergonzada; eso es de esperarse. También me siento un poco pecaminosa solamente poniéndome esta cosa e incluso... Alice tiene razón, me veo caliente.

Nunca he pensado en mí en esos términos. Nadie lo hace. Cuando la gente oye el nombre Bella Swan piensan en responsable, estable, confiable.

Estable, estable Bella.

Esa es la razón por la que Alice me arrastró a Las Vegas por el fin de semana. Quería que perdiera el equilibrio por solamente una noche antes de que abrace totalmente una vida de estabilidad con el hombre con el que voy a casarme, Mike Newton. Se me va a proponer... o tal vez ya lo hizo.

—Creo que el próximo fin de semana deberíamos ir a comprar el anillo — había dicho cuando terminamos una tranquila cena en un café de Beverly Hills. Hemos estado saliendo durante seis años y ha estado hablando de la posibilidad de casarse por cinco de ellos, examinando la idea desde cada ángulo y poniendo nuestro hipotético matrimonio a través de pruebas de estrés hipotéticas como un banco que se prepara para otra crisis financiera.

Mike es así de cuidadoso. No es atractivo pero es agradable. Una vez, después de algunas copas de más, le dije a Alice que los besos de Mike se parecían a comer una papa al horno. Ella no se detiene con la lástima por eso. Pero lo que quería decir era que una papa al horno, si bien no es la comida más emocionante en el mundo, era cálida y suave y era suficiente para evitar el hambre. Eso era Mike. Él era mi alimento de comodidad, mi papa al horno.

Deberías dormir con un extraño.

Ese había sido el consejo de Alice. Un último hurra antes de casarme y mientras todavía estoy en mis veintes. Yo no lo haría, por supuesto. Había negociado hasta coquetear con un extraño y todavía estaba tratando de manejar mis nervios para hacerlo.

¿Cuándo eres mayor, realmente quieres mirar hacia atrás en tu vida y darte cuenta que nunca fuiste joven?

Aquellas habían sido las palabras de Alice, también. Pero ella no lo entendía. Yo no sabía cómo ser joven. Ni siquiera sabía cómo ser joven cuando era una niña.

—¡Ella es más seria que su hermana! —decían los amigos de mis padres cuando me sentaba al lado de ellos, mi cabeza enterrada en un libro—. ¡No una chica femenina en absoluto!

De alguna manera se había entendido que la feminidad y ser estudiosa eran estados mutuamente excluyentes del ser.

Pero aquí estaba yo, una graduada de Harvard que trabaja en una de las principales empresas de consultoría globales en el país. Y lucía caliente.

—Blackjack —dice Alice, con confianza—. Te sientas en una de las mesas de grandes apostadores de blackjack llevando ese vestido y todos los tipos en la mesa olvidarán cómo contar hasta veintiuno.

Resoplo y luego lanzo mi mano sobre mi boca mientras Alice estalla en risas. Incluso en este vestido no puedo hacer un gruñido sexy.

**-0-0-0-0**

Cuando llegamos al casino, la cabeza me da vueltas. No estoy acostumbrada a esto. Los hombres miran mis movimientos; sus ojos están evaluando, midiendo sus posibiliCullens, tomando nota de todos los secretos que mi vestido revela... y este revela en abundancia. Las mujeres están viendo, también. Algunas miradas son críticas; otras, envidiosas. Me ruborizo cuando me doy cuenta de que algunas de sus miradas son igual de evaluadoras a las de los hombres.

Parte de mí quiere ir de prisa a través de la sala pero el vestido me mantiene lenta y cuidadosa. He escuchado historias de modelos cayendo sobre las pasarelas durante un desfile de Herve Leger y puedo ver cómo esto podría suceder. Con los zapatos que Alice insistió que necesitaba usar con esto y la estrechez del vestido en sí mismo, cada paso presenta su propio desafío.

Un hombre camina a mi lado y sus ojos recorren mi cuerpo de arriba abajo sin siquiera hacer el mínimo intento de ocultar su deseo. Mi rubor se hace más profundo y me doy la vuelta. La manera en que él me miró... ¿piensa que soy una puta? Tendría que ser bastante exitosa para permitirme este traje. Miro sobre mi hombro y me doy cuenta que ha dejado de mirarme cuando me alejo de él. Luce hábil y arrogante. No lo quiero... pero me gusta que él me quiera, e incluso ese pequeño placer me hace sentir un poco avergonzada... y escandalosa.

Nosotras apostamos en una mesa de Blackjack que tiene un mínimo de cien dólares. Eso no la hace exactamente para grandes apostadores pero es mucho más de lo que yo normalmente arriesgaría. Cuando me siento, mi dobladillo sube unos centímetros y me recuerda la delgada tanga, la única ropa interior que llevo.

¿Qué hago aquí?

Trago con fuerza y me enfoco en la mesa. No soy exactamente una experta en el juego pero Alice demuestra ser mucho peor que yo. Ella coloca enormes apuestas y luego sigue tratando de conseguir el veintiuno, a pesar de que sus intentos la conduzcan al fracaso más de una vez.

Finalmente se da por vencida y me dice que irá a la mesa de dados. Me quedo donde estoy. Puedo manejar la suma de cartas pero nunca he dominado el arte de hacer rodar los dados.

—Esta parece una buena mesa. —Me doy vuelta justo cuando un hombre vestido en vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta marrón se sienta a mi lado.

Sus brazos esculpidos son un extraño contraste con su cabello con partes grises... pero me gusta eso. Él me mira justo cuando yo estoy asimilándolo y rápidamente miro a otro lado. Este es un truco evidente y por dentro me retuerzo con mi torpeza.

Una mujer con un portapapeles se acerca y le sonríe al hombre ahora a mi lado.

—Sr. Cullen, me alegro mucho de verlo.

—Yo también, Gladys. Voy a comenzar con cinco mil. —La mujer asiente y después de que firma una hoja de papel, una pila de fichas negras y púrpuras son colocadas delante de él. Esta no es la manera en que la gente normalmente consigue sus fichas. Dejo una apuesta de doscientos dólares y el distribuidor reparte las cartas. Comienzo con un cinco y un as.

Este no es un mal principio. El Sr. Cullen no tiene tanta suerte con sus diez y seis.

Toco ligeramente con mi dedo al lado de mis cartas y me dan otra. El Sr. Cullen hace lo mismo.

Mi carta es un cuatro. Sonrío para mí. Estoy en una buena racha. O al menos pensé que lo estaba hasta que al Sr. Cullen le entregan un cinco. Veintiuno.

Nadie dice las palabras pero las fichas son empujadas en su dirección.

Cuando el distribuidor añade unas fichas a mi montón, un pequeño reconocimiento de mi triunfo contra la casa, él Sr. Cullen se inclina hacia mí, muy ligeramente.

—¿Te importa hacerlo interesante?

—Creo que eso es lo que estábamos haciendo. —Contemplo mis fichas, no porque tenga que contarlas, sino porque estoy demasiado perturbada para mirarlo directamente.

—Más interesante —aclara él—. Si tengo la mejor mano, dejaremos la mesa y podrás tomar una copa conmigo.

—¿Y si tengo una mano superior? —pregunto torciendo las palabras a mi gusto.

—Entonces beberé contigo.

Me río. Entre el entusiasmo en la sala y mi nueva apariencia, aunque temporal, ya me siento un poco mareada. No puedo imaginarme lo que una copa me hará.

—Si gano, vamos a tomar una copa aquí en la mesa y seguiremos jugando —digo. Desde un punto de vista económico mi plan es probablemente el más arriesgado pero desde otra perspectiva es decididamente más seguro.

—Una negociadora —dice el Sr. Cullen. Aunque yo todavía no lo miro, puedo sentir su sonrisa. La energía que exuda es sexy, pero también un poco traviesa.

Me gusta eso.

El crupier reparte unas cartas más. Consigo un tres y un seis mientras el Sr. Cullen consigue a un rey y un cuatro. Este es un juego de nadie. Todo depende de lo que nos estarán dando después... una metáfora poco agradable para la vida.

Pero guardo lo que pienso para mí y tranquilamente golpeo mis uñas rojo sangre contra la mesa de fieltro verde. El Sr. Cullen gesticula para que también le den carta.

Esta vez es él quien llega a veinte. Yo ni siquiera llego a dieciocho.

Él se levanta, me ofrece su mano.

—¿Vamos?

Recojo mis fichas y vacilo mientras mentalmente planifico la manera de levantarme de la mesa sin exponer más de lo que me gustaría mostrar.

Otra vez, puedo sentir la sonrisa de este hombre. Una vieja canción me viene a la cabeza, "The devil inside", y mentalmente la reproduzco como una banda sonora mientras con cuidado me pongo de pie. Él no me apura cuando me acompaña primero al cajero, donde puedo cobrar mis fichas, luego a la escalera mecánica. La gente sigue mirando, pero ahora ellos nos miran a nosotros.

Pero no hay nosotros, me recuerdo. Esto es una fantasía. Un breve e insubstancial encuentro. Beberemos, coquetearemos, y luego vamos a desaparecer de la vida del otro como el humo de un fuego controlado.

—Aquí —dice él cuando nos trasladamos a un bar con las paredes de vidrio.

Las personas están siendo arrastradas hacia nuestra fantasía.

Él se acerca furtivamente al bar y espera mientras lucho para subir al taburete. Saco mi celular para enviarle un mensaje a Alice de mi paradero, pero antes de que incluso pueda introducir la primera palabra, el camarero está aquí.

—Creo que a la dama le gustaría una copa de su champán más fino, Aaron —comienza el Sr. Cullen.

—No —digo rápidamente, algunos impulsos perjudiciales sacando lo mejor de mí—. Whisky.

No sé por qué levanté la apuesta inicial excepto que éste no es un momento de champán. Se siente más valiente, más fuerte; esto requiere granos, no burbujas.

El Sr. Cullen sonríe otra vez y ordena un whisky para cada uno, una marca de la que nunca he escuchado hablar.

—¿Entonces… —dice mientras el camarero se aleja—, tu juego es el Blackjack?

—No. —Bajo mi cabeza mientras le envío el texto a Alice—. Esta es sólo mi segunda vez en las mesas. Realmente no tengo un juego.

—Estás jugando esta noche.

Levanto la vista, haciendo la pregunta con solo alzar mis cejas.

—Normalmente no te vistes así —continúa mientras nuestras bebidas son colocadas delante de nosotros. Desliza al camarero algo de dinero. No le preguntan si le gustaría comenzar una cuenta. Nuestro camarero parece sentir que este no es el momento para interrumpir.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que normalmente visto?

—Tú no usas a menudo tacones como esos. No sabes caminar en ellos.

Me río nerviosamente.

—Nadie fuera del Circo du Soleil sabe caminar en estos.

—Y si te vistieras así todo el tiempo, estarías acostumbrada a la gente mirándote. Tú no lo estás. —Se inclina hacia adelante y puedo oler la débil brizna de colonia amaderada—. Eres tímida. No estás cómoda con las miradas o lo mucho que las disfrutas.

Comienzo a mirar a otro lado pero toma mi barbilla en su mano y la sostiene de modo que yo lo tengo de frente directamente. —Incluso ahora, estás ruborizada.

No conozco a este hombre, este hombre que está tocándome. Él es un extraño. Una pizarra en blanco. Debería alejarme. No debería dejar a la piel áspera de su pulgar moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás de mi mejilla de esta manera.

**Deberías dormir con un extraño.**

Despacio, muevo mi mano a la suya y luego la alejo de mi rostro. Pero no lo dejo ir. Me gusta la sensación de ella: fuerte y rugosa. Estas manos han construido cosas y han sido expuestas a resistencias. Las visualizo agarrando las riendas de un caballo. Las veo dentro del motor de un auto deportivo elegante que puede viajar rápido y con fuerza lejos de las restricciones que dificultan al resto de nosotros. Imagino esas manos tocándome, sus dedos dentro de mí... ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

—Mi nombre es Bella —le digo. Mi voz sale chillona y nerviosa.

—¿Quieres saber mi nombre? —pregunta—. ¿Mi nombre completo?

Me doy cuenta inmediatamente de que no quiero. No quiero saber quién es él. Ni siquiera quiero saber quién era yo ayer o quién seré mañana.

Solamente quiero saber quién soy ahora.

—No hago esto —susurro. Pero incluso cuando lo digo sé que hablo de ayer, mañana. Esta noche es... diferente.

Este hombre, no es como el hombre que recorrió mi cuerpo con sus ojos, toda vanidad y sordidez. Este hombre no impone su agenda sobre mí. Está sacando la mía; leyendo mis movimientos, mis sonrisas, el camino rápido de mis ojos. En su rostro puedo ver mi propio deseo. Él no es más una pizarra en blanco. Él es mi fantasía y la química... la intensidad que existe entre nosotros... es lo que yo habría deseado, si hubiera sabido lo que era.

Pero sé lo que es ahora.

Noto el botón en la parte superior de sus vaqueros. Este dice: Dior Homme, vaqueros de seiscientos dólares, y sin embargo la camiseta podría haber sido comprada en Target. Como sus brazos juvenilmente musculosos y el conservador corte de su cabello con partes grises, son sus contradicciones las que me seducen.

—Me gustaría prepararte una bebida —dice él.

No me toma ni un momento para captar su significado. Sé que me está invitando a su habitación. Echo un vistazo alrededor del bar. Nunca he tenido una aventura de una sola noche. Soy estudiosa. Soy la chica con la que todos pueden contar por su consistencia sólida como una roca, solemne.

Excepto esta noche. **Esta noche soy la chica que va a dormir con un extraño.**

* * *

**Ya se que es mucho mas corto que Aprendiz de Diosa pero entra mucho mas rápido a la acción jeje**

**Déjenme sus opiniones**

**Besos**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Chicas este fue un ganador junto con una noche subiré 2 capítulos en esta historia y 3 en la otra, la historia que tenga mas review para el lunes en la noche esa será la ganadora y será la que continuare, ese mismo dia la actualizare pero tranquilas por que a Pasión no le queda mucho y el segundo lugar será actualizado antes de lo que esperan.**

**Actualice ya Pasión y Aprendiz de Diosa pero fanfic anda mal si no les llegaron las notificaciones ojala y pasen.**

**Quiero agradecer a TODAS por votar mil gracias me hicieron la semana de verdad.**

**Por cierto estos capítulos no están Beteados por que a la pobre de mi Beta apenas le pase los capítulos hoy en la mañana, disculpen si hay errores pero en cuento me los de los cambio.**

**Las quiero**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Como niños de colegio, nos detuvimos en una tienda del vestíbulo para comprar nuestro propio licor. Casi me río cuando el cajero le entregó al Sr. Cullen una bolsa de papel marrón que contenía la botella, como si estuviéramos a punto de escabullirnos debajo de las gradas en lugar de subir a la torre de un hotel de lujo, como si el plan fuera emborracharse con termos de vino barato en lugar de con un whisky de doscientos dólares el sorbo.

Nunca he sido una chica de ir bajo las gradas, pero no juzgo a las que lo son. A pesar de que he rechazado la idea para mí misma, puedo ver que existe cierta inocencia torpe en esa particular tradición estadounidense.

Nada de lo que estoy por hacer con el señor Cullen es inocente.

No hablamos mientras me conduce a su habitación. Es una suite. Sabía que lo sería. El suelo de la sala tiene suficientes metros cuadrados como para celebrar una fiesta. La nunca tocada cocina podría dar cabida a toda una empresa de catering. No necesitamos todo este espacio, pero encuentro este exceso oscuramente encantador.

Lo oigo cerrar la puerta y mis ojos se mueven hacia las puertas francesas a mi derecha. No tengo que preguntar para saber a qué tipo de habitación me dirige.

Tengo la sensación de él caminando tras de mí ahora. Puedo sentir su calor y me pongo tensa esperando su contacto.

Pero no viene.

En su lugar, lleva su boca a mi oreja.

—Ponte cómoda —dice, su voz gruñe mientras sus palabras seducen—. Quítate algo.

Me vuelvo hacia él. No puedo hablar. Pensamientos de Mike se abren paso en mi conciencia. Esto es una traición. ¿Puedo vivir con esto? ¿Puedo compartimentar esta noche del resto de mi vida?

—Tus zapatos —dice, su sonrisa es bromista—. Quítate los zapatos.

Exhalo un suspiro que no sabía que tenía contenido. Pero no estoy segura.

Ni de él, ni de mí misma. Manteniendo mis ojos en los suyos, me siento con tranquilidad en una silla. Se arrodilla delante de mí y sus dedos suavemente rozan mis tobillos mientras desabrocha las pequeñas y delicadas hebillas pequeñas de mis tacones. Mis piernas están apretadas.

No estoy lista para mostrarle mi mundo. Todavía no.

Pero mientras salen mis zapatos, sus manos se mueven lentamente hacia mis pantorrillas, rodillas, la parte exterior de mis muslos. Una vez más, el aire que había inhalado se queda atrapado en mi pecho mientras olvido momentáneamente cómo respirar. Esta falda es tan corta, sus manos siguen llegando más arriba y ni siquiera han alcanzado el dobladillo... hasta que lo hace y lo empuja aún más alto... y luego se detiene.

Espero, a la expectativa de que llegue más lejos, pero sus manos caen.

—Voy a servirte ese escoses, ahora —dice.

Y ahí está otra vez esa sonrisa desviada, ese cuidadoso balance entre la urgencia y la paciencia. Se levanta y cierro los ojos tratando de encontrar un equilibrio. Oigo el congelador abrirse y cerrarse, el tintineo de los cubitos de hielo cayendo en un vaso vacío. No me muevo. No me puedo mover. Estaba preocupada por algo hace apenas unos momentos, había algo en lo que tenía que pensar... ¿Qué era? No me puedo concentrar.

Cuando abro los ojos, él está ante mí, una sola bebida en la mano, la cual extiende hacia mí.

—¿No me acompañas? —pregunto. Ahora estoy susurrando. Tengo miedo de romper el momento... miedo de sacarme a mí misma de esta realidad.

Esto es sólo un sueño después de todo, y si me lo guardo para mí, se sentirá más como un sueño cada día que pase. Pero justo ahora, no estoy lista para despertarme.

La sonrisa del Sr. Cullen se ensancha mientras coloca el vaso en mi mano.

—Oh, voy a acompañarte.

Tomo un sorbo del whisky y luego otro. Es hermoso. Como este salón, con sus tonos dorado cálido y sus notas de lujo.

Toma de nuevo el vaso.

—Mi turno.

Extrae un cubo de hielo, lo utiliza para trazar un camino a lo largo de la línea del escote de mi vestido. Mientras la superficie fría y húmeda toca mis pechos, siento que mis pezones se endurecen a medida que se acerca a ellos, rogándoles que llegue más allá. Él responde probando las gotas de whisky en mi piel, ligeros besos llenos con calor, sus manos están ahora en mis caderas. Estoy respirando de nuevo, pero cada respiración es superficial mientras lucho por mantenerme quieta.

Levanta el vaso de escocés de nuevo y se lo lleva a mis labios, inclinándolos un poco para que el sabor ahumado gotee sobre mi lengua. Y luego sus dedos se deslizan en el vaso de nuevo y esta vez el derretimiento del hielo se desplaza hasta mis muslos. Mi cuerpo y mi mente ya no están conectados. Siento que separa mis piernas, sólo un poco al principio, pero a medida que empuja el vestido más y más, le animo incrementando el acceso.

De nuevo baja su boca hasta el frío sendero de escocés en mi piel y me mira mientras lo sigue por mis piernas. Con un movimiento repentino y decisivo sube el vestido hasta la cintura, manteniéndolo ahora firmemente en sus manos mientras su boca se mueve más y más arriba. Esa pequeña y delgada tanga es la única cosa que se interpone en su camino. Quita una mano de mi cintura y acaricia la tela sedosa.

A través de los párpados entornados le veo sonreír de nuevo. Sé lo que está pensando. El tejido está mojado. Es otra invitación sobre la que no tengo ningún control.

Pero no es suficiente para él.

—Pide —dice, y su dedo se engancha alrededor de la cintura de mi ropa interior.

Siento mis mejillas calentarse una vez más. Una petición oral significa que no voy a ser capaz de decir que la tomo o que no estaba pensando. Estoy lista para exponer mi cuerpo ante él, pero ahora me está pidiendo que comparta esto de una manera tan completa, que me aterra.

—Pide —dice de nuevo.

—Por favor —murmuro.

—No es lo suficientemente bueno. —Su voz sigue siendo suave pero puedo escuchar el canto de la autoridad en su tono—. Pide.

—Quítamela.

Él se levanta, por lo que se inclina sobre mí, su dedo todavía enganchado alrededor del delgado elástico de mi tanga.

—¿Qué exactamente quieres que te quite?

La leve sonrisa en su rostro no hace nada para disminuir su intensidad.

—¿Por favor? —hablo en voz tan baja, que tengo que luchar para oírme—. Por favor quítame las bragas.

—Más alto, por favor.

Vacilante, levanto mis ojos a los suyos. Puedo ver la chispa de travesura bailando allí y me hace sonreír. Una oleada de explosiones de coraje inesperados atraviesan mi alma y mi cuerpo hacia delante y agarro un trozo del algodón barato arrugándolo en mi puño. —Por favor —dije, tirando de él más cerca, perturbando el equilibrio—. Por favor quítame las bragas, Sr. Cullen.

Y ahora su sonrisa coincide con la mía. La pieza es arrancada de mi cuerpo y para cuando llego a saber lo que está pasando, siento la leve punzada del whisky contra mi clítoris inmediatamente seguido por el fuerte calor de un beso allí, un beso entregado a mi esencia. Su boca me hace cosquillas y se burla. Gimo y agarro con fuerza el asiento debajo de mí. Siento su dedo tocarme suavemente mientras continúa lamiendo y probando, primero suavemente, luego con una presión más firme, a una velocidad más rápida. Su lengua danza por cada terminación nerviosa, con solicitudes implacables. Gimo y lanzo mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras el orgasmo llega fuerte y rápido.

Pero no tengo tiempo para orientarme. Él me hala de un tirón sobre mis pies. No necesita buscar la cremallera oculta del vestido, simplemente sabe por instinto dónde se encuentra. En un instante no visto nada.

Ah, las miradas de esos hombres en el casino fueron nada, ni siquiera pálidas imitaciones de la mirada que el señor Cullen me está dando ahora.

Sus ojos no sólo se mueven por encima de mí, me consumen. Me quedo ahí, esperando, palpitando, mientras lentamente me rodea como un lobo planeando su ataque, como un tigre acechando a un compañero... Como un amante, dispuesto a adorar.

No intento alcanzarlo, sus ojos me sostienen tan quieta como cualquier soga jamás podría. Una vez que el círculo está completo, se quita su propia camisa. Su torso combina con sus brazos, músculos duros bajo carne suave y vulnerable. Tira de mí hacia él y puedo sentir lo que le he hecho. Su erección presiona contra mi estómago.

Jadeo mientras siento sus dedos empujar dentro de mí. Primero uno, luego dos. Juega conmigo, acariciando y probando, mientras me estremezco. Trato de desabrochar sus jeans, pero mis manos tiemblan. Me voy a venir otra vez, aquí, de pie, apretada contra él.

Y entonces él me tiene contra la pared mientras sigue acariciándome.

Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y entierro mis uñas mientras grito. Exploto y me contraigo alrededor de sus dedos. Tomo aliento y me doy cuenta de que los restos de su colonia amaderada están ahora también en mi piel. Nada nos separa.

Me siento valiente y vulnerable, otra deliciosa contradicción. Finalmente logro desabrochar sus jeans. Y mientras le quito las ropas restantes, es mi turno para quedarme mirándolo.

Es hermoso y perfecto... impresionante.

Puede que no lleguemos a la habitación.

Con la punta de los dedos exploro cada cresta de su polla hasta la punta.

Polla: no es una palabra que utilizo, pero mi cabeza está girando y los eufemismos de repente no presentan ningún interés para mí. No quiero ver lo que está pasando a través de una lente de enfoque suave. Esa no es mi fantasía.

—Jódeme —le susurro.

—Sí —exhala. Y me levanta en el aire. Mis piernas se envuelven alrededor de su cintura, mi espalda todavía recostada a la dura pared y vuelvo a gritar mientras se empuja dentro de mí, una y otra vez.

Siento cómo me abro para él. Me siento cada vez más húmeda, una reacción primaria a esta bienvenida intrusión. Siento todo.

Me llena con una energía fuerte, pulsante e inflexible. Rompe a través de las puertas detrás de las cuales he encerrado todos mis deseos secretos, y esos deseos están irrumpiendo a través de mí con la fuerza salvaje que se puede esperar de cualquier fugado de la cárcel. Me sostiene mientras continúa, inclino mi cabeza y muerdo suavemente su hombro, soy muy mala con su cuello. Quiero devorarlo incluso si él me consume a mí.

Y ahora estamos en el suelo. Mis caderas no dejan las suyas. Todavía estoy abrazándolo con mis piernas, tirando de él hacia mí. Cada centímetro de él tiene su lugar en el interior de mis paredes cuando me baja sobre mi espalda. La delgada alfombra debajo de mí le da un toque de dulzura mientras rasco su piel. Tiene las manos en mis pechos, pellizcando mis pezones antes de pasar a la parte baja de mi espalda. Nos movemos a nuestro propio ritmo, que es tan entusiasta y radiante como algo nunca oído en una sinfonía de Beethoven. Cada impulso me lleva a un nuevo nivel de éxtasis.

No sabía que podía ser así.

Es un cliché. Una línea ingenua que cada comedia romántica barata está obligada a pronunciar. Las palabras son siempre dichas con delicadeza, como si nuestra heroína ha alcanzado un nuevo nivel de inocencia.

Esto no se siente inocente. Esto se siente jodidamente increíble. Se siente como que estoy volviendo a la vida.

No sabía que podía ser así.

Es el último pensamiento inteligible que tengo antes de que me lleve al borde de nuevo. Siento sus hombros tensarse bajo mi mano y luego clava mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, restringiéndome físicamente mientras mi éxtasis ya no puede retenerse más. La combinación me hace salvaje y golpeo la cabeza de lado a lado empujando mis caderas hacia delante, obligándolo a entrar aún más profundo en mí. Él gime y empuja más rápido y más duro, mientras nuestros movimientos crescendo nos acercan a un clímax vertiginoso.

Grito una vez más mientras nos venimos juntos, allí mismo en el suelo de una habitación del Venetian.

No sabía que podía ser así.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Hola chicas se que no tengo perdón por no subir estos capítulos ayer pero en México hay un paro escolar o por lo menos en mi ciudad osea mi niño no tiene clases pero ayer tuvimos junta y los niños van a tomar clases en un saloncito afuera de la escuela y ayer tuvimos que ir a limpiarlo por ende termine tardísimo y super cansada y ni siquiera prendí la computadora.**

**Este capitulo fue betado por Mia Cullen Swan muchas gracias nena**

**Gracias a todas y cada una que le han dado a favoritos o alertas gracias por sus review les juro que leo todos y cada uno.**

**Besos**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

No creo en una vida después de la muerte. Siempre he pensado que cuando alguien se ha ido, se ha ido. Tal vez eso es lo que pasa con los momentos, también. Tengo el recuerdo de estar con el Sr. Cullen, hace sólo dos noches ahora, pero sin nada tangible que me conecte a ese recuerdo, ese momento simplemente ha... dejado de respirar.

Él me abrazó después y acarició mi cabello. La ternura habría estado fuera de lugar. No estaba preparada para ello. Así que simplemente me vestí y me alejé. No trató de detenerme, pero había algo en su expresión mientras me observaba salir que hizo que mi pulso se aceleraba. Él no estaba mirándome como un extraño lo haría. Me miraba como si me conociera... tal vez mejor de lo que él tenía derecho.

Alice estaba de vuelta en nuestra habitación cuando llegué allí. Me presionó por detalles, pero le di poco. La aplaqué con historias de coqueteo con un hombre misterioso en un bar con paredes de cristal mientras me colmaba con bebidas que costaban un poco demasiado y sabían como la seducción.

Ella estaba decepcionada.

—Eres una causa perdida —se quejó mientras yo cambiaba el Herve Leger por la bata blanca inocua proporcionada por el hotel. Ella subió la cremallera del vestido y lo metió en una bolsa de ropa. Mientras yo lo observaba ser devorado en el plástico negro, me acordé de un ataúd. No fue sólo el momento lo que se perdió en mí, yo también estaba enterrando una versión de mí misma... enterrándola en el interior de una bolsa de ropa que no era ni siquiera mía.

Pero cuando me siento en mi oficina de Los Ángeles, con sus paredes amarillo claro y archivos perfectamente organizados, me doy cuenta de que así es como se supone que debe ser. Fue un sueño, eso es todo, y como todos los sueños prácticamente no tiene consecuencias. Las lecciones que enseña se pueden aprender o descartar. Eran sólo unas horas del tiempo durante el cual mi subconsciente fue capaz de hacerse cargo y a una pequeña parte oculta de mí se le permitió dictar una historia en colores vivos. Una historia marcada por pasión y entusiasmo, dos cosas que nunca se pueden mantener por mucho tiempo en la vida real.

Sólo un sueño.

Saqué un archivo de cliente. Mi trabajo es decirles a otras personas cómo hacer el suyo. Invierta su tiempo y dinero en esto, no en eso, y así sucesivamente. Llegué a pensar en las empresas como personas mucho antes de que la Corte Suprema interviniera en el tema. Ellas son entidades múltiples, igual que nosotros. Y, como las personas, las empresas exitosas saben qué partes de ellas mismas vale la pena desarrollar y qué partes deben ser suprimidas, ocultas a los ojos del público. Ellas saben cuándo cortar sus pérdidas.

Para mí, la única parte de la personalidad de las corporaciones que la gente ha percibido fundamentalmente mal es la idea de que el dinero es la forma de expresarse de una empresa. En realidad, el dinero es el alma misma de una empresa.

Y eso me convierte en una consejera espiritual.

Le sonrío a esa idea mientras reviso mi expediente en anticipación de pasar la vasija de las limosnas.

—¡Bella Swan, hemos encontrado oro!

Levanto la vista para ver a mi jefe, Sam Uley, de pie en mi puerta. Mi asistente, Jessica, está detrás de él, sonriendo como disculpándose. Sam nunca le da a nadie la oportunidad de anunciarlo antes de irrumpir. Su apellido parece una broma desafortunada, ya que nunca le he visto dar ni inspirar nada que se asemeje al amor.

—Tenemos una nueva cuenta —dice Sam mientras pasa dentro y cierra la puerta detrás de él, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de que ha esencialmente cerrado la puerta en la cara de Jessica.

Cerré el archivo en mis manos. No soy la persona indicada cuando Sam corre cuando una cuenta se le presenta. Todavía estoy trabajando mi ascenso aquí y mi ascenso se hace aún más escarpado por el hecho de que he usado las conexiones de la familia de Mike para tener un pie dentro.

Una educación Ivy League debería haber sido suficiente... pero nunca nada es suficiente en estos días. Tienes que graduarte a la cabeza de tu clase, tienes prácticas bajo la supervisión directa de los magnates de la industria. Tienes que tener un juego de golf sólido.

Tengo un trabajo por el cual muchos eruditos con grandes honores de Rhode matarían. Lo conseguí porque soy inteligente, capaz, y tengo una educación Ivy League... y porque el padrino de mi novio es uno de los cofundadores de la empresa.

Tengo algo que demostrar.

—¿Supongo que voy a ser parte del equipo que maneja esta cuenta? — pregunto mientras observo a Sam reclamar la silla frente a mí y mirar distraídamente a través de mi calendario de citas en mi escritorio. He aprendido a grabar mis citas personales exclusivamente en mi teléfono y mantener mi teléfono lejos del alcance de Sam.

—No —dice mientras hojea las semanas y meses de mi vida profesional—. Estás al frente del equipo.

Hay un cambio en la atmósfera de la habitación. Sus ojos están todavía en el calendario, pero puedo ver que no lo está leyendo. Está esperando mi reacción. He querido dirigir un equipo desde que llegué aquí, pero hace tiempo que acepte que tengo unos cuantos años más de espera antes de que me sea otorgado el honor. Y sin embargo aquí está Sam, entregándome este regalo... ¿Por qué?

—¿Es una pequeña cuenta? —pregunto tratando de dar sentido a lo que no tiene sentido.

—No. Es Sistemas de Seguridad Twilight Wolf.

Ahora la atmósfera no está tan cambiante a pesar de que está desarticulándose en un remolino de confusión. Sistemas de Seguridad Twilight Wolf. Ella proporciona seguridad para las corporaciones más grandes en el planeta, produce los más altos sistemas de tecnología de vigilancia, protección firewall, e incluso tiene una división de guardias armados que opera en algunos de las partes más volátiles del mundo.

Tiene contratos con el gobierno y políticos que compiten por su apoyo.

No tengo derecho a conducir este equipo. Allí ni siquiera debería haber un equipo. Twilight Wolf es tan aislada como poderosa. Una operación de billones de dólares que además tiene que hacerse pública. Está atendiendo a Apple, a Blackwater, a la fábrica de chocolate Willy Wonka. Mantiene la confidencialidad; los externos, no son bien recibidos.

No me he ganado el derecho de que salgan de su concha.

Pero realmente lo quiero.

—¿Por qué yo?

Sam levantó sus ojos de mi calendario.

—Él preguntó por ti.

Y ahora, la atmósfera tiene peso. Siento su presión sobre mis hombros y contra mi pecho. Sam me mira con una expresión mezclada con curiosidad y sospecha.

—¿Quién es él? —pregunto.

—El director general.

Debería saber su nombre, pero no lo sé. Conozco sus contratos, su mercadotecnia, su solidez. Su gente nunca ha sido de mucho interés para mí.

Y sin embargo, mientras espero a Sam a que diga algo más, tengo la sensación de que el centro de mi interés está a punto de ser alterado irrevocablemente.

—Su nombre es Edward... Edward Cullen. Él dice que se reunió contigo en Las Vegas.

La gente dice que no hay nada más maravilloso que tus sueños se hagan realidad. Pero algunos sueños estaban destinados a permanecer como sueños. A veces, cuando nuestra vida de sueño se cuela en nuestro mundo de vigilia, provoca una reacción química.

Y cuando eso sucede, todo explota.

**- O -**

Me dan sólo unos días para prepararme para la reunión. Reuní un equipo, pero, por solicitud del señor Cullen, la primera reunión sería privada. Sólo nosotros dos.

Cuando Sam me dijo eso, una vez más vi la sospecha en sus ojos. Era fácil de atacar los gestos de Sam, incluso su estilo de mando, pero no su inteligencia. Inventé una historia de cómo había conocido al señor Cullen.

Cómo le había dicho lo que hacía para ganarme la vida y me jacté de éxitos profesionales mientras estábamos parados en una fila de seguridad del aeropuerto dolorosamente larga. Le dije que le había dado al señor Cullen mi tarjeta, pero me separé de él antes de conseguir el nombre de su empresa.

A pesar de que pronuncio mis explicaciones y excusas, puedo ver su transparencia. Pero entonces quiero que Sam suspenda su incredulidad.

Quiero que él acepte la idea ridícula de que sin darme cuenta y sin saberlo, le di a un poderoso director general el discurso de mi vida. Quiero que él quite esa sonrisa curiosa que ha estado compartiendo conmigo estos días. Quiero que deje de mirarme como si él de repente se diera cuenta de que yo podría estar escondiendo algo bajo mi chaquetón y trajes de pantalón de piernas anchas. Quiero que deje de tratarme como si yo fuera una ambiciosa sin escrúpulos como él.

Sam ahora se detiene a hablar conmigo todos los días.

Pero en este momento no estoy en la oficina. Es viernes por la mañana.

Tomo un cuidado especial con mi apariencia. Echo mi pelo hacia atrás dando un giro severo. Mi chaqueta azul marino cae en línea recta a mis caderas, sin ni siquiera un atisbo de feminidad. Y armonizándolo con una falda recta a juego. No hay una invitación susurrando dentro de los pliegues de esta tela. Aquí no hay nada para atraer.

Cuando miro mi reflejo en mi cuarto de baño de color azul pálido, debato el problema del maquillaje. Sin él me veo más suave, más joven, más vulnerable.

Siempre llevo maquillaje.

Deslicé una esponja húmeda por mi piel, extendiendo la base sobre mis pequeñas imperfecciones, una pequeña espinilla a lo largo de la línea de mi cabello, las pocas pecas que obtuve mientras andaba en bicicleta durante esos días de la infancia en verano... cubriendo todos los pequeños detalles que me hacen humana. Oscurecí mis mejillas con bronceador y presioné un lápiz gris contra la carne sensible bajo mis pestañas inferiores.

Esta es la versión de mí que me permito mostrar al mundo. Esta no es la mujer que el Sr. Cullen conoció en Las Vegas.

Enterré esa mujer en una bolsa de ropa.

- O -

Porque llego a las oficinas de Sistemas de Seguridad Twilight Wolf quince minutos antes, puedo hacer una pausa para admirar el edificio que los alberga. Debería haber sido frío con su misterioso reflejo exterior, pero aquí, en Santa Mónica, refleja el sol y las palmeras que lo rodean añadiendo calidez a su poder.

Y él había sido caliente cuando yo lo había tocado. Los besos en mi cuello habían sido gentiles incluso cuando me había atrapado contra la pared.

Luego habían sido sus dedos... cuando él me acarició con ellos, empujándolos dentro de mí, jugando conmigo simplemente así como si fuera un maestro pianista trayendo las notas dolorosas de la Sonata Moonlight de Beethoven... cálido, poderoso...

Mi bolso vibró cuando mi teléfono se sacudió devolviéndome a la realidad.

—¿Hola?

—¿Señorita Swan? Soy Sonya, asistente ejecutiva del Sr. Cullen. Hubo un ligero cambio de planes. El Sr. Cullen desea que lo encuentre en el bar Le Fête. Está ubicado a una cuadra al sur de nuestro edificio de oficinas.

—¿Alguna razón en particular para la reubicación?

—El Sr. Cullen, por supuesto, cubrirá los gastos de cualquier cosa que usted ordene y el valet.

Esa no había sido mi pregunta, pero parecía poco probable que esta mujer hubiera sido capaz de darme una respuesta satisfactoria.

Miré hacia atrás al edificio y luego abajo al maletín en mi mano.

—Estaré allí... Mi empresa cubrirá todos los gastos adicionales.

—¿Puedo preguntar a qué distancia está?

—Estoy aquí —dije—, en su edificio. A una cuadra de Le Fête.

Cuelgo y camino pasando el edificio con sus ventanas misteriosamente teñidas y las palmeras reflejadas, hacia el Sr. Cullen.

- O -

Él se veía igual. Me detengo en la estación de recepción, así lo puedo observar discretamente. Está sentado solo en una mesa de barra pequeña mientras lee algo en su iPad. Lleva una camisa ligera de algodón gris con pantalón negro. Sigue sin corbata, sin saco, nada de lo que exige la deferencia del mundo que controla.

Entonces otra vez el Sr. Cullen no necesita ropa para anunciar su autoridad. Esta afirmación se hace en la forma en que se sostiene. Está en la intensidad de sus ojos color verdes, en la fuerza evidente de su cuerpo, está en la sonrisa confidente que me está dirigiendo.

Oh, sí, él me descubrió bien, y bajo la intensidad de su mirada tengo que trabajar más duro para recordar las pequeñas cosas: mantener la cabeza erguida, caminar con un propósito, respira, no olvides quién eres.

Caminé a través del laberinto de mesas a su lado.

—Sr. Cullen. —Mantengo mi voz fría y profesional cuando le ofrezco mi mano.

—Bella. —Él se pone de pie y presiona su palma contra la mía, mostrando un agarre firme y manteniéndola durante demasiado tiempo—. Estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo.

Está moviendo su pulgar hacia atrás y adelante sobre mi piel de nuevo. Es una cosa tan pequeña, algo que yo debería ser capaz de sacudirme fácilmente. Pero en cambio la piel de gallina aparecer por todo mi brazo.

Él lo nota y su sonrisa se vuelve un poco más amplia.

—La última vez que te vi esto se cayó de tu bolso. —Él sostiene mi tarjeta de presentación—. La encontré en el suelo de mi suite.

Jalé mi mano y tomé un asiento.

—Siempre realizo mis reuniones en oficinas Sr. Cullen.

—Ah, pero me temo que mi oficina estaba mal equipada para ti hoy.

—¿Mal equipada?

Él asiente y de la nada aparece una camarera con dos vasos equilibrados en una bandeja.

—Té helado. —Ella pone el vaso alto en frente del Sr. Cullen—. Y escocés en las rocas.

Me siento acalorada mientras ella coloca el vaso mucho más bajo delante de mí.

—Pensé en pedir un vaso para mí —explica—, pero entonces recordé tu disposición a compartir.

Miro abajo en los cubos de hielo balanceándose en el líquido cobre claro.

Sé lo que se puede hacer con esos cubos de hielo.

—Estoy aquí por negocios, Sr. Cullen.

Él sonríe y se inclina hacia delante, apoyando los codos en la mesa ligeramente inestable.

—Tú sabes mi nombre ahora. Estás autorizada a utilizarlo.

—Creo que es mejor si mantenemos las cosas profesionalmente. —Hay un ligero temblor en mi voz. En contra de mi mejor juicio alcanzo la bebida.

—Muy bien. Continúa llamándome Sr. Cullen y yo continuare llamándote Bella. tomo un largo sorbo de whisky, el sabor es demasiado familiar, los recuerdos son demasiado animados.

—Estoy aquí para hablar con usted acerca de mis ideas para Sistemas de Seguridad Twilight Wolf.

—Por conveniencia, vamos a llamarle solamente Twilight Wolf.

Yo asiento. Es la primera cosa no cargada que ha dicho y estoy muy agradecida por este pequeño regalo.

—Si usted está considerando seriamente llevar a Twilight Wolf al público, y los documentos que su personal me envió por correo electrónico sugieren que usted lo está, necesita crecer su negocio personal de seguridad de Internet. Todos saben que el gobierno confía en usted para mantener sus archivos seguros. El cliente promedio querrá sentir que están comprando ese mismo nivel de protección.

—¿Por qué tratar de llegar a muchos cuando puedo llegar a unos cuantos que me van a pagar mucho más?

—Debido a que el mayor crecimiento y los más impresionantes beneficios caen en aquellos que valoran el volumen sobre la exclusividad. Un solo Starbucks de alto volumen siempre será más rentable que Le Cirque.

—Ya veo. —Observo cómo su boca forma las palabras con exagerada lentitud. Me gusta su boca. Algunos dirían que es un poco demasiado grande para su cara, pero es sensual—. Así que no eres una fan de la exclusividad —continúa él—. Te gusta mezclar.

La insinuación es clara.

—Sr. Cullen, ¿está usted familiarizado con las leyes de acoso sexual de California?

—Bella, ¿me estás diciendo que estás dispuesta a hacer pública nuestra pequeña escapada para cobrarme?

No respondo. Mi mano apretada alrededor del asa de mi portafolio. —toma otro sorbo de tú bebida... tu hielo se está derritiendo.

—¿Usted me solicita aquí porque quieres escuchar mis propuestas? — Quiero que la pregunta suene como un desafío, no una súplica.

No estoy del todo acertada con eso.

—Sí —dice con firmeza—. He hecho algunas comprobaciones. Eres una estrella en ascenso en tú empresa. Estoy pagando por tu experiencia, eso es todo.

Bebo más del escocés y espero a que me dé el artificio de valor.

—Usted no me necesita.

—No, no lo hago. Pero te quiero.

Otro sorbo de escocés, quema mi garganta y agudiza mi ventaja.

—Mis propuestas. —Con mucho cuidado apoyo mi portafolio en el borde de la mesa y luego logro sacar una carpeta llena de material sin dejar caer nada en el suelo—. ¿Vamos a ir sobre ellas ahora? ¿O debemos reprogramar?

Puedo ver cuando su cuerpo se desplaza, cambiando su postura de una de provocación a una de bienvenida. Hace un gesto a mi archivo.

—Por favor.

Incluso esa simple palabra es un recordatorio.

Y sin embargo, me las arreglo para mantener mi enfoque. Yo le contaba historias de crecimiento, prosperidad insondable, el tipo incluso del que una empresa como Twilight Wolf aún tiene que lograrlo. Pero ellos podían.

Mi equipo podía conseguirlo. Yo podría conseguirlo. Dado la oportunidad, puedo encontrar esas pequeñas fallas que silenciosamente pueden contener a un gigante de lograr una conquista definitiva. A veces, estas imperfecciones se pueden cortar, eliminándolas por completo. A veces sólo necesitan ser cubiertas con un pequeño fundamento.

El Sr. Cullen escucha. Él es un oyente activo. No tiene que decir una palabra. Puedo ver que él entiende; sintiendo cuando él aprueba, cuando está impresionado, y cuando no lo está. Me alimento de esto, cambiando mi tono muy ligeramente con los cambios de sus expresiones. Sé cuándo darle más detalles acerca de una cosa, cuando superficialmente a otro.

Estamos en sintonía.

Es un negocio. No debería ser sexy. Y sin embargo… Eventualmente él une las yemas de sus largos dedos formando una torre.

Es el hombre de negocios, el pianista, el demonio.

—Por supuesto estás hablando en términos generales —dice—. Con el fin de obtener detalles específicos e introducir alguna idea que sea implementable , vas a tener que mirar a nuestra empresa un poco más de cerca. Hablar con los directores de las distintas divisiones. Vas a tener que entrar en las paredes de mi mundo.

—Pero voy a hacer mucho más que eso —bromeo—. Voy a romper esas paredes. Es la única manera de alcanzar su potencial.

Él ríe. Me siento relajada ahora. Me estoy divirtiendo.

Más de lo que debería.

Coloca una tarjeta de crédito en la mesa, es el único indicio de nuestras necesidades al atento mesero. Es todo lo que necesito, también. Me pongo de pie, pero él me detiene con un pequeño gesto de su mano.

Y de nuevo me encuentro atrapada por su mirada.

El camarero cobra la tarjeta, la devuelve, el Sr. Cullen anota una propina ridículamente grande antes de escoltarme afuera.

—¿Dónde te estacionas?

Sacudo mi barbilla en dirección a mi coche.

Él empieza a caminar conmigo. No pregunta si está bien.

—Odio tu traje.

—Lo bueno es que no tiene que usarlo —digo. Ahí está mi coche, estacionado paralelo en la calle, listo para transportarme a la seguridad.

—Ni tú.

Me detengo delante de mi coche. Mis llaves están en mi bolso. Tengo que sacarlas, ahora mismo. ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?

Siento sus manos a pesar de que no están tocando mi piel. Están en mi solapa. Él está desabrochando mi chaqueta, retirándola de mis hombros, quitándomela, justo aquí, en medio de una acera concurrida. No puedo dejar que la gente lo vea haciéndome esto. No puedo dejarle hacerlo y punto.

A veces estoy asombrada por lo débil que la palabra no puedo puede ser.

—Este es mi traje —susurro.

—Es un hábito.

Levanto la vista hacia él, haciendo una silenciosa petición de aclaración.

—Como el hábito de una monja —dice—. La ropa diseñada para ocultar cada curva, cada detalle seductor, una opción respetable para una mujer que ha elegido una vida de castidad. Pero...

Hace una pausa y lleva su mano a la parte posterior de mi cuello. Me estremezco cuando sus dedos se deslizan hacia arriba, luego hacia abajo, luego arriba otra vez a la base de mi cráneo, en mi pelo.

—... Los dos sabemos que no eres monja.

—Estoy saliendo con alguien. Nos vamos a casar.

—¿En serio? —Las comisuras de su boca se contraen—. Bueno, los hábitos vienen en todas formas, ¿no es así? Algunas mujeres ocultan su verdadero yo bajo múltiples capas. A veces esas capas están hechas de tela, algunas son de las relaciones equivocadas.

—Usted no sabe nada sobre mi relación. Usted no me conoce.

—Tal vez no. Pero yo sé cómo te ves cuando estás completamente despojada de todas las capas.

Mi falda cuelga recta sobre mis rodillas, mi blusa no revela nada. Y sin embargo, me siento desnuda, parada aquí en la acera, siendo inspeccionada en silencio por este hombre cuya visión es ayudada por una noche íntima que yo imprudentemente le di.

Las personas están mirando. No tengo que mirar a los muchos peatones que pasan para saberlo. Siento su mirada de la forma en que la sentía en Las Vegas.

Pero hay una diferencia importante: en Las Vegas la audacia tiene una casa. Mostrándome en ese vestido apretado delante de un cuarto lleno de miradas: eso encaja con las expectativas de la ciudad. Todo está detallado en los folletos. Las Vegas tiene una economía basada en la fantasía. Es justo cómo es.

Pero aquí, de pie frente a un edificio de oficinas en Santa Mónica, a millas de los artistas callejeros que bordean el Promenade, la atención del Sr. Cullen está fuera de lugar.

La gente nos está mirando. Pueden ver las chispas, sienten la tensión.

Ellos quieren saber qué va a ocurrir después.

Yo quiero saber qué va a ocurrir después.

Pero no puedo ceder a eso. Aspiro fuertemente, giro mis hombros hacia atrás, trato de no sentir las miradas de los demás, su mirada.

—Usted me ha puesto en una situación difícil, Sr. Cullen. —¿Es esa mi voz, llena de confianza convincente pero falsa y compostura? ¿Es esa mí mirada en sus ojos, como desafiándolo a empujarme?—. Mi jefe piensa que dormí con usted para obtener esta cuenta. Usted ha comprometido mi reputación profesional.

Él inclina la cabeza hacia un lado mientras sus ojos siguen deslizarse hacia arriba y abajo de mi cuerpo de la forma en que sus dedos se movían sobre mi cuello sólo hace un momento.

—No lanzo negocios a cada mujer con la que duermo. Sólo a las que tienen título en negocios de Harvard.

—Ah —digo—. Bueno, entonces supongo que es una buena cosa que no fui a Yale.

Me aparto suavemente de él, giro, y entro en mi coche. Su risa cálida me sigue cuando hago mi salida.

Estoy a kilómetros de distancia antes de que me dé cuenta de que él todavía tiene mi saco.

* * *

**Saben que dijo mi beta cuando termino de revisar este capitulo y el otro?**

**Que hacia mucho calor y eso es que aun no le paso mas, jeje**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Este capitulo fue betado por Mia Cullen Swan muchas gracias nena**

**Gracias a todas y cada una que le han dado a favoritos o alertas gracias por sus review les juro que leo todos y cada uno.**

**Besos**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Es viernes por la noche. Cocino para Mike los viernes por la noche en mi casa. Siempre. Es un pequeño ritual que borra parte de la molesta incertidumbre de nuestras vidas.

Ahora está sentado en mi mesa del comedor cenando pollo al romero y espárragos al vapor. Un vaso de vino blanco está intacto a un lado de su plato.

—He elaborado un presupuesto para el anillo —dice.

—¿Un presupuesto?

—Estaba pensando en gastar alrededor de doce mil —sugiere—. Doce mil compra calidad, sin alardear. Queremos que esto sea real ¿verdad?

Vuelvo la mirada hacia la puerta de cristal que conduce a mi patio trasero. Mike siempre sugiere que mantengamos las cosas reales, pero no parece saber, realmente, lo que el término significa o cómo aplicarlo correctamente.

¿Lo hago yo? Cuando el señor Cullen me deslizó el hielo por el muslo,cuando me besó en un lugar donde Mike jamás me besaría, cuando se burló de mí con un rápido golpe de lengua… ¿eso era real? Se había sentido más real que cualquier cosa. Y al mismo tiempo, no se había sentido en absoluto verdadero.

Miro de nuevo la mesa. Está hecha de una madera oscura veteada que ha sido pulida en cada centímetro de su extensión. Es sólida, confiable y útil. Es real. Justo como Mike.

El señor Cullen es el primer hombre que me da un orgasmo estando de pie. El primero que me ha visto desnuda mientras permanecía completamente vestido. Incluso ahora puedo verlo, acechándome, evaluando, planificando, deseándome…

Me retuerzo en mi asiento.

—¿Estás bien? —Es la voz de Mike. La voz de la prudencia y la razón. La voz que yo debería escuchar—. Pareces… inquieta esta noche.

La frase picó en mi piel.

—Tengo una cuenta nueva… la más grande que alguna vez haya trabajado. Supongo que eso… me tiene al límite.

—Dios sabe que me identifico. También estoy lleno estos días. Sabes cómo es.

Así es. Mike es un abogado especializado en impuestos. Como a mí, le gustan las cosas que puede contar y además tiene el privilegio extra de hacer trampa con los impuestos. Ahí es donde Mike entra. Es el juego donde el rico que se niega a pagar impuestos, le da dinero a Mike y este hace que sus preocupaciones desaparezcan.

Mientras lo veo terminar su comida, me doy cuenta de que quiero ser algo que él pueda contar. Quiero que haga que mis preocupaciones desaparezcan como el dinero invisible que esconde en paraísos fiscales.

Come el último bocado y me pongo de pie y para pararme detrás. Mis manos van a sus hombros y comienzo a darle un masaje para quitar la tensión.

—Quédate esa noche, Mike.

—¡Hm! ya lo había pensado. —Lleva la copa de vino a la boca mientras levanto mis dedos y los deslizó a través de su pelo rubio.

Moviéndome delante, me siento a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

—Te quiero Mike.

—¿Qué te pasa? —pregunta con una sonrisa cautelosa. Deposita la copa sobre la mesa.

Me inclino hacia delante y con mis dientes le muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Lo que quiero es que entres en mí y que eso sea lo importante.

Él no responde. Sus manos van vacilantes a la parte baja de mi espalda.

Esto podría ser bueno. Esto podría ser real.

—No tienes que ser amable esta noche —le susurro. Una vez más mi mano va a su pelo, pero esta vez junté mis puños y le tiré la cabeza hacia atrás para que me mirara fijamente a los ojos―. Quiero que me arranques la ropa. Quiero que me abraces mientras me tocas abajo, en mi interior.

—Espera, tú quieres… —Sus palabras se desvanecen, puedo sentir sus manos temblando contra mí.

—Mmm, quiero ferocidad, pasión, salvajismo… que me domines. Esta noche quiero ser mala —mi voz es burlona y dulce—. Mike, ¿me joderás esta noche?

En un instante me empuja fuera de su regazo. Tuve que agarrarme a la mesa para no perder el equilibrio mientras saltaba lejos de mí.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Parecía desorientado y perdido—. Esta no eres tú. Nunca hablarías así.

La dulzura desapareció. Su desconcierto me empuja a la ira. Me está mirando con… repugnancia.

—¡Ni siquiera maldices!

Encogiéndome hacia atrás, puedo sentir la vergüenza subir en espiral por la columna y apoderarse del corazón.

—Yo estaba… solo pensé…

Me marchité bajo la hostilidad de su mirada. El poder que sentí hace un momento se había ido.

—Supongo que estoy demasiado cansada. —Terminé sin convicción.

Él vaciló. Sabe que el estar cansado no explica nada en absoluto, pero pude ver que le gustó la sencillez de la escusa. Quiere aceptarlo.

—Estás abrumada por el trabajo —dijo con cuidado, poniendo a prueba su propia capacidad para desafiar la lógica—. Eso siempre agota. Sé como es.

—Sí —le digo. Aunque mi voz suena tranquila, no está claro si pudo oírme.

—Creo que deberíamos hablar mañana después de todo. —toma su chaqueta y se la pone. Sus palabras me impactan más ahora que se alista para irse—. Lo que necesitas es dormir. Vuelvo a… digamos once de la mañana. Tengo una lista de las joyerías con las que debemos empezar.

Asiento. No puedo hablar. No sin llorar. Mike quiere alejarse del demonio que brevemente me poseyó. Él supone que esto se deslizará lejos después que me resbale bajo las sábanas, sola, en mi cama.

Llega hasta mí y me da un beso breve, caballeroso en los labios. Es el beso del perdón.

Mi vergüenza se enrosca en la garganta ahogándome. Cuando abre la puerta para marcharse, se vuelve con una sonrisa simpática.

—Vamos a querer ir a varias de estas tiendas antes de tomar una decisión. Comparar nuestras opciones y todo eso.

Una vez más asiento.

—Así que no se te olvide usar zapatos ligeros. No quiero que estés incómoda.

Me tira un beso justo antes de que la puerta se cierre detrás de él.

Con cuidado, recojo su copa de vino. Tomo un momento para apreciar la forma en que las luces de la lámpara del techo hacen que el líquido pálido brille antes de llevarla a mis labios. El sabor es floral, dulce y puro.

Angelical.

Dejo estas notas reproducirse en la lengua antes de lanzar el cristal por los aires atravesando la habitación.

Camino hacia adelante pisando todo el lío, disfrutando del sonido de los vidrios rotos crujiendo bajo mis "zapatos ligeros".

- O -

Ya es tarde. tomé una ducha, intentando enjuagar la vergüenza y la ira con un champú barato. Fui demasiado lejos, eso es todo. Al igual que las corporaciones en las que trabajo, soy polifacética, complicada. Y así como las corporaciones, hay algunos departamentos de mi alma que tienen que ser cerrados.

Pero tengo mis puntos fuertes. Soy buena en mi trabajo. Puedo reconocer el potencial sin explotar, veo la fuerza donde otros no ven nada y puedo encontrar la manera de optimizar todos esos puntos fuertes hasta que alguien más vea ese poder.

Me siento en la computadora, el pelo húmedo y colgando sobre el algodón blanco de una corta bata de Donna Karan. Hecha de tela de toalla, absorbió la humedad del cuerpo y añadió una suavidad que la noche no había tenido hasta ahora.

Envío al señor Cullen un correo electrónico: **"Necesito reunirme con el director de su división de software de seguridad de teléfono móvil. ¿Podemos programar una reunión para el lunes?".**

Esta es un área obvia en crecimiento. Ya hubo rumores acerca de algunos de los productos que ellos han introducido. Responde a una necesidad, se alimenta de los temores de la sociedad... siempre hay mucha ganancia con el miedo. Las compañías de seguros, películas de suspenso de Hollywood, coches con más bolsas de aire que portavasos, todos cuentan con ello.

Mi Mac sonó cuando un mensaje apareció: una invitación del señor Cullen para una videoconferencia.

Mis dedos se aplanaron sobre el teclado, luego, repasaron la correa de mi bata, tirándola un poco más fuerte. No me podía pasar por alto esto. Eran las once de la noche de un viernes. Debería haber esperado hasta que estuviera presentable para enviar ese e- mail.

Podría vestirme ahora, colocar un traje, peinarme, ¿pero quién lleva un traje mientras está en casa a las once de la noche de un viernes? Sabrá que hice un esfuerzo por él, no un esfuerzo para complacer, pero un esfuerzo al fin y al cabo. Sabrá el efecto que había tenido sobre mí y eso, simplemente, no era una opción aceptable.

Por alguna razón, rechazar la invitación no parece ser la mejor opción, tampoco. Y una parte de mí sabía que mi pensamiento, mi compulsión por aceptar, no era bueno.

Pero no voy a escuchar esa parte de mí. No esta noche. La voz es demasiado suave para que sienta el peso de su sabiduría.

Presiono la tecla Aceptar.

El señor Cullen se ve en mi pantalla como una aparición convocada por mis fantasías más oscuras. Se endereza cuando me observa desde la comodidad de su casa. En el fondo puedo ver su cama. La luz da en el edredón que es de un brillante anaranjado que me recuerda las llamas.

—No esperaba saber de ti —dice—. ¿Siempre trabajas hasta tan tarde los viernes por la noche?

—Era sólo un e-mail —le digo, tratando de mantener mi expresión fresca, alta, compensando la intimidad de la bata blanca—. No esperaba una conferencia. La invitación fue la que estuvo fuera de lugar.

—Ah, pero era un e-mail de trabajo. Supongo que me facturarás el tiempo que te tomó escribirlo y probablemente, los minutos extras que te llevó pensarlo, incluso encender el equipo. Tú elige tu propio horario, Bella. Has elegido este como una hora de trabajo y ahora mismo, estás trabajando para mí. Espero que durante las horas que trabajas para mí, lo hagas plenamente disponible… para mí.

Las palabras me excitan, presiono los labios en un gesto duro esperando que eso ayude a trazar la línea en la arena que tanto necesito.

—Estoy siempre disponible para hablar de trabajo señor Cullen.

—Puedes llamarme Edward.

—Si fuéramos amigos, lo llamaría Edward.

—¿Y no lo somos?

Se inclina hacia atrás y por primera vez, puedo ver las elegantes curvas de la silla en que se sienta. Una antigüedad, tal vez del siglo XVIII. Es una silla que habla de dominación y realeza, pero sobre todo habla de dinero.

Entiendo el dinero. Puedo manejarlo, manipularlo. Puedo manejar a este hombre en su silla ridículamente cara.

—No —le digo con firmeza—, no somos amigos.

—¿Amantes entonces? ¿Cómo llamas a tus amantes Bella? ¿Los llamas por sus apellidos? ¿El primer nombre tal vez? o, ¿recurres a palabras que son de naturaleza un poco más descriptivas?

—No somos amantes.

—Oh, estás equivocada. Te he sentido debajo de mí, he sostenido esos hermosos pechos, he estado dentro de tus paredes. Sé dónde tocar para hacerte perder el control.

—Fue sólo una noche. —Trato de mantener el tono frío, pero puedo ver que mi línea en la arena se ve amenazada por la marea—. Una anomalía.

No soy tu amante.

—Ah, pero entonces, ¿por qué siento que respondes como si lo fueras?

Las palabras penetran. Juegan con mis nervios y tensan mi fuerza de voluntad. Miré lejos de la pantalla. Esto es estúpido. No estaba en mis planes. He limpiado los fragmentos de cristal del piso del comedor. Nada más tiene que romperse.

—Quiero una cita con los directores, los ingenieros —le digo, manteniendo mis ojos lejos de la computadora. Necesito estabilizar mi voz, mi respiración—. Quiero hablar con ellos acerca de sus capacidades.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando me tocaste aquí?

Vuelvo a mirar la pantalla y con elegancia y facilidad, casi lánguida, se quita la camiseta negra que lleva puesta. Es perfecto, hermoso, poderoso, dirige sus dedos a las marcas de arañazos en la piel que cubre el corazón.

¿Yo había hecho eso? Recuerdo haber arañado su espalda pero… ¡Ah sí! fue cuando me quitó de la pared y me bajó hasta el suelo. Él había pellizcado suavemente mis pezones y presioné mis caderas contra las suyas sin control, con lujuria, deseo y sintiendo que… La sensación de él tocándome, el sentir cómo me abría, empujando dentro de mí hasta que no había palabras en absoluto.

—¿Te acuerdas dónde te toqué Bella?

Me ruborizo, y sabiendo que él puede verme, me sonrojo más. Alcanzó la solapa de mi bata. No la abro, sólo paso los dedos lentamente, aferrándome a los últimos remanentes de cordura que tengo.

—Abre la bata Bella.

—No puedo hacer eso señor Cullen. La necesito para mantener su concentración. Tengo que hablar acerca de negocios… seguridad… opinión pública... existen estrategias que podemos implementar.

Su boca se tuerce en una pequeña sonrisa y, pierdo el tren de mis pensamientos recordando lo que sentí, cuando esos labios viajaron por mi muslo interno.

—Oh, estoy muy centrado. Y confía en mí cuando te digo que estoy poniendo en práctica una estrategia.

—Yo no soy el proyecto, señor Cullen.

—No. Tú eres mi amante Bella. Y te estoy pidiendo que me enseñes dónde te toqué.

Este es el momento de aferrar la bata. Este es el momento de apagar el ordenador. Este es el momento para sostener todo unido. Vino blanco, no whisky. Cenas tranquilas en casa, no salvajes noches en Las Vegas. No más fragmentos de vidrio.

—Abre la bata Bella.

Tiró de los bordes, la bata se abre un poco más y puede ver el contorno interior de mis pechos.

—Un poco más, señorita Swan —dice las últimas palabras en tono de broma. Está burlándose de mí, desafiándome. Es infantil y debería ser muy fácil de resistir.

Abro la bata un poco más. Le miro a los ojos y de nuevo siento su poder... pero esta vez lo siento entrando mí. Puedo respirarlo, me llena, me toca como una caricia.

Con manos firmes abro toda la bata. Se cuelga de mis hombros. Sostengo su mirada, todo temor de repente desapareció. Pongo los hombros hacia atrás, mis dedos se deslizan por mis pezones hasta llegar a ellos, duros y listos.

—Me ha tocado aquí.

Y ahora estamos contra la pared del Venetian y otra vez puedo sentirlo, me envuelve en su feroz energía.

—¿Dónde más?

Mis dedos se mueven al contorno de mis pechos antes de trazar una línea por debajo de las costillas a mi estómago.

—Usted me ha tocado aquí.

Y puedo sentirlo también besando la base de mi cuello, la pequeña área donde la carne es más suave y más sensible.

—¿Dónde más?

Mis dedos continúan más abajo. Él no puede ver dónde están, pero sabe, puedo ver en sus ojos que sabe. Y lo siento profundamente en mí. Ardo por estar en esa cama color fuego.

—Usted me ha tocado aquí —jadeo.

Sé que lo estoy afectando. El poder proviene ahora de los dos. Su respiración es un poco más rápida, sus ojos transmiten un poco más de urgencia. Sus propias manos se mueven debajo de la pantalla y yo sé lo que está tocando, sé los detalles, conozco su fuerza… Quiero sentirlo de nuevo. Quiero probarlo del mismo modo que él me probó.

—Usted entró en mí, aquí. —Respiro, siento, acaricio la humedad entre mis piernas. Él gime cuando dejo caer hacia atrás la cabeza, perdiendo el control.

Puede sentir sus ojos, casi tan bueno como sus manos ¡oh! sus manos eran tan buenas. Y me toco, repitiendo sus caricias. Estoy inmersa en su deseo y en el mío.

—Bella —susurra. Mi nombre es la última caricia que necesito. Agarro con la mano libre el reposabrazos de la silla y empujo mis caderas, siguiendo este camino peligroso hasta la posible culminación. Lo oigo gemir de nuevo. Sé que no estoy sola. Sé lo que le estoy haciendo a él, a mí misma.

Mi cuerpo tiembla cuando el orgasmo viene con convulsiones y desgarradora potencia. Es el acorde final de una erótica rapsodia que me deja con emociones mezcladas de satisfacción y anhelo interminable.

Por un momento no me muevo. Mis ojos están cerrados y el único sonido es el de mi respiración y la suya. A través de la ciudad está a mi lado, está en todas partes.

Y la vocecita que había tratado de hablar conmigo antes, la voz que viene de esa parte de mí que debería haber escuchado, ahora susurra con resignación Has roto otro cristal.

Con la garganta apretada y la mano temblando busco el teclado…

…y desconecto.

* * *

**Emm chicas me voy necesito un baño URGENTE!**

**Gracias por leerme hoy actualización de pasión**

**Besitos**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Mis niñas lamento subirles este capitulo sin betear pero a mi hermosa beta la cargue con los últimos capítulos de pasión.**

**Actualizo hoy por que mañana no voy a poder es el cumpleaños de mi niño hermoso que cumple 4 añitos y le prometí que íbamos a hacer su pastel.**

**Si ven algún error por favor discúlpenme y en cuanto mi beta me de los capítulos yo lo cambio**

**Gracias a todas y cada una que le han dado a favoritos o alertas gracias por sus review les juro que leo todos y cada uno, t aunque a veces no contesto me dan animos cada vez que me escriben.**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a Paola14 que aunque no se si ya llegaste a esta adaptación, se que ya lesiste otras jeje y no sabes como me entusiasma.**

**Besos**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Me siento en mi sala esperando. Esperando a Mike. Esperando el caos.

Algo está agitándose dentro de mí. Una infusión de desastre mezclada con un deseo impetuoso. Tengo que sacarlo de mí. Tirarlo a la alcantarilla junto con todos los otros residuos tóxicos que ensucian nuestras vidas.

Pero lo que no puedo hacer es añadir el engaño a esa olla burbujeante de problemas. Mike tiene que saber... algo.

Me levanto y camino hacia mi ventana, y miro hacia un cielo brillantemente iluminado de color gris. ¿Puedo culpar a Mike por mis errores recientes? Me gustaría hacerlo. Las inquietudes de la boda corren desbocadas, eso es todo. Mi subconsciente me dice que su propuesta de unión no es tan perfecta como imaginé una vez. Él me había rechazado tan fácilmente anoche, como lo haría una persona sin hogar extendiendo una mano por monedas. Me despidió con una sonrisa, una expresión cortés de simpatía y repulsión.

Era el rechazo lo que agitaba esa infusión, el insulto lo que estimulaba mi rebeldía. Así que hablaré con Mike. Enfrentaré la música. Y si la música es dura, encontraré una forma para suavizar sus bordes, desenchufaré las guitarras eléctricas y desmantelaré el bajo hasta que no haya nada más que un tono suave y amenazante al que pueda persuadir.

No es hasta que el timbre suena que tengo segundos pensamientos.

Mike se para en mi puerta con una docena de rosas blancas. Había rosas blancas en el almuerzo donde nos conocimos... hace seis años. Hace mil años... pero ahora el recuerdo está lo suficientemente cerca para tocarlo.

Cuando él me acompañó a mi auto, habíamos pasado una floristería y Mike había insistido en que también tuviera rosas blancas; me compró una docena para llevar a casa. Había pedido mi número luego y había estado impulsada a dárselo. La mayoría de las chicas darían algo por un ramo: un número de teléfono, una sonrisa, incluso ira. Pero, por supuesto, el precio más frecuente para tal regalo es la pérdida de la propia determinación.

Me muevo a un lado, dejándolo entrar, y veo como desaparece en mi cocina y luego resurge con las rosas cuidadosamente dispuestas en un jarrón. Encuentra el lugar perfecto para ellas en mi mesa de comedor.

Mike y yo todavía no hemos dicho tanto como hola, pero las rosas están hablando con algo más tangible que palabras.

—Reaccioné exageradamente anoche —dice. Está mirando las rosas, no a mí, pero no me importa la evasión—. Yo no quería mudarme a Los Ángeles, ¿sabías eso? Sólo lo hice por el trabajo.

Me encojo de hombros sin comprometerme. Me ha dicho esto antes, pero no veo cómo es relevante.

—Es una ciudad tan estridente —continúa—. Un lugar donde los hombres te sonríen con dientes níveos por el blanqueado y las mujeres empujan sus pechos falsos en tu cara. Todo el mundo aquí es agresivo pero las mujeres... actúan como hombres. Como travestis con una lujuria por el exhibicionismo. Ellas no son mujeres. Ellas no son tú.

—¿Yo soy una dama?

—Pero también eres fuerte —añade Mike rápidamente. Se sienta en una de mis sillas de comedor tapizadas—. Fuerte, ambiciosa, controlada, tranquila, hermosa. —Hace una pausa mientras lucha por encontrar una metáfora—. Eres un arma oculta. Una pistola escondida dentro de un bolso Hermés.

Me gusta la imagen.

—La mujer con el Hermés sabe que sólo puede alcanzar esa pistola cuando necesite mantener los lobos en la bahía. Sólo en casos de peligro extremo.

Porque un arma en la mano es vulgar, común —dice—. Pero cuando es mantenida cuidadosamente en un bolso de costura, se convierte en algo más.

Mientras la metáfora es extendida, pierde su atractivo. Un arma que no puede ser manejada se vuelve inútil. Le es negada su razón de ser.

Pero veo su punto. Anoche no era la mujer que él quería que fuera, la mujer que siempre había estado con él, la mujer de la que se había enamorado. Anoche, el arma había salido del bolso.

—Reaccioné exageradamente anoche —dice de nuevo—. Pero me asustaste. No porque lo que dijiste fuera tan extremo, sino porque no era algo que tú dirías.

Se levanta de nuevo, saca una sola rosa del ramo, y la extiende hacia mí.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te compre rosas blancas? ¿El día que nos conocimos?

—Yo acababa de terminar la universidad —digo, asintiendo ante el recuerdo—. Ellis me llevó a su evento de alumnos en Notre Dame porque los eventos de Harvard no estaban trayéndome ninguna oferta interesante.

—Recuerdo la forma en que te mantuviste firme —dice—, tu modestia y tu fuerza... Tan pronto como te vi, quise estar cerca de ti. Mis ojos se centran en las flores mientras mi mente viaja hacia atrás.

Mike se había visto bien ese día. Juvenil, dulce... tal vez un poco raro con su camisa roja a rayas y una corbata azul marino en una ciudad donde las corbatas son reservadas para los vendedores de autos y los empleados de banco. Pero me gustó que él no jugara según las reglas de estilo de Los Ángeles. Se destacaba. Él era un retroceso a un tiempo y lugar donde los hombres educados se esperaban que fueran caballeros, y elitismo no era una palabra sucia.

Él era tímido cuando empezamos a hablar, pero rápidamente reunió confianza mientras profundizamos más en nuestra conversación. Dijo que intercedería por mí con la firma global de consultoría para la que yo había esperado trabajar una vez. Ellos se habían negado a contratarme justo al salir de Harvard, pero el padrino de Mike era el fundador de la compañía. Él podría darme la perversamente rara y sumamente cultivada segunda oportunidad.

Y entonces empezó a hablarme de sí mismo, cómo había estado viviendo en Los Ángeles por dos años. Odiaba la niebla tóxica, odiaba el tráfico, odiaba a la gente y la cultura de Hollywood. Pero le gustaba su bufete de abogados y le encantaba la riqueza que era capaz de persuadir fuera de los bolsillos de punto-Armani de la ciudad. Sería irresponsable de él irse sólo para poder vivir en una ciudad más a su gusto.

Y en ese momento supe que Mike y yo éramos parecidos. Él seguía las reglas. Era responsable, pragmático, no se regía por la tentación o caprichos impulsivos. Mike era constante. Y parada allí a su lado, una graduada de Harvard con una montaña de deudas de préstamos estudiantiles y ni una sola oferta del trabajo de una compañía para la que tuviera el deseo de trabajar, bien, constante parecía agradable... incluso sexy. Y había querido estar cerca de él también.

Empuja la rosa más hacia adelante por lo que ahora los pétalos están tocando la base de mi cuello. El gesto me trae de vuelta al presente.

—No cambies, Bella —dice—. Tú eres la única cosa sobre esta ciudad que la hace soportable. Cuando estoy contigo, siento que no estoy realmente tan lejos de la ciudad donde crecí. Cuando estoy contigo, se siente como en casa.

Y ahora da otro paso adelante; la rosa permanece donde está, los delicados pétalos contra mi piel.

—No cambies. Por favor, no cambies.

Este es el hombre al que quería culpar por mi propio mal comportamiento. Este es el hombre que había traicionado dos veces en una semana. Este es el hombre que me ve como yo quiero ser vista. A sus ojos, soy una dama, un arma mortal en un bolso de diseñador. Mike ve a la aspiración de lo que quiero ser, mientras que el Sr. Cullen ve a la mujer de la que he estado huyendo. Cullen ve la versión de mí que traté de enterrar en una bolsa de ropa. Debería haber visto eso, debería haberlo entendido antes de aceptar la invitación a desviarme del tema.

Nunca he tenido que buscar mi papel en la vida. Este siempre me ha sido asignado. Por mis padres, mis maestros, por este hombre con sus blancas, blancas rosas. Mi hermana eligió un camino diferente. Nadie en mi familia habla ya sobre ella. Como los Antiguos Egipcios, que borrarían la imagen, y los nombres de los dioses que habían caído en desgracia, mi familia simplemente ha borrado a mi hermana de nuestras vidas. Yo vivo la vida que se espera que viva y soy amada por ello. ¿Por qué cambiar los patrones ahora?

—Voy a comprarte un anillo hoy —dice Mike.

Y yo asiento y sonrío.

- O -

Tienda tras tienda, anillo tras anillo, ninguno de ellos se siente correcto. Uno es demasiado pesado, otro demasiado oscuro. Diamante tras diamante, cada uno es lo suficientemente afilado para cortar vidrio. Cada uno de ellos habla de una convención que se remonta al siglo XV. Una historia salpicada de sangre y codicia. Hay tradiciones más inocentes. En la época colonial, los hombres les darían a las mujeres dedales como una expresión de eterna compañía. Yo no sabría qué hacer con un dedal. Pero no estoy segura de saber qué hacer con un diamante, tampoco.

—¿Tal vez en otra piedra? —sugiero, mirando el rojo intenso de un rubí.

La mujer detrás del mostrador sonríe la sonrisa que todos los vendedores sonríen cuando huelen dinero.

—Éste está sin procesar. —Saca el anillo de la caja de cristal y me lo entrega—. Recién sacado de la tierra, cortado y pulido.

Mike arruga su nariz. No le gusta el sonido de este, pero yo estoy encantada. Sostengo la gema contra la luz.

—Todos los rubíes tienen sus pequeñas imperfecciones —continúa la vendedora—. Incursiones de agujas de rutilo. Nosotros les llamamos sedas. El rubí es una piedra más compleja que el diamante. Sus imperfecciones los distinguen.

Sedas. Me animo ante el término. Incluso las imperfecciones están hechas para sonar elegantes.

—Queremos un diamante —dice Mike definitivamente—. Es más... puro.

No sé si eso es cierto. Décadas de opresión de sudafricanos versus la dictadura militar brutal del valioso rubi Myanmar. Injusticia y dolor, todo por pequeñas piedras bonitas que se supone que simbolizan el amor. Sin embargo, tal vez eso es apropiado cuando consideras la naturaleza misma del amor.

—¿Sería tan apropiado para nosotros hacer algo diferente? —le pregunto a Mike.

Él duda. Puedo ver el conflicto en sus ojos. Sé que está midiendo el tamaño de su culpa por la rudeza de anoche contra sus verdaderos deseos.

Pero la culpa gana.

—Si realmente quieres el rubí, deberías tenerlo. —Besa mi mejilla y desliza su brazo por mis hombros tensos—. Yo quiero que seas absoluta y verdaderamente feliz.

Mientras deslizo el rubí en mi dedo me pregunto si es sabio desear algo tan fugaz e insustancial como la felicidad absoluta.

- O -

Horas más tarde y minutos después de que Mike se ha ido a jugar racquetball con uno de los socios de su firma, me siento en casa, contemplando... bueno, todo.

No tengo el anillo conmigo. El precio había excedido el presupuesto que Mike había hecho. Así que nos habíamos alejado; él le dijo a la vendedora que quería pensar en ello, y ella nos había asegurado a los dos que hablaría con su jefe para ver si podía conseguirnos un precio ligeramente más bajo. Mike me dijo que era sólo el primer paso en un proceso de negociación, que el margen de beneficio en las piedras preciosas era tan alto, que no regatear era un acto de audacia. Pero me gustaría tener mi anillo. Él lo pondría en mi dedo y se quedaría allí... para siempre. Justo como siempre habíamos planeado.

Ruedo la palabra en mi cabeza: siempre. No sé lo que eso significa. Cojo una revista Forbes de la mesa de café y empiezo a hojearla, pero no me puedo concentrar.

No hay una sola razón lógica por la que no debería casarme con Mike. Él está haciendo todo lo que se supone que haga. Dándome el anillo que quiero a cambio de mi acuerdo para ser la persona que he sido toda mi vida. Todo lo que él quiere es que abandone mis recientes caprichos de la naturaleza. Los compromisos son las vigas de soporte que sostienen cada relación.

Mi compromiso es sólo renunciar a una parte de mí con la que ya estoy incómoda.

Entonces, ¿por qué eso parece tan imposible?

De repente, estoy cansada. Cierro mis ojos, inclino mi cabeza contra el respaldo de mi sillón de piel color crema.

Puedo ver la cara del Sr. Cullen contra la oscuridad de mis párpados cerrados. Puedo percibirlo, sentirlo. Siento una vibración que se está volviendo familiar.

Esto no es bueno.

Me levanto y camino a la cocina y sirvo Evian en un vaso de agua cristalina. Las fantasías son normales. Eso lo sé. ¿Es esto realmente tan diferente de fantasear sobre un actor, una estrella de rock, un modelo masculino salido de un anuncio de pantalones vaqueros de Diesel? Sí. Porque nunca he tocado al actor, la estrella de rock, el modelo. Nunca me he quitado mi bata para esas personas. Nunca les he pedido que me quitaran las bragas. No sé cómo se sienten sus dedos.

Quiero cerrar mis ojos pero no puedo, porque él está ahí. Requiere un esfuerzo consciente mantenerlo fuera de mi cabeza. Mantener su imagen lejos es tan desafiante como ganar en vencidas de brazo. Si me relajo, si dejo que la fuerza de los recuerdos me abrume, estoy perdida. Bebo a sorbos el agua. Sé que ya estoy un poco perdida, porque mientras todavía puedo mantener su imagen lejos cuando mis ojos están abiertos, no puedo alejar el recuerdo de sus caricias. Incluso ahora, mientras lo intento, me mojo.

Desabotono la parte superior de mis pantalones vaqueros y con cautela deslizo mi mano dentro. Cuando me toco, salto, sorprendida por mi propia sensibilidad. No debería estar haciendo esto, pensar en el hombre equivocado, recordando...

Mi teléfono suena y salto de nuevo y miro rápidamente alrededor de la habitación como si pudiera haber alguien allí para verme. Quito mi mano y la enjuago bajo el agua caliente del grifo de la cocina. Luego, con mis pantalones aún desabotonados y sueltos alrededor de mi cintura, dejo la habitación y encuentro mi teléfono junto a las rosas en la mesa del comedor.

E impreso en la pantalla está el nombre del Sr. Cullen. Sólo un texto, una solicitud para que mi equipo se reúna en su oficina el martes a las 9:30 am para un recorrido por las instalaciones. No hay nada ahí para provocarme, preocuparme, deleitarme... nada más que su nombre.

Y eso es suficiente para hacer todo eso y más.

Presiono mis dedos contra la pantalla táctil: Quiero reunirme antes. Un minuto pasa, luego dos, antes de que él responda en forma de una pregunta: ¿Cuan temprano puede estar tu equipo aquí?

Estarán en tu oficina a las 9:30 am este martes, respondo, luego hago una pausa antes de añadir, yo estaré allí a las 8:00.

Otro momento de silencio mientras espero su respuesta. El tiempo se alarga mientras los nudos se aprietan en mi estómago.

Y entonces ahí está, la respuesta resumida en una sola palabra.

Sí.


	7. capitulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Mis niñas lamento subirles este capitulo sin betear pero a mi hermosa beta la cargue con los últimos capítulos de pasión.**

**Actualizo hoy por que mañana no voy a poder es el cumpleaños de mi niño hermoso que cumple 4 añitos y le prometí que íbamos a hacer su pastel.**

**Si ven algún error por favor discúlpenme y en cuanto mi beta me de los capítulos yo lo cambio**

**Gracias a todas y cada una que le han dado a favoritos o alertas gracias por sus review les juro que leo todos y cada uno, aunque a veces no contesto me dan animos cada vez que me escriben.**

**Por cierto las chicas que votaron por desátame ya salio el segundo libro asi que en cuanto sea su turno el segundo también será adaptado y espero salga pronto el tercer y ultimo.**

**Besos**

**Capítulo 6**

El martes pasé a través del cristal oscuro del edificio. Mis tacones haciendo clic en el suelo de mármol mientras me acerco a los ascensores, y con cada clic mi pulso aumenta, sólo un poco, pero lo suficiente… suficiente para recordarme que podría estar fuera de mi cabeza.

No dudo y miro a la pizarra para verificar el número de la oficina. Sé dónde me dirijo, no estoy clara en que voy a hacer cuando este allí.

Hay una sala de espera fuera de su oficina, pero no hay nadie sentado en el escritorio de la secretaria. La puerta está abierta para mí y puedo ver una taza de café y una pequeña caja de pasteles en una mesa auxiliar cerca de la ventana, aparentemente olvidada. Y entonces lo veo, en su escritorio, con la cabeza inclinada sobre unos papeles. Las gotas de agua en su cabello sal-pimienta atrapan la luz y apuntan a una ducha reciente.

Me detengo un momento y retrato eso: Edward Cullen desnudo en la ducha, agua enjabonada en él, los ojos cerrados, absorto en sus propios pensamientos y la sensación del calor contra su piel, tranquilo, vulnerable ante el mundo. Me imagino entrando a hurtadillas en la ducha detrás de él, pasando mis dedos a través de su cabello mientras se tensa con sorpresa, luego se relaja en mi caricia. Me imagino deslizando mis manos enjabonadas bajando por su espalda, su culo, alrededor de sus caderas, y luego acariciando su polla hasta que esté limpio y duro y perfecto.

La inhalación aguda de aliento es suficiente para traer a su atención lejos de los papeles que tenía delante. Él me mira, ve el color de mis mejillas y sonríe.

Cavo mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos y trato de concentrarme en el dolor. He tenido otros días para pensar en esto. No estoy aquí para participar en fantasías. Estoy aquí para poner fin a las cosas. Estoy aquí para poder hacer un corte limpio y ser la mujer que quiero ser. La señalización en los parques nacionales nos dicen que debemos mantenernos en el camino. Si nos apartamos de ellos, es posible que nos perdamos; podríamos aplastar las mismas cosas que nos llevaron al parque, para empezar.

Entro en la oficina, decidida a mantenerme en el camino, incluso cuando cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

Mirándolo a los ojos puedo leer una enciclopedia valiosa de información. Él me quiere a mí. Es curioso. Como yo, no sabe qué esperar y quiere saber dónde está la línea hoy, la línea entre yo llegando y yo apartándome

—Esto tiene que parar —le digo.

—¿Esto? —me pregunta desde su asiento.

Mi voz es aún más fría y mucho más que mis calientes mejillas.

—No más transgresiones, no hay más errores. Esta hecho. Mike y yo… nos hemos decidido por un anillo.

—Mike —dice el nombre cuidadosamente mientras se levanta y pasea alrededor de su escritorio, pero no delante de ella, todavía en busca de esa línea en la arena—. ¿Ese es su nombre?

Asiento en reconocimiento.

—Él es un buen hombre. Amable, atento… me compra rosas blancas. — Las palabras se disparan fuera de mi boca como flechas pero no tengo ningún objetivo. Ni uno se ha acercado a golpear en el blanco.

—Entonces no te conoce muy bien.

—Él me conoce desde hace seis años, mayor parte de mi vida adulta.

—Lo que significa que no hay excusa para su ignorancia. —Da un paso hacia adelante—. Las rosas blancas están bien pero no tienen nada que ver con lo que eres. Eres más como una violeta africana. ¿Alguna vez has visto una violeta africana?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Es una flor que a menudo se presenta en el más profundo púrpura, el color de la realeza. —Me estudia, cruzando los brazos casualmente a través de su amplio pecho—. Sus pétalos son aterciopelados, realmente parecen que quieren ser tocados. Y en su centro, está su corazón, el grano donde las abejas pueden engatusar, es un oro vibrante. Su sensualidad no caricaturesca como el Anthurium y no tan cliché como la orquídea, que son demasiado frágiles para ser comparadas contigo de todos modos. La violeta africana es fuerte, tentadora, y su belleza puede ser vista, pero para apreciar plenamente su profundidad, es necesario ser tocada. Es una flor muy complicada.

—No —le digo—, me gustan las tradicionales rosas. No me importa si son comunes. Son simples, elegantes… dulces. —Enderezo mi espalda, pero no cumplen sus ojos—. Tiene que parar —le susurro—. No más errores.

—No hemos cometido ningún error. Todo lo que hemos hecho fue considerado y deliberado.

—No, no pienso así. Yo estaba… abrumada.

Él sonríe de nuevo. Me gusta su sonrisa. Me gusta la manera en que lo hace ver más joven y travieso. Me gusta la forma en que se calienta el interior de mi estómago… y otras partes de mí.

—No te alejé de la mesa de blackjack —dice—. Tú me acompañaste.

Ordenaste whisky.

—Se entiende sólo como una bebida.

Da otro paso hacia adelante.

—Viniste en el ascensor a mi habitación. —Otro paso—. Te pusiste cómoda, aceptaste un muy caro whiskey escocés.

Otro paso.

—Y cuando probé el escocés en tu piel, me agarraste la camisa. Y otro. Su mano se extiende adelante cuando él agarra la parte delantera de mi blusa de seda blanca. Su otra mano se va a mi cadera, luego se desliza hacia mi vientre, y luego baja.

Jadeo mientras me enlaza.

—Me dijiste que te quitara las bragas.

La falda que llevo es demasiado floja hoy. Le permite acceder demasiado.

Siento su mano presionando contra la ropa que nos separa piel de piel, ejerciendo únicamente la cantidad correcta de presión. Cavo más profundamente en mis manos, pero el dolor está apagándose, llegando a ser insignificante en cara de otras sensaciones.

—Pídeme que pare y lo haré —dice en voz baja—. Pero no me digas que esto va a detenerse. Esto no es una cosa. Esto es tú y esto es yo. Siempre hemos tenido la opción de restricción. Hemos tenido el poder de decir no.

—Él disminuye la presión de su mano—. O sí. —Y con esa palabra la mano comienza a moverse, ida y vuelta.

Me siento responder, mis caderas doloridas para acompañar movimiento. el —Pídeme que pare, Bella, si eso es lo que quieres. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir.

—Sr. Cullen —susurré antes de respirar—. Edward.

—Sí —dice. La palabra no suena como una pregunta. Es una proclamación. Una declaración de lo que es y lo que no lo es.

Agarro la mano que aún tiene mi camisa, miro a los ojos, leo lo que hay.

—Edward Cullen —digo en voz baja—. Pare.

Sus manos caen. Sin romper el contacto visual Sama un paso atrás. Mi respiración todavía es irregular. Espero que mi excitación se disipe. Pero no lo hace. Sólo cambia, se transforma en otra cosa. Algo que se siente mucho como el poder.

Sonrío.

Caminando en un semicírculo alrededor de él, me encuentro parando cuando su espalda está a mí. Cierro la distancia que le había pedido que colocara entre nosotros.

No debería. Pero lo hago.

Dejo que mis dedos se muevan hacia arriba en su cabello, justo como en mi fantasía. Y justo como predije, se tensa y se relaja.

—Te llevaste mi chaqueta —le susurro en la oreja.

Engancho mis dedos alrededor de su chaqueta deportiva y se la quitó antes de que caiga al suelo deliberadamente. Puedo ver su hermosa forma y me presiono contra él, aplastando mis pechos en esa área por debajo de los omóplatos, donde su musculosa espalda comienza a disminuir hasta la estrecha cintura.

—Esta será la última vez —le digo—. Esta mañana marcará el final. Es la última vez que me desviaré del camino.

Se vuelve y me mira. Él está tratando de encontrar la conexión entre mis palabras y la pequeña sonrisa que juega en mis los labios.

—Esta es la última vez —vuelvo a decir, respaldándome en su escritorio.

Estoy un poco nerviosa y sorprendida por lo que estoy diciendo, lo que estoy queriendo, lo que estoy haciendo.

—Esta es la última vez —le digo una vez más mientras me recuesto contra su escritorio y abro mis piernas—. Así que vamos a hacerlo bien. —Y en menos de un segundo, él está en mí.

Su boca se aplastó contra la mía mientras tira de mi cabello, su mano llega hasta mi falda, y siento que tira violentamente de mis bragas a un lado antes de hundir sus dedos dentro de mí. Esta vez no resisto. Su boca tiene un sabor amargo y dulce a la vez. Sus dedos comienzan a moverse más rápido y yo suavemente muerdo mi labio y lucho para contener mis gemidos.

Empiezo a trabajar en los botones de su camisa. Estoy desesperada por tocarlo, cada parte de él. No quiero dejar nada a la imaginación o los recuerdos que he pasado tantas horas reviviendo.

Esta es la última vez, y voy a hacerlo bien.

Y ahora su pecho está desnudo y expuesto, mío para acariciar y probar. Mi boca se mueve a su cuello mientras sus dedos continúan moviéndose, tomando su pulso con mi lengua. Cuando su pulgar se desliza de nuevo a mi clítoris, gimo de nuevo, y esta vez no soy lo suficientemente rápida como para ahogar el sonido.

No puede ver mi cara mientras mi boca se mueve hacia abajo a través de un hombro y luego al otro, que parecen fuertes como los de Atlas. No, él no puede ver mi cara pero puede sentirme reaccionar mientras el orgasmo comienza. Todo mi cuerpo tiembla con su impacto.

Estoy quitándole el cinturón ahora, desabrochando sus pantalones, buscando lo que me está esperando. A medida que sus pantalones caen al suelo mis dedos se deslizan a la base y luego trazan una línea través de la vena hacia el borde que marca el comienzo de la punta,

Y ahora su gemido ahogado se burla de la habitación. Es su respiración la que esta fuera de control mientras me desabrocha la camisa, desabrocha mi sujetador, pasa sus manos por mis pechos, pellizcando suavemente mis pezones mientras besa mi cabello.

Me quito la falda por mí misma. Quiero darle esto y quiero dar todo lo que tengo que ofrecer. La experiencia tiene que ser no sólo táctil pero visceral.

Lo estoy respirando, sintiendo su tacto… Quiero probarlo.

Me bajo de rodillas y dejo que mi lengua baile sobre su erección, amando la forma en que se endurece aún más, anhelando por mí, esperando por mí, rogando por mí.

Cuando lo llevo a mi boca, hace un sonido que me recuerda a un gruñido.

El efecto que tengo sobre él aumenta mi ansiedad, mi sentido de urgencia, mi necesidad. Mientras mi boca sigue trabajando, mis manos se mueven hacia arriba y abajo de su estómago, sus caderas, sus piernas.

Y entonces, me aleja. Me levanta sobre su escritorio, empuja mis muslos al mismo tiempo, mira en mis ojos por sólo un momento antes de presionar con fuerza en mi interior.

Grito en el momento en que me vengo de nuevo. Estoy llena de él, su sabor aún en mis labios, mis manos agarrando sus hombros mientras se mueve, empujando de nuevo y de nuevo. Sus ojos vuelven a mí y esta vez me sostiene la mirada. No puedo apartarla mía. Mis caderas han encontrado su ritmo y con avidez se levantan para cumplir con cada embestida como si lo desafiaran a ir más allá. Empuja mi rodilla a mi pecho, dándose una nueva ventaja.

Y mientras mi tercer orgasmo estalla a través de mí, lo siento estremecerse, lo siento venirse, sintiendo la intensidad de nosotros.

Cuando nos quedamos allí, apoyados uno contra el otro, la habitación con olor de café y sexo le oigo murmurar… quizás a sí mismo, tal vez para mí:

—La última vez, mi culo.

- O -

Quince minutos más tarde estoy de vuelta en sala de espera del señor Cullen, sola, completamente vestida pero todavía suavizando los recientes pliegues de la blusa. No levanto la mirada a la asistente del señor Cullen hasta que me siento en el sofá.

Ella tiene el cabello oscuro, castaño y grandes ojos verdes que me recuerdan a canicas enormes. Y me está mirando. Tomo una audible respiración de sorpresa y ella responde con una sonrisa inquisitiva.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado allí? ¿Pudo oírnos?

Pero, ¿qué importa lo que escuchó? ¡El punto es que sabe! Aquellas canicas verdes no reflejan la imagen que tan cuidadosamente yo había elaborado para la gente a mi alrededor. En cambio, ella ve a una mujer impulsada por el más bajo de los instintos, una mujer que se coló en una oficina del edificio a las ocho de la mañana, así podría coger a su nuevo cliente.

Una mujer que toma lo que quiere.

Las palabras vienen de una pequeña voz en mi cabeza. No es una voz con la que estoy familiarizada. El ángel en mi hombro derecho derrotó al diablo en mi izquierdo a eones atrás. Pero ahora el diablo habla. Es el ángel que lucha por encontrar su voz.

—¿Quieres un vaso de agua? —pregunta la mujer. Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo que su cabello castaño se caiga a un hombro. Asiento con la cabeza en silencio y su sonrisa se ensancha a medida que sale de la habitación y luego vuelve con un vaso limpio y una botella de agua

—Soy Sonya —dice mientras agarro los artículos. Ella no los soltó de inmediato. Cuando miro hacia ella, está observando los botones de mi camisa. He brincado uno. Rápidamente tomé el agua y el vaso y los pongo en la mesita antes de apurarme a solucionar el problema.

Puedo discernir la esencia de las preguntas que ella está trabajando muy duro para reprimir. Sus ahora vacías manos revolotean como si me quisiera ayudar con los botones.

—Es una seda hermosa —dice, tranquilamente viendo el trabajo rápido de mis dedos.

Ella me quiere. Los resortes del conocimiento brincan dentro de mí como un géiser. Me quedo mirando sus manos impacientes, sus ojos de mármol. La asistente del Sr. Cullen me quiere.

Y sorprendentemente, tiene sentido para mí. Nunca me he sentido tan deseable, esta atracción, esta potencia. Nunca estuve con una mujer antes. No puedo completamente imaginarlo. La piel de una mujer es demasiado suave, su toque muy delicado.

El Sr. Cullen me había tirado el cabello, me alzó, entró en mí….

No, no me puedo imaginar estar con un mujer… y sin embargo entiendo su deseo y me electrifica en todos los lugares que ella quisiera tocar. Echo un vistazo a la puerta cerrada de la oficina del señor Cullen. Su deseo hace que quiera abrirla y preguntarle si quiere tomarme de nuevo, contra la pared, en su escritorio, en el suelo. Yo casi río cuando se me ocurre que el único lugar en el que nunca hemos hecho el amor es en una cama.

Las canicas verdes han rodado en otra dirección. Reconozco el rubor de vergüenza en las mejillas de Sonya.

—No sé si él lo mencionó —dice ella, siguiendo mi mirada a la puerta del señor Cullen—, pero tiene una reunión a las nueve y media.

—Sí —le digo, finalmente confiando en mi para susurrar unas palabras, mis botones ahora todos bien enganchados—. Conmigo y con mi equipo.

—¿Eres su nueve y media? —Ella camina de vuelta a su escritorio y comprueba la pantalla de su computadora—. ¿Bella Swan?

Asiento.

—Ah —dice ella, sentada—, llegaste temprano. —Al parecer golpeada por su propio juego de palabras involuntario, su boca se contrae nerviosamente con el fin de evitar reírse.

Su diversión no me sienta bien. La confianza inexplicable que sentí sólo hace unos momentos se desvanece y presiono mis piernas juntas tan apretados los músculos de mis caderas y muslos que disparan dagas pequeñas de dolor en señal de protesta. Puedo ser deseable pero también riesgosamente humillada.

El orgullo y la vergüenza se estrellan entre sí, causando una pequeña avalancha de emociones comprensibles. Quiero ir a casa, cerrar la puerta, y tratar de darle sentido a la batalla en mi interior.

Pero le había dicho a mi equipo que me encontrara en la sala de espera fuera de la oficina del Sr. Cullen. Así que agarro mi agua y trato, sin éxito, de lavar la confusión.

Me niego a mirar a Sonya mientras los minutos pasan. Finjo que no veo cuando ella llama a la puerta del señor Cullen y le pregunta si hay cualquier cosa que pueda conseguirle. Me pregunto si está tan avergonzado como yo, pero el tono seguro y profesional que utiliza con ella desmiente molestia.

Soy la única nerviosa.

Ella regresa a su escritorio y trata de parpadearme una sonrisa cómplice, pero de nuevo la ignoro. Me tenso aún más cuando escucho voces familiares que vienen de abajo por el pasillo. Mi equipo de cuatro enfila en la sala de espera como una manada de leones de caza, con Dameon, el único hombre en el grupo, echándose hacia atrás y dejando que las mujeres tomen la iniciativa. Nina, Taci, y Asha son mis mujeres. Sus movimientos son lentos, casi lánguidos, pero hay silencio aquí. Están tomando todo en esto, tratando de encontrar los enlaces débiles de la compañía. Tienen hambre y están listos para saltar sobre cualquier cosa que huela a oportunidad. Pero ellos no me ven… o más bien lo hacen, pero no ven mis detalles. Ellos no ven la raya de mi camisa que casi ha desaparecido ahora. No ven mis puños cerrados descansando en mi regazo. Todo lo que ven es a Bella Swan, saludando uno a uno a medida que entran. Lo único que les parece raro es mi cabello que ahora cuelga alrededor mis hombros. Esto contradice la gravedad de mi traje y es un estilo que mis compañeros de trabajo nunca han visto. Todos ellos toman un momento para echar un piropo junto con una mirada curiosa.

Les doy las gracias para el primero e ignoro el último.

Cuando el señor Cullen sale, me levanto y rígidamente acepto la mano que me ofrece.

—Señorita Swan, es tan bueno verla otra vez.

Su sonrisa burlona es desconcertante. Deseo comprobar para ver si alguien más se dio cuenta, pero no quiero alejarme.

—¿Me permite presentarle a mi equipo? —pregunto.

Él asiente, señalo y le doy el nombre de mis colegas. Saluda con su confianza informal y palabras recortadas de cortesía antes de prender su sonrisa hacia mí.

—Tengo que decir —habla a la habitación en general—, su jefe me ha impresionado. Su entusiasmo y pasión me dan esperanza de que ustedes puedan ayudarme a llevar a Twilight Wolf al siguiente nivel.

Echo un vistazo rápidamente sobre su asistente, que ahora está mordiéndose el labio. Pero mi equipo no nota nada raro.

Exhalo un suspiro de alivio por aquella pequeña bendición y reproduzco de declaración del Sr. Cullen en mi cabeza. Estoy más relacionada con la palabra "jefe" que con la sutil insinuación. Este es mi equipo. Nunca tuve uno antes. ¡Por fin me ha sido dado el control!

Pero cuando seguimos al Sr. Cullen fuera de la sala de espera, cuando comienza el paseo, reproduzco otras cosas en mi cabeza, la sensación de sus manos entre mis piernas, los besos que puso en mi cabello.

Y cuando pienso en estas cosas, veo de vuelta a su asistente. Ella me está mirando, casi con nostalgia, casi con admiración. Ella ve mis detalles. Y en este momento me doy cuenta de que el control se está quedando cada vez más fuera de alcance.

* * *

**Alguien le creyo que seria la ultima vez?**

**YO no**

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Guapas hoy nuevo capitulo les recuerdo que mañana seguiré con aprendiz de una diosa, también les comento que ya no tengo Beta asi que si ven errores discúlpenme por que la verdad lo reviso hasta 2 veces pero se me va sobre todo en ojos y color de cabello, se que me pasa por hacer 2 adaptaciones a la vez pero ¿Quieren que solo actualice una?**

**Las adoro no saben muchas gracias a Mary de Cullen por felicitar a mi peque y a marieisahale por déjame tantos comentarios y acordarme de mi hermoso**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Sala tras sala, oficina tras oficina, el Sr. Cullen lleva mi equipo a través de los innúmeros pasillos de su vida. Y está claro que esto realmente es su vida. Evidencia de eso está en la manera que describe sus productos con un arrebato varonil que no había visto antes. Es evidente en la forma en que acaricia los planes que le dieron los ingenieros que nos presentó. No tan íntimo como las caricias que compartió conmigo antes, pero es amor a pesar de todo. Escucho esto en su risa fácil mientras convertimos con su equipo de marketing en un almuerzo reunidos en la sala de conferencias.

Él conoce los nombres de todos los empleados y sabe exactamente cómo encajan en su operación. Recita sus deberes para nosotros con el entusiasmo de un hombre recitando estadísticas de sus jugadores favoritos. Mi personal toma muchas notas al igual que yo. Pero incluso mientras mi lapicero se desliza sobre el bloc de notas mis ojos continúan parpadeando hasta él. Todo en él me fascina. Incluso la forma en que se mueve mientras nos lleva a nuestra cita con sus otros ejecutivos de mayor rango.

—Tengan en cuenta que este lugar es más que una empresa para Edward y yo —dice su vicepresidente, de buen humor mientras sacude mi mano, la de Asha, luego la de Taci, y así sucesivamente. El Sr. Cullen se encuentra un paso por detrás él, adueñándose de la habitación sin decir una palabra—. Especialmente en el caso de Edward —continua el hombre—.¿Su casa? Ese es el hogar de Edward fuera del hogar. Pero aquí es donde realmente vive. Este es su verdadero hogar.

La afirmación me sorprende con la guardia baja. Mi carrera ha sido siempre una gran parte de mi identidad. Estoy impulsada por el éxito, motivada por el fracaso… pero la compañía que me emplea… ¿hubo alguna vez un momento en que sentí a ese lugar como mi casa?

El Sr. Cullen ríe suavemente y mueve la cabeza.

—No eres mucho mejor, Will. Si estoy aquí por setenta horas a la semana, tú estás por sesenta y ocho. Es por eso que tu esposa me odia tanto.

Sus bromas son afables y amables. Más que eso, son fraternales. Sam Uley, Nina, Dameon, ¿son algunos de ellos familia?

Puedo ver como mi equipo destella una sonrisa plástica y asiente alentadora a este hombre, Will, que ahora está parloteando sobre proyecciones y ambiciones corporativas. No conozco a esta gente. Sí, conozco sus estrategias, su ética de trabajo, su nivel de inteligencia, pero no sé lo que los hace realmente únicos. No sé a cuánto tiempo está el anillo de boda en el dedo de Taci o quien lo puso allí. No sé por qué sólo hay una línea de bronceado donde la banda de Dameon solía estar. No sé qué imágenes están dentro de ese medallón de Tiffany que siempre cuelga alrededor del cuello de Nina. Y ellos no me conocen. Si lo hicieran, pasarían más tiempo pensando acerca de por qué mi cabello está suelto.

El único de ellos con quien pasé algún tiempo es Asha. Ella tiene una oscura energía seductora, más oscura que sus ojos marrones indios o el grueso cabello negro. Su vestido es más estricto que nada de lo que alguna vez lleve a la oficina pero su blazer azul conservador lo hace aceptable. Sin embargo, tienes que preguntarte lo que pasa cuando ella sale de la oficina y se quita la chaqueta. ¿Vive otra vida?

Me pregunto, pero si estoy en lo cierto, eso sería hipocresía de mi parte culparla de ello.

El Sr. Cullen me está mirando ahora. Lo siento sin tener que volverme. El hombre puede deslizarse dentro de mi cabeza con la misma facilidad que se desliza en el interior de mi cuerpo. Él me está viendo, alrededor del escritorio del VP, no tan diferente de la recepción que había estado hace poco más de hace una hora, ansiosa, húmeda, suya.

Cruzo mis brazos sobre el pecho tímidamente. Estoy en una habitación llena de extraños; ¿Qué pensarían esos extraños de mí si supieran? ¿Qué pensarían si hubieran visto? ¿Ellos me mirarían como Sonya me miró?

Imágenes bailaran dentro de mi mente, demasiado rápido para agarrar o suprimir. Me veo en ese escritorio, con la sala llena de mis compañeros de trabajo. Los imagino observando cuando me desvisto, veo sus ojos seguir el camino de mi blusa de seda, mientras flota en el piso, el primer elemento de una cascada continua de tela hasta que esté vestida nada más que con el aire fresco y el calor de contacto de Edward Cullen. Oigo los suaves murmullos de nuestro público mientras Edward explora mi cuerpo con el suyo, como él me abre con sus manos, su boca… Tengo la sensación de que se mueven más cerca mientras sucumbo a cada beso, cada golpe y caricia. Y ellos ven mientras Edward gruñe su deseo y entra en mí. Los haces de placer disparan a través de mi cuerpo, de suyo, nos estrellamos con el impacto mientras la habitación suspira y jadea.

Estoy completamente expuesta a todos ellos. Y en ese momento me entienden.

Toda a mí. No sólo la mujer de negocios ambiciosa, asesora de la internacional CEO, no sólo la fina madame que sabe qué tenedor usar mientras cena en restaurantes de cinco estrellas de la ciudad.

Ahora saben que la misma mujer que puede llevarlos al poder y el éxito, la misma mujer que puede conquistar cada desafío profesional, puede desatar un caos delicioso cuando tocada de manera correcta por el hombre correcto…

Me sacudo fuera de esto, aturdida por la extravagancia de mi fantasía e incluso más nerviosa por la idea de que el hombre que ahora está de pie al otro lado de la habitación podría ser el hombre correcto. Miro hacia él y veo que todavía está mirando la mesa. Sus ojos se mueven un lado a otro como si estuviera en un sueño REM con los ojos abiertos. Él, también, está viendo cosas en ese escritorio que no están allí.

No era sólo mi fantasía. Sin compartir tanto como un gesto de comunicación, hemos compartido el mismo tipo de visión.

Este hombre que he conocido a menos de una semana: lo conozco mejor que a Nina, Asha, Dameon o Taci. Sé lo que quiere.

Me quiere a mí.

Suspira en silencio. Soy la única que se da cuenta de la ligera subida y caída de su pecho. Él camina por la habitación, sin hacer nada, aparentemente sin fin. Pero lo sé mejor. Se cruza delante de mí. No más de un metro nos separa en el fugaz momento que pasa mientras se mueve a la ventana. Es la más pequeña señal, un pequeño gesto para hacerme saber que él quiere estar cerca de mí. Lo que me sorprende es que lo que veo en su cara es más que deseo, es frustración, determinación… quizás incluso confusión que coincide con la mía propia. Will, sin dejar de hablar, aún respondiendo a las preguntas del equipo, mira en dirección a Edward mientras él mira pasivamente por la ventana. Las líneas profundas que están grabadas en la frente de Will se profundizan más. Esto no es un comportamiento normal de Edward. Él está reaccionando a algún elemento invisible que Will puede intuir claramente, pero no siente. Ha, justo tú estás pensando en él como "Edward" en lugar de Mr. " Cullen. Mi pequeño diablo se deleita en mi creciente familiaridad con este hombre que la tiene desatada. Mi ángel tranquilamente mueve la cabeza y piensa en Mike, el hombre que me compra rosas y rubíes.

—¿Así que su objetivo principal es un óptimo posicionamiento antes de su oferta inicial pública? presidente, pero tengo sintonizada con Edward.

—El tiempo lo es todo —dice Edward en voz baja. Se aleja de la ventana y sonríe a Asha, pero la sonrisa tiene un toque de melancolía—. Tenemos que proyectar fuerza, y las vulnerabilidades necesitan ser enterradas tan profundamente, que no se podrá excavar durante años. No podemos tener los grandes inversores percibiéndonos de una manera y los más pequeños de otra. Eso sólo daría lugar a teorías de conspiración sobre información privilegiada y prácticas poco éticas. Debemos ser universalmente vistos como un gigante.

—Cada empresa tiene sus debilidades —cuenta Asha—. Si pareces demasiado bueno para ser verdad, los inversores no creerán en ti.

—Ellos creen porque quieren que nosotros estemos bien a la altura de los mitos que ya han creado para nosotros —explica Edward—. Nuestro trabajo es sólo ayudarles a ver lo que quieren ver y ser lo que quieren que seamos.

Miro hacia abajo en el duro y brillante piso de madera bajo mis tacones italianos. Sí, conozco a Edward Cullen mejor que cualquier otra persona en esta habitación. Lo entiendo porque, al menos en algún nivel, me entiendo a mí.

—Esto es de Asha. Ella está mirando al vicela sensación de que esta particularmente


	9. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Guapas hoy nuevo capitulo les recuerdo que mañana seguiré con aprendiz de una diosa, también les comento que ya no tengo Beta asi que si ven errores discúlpenme por que la verdad lo reviso hasta 2 veces pero se me va sobre todo en ojos y color de cabello, se que me pasa por hacer 2 adaptaciones a la vez pero ¿Quieren que solo actualice una?**

**Gracias por sus favoritos y reviews son muy especiales para mi Las quieroo**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

—Es un hombre interesante —dice Asha mientras caminamos hacia nuestros autos. El resto del equipo ha estacionado en el Twilight Wolf, pero yo me estacioné a unas pocas cuadras de distancia en la calle. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo temprano que había llegado. Asha aparentemente estacionó cerca de mí por razones que sólo puedo adivinar.

—Estaba tan entusiasmado durante la primera la mitad del recorrido — continúa—, entonces... algo sucedió en esa oficina.

El viento se está incrementando, haciendo que mi cabello se revuelva y provocándome un escalofrío en el cuello.

—No me di cuenta —digo. Mi auto está a la vista ahora. Busco mis llaves.

—Sí lo hiciste —dice Asha—, y ahora lo estás negando. ¿Me pregunto por qué?

Vuelvo la cara al viento para poder mirarla. No había esperado su descaro y especulo si se está gestando o no una confrontación. Pero ella no dice nada más, cuando llegamos a mi auto sólo añade un alegre adiós mientras continúa su caminata hasta su propio vehículo.

Asha comenzó en nuestra empresa sólo semanas antes de que yo llegara.

Todos estos años había admirado su misterio. Pero ahora se me ocurre que podría ser peligrosa.

Me subo al auto, agarro el volante y respiro, esperando que mis pensamientos se alineen con mis acciones. Levantando la mirada hacia mi reflejo en el espejo retrovisor y toco la peca que me olvidé de cubrir esta mañana. ¿Cuándo me volví tan descuidada? ¿Cuándo me convertí en una de las perdedoras?

Esa es una pregunta fácil de responder. Me perdí en el Venetian en Las Vegas.

Si quiero encontrar mi camino, tengo que volver sobre mis pasos.

Encontrar ese camino del que me desvié, redescubrir la alegría de ser leal a un hombre. Si puedo mentalmente reconstruir mis pasos, puedo dejar este insano desvío atrás.

A las ocho me voy a reunir con Mike para la cena, pero para eso faltan más de tres horas.

Tomo el teléfono y llamo a Alice.

- O -

Cuando llego a su condominio, falta un poco para las cinco. Ella me saluda con la mano. En su sofá color crema hay cojines de estampado de leopardo, en las paredes, fotografías enmarcadas en negro y blanco de mujeres y hombres bailando, la sensualidad de sus movimientos atrapada en una fracción de segundo.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber? —pregunta—. ¿Té? ¿Agua con gas?

—¿Tal vez un cóctel?

Se detiene un momento y mira por la ventana hacia el cielo azul, nebuloso por la contaminación. Ella sabe que rara vez bebo antes de la puesta del sol. Es una regla que mi madre me enseñó cuando era joven. "Beber es para la luna" decía mientras servía su vino. "La oscuridad esconde nuestros pequeños pecados. Pero el sol no es tan indulgente. La luz requiere la inocencia de la sobriedad".

Pero, ¿cuán inocente había sido el beber agua en la sala de espera del señor Cullen, arreglando los botones de mi camisa? ¿Cuántos pecados he cometido ya al brillo del día? Las reglas están cambiando y necesito un cóctel para lidiar con ello.

Alice desaparece en la cocina y regresa con dos vasos, uno para ella, otro para mí. El líquido claro tiene aspecto de castidad, pero quema como algo mucho mejor. Tomo varios sorbos y me dejo caer en el sofá. Ella se ubica en el reposabrazos a mi lado.

—Siempre me dices tus secretos —digo.

Uno de esos cojines de leopardo presiona contra mi espalda.

—Y tú nunca me dices ninguno de los tuyos —responde jovialmente.

No es cierto. Le conté a Alice sobre mi hermana una vez. Le hablé de su brillantez que cegaba y su energía que era tan poderosa como aterradora.

Pero Alice no sabía que esas confesiones eran secretos. Para ella, un secreto era algo que nadie sabe, no algo que todos estaban tratando de olvidar.

—Nunca antes tuve un secreto —digo, usando su definición.

—Antes —dice la palabra cuidadosamente, saboreando su significado.

Enrosca un mechón de pelo alrededor de su dedo índice como un anillo.

—Sabes, los secretos y misterios tienen… peso. He disfrutado viajando ligera.

—¿Qué clase de peso estás cargando, Bella?

Cuando no respondo, ella trata de ser más discreta.

—¿Cuándo empezaste a tener secretos?

—En Las Vegas —le susurro.

—¡Lo sabía! —Se inclina hacia adelante y coloca su vaso en la mesa de café con un golpe triunfante—. Estabas diferente cuando volviste a la habitación…

—Te lo dije, me tomé un trago con un hombre en el bar con paredes de cristal.

Alice aplasta mis palabras como moscas molestas.

—Había más. —Se levanta, como si el estar por encima de mí me obligara a contar la historia un poco más rápido—. Cuando te dejé en la mesa de blackjack todavía eras esa mujer sin secretos, ¿y ahora? —Se encoge de hombros.

—Ahora estoy algo diferente. —Cambio mi enfoque hacia el interior, recogiendo el coraje para continuar—. Lo traicioné.

—¿A Mike?

—Sí, a Mike. Él es el único hombre al que puedo traicionar.

Alice gira la pierna izquierda, desplazando su peso hacia adelante a los dedos de los pies. Se parece a los bailarines inmóviles en su pared.

—¿Fue más que un beso?

—Sí, más que un beso.

Una lenta sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

—Dormiste con un extraño. —Aparto la mirada—. ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Por sólo una noche fuiste joven!

—No, fui irresponsable.

—¿Hay alguna diferencia? —pregunta arqueando una ceja rubia.

Hago un pequeño gesto de concesión a su punto.

—Lo que pasa es que ya no es un extraño.

Y ahora las dos cejas alcanzan nuevas alturas.

—¿Estás teniendo una aventura?

Me estremezco, no me gusta la palabra. Es vulgar y fea. Y encaja perfectamente con mis acciones de la semana pasada.

—Me contrató como consultora para su empresa. Incluso cuando no estoy hablándole, él… —echo un vistazo a las fotografías—… baila en mi cabeza.

He estado haciendo cosas que nunca pensé que haría. Cosas que nunca pensé que pensaría. Ya no sé quién soy.

—Eso es fácil —dice Alice, sentándose junto a mí y deslizando mis dos manos entre las suyas—. Eres una mujer con secretos —estudia mis ojos, mis labios, mi cabello—, y los usas hermosamente.

Me alejo.

—Solamente es el cabello, lo estoy usando suelto.

—No, son los secretos, dándote color, haciendo brillar tus ojos... te ves más... humana de alguna manera.

—¿No parecía humana antes?

—Siempre hermosa, pero un poco escultural... ¿Recuerdas las estatuas que vimos durante nuestro viaje de la universidad a Florencia? Eran fantásticas... pero tan magníficas como son, no puedo imaginarme haciéndole el amor al David de Miguel Ángel. Demasiado duro, demasiado frío, demasiado... perfecto.

Me río en mi vaso.

—Nunca he sido perfecta.

—Pero todos piensan en ti de esa manera. Eso te gana admiración... ahora tu humano interior se está mostrando y parece como si estuvieras ganando... ser más sexy.

—Me acosté con él hoy.

—¿En su casa o en la tuya?

—En su oficina... en su escritorio. —Estoy sorprendida de que la admisión me haga sonreír.

—No. Es. Cierto.

Levanto la vista hacia ella y por el más breve de los momentos disfruto de su envidia, me permito disfrutar de la satisfacción que viene de mi renovada audacia.

—Hicieron el amor sobre su escritorio —repite—. Suena como una fantasía.

—Esa es la cosa —digo mientras muevo la cabeza—, lo hago, pero después fantaseo.

—Pero es mejor que una fantasía —me corrige Alice—. Ahora es un recuerdo y es para que lo guardes.

—No —niego de nuevo—. En mi fantasía... agrego cosas. —Trago el resto del líquido ardiente y le cuento mis fantasías... la imagen de él entrando en mí mientras mi equipo me mira.

Las palabras son difíciles de decir, pero tengo que contárselo a alguien cuya mente sea tan inusual que me pueda explicar el cambio en la mía.

—¡Me imaginé teniendo sexo delante de la gente con la que trabajo! — exclamé finalmente—. Es un poco extremo, ¿no te parece?

Alice se me queda mirando por un momento y se recuesta contra el extremo opuesto del sofá. Extiende sus largas piernas sobre mí, así que ahora parece un romano en reposo que puede ser alimentado con uvas por hermosos esclavos.

—¿Recuerdas cuando salía con Jax?

Asiento. La imagen de Jax revolotea en mi mente con el cabello ondulado oscuro e impertinentes ojos marrones.

—Mientras estaba con él desarrollé una fantasía...

—"Desarrollé una fantasía" —repito. El término suena muy decidido, como si pasara sus noches disponiendo una estructura para sus sueños futuros.

—Todavía la satisfago de vez en cuando. Estoy acostada afuera en su cubierta en una de sus sillas de playa con la espalda al sol, sin usar nada más que la parte inferior de mi bikini. No oigo la llamada en la puerta, o los pasos de sus amigos. —Su voz se hace lenta, baja el tono, cambia de textura—. Él los guía a la cubierta... Trato de levantarme con un poco de modestia, mis brazos cubren mis pechos desnudos mientras camino hacia ellos, les doy la mano. Los llevo a la salita y todos toman asiento. Jax me pide que les consiga a todos ellos una cerveza de esa pequeña zona de bar suya. Me inclino y saco las cervezas de la mini nevera, trato de abrirlas sin revelar demasiado, pero de vez en cuando consiguen echar un vistazo. Estoy sirviendo las cervezas, frías como el hielo, en vasos. A cada uno de ellos. Las sirvo... usando casi nada.

—¿Y entonces?

—Jax me pide que me siente a su lado. Él no quiere que me ponga más ropa. Quiere que esté allí con él ahora mismo. Y accedo. Él ya ha encendido la televisión, están jugando los Lakers…

Puedo ver por la mirada vidriosa de sus ojos que ya no está conmigo. Está al lado de Jax... usando casi nada.

—Su mano cae en mi pierna y me estremezco a medida que se mueve hacia arriba y abajo... frente a todos estos hombres. —Se estremece y de repente estoy cohibida. No debería estar viendo esto. No fui invitada a esa habitación llena de hombres.

—Jax le dice a sus amigos que soy la mujer más orgásmica con la que alguna vez ha estado. Les dice que me puede dar un orgasmo con un toque.

Cierro los ojos y giro mi cabeza. Ya no estoy viendo a Alice. No estoy viendo a Jax. Estoy viendo a Edward Cullen, sus manos deslizándose más y más alto hacia la parte interna de mi muslo.

—Le da a uno de ellos su teléfono, le pide que nos grabe... incluso invita a sus amigos a que graben en sus propios teléfonos si quieren, para que puedan ver mi clímax cuando lo deseen. Estaré en sus bolsillos, expuesta para su placer.

Tomo una respiración corta. Esta no es mi fantasía, pero la entiendo.

Siento las cámaras sobre mí, siento las miradas.

—El bikini sólo está atado con unos bonitos moños pequeños colocados en cada cadera. Él desata los nudos, deja que me vean, y entonces, mientras me ven, mientras me filman, me toca, moviendo su dedo lentamente luego más y más rápido... ya no puedo controlarme a mí misma. Estoy retorciéndome en mi lugar mientras observan. Dejo que los dedos de una de sus manos exploren mi profundidad mientras su otra mano aparta el brazo con el que cubro mis pechos. Y los hombres, siguen observando, siguen filmando mientras me acerco más y más...

Sus dedos rasguñaron contra la tela del sofá. No tengo que mirarla para saber que está completamente perdida en esta ensoñación. También lo estoy.

—Un hombre se acerca, ve todo, todos lo hacen y sé que no debería gustarme, pero me gusta. Sé que lo que hace Jax está mal, mostrándome de esta manera, tocándome de esta manera frente a todos ellos, pero saber eso lo hace todo más intenso. Y frente a sus ojos, frente a sus cámaras, me corro... ellos observan y, Jax me provoca ese orgasmo... me corro frente a una habitación llena de hombres.

Ella y yo abrimos nuestros ojos al mismo tiempo.

—Eso es una fantasía —dice en voz baja—. Nunca lo haría. No delante de los amigos de Jax... definitivamente no con todas sus cámaras a mi alrededor... pero esa es la alegría de la fantasía. No hay reglas, no hay límites, no hay consecuencias, no hay juicio. Sólo el placer irreprochable.

Me agarro de esto por un momento, deleitándome con la idea de que algo tan escandaloso puede ser irreprochable cuando está contenido en el interior de la mente. Pero yo no estoy tan limitada.

—Me acosté con Edward Cullen, más de una vez. —De mala gana me salgo del humor etéreo en el que Alice nos ha envuelto para volver a esta realidad—. Habrá consecuencias.

—Sí —está de acuerdo—. Pero a veces las consecuencias son buenas... incluso cuando al principio no lo parecen.

—Estoy comprometida con otro hombre.

Sus ojos se posan en mi mano.

—¿Sin anillo todavía?

—Encontramos uno... Mike quiere ver si puede lograr que el joyero baje el precio. —La sonrisa de Alice se desvanece, la bruma del reciente placer se escapa.

—¿Cuántos millones tiene Mike en su fideicomiso? ¿Cuatro? ¿Y está ganando, qué… ciento veinte mil al año con su firma?

—Cerca de la mitad en el primer caso, casi el doble para el segundo —le digo, pero agrego rápidamente—. Él es conservador con su dinero. Eso me gusta. Nunca es imprudente.

Alice se endereza a una posición más erguida, moviéndose lentamente como una mujer que se acerca a un tema potencialmente explosivo.

—¿Ha dicho alguna vez las palabras "Quieres casarte conmigo"?

—Eso no es realmente el punto…

—Tal vez no, ¿pero las dijo?

No quiero responder esta pregunta. Eso pintará a un Mike frío, como frías son las estatuas con las que Alice me comparó. Pero vine aquí en busca de un consejo honesto y por eso me obligo a dar una respuesta honesta.

—Él dijo… —empiezo, vacilo, y luego dejo que el resto de las palabras se derramen rápidamente—, me dijo: "creo que deberíamos ir a comprar un anillo".

Otra vez ella asiente, sin juicio en los ojos, sólo reflexión.

—¿Habló sobre las posibles fechas de la boda?

—No hemos llegado tan lejos.

—¿Se lo ha dicho a sus padres? ¿Le has pedio permiso a tu padre?

—Nuestros padres no lo saben todavía... pero todos asumen que nos casaremos eventualmente.

—No estás comprometida.

—Alice…

—No por definición de la palabra —dice ahora con más fuerza—. Tal vez lo estarán, pero no están comprometidos ahora. Algo está tirando de ti hacia esta aventura. Quizás es tu atracción por este tipo Cullen o tal vez es tu miedo a establecerte con el hombre equivocado.

—Mike y yo hemos estado juntos por seis años. No podríamos haber logrado hacerlo por tanto tiempo si no fuéramos compatibles.

—Tal vez él estuvo bien estos seis años… pero ¿será el adecuado para los próximos sesenta? Tu subconsciente te está diciendo algo... y tu cuerpo quiere explorar sus opciones. Todavía no estás comprometida, Bella. Averigua que pasa con tu hombre de fantasía. Permítete tiempo para explorar. Si no lo haces... si simplemente te casas con Mike sin siquiera darte el gusto de tener alternativas... podrías terminar divorciada. Peor aún, podrías terminar siendo obligada a un matrimonio con un hombre del que tu subconsciente trató de alejarte.

—Estás tratando de armar excusas para lo inexcusable.

—Si te casas con Mike, si le sonríes y le dices que él es el único hombre que deseas... si lo miras a los ojos y le dices que estás segura, si le dices esas mentiras mientras estás al pie del altar... ¿será eso excusable? Si te preocupas por él, ¿no merece una esposa que esté segura de estar tomando la decisión correcta al casarse con él?

—Pero le estoy mintiendo ahora.

—Te estás asegurando —dice Alice entre sorbo y sorbo de su cóctel—.

Han estado saliendo por seis años, no están casados, no están comprometidos y no están viviendo juntos. Si va a haber un tiempo para explorar... sólo para estar segura, es ahora. Es tu última oportunidad.

Sé que lo que está diciendo es incorrecto. Va en contra de toda la ética que tengo. Pero su lógica es tan atractiva, tan pecaminosamente liberadora.

Eso es lo que pasa con el pecado, una vez que lo abrazas por completo ya no tienes que preocuparte por hacer lo que es correcto. Puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana.

Es una pendiente resbaladiza por la que en cierto modo quiero bajar.

En cierto modo.

—¿Y si decido que no quiero hacerlo de esa manera? —le pregunto, una vez más levantando los ojos hacia los bailarines silenciosos—. Si decido que necesito dejar ir a Edward Cullen... Alice, ¿cómo hago eso?

Ella exhala y termina el resto de su bebida. Todos los rastros de la noble romana se han ido mientras se transforma de nuevo en la novia moderna por excelencia que necesito.

—No he visto a Jax en tres años —dice—, pero todavía tengo las magníficas fantasías retorcidas que él inspiraba. Las mantengo bajo mi almohada, en mi bolsillo, metidas dentro de mi sujetador. Siempre son de fácil acceso. Puedes mantener a este Edward Cullen o puedes dejarlo ir. Pero los recuerdos y las fantasías son tuyas para siempre... hay algunos regalos que simplemente no pueden ser desechados... incluso aunque lo intentemos.

* * *

**¿Quién mas opina que Mike es un tacaño?**

**Niñas les subiré hasta el capitulo 9 y ahí les dare una noticia**


	10. capitulo 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Guapas hoy nuevo capitulo les recuerdo que mañana seguiré con aprendiz de una diosa, también les comento que ya no tengo Beta asi que si ven errores discúlpenme por que la verdad lo reviso hasta 2 veces pero se me va sobre todo en ojos y color de cabello, se que me pasa por hacer 2 adaptaciones a la vez pero ¿Quieren que solo actualice una?**

**Gracias por sus favoritos y reviews son muy especiales para mi Las quieroo**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

La atmósfera en el Scarpetta es ligera.

Techos altos, colores neutrales. Incluso después de que el cielo se volvió negro, el comedor se siente como si estuviera siendo llenado con suave luz de sol. Es lo que necesito para este momento mientras me siento al otro lado de Mike. Él me está hablando de trabajo, de la familia, de los rubíes; ¿Sabía que él ya no puede depositar las ganancias directamente en cuentas bancarias suizas y esperar evitar los impuestos americanos? ¿Sabía que su madre consiguió una nueva yegua cuyo pelaje es del mismo color de un cielo manchado de gris? ¿Sabía que los rubíes actualmente son más caros que los diamantes?

La charla es ligera como el local. Entre recuerdos chistosos de lo caro de su devoción, él comparte pedacitos y partes de su mundo conmigo sin nunca sospechar que yo pueda estar escondiendo pedacitos y partes de la mía. Cada palabra es dicha con la intimidad casual que viene con la confianza. Y por un rato me olvido que no puedo ser confiada, en absoluto.

Pero mientras los aperitivos son reemplazados por las entradas, y ellas son reemplazadas con el café y el postre, encuentro que actuar es un pasatiempo agotador. ¿Cómo lo hacen esas celebridades? ¿Cómo sonríen a sus coestrellas y dicen sus parlamentos con toda la emoción apropiada sin una vez dar señales de quienes son realmente? ¿Cómo tienen la energía para mantener a esa persona ordenadamente bajo cuerdas? Derramo una línea blanca de azúcar en la espuma del capuchino. Hemos caído en uno de nuestros silencios. Solía amar este momento, el momento cuando tú puedes sentarte calladamente con la persona con la que has escogido estar, sin intercambiar una palabra. Es un testigo presente de nuestra comodidad, el uno con el otro. Pero ya no puedo sentarme más en silencio.

El silencio es el sendero a mis pensamientos más oscuros que no tienen lugar en este cuarto lleno de luz.

—Mike —susurro su nombre, temerosa de estar en peligro de rendirme—. Tú no sólo trabajas con hombres en tu firma.

—Por supuesto que no —confirma.

—Algunas de las otras abogadas… o tus clientes… ¿son hermosas?

La pregunta lo toma fuera de guardia. Hunde una cuchara pequeña en nuestro panna cotta, haciendo un pequeño hoyo en su lisa superficie.

—No presto atención a cosas como esa.

Es una respuesta extraña. No tienes que prestar atención para ver la belleza más de lo que tienes que pensar en el aire que respiras.

—¿Has sido tentado? —presiono.

—No. —La palabra sale rápida y tan dura, que es casi maltratadora.

La verdad nunca viene a nadie así de rápido. La gente usualmente considera la verdad antes de hablarla. Pentomos en cómo utilizar la mejor frase y la sacamos lentamente con la esperanza de tejer una buena historia. Las mentiras vienen más fáciles.

No. Es una mentira que él no necesita decir. Todos somos tentados tarde o temprano, ¿verdad? La única razón para mentir es si tú cediste a esa tentación. Debo saber. Siento una extraña punzada en mis entrañas, silenciosamente celosa de que no tiene ningún derecho a estar aquí.

—Tal vez sólo una vez —digo, probando los extremos de la conversación, tratando de encontrar mi camino—. Tal vez, sólo por un momento, te diste cuenta de la forma en que el cabello de una mujer cuelga alrededor de sus hombros, notaste como una compañera de trabajo ocasionalmente lame su labio superior, tal vez sólo una vez pensaste en lo que sería tocar su cabello o probar…

—Dije que no. —La mentira es más dura esta vez. No tanto como una bala sino como el borde de una valla. Casi puedo sentir su superficie áspera mientras trato de presionar contra esta.

—Te perdonaría —dije. Mis celos están creciendo pero me gusta la forma en que se siente, me gusta lo que dice de mis sentimientos por Mike—. Yo deseo que tú… deseo que nosotros seamos humanos —continué—. Ya no quiero que nosotros pensemos más el uno del otro como estatuas.

Él levantó la mirada del postre, haciendo contacto visual por primera vez desde que nos conduje hacia este precario tema.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

—Estoy hablando acerca de las sedas —digo. Coloco mi mano sobre la mesa, la adelanto unos centímetros, pero él no hace ningún movimiento para tomarla—. Estoy hablando acerca de las pequeñas facetas en un rubí que lo hacen único. Sé que no eres perfecto. Sabes que no soy perfecta. Sólo estaba esperando que pudiéramos dejar de fingir que lo somos.

—Sé que tú no eres perfecta.

Esto significó ser abofeteada en la cara, su reconocimiento de mi imperfección sin ningún reconocimiento de la suya propia. Pero no sentí el aguijón de sus palabras. Ellas me tocaron de forma diferente. Vi el cumplido sin destino. Y vi la evasión.

—Te perdonaría —dije de nuevo—. Incluso si fue más que una tentación. Incluso si fue un error.

—No cometo ese tipo de errores. —Y luego se suavizó. Finalmente alcanzó mi mano y le dio un apretón rápido antes de liberarla—. Tal vez ha habido veces cuando he estado un poquito tentado. Pero nunca accedería a esos impulsos. Soy mejor que eso, Bella. Sabes eso, ¿verdad?

Me ruborizo. Esta vez no hay cumplido destinado, pero siento su superioridad. Él es mejor que eso… lo que significa que es mejor que yo.

—Estoy comprándote un anillo —continuó cuando me tomó demasiado tiempo para contestar—. Estoy uniendo mi vida a la tuya. No hay tentaciones que valgan arrepentirse, te lo prometo.

Corro mi dedo alrededor del borde de mi taza de café. Es de un blanco puro, como el mantel, como las rosas que Mike me compró.

—Hay algo de lo que necesito hablarte —comienzo. Y sé que voy a hacerlo. Voy a decir las palabras, traer mis pecados a este cuarto brillantemente iluminado donde ambos podemos verlos claramente.

—Estamos atando nuestras vidas juntas —repite él, pero ahora hay un tono de ruego en la frase—. No tenemos que dar vueltas sobre momentos imperfectos. Está bien, tal vez nuestro pasado fue un rubí. —Miro en sus ojos marrones. Veo su pedido silencioso—. Pero eso fue el pasado. No tenemos que hablar acerca de… ¿Qué eran… sedas? Nuestro futuro no va a tener esos. Nuestro futuro puede tener la claridad de un diamante perfecto.

El futuro no tiene ninguna claridad. Al menos es como esa yegua por la que su madre pagó una fortuna, que es del color de un cielo gris manchado. Pero es tan común que Mike no esté hablando de las cosas como son. Está hablando de la forma en que él quiere que las veamos.

¿Y no es eso lo que hacemos todos? Escogemos nuestra religión, nuestras políticas, nuestras filosofías, y vemos el mundo en una forma que encaja en esos límites escogidos. Y si en verdad mirando los hechos no encajan completamente en nuestro sistema de creencias, sólo las ignoramos o las vemos diferente. Las hacemos encajar incluso si esto significa que tenemos que apretarlas en una forma completamente antinatural. Mike es un hombre con secretos. No sé si ellos lo obsesionan o no pero sé que él no quiere mirarlos, lo que significa que tal vez, sólo tal vez, no tengo que mirar los míos.

Sonrío y Tomo un bocado del panna cotta. Este se siente suave en mi lengua y sabe puro.

Estoy comenzando a comprender por qué a tantas personas les gusta la simplicidad de los diamantes.

**Capítulo 10**

Es de mañana. La visita a la oficina con Edward, las fantasías con Alice, la extraña cena con Mike: está todo en mi espejo retrovisor. Sólo un gran enredo de locos que estoy lista para dejar atrás. Hoy es nuevo y estoy sintiéndome más firme sobre mis pies. Ayer no estaba preparada para todo lo que me fue lanzado… no estaba preparada para mis respuestas. Hoy estoy lista para cualquier cosa… y ahora que sé la completa extensión de lo que significa, estoy un poco emocionada, también.

Mentalmente repaso mi calendario. Asha está elaborando un reporte analizando las recientes inversiones extranjeras de Twilight Wolf. Nina y Dameon tienen nacional, mientras Taci se enfoca en la efectividad de mercadotecnia reciente y campañas de relaciones públicas. Las personas están asombradas de Twilight Wolf pero no es para nada claro que confían.

Se supone que debería estar viendo el panorama general, tratando de poner las piezas juntas para poder darle a Edward Cullen una lista de recomendaciones de lo que debería hacerse antes de ir al público y una línea del tiempo para hacerlo. Por supuesto sólo son recomendaciones. El único valor que tienen es medido por la confianza que Edward pone en mí. Edward Cullen no está impresionado conmigo, pero sí creo que confía en mí.

Sólo la idea de él es deliciosa. Dos semanas atrás no sabía cómo se sentía… estar presionada contra una pared, ser apoyada contra un escritorio, hacer el amor en el piso del Venetian. Dos días atrás no tenía la imagen mental de mí, su oficina, en mis rodillas…

Dos semanas atrás, la duración de una vida, no sabía que podía sentirse completamente vulnerable y completamente poderosa todo al mismo tiempo.

La culpa se arrastra en mí, entumeciendo parte del placer de mi recuerdo.

Mi ángel y demonio están en guerra otra vez. El demonio ha enmarcado mis recuerdos y los sostiene arriba para mi inspección, sabiendo que quiero disfrutar y darles masajes… y darle masajes al hombre que me hizo sentir estas cosas.

Pero mi ángel… mi ángel está gritando. Quiere que las imágenes se quemen. ¿Pero no debería ser el demonio quien propusiera el quemar los recuerdos? Los roles están cambiando. ¿Qué se supone que haga una mujer cuando su ángel comienza a usar las herramientas de su demonio? ¿Qué se supone que haga una pecadora cuando todo lo que su demonio le pide hacer es enfrentar la verdad, tanto de sus acciones y de la manera en que se siente acerca de ellas?

Porque la verdad es que no me arrepiento de nada. Sólo quiero arrepentirme. No puedo confesar mis pecados en el espíritu de remordimiento. La absolución está completamente fuera del alcance.

Anoche Mike mintió sobre nunca ser tentado. ¿Había más sobre lo que estaba mintiendo? ¿Sus mentiras me liberaron para explorar mis posibilidades?

Sacudo la idea fuera de mi pensamiento.

—Sólo haré mi trabajo —digo en voz alta.

Voy a mi habitación y abro mi armario. Un mar de faldas y pantalones oscuros y blusas de colores claros me saludan. Al instante estoy aburrida.

¿Por qué nunca compro algo más alegre? ¿Quién dice que tengo que vestirme como una bibliotecaria de escuela preparatoria? Impacientemente empujo a un lado prenda tras prenda hasta que encuentro el traje que Alice me dio por mi cumpleaños el año pasado.

Me había arrastrado a su tienda favorita y me había empujado a un vestidor antes de lanzar un par de pantalones grises y una chaqueta a juego después de mí. El color se sentía natural pero quedaba bien diferente. Los pantalones se adherían un poco más cerca de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. Las curvas de mis piernas, mis caderas… estaba todo ahí. Y la chaqueta encinchada en la cintura, enfatizando mi figura. La parte superior había sido demasiado, ajustada, negra, transparente; cuando había salido a la tienda para mirarme en el espejo de tres direcciones, me di cuenta cuan transparente era exactamente. La chaqueta me prevenía de ser completamente indecente. Y aun así me sentía un poco expuesta mientras miraba mi reflejo. Recuerdo pensar que me veía autocrática, lujuriosa… tal vez un poco peligrosa. Un hombre salió del almacén, no más de veinte. En verdad podía sentir su lucha al retirar la mirada de mí. Quería mirar más tiempo. Había querido examinarme con más que sus ojos.

Y sólo por un momento había estado tentada a quitarme la chaqueta.

¿Habría sido capaz de voltear su mirada entonces? ¿Cómo se sentiría tener a un extraño mirándome así?

Bueno, sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, ¿cierto? Nunca lo había usado fuera de esa tienda. Le había dicho a Alice que no lo haría incluso cuando le di a la cajera su tarjeta de crédito.

Pero lo utilizaría hoy.

Encontré una blusa que era un poco más apropiada, una camisola de seda negra. Era de corte lo suficientemente alto para evitar cualquier acusación de promiscuidad aun así la tela contra mi piel tenía un sentido suntuoso.

Y luego tomé la blusa transparente, la que sé que nunca voy usar, y la doblé en un pañuelo de papel y la puse en mi portafolio. No sé por qué.

Sólo la quería cerca de mí.

Miro a la mujer en el espejo, su cabello suelto alrededor de sus hombros, imponente, sensual.

—Quiero conocerte —le dije a ella.

Y en respuesta ella sonríe.

- O -

En la oficina las miradas son sólo un poco menos intensas que las miradas que había recibido en Las Vegas. Sam Uley alza una ceja cuando lo paso en el pasillo y muestra una sonrisa aprobadora.

—Ve por ellos —murmura.

La directiva me emociona. Hoy me siento lista para tomar el mundo. Pero cuando llego a mi oficina, no es el mundo el que me espera, sino un mensaje de la secretaria de Mike pidiéndome llamarlo. Mike siempre me llama directamente. Él nunca hace que su secretaria lo haga a menos que haya algo que necesita decirme que no cree vaya a gustarme.

No me siento, me quedo de pie frente a mi escritorio y marco el número.

No me molesto con el intermediario, llamo a su celular directamente.

—Bella, tengo una reunión en cinco minutos… —comienza Mike pero lo interrumpo.

—Dime lo que necesitas decir rápidamente.

No pretendo que las palabras suenen duras pero por una vez no estoy interesada en suavizar las cosas. Veo la bandera roja ser movida en la distancia y estoy lista para la pelea.

Es casi excitante.

—Hablé con la vendedora hoy… la única con cabello con líneas plateadas en la joyería…

—La que nos mostró el rubí.

—Sí —dice dudando—. No están siendo muy flexibles sobre el precio.

No digo nada. Miro a mi dedo anular desnudo. Podemos pagar el rubí. Podemos permitirnos pagar por sus atrayentes imperfecciones.

—Y estaba pensando —continúa él—, estaba pensando en ti… y entonces pensé en éste absolutamente hermoso anillo de herencia en la ventana de una tienda cerca de mi trabajo… me detuve por ahí justo cuando abrían esta mañana. Es realmente perfecto, Bella. Así que me adelanté y dejé un depósito para que lo mantuvieran hasta que vayas y lo veas. Es más nosotros que el otro de cualquier manera.

Mi dedo desnudo se curva en mi palma, guiando a mis otros dedos a lo mismo al hacer lentamente un puño.

—Es un diamante…

—Pero no soy movida por diamantes, Mike —interrumpo—. Si no puedo obtener el anillo de rubí que vimos, seguramente hay otros…

—Créeme, Bella, el anillo de diamante… es diferente. Mencioné que es una pieza de herencia, ¿cierto? Es clásico y elegante y también original, completamente único en su clase. Justo como tú.

Justo como yo. Miro abajo al traje que estoy usando. ¿Me reconocería siquiera Mike hoy? Cree que soy un arma oculta en una bolsa de Hermes.

Cree que soy un ramo de rosas blancas.

Cree que soy diamantes incluso después de haberme parado frente a él y haberle dicho directamente que soy rubís.

—Mira, tengo que ir a esta reunión. Te llamaré por la noche, ¿está bien?

Nos veremos mañana después del trabajo y te mostraré el anillo. En verdad no quieres un rubí para un anillo de compromiso. Confía en mí, terminaras arrepintiéndote.

Cuelgo el teléfono sin otra palabra.

No me conoce.

Pero luego esta mañana… la mujer en el espejo, la sensual, portadora del poder, la extraña que duerme con extraños, la mujer que me asusta e intriga… cómo podría Mike conocerla. Yo no la conozco.

Corro mis dedos sobre mi solapa. No es una tela suave, pero no es desagradable al tacto tampoco. Es gruesa y un poco tiesa, lo que podrías esperar de la chaqueta de un hombre, pero su corte es sin duda femenino.

Me recordó un curso de filosofía que tomé en la universidad. El profesor había explicado la verdadera naturaleza del ying-yang. No eran dualidades sino simplemente opuestos complementarios: el femenino y el masculino, el pasivo y el activo, lo oculto y lo manifiesto, la luna y el sol. Y todo tenía que unirse en un todo más grande para ser parte de un sistema irresistible y vitalizante.

Rio ante la idea de mí que mi traje pudiera ser parte de algo tanto irresistible como vitalizante.

Pero dejo de reír cuando pienso de mí en esos mismos términos. Y esos primeros filósofos taoístas, ellos no pensaban en la oscuridad siendo mala

y la luz siendo buena. No tenía nada que ver con la moral en absoluto.

Ellos sólo pensaron en ello como dos partes esenciales de un todo.

Me pregunto qué se siente ser verdaderamente completo. ¿Es eso lo que me está pasando?

Porque por un tiempo no me siento tan culpable como debería, me siento un infierno más fuerte de lo que lo haya hecho antes.

Bueno, bien entonces.

- O -

Llamo a mi equipo a mi oficina para recibir sus avances, decirle qué guías seguir y cuáles piezas de información pueden dejarse de lado. toman

notas, beben mis palabras, aceptan mis instrucciones sin objeción. Sólo Asha duda, sus propios cálculos disminuyen su velocidad absorbiendo los míos. Al menos ésa es mi percepción. Está estudiándome tan intensamente; sus comentarios parecen girar alrededor de lo que sé que realmente está pensando. Es definitivamente una amenaza. Estoy segura de eso ahora.

Pero es ella quien está realmente en peligro. No sabe quién soy. Soy sensual, imponente, he sido tocada por un extraño.

Es sólo después por la tarde que recuerdo que ésta no es la mujer que se supone que sea. Ésta no es la imagen que tenía en mente cuando besé a

Mike de buenas noches ayer, el agotamiento suplicando.

Y no he hablado con Edward hoy. No hemos más que intercambiado un correo electrónico y aun así está conmigo, atrayéndome a nuevas direcciones, proporcionándome un trampolín para nuevas tentaciones.

No he hablado con Edward Cullen hoy pero no importa.

Mi demonio está ganando.

* * *

Chicas quedan solo 6 capítulos para terminar el primer libro

y voy adaptando hasta el 13 asi qu espero no tardar

las quiero

hasta mañana en una diosa no lo olviden


	11. Capitulo 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Niñas mil gracias por sus review, favoritos y alertas las quiero muchísimo**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Trabajo hasta tarde, lo cual es apenas inusual para mí. Soy la última en la oficina. Incluso Sam Uley se fue hace más de una hora. Pero me siento llena de energía. Culpa al traje… o al sexo. Me río para mí misma. Sí, es más probable que sea el sexo.

En mis manos y cubriendo toda la mesa hay estadísticas, datos y números. Estoy usándolos como elementos básicos para confeccionar los sueños profesionales de Edward.

¿Y qué si tengo éxito? ¿Qué pasa si me las arreglo para trazar el camino para la completa dominación del mercado de Twilight Wolf? ¿Qué pasa si envuelvo en papel de regalo ese particular mapa del tesoro y lo pongo a los pies de Edward? ¿Estaría él asombrado? ¿Me adoraría? Pero eso no es lo que quiero. Me gusta la forma en la que Edward me ve. Hay un realismo crudo en sus afectos. Nuestra atracción es casi brutal…

Cuando hacemos el amor, no tiene que ver con la angustia o la aflicción.

Lo que quiero es que él me dé las gracias con los ojos, con la boca, con la lengua. Lo quiero de rodillas, no en adoración, sino en servicio.

Estos son los pensamientos que estoy teniendo cuando suena mi teléfono.

Es él. Como de costumbre, su sincronización es… oportuna.

—¿Dónde estás? —pregunta.

—Estoy en el trabajo, jugando con los números… para ti.

—Oh, dudo que tus motivos sean completamente altruistas. —Su voz suena ronca a través de nuestra conexión inestable. Tiene mucha textura, siento como si pudiera ser capaz de verlo.

—No —admito—. Me da un poco de placer también.

—No hay visión más espectacular que tú en estado de placer.

—Un momento señor Cullen, ¿eso es un intento de insinuación sexual de algún tipo?

Hay una pausa en el teléfono. Conozco sus pensamientos. Él no había esperado que fuera tan juguetona. Le dije que nunca le dejaría que me tocara otra vez. Pero soy rubíes. No diamantes. Ya no estoy segura de qué es lo que quiero y, mi conocimiento… mi aceptación de esa incertidumbre se siente como un triunfo.

Y el triunfo me hace juguetona.

—Has terminado con el trabajo por hoy —no es una pregunta.

—¿Lo he hecho?

—Te veo afuera.

La línea se cuelga.

Sin vacilación pongo los papeles llenos de números en una pila. No está tan organizado como debería estarlo pero un poco de descuido se siente apropiado.

Me quito la chaqueta y abro mi maletín. Dentro está la camisa transparente. Me quito la camisola y luego mi sujetador antes de ponérmela encima. Mi corazón está retumbando en los oídos mientras me vuelvo a poner la chaqueta. No hay pretextos esta vez. Sé lo que voy a hacer. No sé si va a ser la última vez o no. No me importa. Mi cuerpo quiere explorar y esta vez no siento la necesidad de negarlo.

Me dirijo a la calle y es sólo cuestión de minutos antes de que Edward Cullen se detenga en un plateado Alfa Romeo 8C Spider. Sus estilizadas líneas y elegante poder encajan perfectamente con mi estado de ánimo. Él no dice nada mientras sale del coche y abre mi puerta.

—Me gusta tu traje —dice cuando ya estoy en el asiento del copiloto.

Y cierra la puerta de golpe.

Han pasado siglos desde que he estado en un coche deportivo y nunca en uno como este. El asiento me abraza como un amante mientras al mismo tiempo mantiene mi postura erguida, preparada para reaccionar a cualquier aventura que el vehículo pueda traerme. Todo es plateado o negro. Los colores claros no son necesarios para que esta preciosa bestia sea el centro de atención.

Edward Cullen entra junto a mí.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto.

Edward se vuelve hacia mí, la llave está en el contacto, su mano en el volante forrado de cuero, el motor rugiendo.

—A mi casa.

Respondo con una sonrisa luego muevo mis ojos a la carretera mientras nos alejamos de la acera.

Nunca le he preguntado a Edward dónde vive. Asumí que en Hollywood Hills, Santa Mónica, o tal vez entre las mansiones de Beverly Hills. Pero vive en West Hollywood, en una colina, sobre el bullicio de Sunset en una pequeña calle ventosa a la que nadie iría, si no conociera a alguien que viviera ahí. Las casas son impresionantes, aunque no muy asombrosas.

Pero la oscuridad oculta los elementos más sutiles de sus diseños, así que es difícil para mí juzgar.

Y la verdad es que nunca podrían mantener mi atención, ni siquiera si cada una fuera de ocho pisos con toldos dorados. Ese honor ahora pertenece exclusivamente al hombre junto a mí. Ha estado conduciendo el coche en modo deportivo durante todo el camino, añadiendo en ocasiones una suave presión a la palanca de cambios para tomar completo control sobre la carretera. Siento que sus pensamientos están corriendo mucho más rápido que el coche. Me quiere aquí pero no confía. Lo siento en su negativa a girar la cabeza en mi dirección, como si yo me fuera a asustar con su mirada. Puedo decirlo por la forma en que se aferra al silencio, como si una palabra equivocada pudiera recordar mis anteriores declaraciones.

Pero no voy a cambiar de idea y mientras él abre las puertas automáticas apretando un botón, estiro la mano y dejo que se deslice por su muslo y luego arriba, haciéndole saber mis intenciones, mis deseos, mi voluntad de ir lejos.

Exhala y aprieta los dientes como si fuera lo único que pudiera hacer para evitar agarrarme, sacarme de mi asiento y tomarme aquí mismo en la calle, antes de que siquiera tengamos la oportunidad de llegar a su pequeño e íntimo camino de entrada. Pero como el coche, refrena su poder y nos lleva delicadamente al camino de entrada, luego al garaje abierto que nos espera.

No hay ningún otro coche ahí, aunque hay una motocicleta. No es chic o majestuosa como el Spider. No hay accesorios cromados especiales o adiciones de las cuales hablar. El asiento ha visto mejores días. El barro se aferra a sus estrechos neumáticos negros.

Me encanta. Me encanta que este hombre con su coche exquisito tenga una motocicleta que emana nada más que masculinidad robusta y áspera.

Otra vez miro las manos de Edward: hermosas, ásperas, fuertes pero a veces muy suaves.

Yin-yang. Y mientras pone sus manos en mi rostro, mientras me sostiene fuerte, mientras nuestras miradas se traban y mi propia mano provoca otra reacción primitiva y poderosa, siento nuestra totalidad.

—No invito a menudo gente a casa —dice—. No entretengo. Pero desde las Vegas, he querido traerte aquí.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto—. Me has tenido en la habitación del hotel, en tu oficina, en la pantalla de tu ordenador… ¿por qué me necesitas aquí?

—Porque… —hace una pausa mientras busca una respuesta—… he estado dentro de tus muros y esta es la única manera en que puedo involucrarte más profundamente dentro de los míos.

No sé cómo responder, así que espero el beso que sé que va a llegar.

Empieza suave, pero rápidamente se vuelve más exigente, su lengua deslizándose contra la mía. Me sujeta la cabeza y presiono mis pechos hacia delante intentando estar más cerca de él. Mi mano juega con él. No tengo paciencia. Su erección está llena y completa y me pregunto si alguien, alguna vez, ha hecho el amor en un Spider.

Pero Edward se aleja. Retira mi mano mientras respira para calmarse y poner su cuerpo bajo control.

Bueno, parcialmente. Su cuerpo, como el mío, ansía ser explorado.

Sale del coche y espero mientras viene alrededor para abrir mi puerta. Otra vez caemos en el silencio mientras recorremos el camino de entrada.

La casa no parece mucho. Sólo puedo ver un muro y una puerta que parece que lleva a… ¿tal vez a un pequeño jardín delantero? Tal vez a nada.

Pero cuando la abre, todo me da la bienvenida. La ciudad está tras este muro. Una vista que se extiende hasta las playas de Santa Mónica.

Estamos encima de una colina, que se siente como a miles de kilómetros de distancia de las luces que decoran la gran ciudad a nuestros pies. Pero por supuesto no estamos tan lejos. Sólo a dos minutos de Sunset, donde los restaurantes de perritos calientes complementan unos clubes nocturnos estratégicamente situados.

Siento sus dedos bailando arriba y abajo en mi nuca, enviando choques de calor a través de mi sistema nervioso. La casa que va con este privado jardín delantero está a mi derecha. Está construida en la pendiente de la colina, por lo que es prácticamente invisible desde la calle. Las vigas que la sostienen, son cosas de aspecto frágil que tienen la fuerza de los dioses griegos.

Dejo que me guíe a través de la puerta delantera; la casa tiene paredes de cristal y me imagino cómo tiene que verse a la luz del día: la brillante luz del sol iluminando la oscura madera. Pero por ahora la única luz es la de la ciudad. Encuentra el interruptor y hay la suficiente iluminación para ver el diseño de la habitación un poco más claramente. El sitio está inmaculado pero parece cómodo. Hay obras de arte audaces y abstractas en sus paredes.

Un cuadro en particular me atrae. No estoy segura si es de amantes o incluso si las figuras representadas son totalmente humanas. Pero tiene la esencia de la pasión desenfrenada. Dos seres se aferran el uno al otro mientras una masa de color y total confusión aparece para tratar de separarlos. Pero ellos son más fuertes que la anarquía; su deseo es más brillante que los colores.

Edward se pone detrás, presionándose contra mí. Puedo sentir su fuerza; puedo sentir su deseo prensando mi espalda.

Miro el cuadro mientras él desabotona mi chaqueta. El poder en esta pintura está en las dos figuras que abarca. Eso es lo que importa.

El resto no es nada.

Mi chaqueta cae al suelo. Lentamente me da la vuelta y me afianza. Mis pezones están duros y en tensión contra el transparente y apretado tejido de mi top. Él traza el contorno de mis pechos.

—Eres magnífica —dice.

Me deslizo fuera de mis tacones. Tengo que estirar el cuello para mirarlo a los ojos pero no me importa. Mi mano alcanza el botón de mis pantalones

y sin esfuerzo me los quito. La única parte de mi traje que tengo puesta es esta escandalosa camisa transparente.

—Mírame —digo en voz baja.

Él da un paso atrás, sus ojos viajando lentamente desde mis piernas, a mis bragas, a mis expuestos pechos, a mi cuello y labios y finalmente, a mis ojos, antes de invertir el viaje hacia abajo de nuevo.

—¿Ves quién soy yo? —pregunto—, ¿o sólo ves lo que quieres?

Un parpadeo de entendimiento y levanta su mirada para encontrarse con la mía.

—Veo una mujer que puede ser increíblemente autoritaria y una mujer que está expuesta. Veo que eres tan enérgica como eres tierna, absolutamente brillante y un poco ingenua.

—¿Qué más?

—Veo… veo que tienes el coraje para enfrentar tus miedos. Estás un poco asustada ahora mismo, ¿no?

Respondo con un mínimo asentimiento.

—¿De qué tienes miedo Bella?

Tiemblo incluso mientras sonrío.

—Dímelo tú.

—Está bien. —Da un paso adelante y acaricia mi cuerpo con su mirada una vez más—. Tienes miedo de la parte de ti misma que has empezado a desatar.

—En parte.

—Tienes miedo de lo mucho que me deseas. Tal vez tengas miedo porque ahora mismo puedo hacerte casi todo lo que quiera sin que tú emitas ni una sola protesta, porque sabes que las cosas que quiero hacer son las cosas que tú quieres que pasen.

Trago saliva, fuerte. Pero no voy a apartar la mirada de él. Él da otro paso y recorre mi muslo interior con la mano hasta que la presiona contra mis bragas, sólo el más fino tejido entre sus manos y mi clítoris. Ahora conozco este baile pero todavía jadeo cuando sus manos empiezan a moverse.

—Veo quién eres, Bella —dice—, y es la única cosa que quiero ver.

Mis piernas están temblando y estiro la mano y agarro su camisa, aferrándome a él por ambos, necesidad y pasión.

—Llévame a tu habitación —susurro mientras los temblores se adueñan de todas partes en mi cuerpo—. Quiero hacerte el amor en tu cama de color del fuego.

Su mano se aleja y en un momento estoy en sus brazos, siendo llevada como una princesa por unas escaleras discretamente situadas. La habitación a la que me conduce es enorme, tan grande como la sala de estar sobre nosotros. Veo su escritorio con su ordenador. Veo la cara silla.

En el centro de todo está la cama, que siento cuando me baja. La siento contra mi piel mientras me quita las bragas. Pero cuando se quita la camisa, los pantalones vaqueros y todo el resto… bueno entonces sólo puedo sentirlo a él… la dureza de sus músculos cuando se presionan sobre mí. Sus labios cuando devoran mi cuello. Me quito el top transparente. Cada centímetro de mi piel tiene que tocar la suya. Las llamas no vienen de la cama sino de su interior. Mi mano va a su erección y siento mi propia potencia mientras se retuerce en mis manos. Cada rugosidad es familiar para mí. Sé cómo tocarlo para hacerle enloquecer y juego con él, disfrutando de la naturaleza entrecortada de cada respiración que toma. Pero no me opongo cuando se aleja, bajando su boca a mi más profundo ser. Tiemblo mientras su lengua se sumerge más profunda en mí, haciéndome cosquillas, haciéndome más húmeda de lo que nunca había estado. No puedo mantenerme callada. Gimo y grito mientras me agarro al edredón bajo mi espalda arqueada, casi alejándome, casi asustada de la intensidad de lo que me está haciendo sentir. Pero él sujeta mi cadera para que no me mueva, negándose a dejarme ir, utilizando su pulgar para tirar de mi piel alrededor de mi clítoris para que pueda lamer y saborear cada rincón oculto, forzándome a experimentar lo que me da miedo y lo que anhelo.

El orgasmo es tan fuerte, que creo que va a partirme. No tengo control. Ni siquiera tengo la habilidad para querer el control que he perdido. No reconozco los sonidos guturales que salen por mi boca. No tengo poder para resistirme cuando él vuelve arriba, cerniéndose sobre mí, mirando mi cuerpo desnudo, tembloroso, con una mirada larga y dura antes de besarme, su sabor mezclándose con el mío. Siento su erección presionándose contra mí pero él no entra. Está probándome y mi deseo me está volviendo absolutamente salvaje. Lucho para empujarme, lucho para forzarlo a entrar, pero me agarra por las manos y me mantiene en el sitio.

Tengo que esperar y, el deseo, la lujuria, la impaciencia… están llevando mi intensidad a otras alturas que ni siquiera sabía que podía alcanzar.

—Por favor —digo, arqueando la espalda, intentando tocar su pecho con mis senos—, por favor.

—Tú eres la única mujer que conozco que es tan sexy cuando, sin disculparse, toma lo que quiere y pide, ruega por la liberación.

No puedo entablar una conversación ahora mismo. No puedo comentar sobre ese cumplido en particular. Todo lo que hago es escuchar a mi cuerpo. Las llamas me están consumiendo.

—Por favor —digo otra vez—, te necesito.

Y ahora es él el que gime y en un instante se empuja dentro de mí. Grito, incapaz de hacer nada más que experimentar lo que me está dando. Cada empuje trae nuevas sensaciones. Libera mis brazos y mis manos recorren arriba y abajo la espalda, alrededor del cuello, por su pelo luego abajo a su trasero. Tengo todo de él pero quiero más.

Y puede hacerme todo lo que quiera porque lo que quiere es lo que yo quiero que haga.

Y mientras presiona más y más profundo dentro de mí, viene otro orgasmo. Y esta vez se corre conmigo. Nuestros gritos se entremezclan en un coro primitivo.

Y cuando se relaja, cuando siendo su peso completo sobre mí, pienso en el yin y el yang.

En este momento, realmente, me siento completa.


	12. Capitulo 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Niñas mil gracias por sus review, favoritos y alertas las quiero muchísimo este capitulo va dedicado a marieisahale sabes por que nena jeje**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Diez, quince, tal vez incluso pasan de veinte minutos. ¿O son años? Es difícil decirlo. He perdido la noción del tiempo y del espacio. La realidad se quedó escondida en algún lugar de mi oficina. Este momento, tumbada en la cama de Edward, no es parte del continuo espacio-tiempo. Él está a mi lado, sus párpados están medio abiertos mientras mira fijamente arriba a la nada. Nuestra respiración sólo ahora se ha vuelto regular. Parece despreocupado, incluso en paz, nada parecido al hombre que me sujetaba mientras empujaba dentro de mí, su deseo tan feroz y desenfrenado como el mío. No, el hombre a mi lado está tranquilo, amable, y tal vez un poco vulnerable.

Tentativamente dejo que mi mano se mueva a través de su pecho. Es un gesto suave que habla de un tipo diferente de intimidad.

Él sonríe una sonrisa perezosa, con los ojos aun mirando hacia el alto techo.

—Estoy realmente deseando un cigarrillo en este momento —dice. El comentario me toma por sorpresa.

— ¿Fumas?

—Hace mucho tiempo, sí. No he pensado en fumar durante años pero… un cigarrillo después del sexo es calmante, te trae de vuelta a la tierra, y después de eso, no sé si seré capaz de encontrar mi camino a la tierra de nuevo sin que al menos alguien me guíe.

—Odio los cigarrillos. Odio cómo el olor del humo permanece en el cabello de las personas y se aferra a su ropa por días. Mi primer amante era un fumador. Nunca voy a estar con un hombre que fume de nuevo.

—Maldita sea, está bien —dice, el brillo malicioso regresando a sus ojos—. ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de los puros?

Tomo mi almohada y lo golpeó en la cabeza con ella. Ríe e intenta defenderse de mí pero estoy a horcajadas sobre él y lo golpeó una y otra vez mientras juguetonamente pide clemencia. Finalmente echo a un lado la almohada y sonrió hacia él. Su cabello esta alborotado y se ve tan joven a pesar de su sal-y-pimienta… casi inocente.

Me está observando, también, bebiéndome.

—Eres tan libre en estos momentos. Eres hermosa cuando eres libre.

Siento una punzada. No soy libre. Todavía no. No he terminado oficialmente las cosas con Mike. Pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora. Quiero pensar en este hombre debajo de mí con su pelo alborotado y sonrisa fácil.

Me inclino y beso sus labios.

—Ves, si fumaras, no estaría haciendo esto.

—Ese es el mejor mensaje de campaña antitabaco que he oído en mi vida —responde.

—Sí, bueno, la Sociedad Americana del Cáncer puede tener sus tácticas de temor y remordimiento. ¿Yo? —Me inclino y lo beso de nuevo, dejando que dure un poco más, haciéndolo sólo un poco más íntimo—. Creo en el refuerzo positivo.

Las manos de Edward se mueven arriba hasta mi cintura mientras continúo besándolo, su boca, su barbilla, su cuello. El sudor de nuestra relación sexual más reciente todavía se aferra a nuestra piel, pero lo siento endurecerse contra mí cuando mi camino de besos continúa al sur.

Lo que estoy sintiendo… es desconocido, despreocupado, juguetón, ligero… Me siento ligera.

Dios, ¿me he sentido alguna vez ligera antes?

Mi boca llega a sus caderas y siento sus manos en mi pelo, siento el fulgor de su previsión.

Dijo que vio quién era yo. Dijo que es la única cosa que él quiere ver.

Dejé a mi lengua pasar a través de la punta de su erección. Su respiración ya no es estable.

Sí, Edward Cullen me hace sentir poderosa, vulnerable, ligera… y a veces un poco asustada. Pero no me siento asustada ahora.

Mi lengua se desplaza a la base y luego sube lentamente, sobre cada cresta. Él está en completa atención. Mirándolo. Estoy asombrada de que fui capaz de dar la bienvenida a toda su longitud en mi cuerpo sin siquiera un poco de incomodidad.

Pero nunca hay dolor cuando estoy con Edward. Incluso cuando me sostiene abajo, cuando tira de mi pelo, me presiona en una pared, incluso cuando me dice lo que no estoy lista para escuchar, no hay dolor real.

Lo llevo más plenamente en mi boca, envolviendo mi mano alrededor de la base de su pene mientras mi otra mano toca la carne tierna detrás de él. Gime mientras me muevo hacia arriba y hacia abajo, probándolo, conociéndolo.

Nada sobre esto se siente mal. Sin angustia o conflicto. El placer no deja ningún espacio para lamentaciones.

Me encanta su sabor, me encanta lo que puedo hacerle. Literalmente puedo sentirlo palpitando contra mi lengua. Se inclina hacia delante, tira de mí hacia arriba, pero le impidió volcarme.

—No, no, Sr. Cullen, es mi turno ahora. Yo pongo las reglas.

— ¿Es así? —Respira, su sonrisa apreciativa, afectuosa.

—Mmm, sí. Ahora, ¿quieres tener sexo conmigo otra vez?

—Dios, sí.

—¿En serio? Es gracioso, porque no creo haber escuchado la palabra mágica.

Y ahora su sonrisa se ensancha hasta una sonrisa completa aun cuando su pecho palpita con deseo.

—Por favor.

—¿Por favor? —repito. Estoy a horcajadas sobre él otra vez, mis manos presionando sobre su duro pecho, mi propia desnudez completamente al descubierto—. Estaba buscando «abracadabra», pero supongo que «por favor» será suficiente. —Y mientras ríe me bajo a él.

Y luego las risas se detienen… pero no las sonrisas. Cuando lo monto lentamente y luego más rápido, sus manos en mi cintura, mi cabeza echada hacia atrás, sus ojos en mi cuerpo, las sonrisas permanecen hasta que la pasión es tan fuerte que nuestras bocas dejan de funcionar así.

Pero la sonrisa dentro de mí nunca vacila.

Y sé sin lugar a dudas que su sonrisa interior coincide con la mía.

- O -

Él quiere que me quede, pero no estoy lista para eso. Demasiados asuntos pendientes. Durante años me ha gustado la idea de pertenencia en una relación. Me gustan las reglas, aprecio los límites. Pero ahora siento cosquillas con pensamientos de libertad. Sé que tengo que terminar las cosas con Mike aún no estoy lista para ser cualquier cosa oficial de Edward Cullen. Quiero facilitar mi camino en la relación de la manera que podrías facilitar meterte en una piscina fría. Comienzas con conseguir mojarte los pies, meterte hasta la cintura, esperar hasta que el agua se siente un poco menos impactante y, luego, lanzarte.

Estoy entrando, pero no estoy lista para sumergirme completamente aún.

Me visto mientras me mira. Quiere jalarme hacia él pero en cambio de mala gana se pone un par de pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta. Mis ojos se pierden lejos de él lo suficiente para capturar unos pocos detalles más de la habitación. Ahí está la costosa silla en que se había sentado mientras me miraba quitarme mi traje a millas de distancia.

Mis ojos se mueven más allá a las ventanas de piso a techo. La ciudad de Los Ángeles es siempre más hermosa en la noche. Es como si las estrellas que no pueden verse en el cielo han caído al suelo y pavimentaron las calles con su brillo. Doy a Edward una mirada de soslayo.

—¿Has vivido siempre de esta manera?

—¿Cómo qué?

—Umm, ¿en la opulencia? ¿En la opulencia totalmente hedonista? ¿Siempre has conducido coches con valores más altos que el PIB de los países del tercer mundo?

Él ríe y niega con la cabeza. Mis ojos se mantienen en movimiento, esta vez es una foto enmarcada de una pareja que me llama la atención. El marco está un poco fuera de lugar. Está hecho de una madera barata que está en el lado rústico. Lo recojo y veo a una mujer que parece como que ella podría ser Latina… Mexicana, Argentina, tal vez incluso Brasileña… No puedo decirlo. Puedo ver que ella debe haber sido hermosa en algún momento. Tiene ese grueso, cabello oscuro y una estructura ósea que los cirujanos plásticos quisieran poder recrear. Pero incluso en esta antigua foto, más de veinte años de existencia, fácilmente, puedes ver las ojeras. Puedes ver el leve hundimiento en sus hombros y puedes ver cómo el hombre a su lado, con la piel tan blanca como la crema de vainilla, está ayudando a sostenerla. Pero él está cansado, también. Ve la forma en que su piel se pliega cuando mira a la cámara. Ve la sonrisa pesada como si el esfuerzo de decir queso es casi demasiado.

—Mis padres —dice Edward cuando llega detrás de mí.

—Parecen amarse el uno al otro —digo, dejando el marco.

—Ellos lo hicieron.

Oigo el cambio de tiempo y entiendo el significado.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien —dice con un suspiro, apoyándose en la cómoda—. Ha pasado un largo tiempo.

—¿Puedo preguntar de qué murieron?

—Oh, varias cosas. —Su voz es repentinamente cansada, al igual que la sonrisa de su padre—. Pero sobre todo fue pérdida de confianza y decepción. Cuando se toma en exceso, la decepción puede matar.

No sé cómo avanzar en esta conversación, así que espero a ver si él va a ofrecer más. Cuando no lo hace, le doy un asentimiento y me aparto de la foto, encuentro mis zapatos, uno por la esquina de la cama, el otro pateado claramente a través de la habitación.

—¿Qué tal tú? —Pregunta mientras abrocho las correas alrededor de mi tobillo—. ¿Están tus padres todavía por aquí?

—Vivos y bien —digo, escaneando la habitación por mi bolsa.

—¿Algún hermano?

Pretendo no oírle.

—No puedo encontrar mi bolso. Lo traje dentro, ¿no?

Me estudia por un momento. Él sabe que estoy deliberadamente ignorando su pregunta, pero siente que este no es el momento de empujarme.

Después de todo, ya he ido por las ramas esta noche. Estoy tan fuera de mi zona de confort, que bien podría estar en Mozambique.

Y yo no había planeado terminar en Mozambique. No conozco el idioma o las leyes y no estoy completamente familiarizada con la moneda… pero, Dios, es tan hermoso aquí

* * *

**Mm quien quiere matar a Bella?**

**YOOO**


	13. Capitulo 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Niñas mil gracias por sus review, favoritos y alertas las quiero muchísimo este capitulo va dedicado a marieisahale sabes por que nena jeje**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

El día siguiente pasa volando. Apenas puedo mantener un registro de las horas, minutos o segundos a medida que caen entre sí y ruedan por delante de mí. Mi equipo me aporta su investigación, resume los informes, ideas, inquietudes y observaciones, todo lo puedo tejer junto en una presentación maravillosamente cohesionada. No es una tarea fácil y en diferentes circunstancias, podría haberme estresado. Pero no lo hace. No puedo ser tocada. El torbellino que me rodea es sólo un zumbido. Es la confusión que reina en la pintura de Edward y yo soy la amante, la fuerte que no puede ser desconcertada. Estudio los márgenes de beneficio de las operaciones europeas de Twilight Wolf y siento sus besos deslizarse suavemente contra la parte posterior de mi cuello. Estudio las proyecciones de la División de Valores informáticos y lo siento Samar mi mano y presionarla contra el colchón debajo de nosotros. Leo los planes para nuevos productos y huelo su piel, siento su aliento, siento su presencia.

Estoy obsesionada.

Y cuando Bárbara llama a mi teléfono para decirme que Mike está llamando, casi me niego a tomarlo. Cien excusas juegan a través de mi mente. Estoy en una reunión, estoy fuera almorzando, estoy en la otra línea... o tal vez solamente no quiero lidiar con el dolor que estoy a punto de infligir.

—Hola, ¿cómo te va?

Su voz suena a disculpa, preocupación. Cuatro pequeñas palabras benignas, pero es todo lo que se necesita para abrir la pequeña puerta en mi corazón y dar paso a la culpa.

—Estoy un poco ocupada ahora —le digo vagamente. Tal vez haya una manera de conseguir que rompa conmigo.

—Lo siento, no quiero interrumpir tu día. Pero mira, sé que estás molesta conmigo ahora mismo y... bien, si pudiéramos hablarlo abiertamente. ¿Esta noche? En MaPoulette?

—Creo que podría tener que trabajar hasta tarde.

Si tan sólo pudiera convencerlo de que no merezco el esfuerzo. ¿Cómo consigues que un hombre renuncie a ti, después de seis años de compromiso?

Mi cobardía se desborda.

—Por favor, Bella... simplemente... Realmente necesito verte esta noche. Tú conoces el restaurante, ¿no? ¿El nuevo en Santa Mónica? ¿Te recogeré a las siete y treinta?

Cada frase es una pregunta. Él está tratando de apaciguar y suavizar el camino delante de nosotros.

Vacilo cuando mis pensamientos giran en formas que ni siquiera yo puedo encontrarle sentido. No estoy en el camino de suavizar a Mike. El suelo bajo mis pies es de grava suelta. Hay un sentido de no permanencia a la misma. Y si me lesiono en el camino, no sé si va a haber alguien alrededor para ayudarme a encontrar mi camino de regreso. Ésta es la opción que estoy eligiendo. Estoy bastante segura de que es la opción correcta para mí, pero no puedo entender por qué es así, así que, ¿cómo puedo explicárselo a Mike?

¿Y realmente tengo qué?

Mi cobardía tiene una fuerza que mi euforia anterior no puede igualar. Lo único que está claro para mí es que le debo a este hombre algo. Por lo menos, le debo la cena.

—Te veré a las siete y media —digo.

Tal vez para entonces seré valiente otra vez... Dios, eso espero.

- O -

El día pierde la calidad surrealista que tenía antes. De repente estoy en él, se precipitó, crítico y tan impaciente como el segundero del reloj, siempre corriendo para llegar a su próximo lugar. Después de un maratón de reuniones, Bárbara me dijo que Alice llamó, ella dijo que era importante. Pero la idea de la importancia de Alice implica generalmente una venta en Bebe. Además, no hay tiempo para devolverle la llamada. Voy corriendo a casa y me preparo para romper el corazón de un hombre.

Cuando respondo a la puerta de mi casa por Mike a las siete y veinticinco estoy usando un vestido largo, hasta la rodilla, blanco, sin mangas pero no demasiado escotado. Sería conveniente para la esposa de cualquier político. Mi cabello está de nuevo arriba, perlas envueltas en oro adornan mis lóbulos de las orejas.

—Estás perfecta —dice Mike mientras me ofrece su brazo.

Ah, esa palabra de nuevo. Estoy empezando a odiarla realmente.

Pero no digo eso cuando abre la puerta de su Mercedes para mí. Es un coche agradable y ése hace la declaración que Mike quiere que haga, una de riqueza discreta y comodidad. Pienso en la descarga de adrenalina que sentí cuando el Alfa Romeo de Edward retumbó debajo de mí, recuerdo la emoción cuando aceleró a través de la oscura noche de Los Ángeles.

¿Son esas emociones pasadas? ¿Me gustaría que lo fueran?

Pero ésas no son las preguntas que se supone debo estar considerando. Necesito decirle a Mike la verdad. Tal vez durante la cena, o antes, o después… tal vez en el coche de camino a casa. ¿Cuál es el protocolo para la traición?

La culpa en mi corazón tiene un apetito voraz. Se alimenta de los restos de felicidad de la noche anterior.

Un pie delante del otro. Eso es todo. Si marco mi ritmo, todo va a estar bien. Me encargaré de esta única tarea grotesca y luego, a su tiempo, Mike sanará y me sentiré otra vez libre de preocupaciones, como lo hice en los brazos de Edward. Sí, bien, he roto las reglas, las reglas de Mike, las reglas de mis padres, mis propias reglas... pero las reglas están hechas para romperse.

Eso fue el cliché favorito de mi hermana... hasta que decidió que las reglas no deberían ser hechas en absoluto.

Más pensamientos de mi hermana tiran de los bordes de mi mente, pero no voy a darles la atención que están exigiendo.

Le lanzo una mirada de reojo a Mike. Él se ve bien. Creo que puedo detectar el más leve indicio de colonia, lo cual es inusual para él. Él ha estado usando la misma botella de Polo Azul por los últimos cinco años. Lleva la chaqueta deportiva que le compré de Brooks Brothers, cachemira italiana teñida del color de un cálido canela. Le queda maravillosamente.

Y por primera vez me doy cuenta de la forma en que está agarrando el volante como si fuera la única cosa manteniéndolo atado a la tierra. ¿Está nervioso? ¿Él siente el cambio en mí?

Estudio su expresión, pero por una vez no puedo leerlo. Sus ojos están pegados a la carretera, sus labios apretados en algo que podría ser la determinación, podría ser aprehensión. Me doy por vencida y trato de relajarme en los asientos lujosos de cuero.

Mi teléfono vibra en mi bolso, pero lo ignoro. Tengo miedo de cómo voy a reaccionar si es él. Miedo de lo que Mike verá en mi cara.

Un paso a la vez.

- O -

Nunca he estado en MaPoulette antes, pero no me gusta el nombre. Es un juego de palabras tonto, jugando de la palabra francesa para "gallina" y uno de sus términos de cariño. Pero los de habla inglesa no podrán entenderlo y los de habla francesa no podrán divertirse con ella.

Sin embargo, el interior es agradable. La iluminación tenue complementa un encanto bucólico. Hay una pared de ladrillo expuesto aquí, detalles de madera allí. Mike da su nombre y la anfitriona mira su lista. Ella vacila por un momento, su dedo tocando lo que supongo que es nuestra reserva, y cuando por fin levanta la vista, sus ojos se detienen en los míos por apenas un momento demasiado largo y su sonrisa es nostálgica.

Algo pasa. Esto no es sólo una cena sencilla.

De repente quiero salir del restaurante. Pero no puedo obligarme hacerlo.

Eso es lo divertido de la cobardía. La gente cree que tienes que huir y esconderte, pero es más probable que sea un facilitador de algo más oscuro. Es la emoción que te permite ser llevado pasivamente a lugares y destinos que de lo contrario rechazarías.

Y así soy llevada, la anfitriona al frente, la mano de Mike en mi brazo  
guiándome. Los clientes se desdibujan juntos cuando somos guiados a una puerta cerrada... otro comedor, me dicen. Algo más íntimo.

Un paso a la vez, pienso cuando escucho a mis tacones hacer clic en el suelo duro.

La anfitriona abre la puerta. A medida que avanzamos, veo a todos: sus padres, mis padres, algunos amigos de la universidad, uno de los socios de la firma de Mike, su padrino, Dylan Freeland... quien también es el cofundador de mi empresa. Inexplicablemente, Asha se encuentra a pocos pasos detrás de él. Y luego, está Alice, sus ojos son grandes y reflejan el miedo que siento. Ella sacude la cabeza y sé lo que ella desea poder decir:

He llamado. Traté de advertirte. Elegiste un mal momento para dejar de escuchar.

—Quería que todos los que amamos estén aquí para esto —dice Mike suavemente mientras toda esta gente nos sonríen, agarrando las manos de sus propios seres queridos, esperando el momento mágico.

Mike se baja a una rodilla. No puedo moverme, no puedo siquiera mirarlo.

Mi mirada se pega a mis pies. Un paso a la vez.

Mete la mano en esa chaqueta deportiva, la chaqueta que le compré, la chaqueta que ahora tendrá mayor significado de lo que jamás he querido que tenga. No voy a mirar. Aprieto mis ojos cerrados. No quiero este diamante. No quiero ser la rosa blanca de Mike.

—Bella —dice. Su voz es segura, insistente. De mala gana abro los ojos. Es mi rubí. El mismo rubí que Mike y yo habíamos mirado, con todas sus exquisitas sedas y resplandor rojo apasionado.

—Bella —dice de nuevo. Me compró un rubí. Algo dentro de mí se ablanda.

—¿Me escuchas? —pregunta, con un ligero toque de nerviosismo de su tono ahora. Miro hacia arriba, veo las sonrisas de aprobación de mis padres, veo el apoyo en los ojos de nuestros amigos.

—Te pedí que te casaras conmigo —dice. Creo que lo dijo varias veces. Me había perdido en el rubí, en la cobardía, en la simple facilidad de ser llevada a un destino una vez rechazado.

—Me has comprado un rubí —le digo, mi voz suena tan tranquila, tan lejana—. Me estás pidiendo casarme contigo.

Nuestros amigos, nuestros compañeros de trabajo, nuestra familia... todos ellos están representados aquí en esta sala. Algunos vinieron desde muy lejos. Todos ellos esperan escuchar la misma respuesta.

Me encuentro con los ojos de Mike y amplia sonrisa, para él, para nuestros huéspedes.

—Me estás pidiendo casarme contigo —digo una vez más—, y mi respuesta es **SI**

* * *

**Mm quien quiere matar a Bella con todas sus fuerzas?**

**YOOO**


	14. Capitulo 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Niñas mil gracias por sus review, favoritos y alertas las quiero muchísimo este capitulo va dedicado a marieisahale sabes por que nena jeje**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Caos.

No sé de qué otra manera describirlo. Los gritos que estallan están tan fuera de sintonía con mis emociones. Cada apretón de manos y felicitaciones al borde de las lágrimas, me asusta. Esto debería haber sido un momento de intimidad entre dos personas: Mike y yo.

Incluso en mejores circunstancias lo hubiera querido así. Estas no son las mejores circunstancias.

Veo a Alice de pie en la esquina, sin su normal efervescencia a la vista.

Ella y yo compartimos el secreto, mi secreto, y le duele a ella lo que a mí me hunde.

Los brazos de mi madre están alrededor de mi cuello, sus lágrimas contra mi mejilla.

—¡Estamos tan orgullosos de ti!

—No hice nada, mamá —protesto—. Esta cena, la proposición, todo es idea de Mike.

—¿Y quién eligió a Mike? ¡Tú! —dice riendo—. Honestamente, te miro y a las decisiones que tomaste, y sé que hicimos buena elecciones contigo. —

Ella se aleja, me mira a los ojos—. Esto es bueno —dice—. Estamos bien.

Oigo lo que no dice. La vida que llevo, por lo menos la que el mundo conoce, es una reivindicación. Me excusa de una falla sobre la que ninguno de nosotros habla. Mis decisiones racionales y responsables son un anuncio al universo que cualquier cosa que haya pasado con Melody no fue culpa de mis padres. Fue de ella, no de ellos. Después de todo, ¡miren a Bella! Bella es perfecta.

Mi madre toma mi mano entre las suyas mientras mi padre le hace sombra, sonriendo con aprobación.

—Una elección extraña —dice ella, mirando el anillo—. ¿Por qué no un diamante?

—No es lo que ella quería —responde Mike, alejándose de sus colegas.

—No lo es, pero dijiste que no me ofrecerías lo que yo quería —le recuerdo—. Justo ayer te negaste a escucharme.

Mike se pone serio por un momento y luego con una excusa suave para mis padres me tira a un lado.

—Hasta esta noche no he manejado bien nuestro compromiso.

—No —estoy de acuerdo—. Yo tampoco. —Me sonrojo al pensar en la enorme sutileza de eso.

—Yo en realidad nunca propuse. No dije las palabras. tomé toda la sorpresa de ello.

Echo un vistazo alrededor de la habitación. "Sorpresa" puede significar muchas cosas. Ahí está la sorpresa de la fortuna y luego está la sorpresa de un error de cálculo.

—Quería corregir eso —explica—. Así que te hice creer que no iba a comprarte este anillo así estarías aún más emocionada cuando lo hiciera. Traje a nuestra familia aquí para sorprenderte, para compensar que no te sorprendí con la propia propuesta. De lo contrario, para proponer después del hecho… después de que ya habíamos estado haciendo la compra del anillo… —Se encoge de hombros—. Hubiera sido una formalidad. Quería darte romance.

Veo su punto. Lo entiendo. Miro de nuevo a mis padres. Se están abrazando. Mi padre tradicionalmente estoico está tan lloroso como mi madre.

Están orgullosos de mí. Están orgullosos de sí mismos. Estoy viviendo la vida que quieren que viva. Porque, en realidad, alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Más apretones de manos, el champán fluye… No puedo captar el momento. Dylan Freeland se acerca.

Él abraza a Mike y me da un beso más formal en la mejilla.

—Confío en que cuidarás de este joven —dice—. Él es como un hijo para mí.

La sonrisa en mi cara se siente fea y deforme. No me gusta este encuentro de mundos. Es un inquietante recordatorio de que mi vida personal está débilmente ligada a mis perspectivas profesionales. La cuerda floja sobre la que estoy caminando no es tan fuerte como se supone que debería ser, y justo ahora me doy cuenta que no hay red.

Me excuso. Necesito aire. Prosigo mi camino a través de la multitud. Cada paso que doy trae otras felicitaciones de una nueva voz. Acelero el paso. Siento náuseas y mareos cuando miro hacia la puerta, a la salida que me sacará de mi pesadilla.

Finalmente llego a un patio, pero no está vacío. Asha está allí, con un cigarrillo fino en la mano.

—Se supone que no debemos fumar —dice en lugar de un saludo—. Ni siquiera en el patio. —Ella da una larga calada y deja que el humo salga a través de la comisura de sus labios—. Pero a veces hay que romper las reglas. ¿No te parece?

Estoy al otro lado del patio poniendo tanta distancia como pueda entre el humo que lleva la promesa de un cáncer y yo.

—Me sorprende que estés aquí —le digo.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Mike llamó a la oficina. Él no estaba seguro de si había alguien allí con quien fueras cercana, alguien a quien debería invitar. Es gracioso que él tuviera que preguntar. De todos modos, le dije que no había nadie… sólo yo.

—No somos cercanas.

—No, pero tenía curiosidad.

Trato de mantener mi enfoque. Ella lleva un vestido negro ajustado con un recorte revelando un medio círculo de lisa, piel morena. Somos como vaqueros en una película del Oeste, excepto que utomos el sombrero blanco y negro en forma de vestidos y nosotras hemos cambiado nuestras armas por otras más mortales, pero menos tangibles.

Pero tal vez mi sombrero blanco debería ser coloreado de color gris claro.

— ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? —le pregunto. No estoy segura de que me importa la respuesta. Esta noche está llena de demonios más temibles que ella.

— Nadie tiene un problema contigo, Bella —dice Asha antes de inhalar de nuevo—. Te dieron tu trabajo como un regalo de un amante agradecido y ahora vas a estar casada con ambos. Tú estás bendecida.

—Nadie me ha dado mi trabajo —argumento.

—Tiré de una cadena para conseguir una entrevista, eso es todo.

—Cierto. —toma un vaso vacío y deja caer el cigarrillo en el interior. El humo se enrosca arriba y se eleva fuera, haciendo de la copa una especie de caldero de una bruja—. Eres muy buena en tu trabajo, también. Sólo ten cuidado. Porque el problema con las cadenas es que si te mantienes tirando de ellas, desenredan las cosas.

- O -

Pasa otra media hora antes de que Alice me alcance. Ella me jala en el cuarto de baño y comprueba por pies bajo las casillas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —sisea una vez que nuestra privacidad es asegurada.

—No podía rechazarlo en frente de todos. Nuestra familia, nuestros amigos, sus colegas… no podía.

Alice exhala su frustración.

—Subestimé a Mike —murmura más para sí que para mí.

—Él puede ser muy romántico.

Alice se levanta bruscamente, estudia mi expresión, y parece infeliz con lo que encuentra allí.

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunta ella, con un tono duro, exigente—. ¿Lo rechazarás esta noche? ¿Mañana?

—No sé.

—¿Después de que los testigos se hayan ido y hayas recuperado el escenario?

Miro hacia el rubí. Veo las caras de mis padres. Pienso en la exuberancia fuera de este baño. Pienso en Mike y su deseo de hacer las cosas bien.

Érase una vez en que yo había querido hacer las cosas bien, también. Había creído en blanco y negro, correcto e incorrecto, bueno y malo. La verdad es que no soy realmente una taoísta. Solamente aprendí lo suficiente acerca de la religión para pasar mi examen de la universidad.

Aprendí lo suficiente como para idealizar la filosofía cuando es conveniente. Nunca he tenido una cómoda amistad con la ambigüedad.

—Estamos bien —dijo mi madre, pero ella no sabía lo equivocada que estaba. He amordazado y atado al ángel en mi hombro y dado a mi diablo mi mente y cuerpo como un parque infantil.

¿Puedo volver? ¿Aún quiero hacerlo?

—No sé —digo. Es una respuesta a las dos preguntas de Alice y la mía.

Traté de tomar un paso a la vez, pero ahora no sé en qué dirección se supone que debo caminar. Así que estoy en el baño, agobiada por secretos y joyas, en busca de migas de pan que me lleven de nuevo a un camino que no me aterroriza.

Se abre la puerta del baño. Es Jessica, la mujer con quien fui a la escuela durante mis años de pregrado, la mujer que me llevó al almuerzo, donde conocí a Mike. Rara vez nos vemos una a la otra más… tal vez tres o cuatro veces al año para un almuerzo de reunión, pero esta noche me trata como si fuera su mejor amiga en el mundo.

—¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! —dice efusivamente mientras pasa junto a Alice—. Siempre les digo a todos los que conozco que tú y Mike son la pareja perfecta.

Y mientras me abraza, oigo a Alice murmurar para sí:

—Perfecta, como las estatuas de Italia.

- O -

Mike me lleva a la casa. Tiene que arreglar el tamaño de mi anillo. Aprieta un poco.

He dado mi respuesta, pero todavía tengo que tomar mi decisión. Mi mundo está patas arriba y hacia atrás así. Y es mi culpa. No puedo culpar a Edward Cullen por las complejiCullens de mi vida igual que no puedo culpar una feroz tormenta por derribar un edificio mal hecho.

—¿Eres feliz? —pregunta, y yo asiento y sonrío, porque no sé qué más hacer.

Él se detiene en mi camino de entrada y se vuelve hacia mí.

—¿Puedo entrar para tomar una copa antes de dormir?

La frase me toma por sorpresa. Es anticuado y formal, el tipo de cosas que un hombre te pide con una sonrisa irónica en la tercera cita. Pero Mike ha estado conmigo por seis años, tocó mi piel desnuda con más frecuencia que mi perfume favorito. Esta noche se comprometió a pasar su vida conmigo. Él está más allá del punto de tener que soltar indirectas para hechizar su camino en mi casa.

Aun así, no me cuestiono. Tanto ha sido extraño entre nosotrosúltimamente, tal vez esta nueva vuelta de tuerca en su vocabulario es más acorde con nuestra nueva torpeza. Así que lo dejo entrar y mientras observa desde la puerta de mi cocina, selecciono un oporto dulce de mi pequeña colección de vinos y dos delicadas copas para beber.

Pero antes de que pueda abrir la botella, él pone su mano sobre la mía. Es un toque suave y, sin embargo… contiene un tipo diferente de peso.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Bella.

Miro hacia la botella sin abrir.

—Diez días desde que hicimos el amor —continúa.

—Ah, has estado contando —me burlo pero hay un temblor en mi voz. ¿Realmente ha pasado tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué no me he dado cuenta?

Debido a que no han pasado diez días para mí. Ni siquiera ha sido un día. En las primeras horas de la mañana había estado con Edward Cullen. Mike mueve su mano hacia mi muñeca, ejerciendo una suave presión con los dedos en la pequeña vena que delata que mi pulso corre a toda velocidad.

¿Cómo puedo hacer esto? ¿Cómo puedo estar con dos hombres en menos de veinticuatro horas? ¿Cómo puedo llamarme sino puta después de eso?

Concentro mis ojos en el oporto, sin permitirme siquiera parpadear, como si el más mínimo movimiento de los párpados pudiera producir lágrimas.

—¿Déjame servirnos algo de beber? —pido dócilmente. Mi culpa me ha hecho tímida. Me hace sonrojar y temblar.

Mike ve todo esto. Siente mi pulso corriendo… pero lo lee de forma diferente. Él se inclina y tiernamente toca sus labios con los míos. Es un beso suave, amoroso, y mientras él tranquilamente abre mis labios con su lengua, me doy a él, levantando los brazos y envolviéndolos alrededor de su cuello mientras me tira más cerca. Algo de mi miedo se aquieta. Esto se siente simple, cómodo y seguro. Dios, anhelo algo de sentido de seguridad en este momento.

Y me gusta la forma en que Mike me sostiene, como si fuera valiosa y digna de admiración. Es tan diferente de la pasión incontrolada que se dispara desde los dedos de Edward. Lo recuerdo mordiéndome el labio, sosteniendo mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza mientras tiernamente me besa el cuello, presionándome contra la pared mientras le doy la bienvenida en mi interior…

Me alejo de Mike.

—Una copa —le digo con voz débil—. Quiero que tengamos primero una copa juntos.

La confusión de Mike es clara, pero es el dolor que veo lo que desgarra mi corazón. Me inclino hacia delante y coloco un beso con la boca cerrada en la línea de su mandíbula.

—Sólo una copa primero. Quiero que pruebes este oporto.

Él asiente y sale de mi cocina.

¿Cuántas veces he visto a Mike dejar una habitación? Nunca me molestó antes. Pero ahora, la vista de su espalda en retirada me golpea como un presagio de mal agüero. Tengo que tomar tres respiraciones profundas antes de poder calmar mis manos lo suficiente para remover efectivamente el corcho.

Lo encuentro en mi sofá. No me mira cuando le entrego la copa. El vino es de un rojo tan profundo que es casi negro y ahora incluso ese detalle inocuo parece decir mucho. La sala de repente se llena de signos y cada uno de ellos es alarmante.

Otra respiración profunda, unas palabras más silenciosas de motivación que me ayude a aunar fuerzas.

Mike finalmente levanta sus ojos, su dolor afilado en algo que se asemeja a una acusación.

—¿Todavía estás enojada conmigo? —pregunta.

Lo miro sin comprender.

—No debería haberte dejado esa noche —continúa—. La noche que te sentaste a horcajadas sobre mi regazo y me pediste… —Su voz se desvanece y aparta la mirada de nuevo—. Me disculpé con rosas. Pero si eso no es suficiente, sólo dime el precio para seguir adelante. Porque esto

—vagamente hace un gesto con la mano hacia todo y nada—, esto es el infierno.

—No te voy a cobrar por una falta de comunicación. No estoy enojada.

—Pero algo está apagado —observa Mike—. Cuando puse mi brazo alrededor de tus hombros, no te inclinaste hacia mí de la manera que solías hacerlo. Cuando alcanzaba tu mano, tu palma simplemente se derretiría naturalmente contra la mía. Ahora es como si nuestras manos no encajaran como antes. Te pedí que se casaras conmigo esta noche delante de todos los que nos importan en el mundo. ¿Es mucho pedir que celebramos y...? —Una vez más, su voz se apaga.

Casi no reconozco a este hombre. Nunca lo he visto abatido.

Yo le hice esto.

—Mike —digo su nombre cuidadosamente y me siento a su lado. Pero no lo alcanzo. En su lugar Tomo un sorbo del dulce toque de vino y trato de encontrar una explicación que ayudará en lugar de destruir.

—¿Te asusté esa noche? —pregunta—. Por favor, dime que no. Quiero que te sientas segura. Es mi trabajo. Por favor, dime que no arruiné algo tan fundamental. Por favor.

—No, me haces sentir segura —digo rápidamente—. Siempre. —Estudio el contenido de la copa antes de tomar otro sorbo.

—Entonces, ¿qué es?

No respondo de inmediato. Estoy ocupada recogiendo trozos de coraje.

Este es el momento. Lo sé.

Ahora es cuando tengo que decírselo.

—¿Es tu hermana?

Me deja sin equilibrio.

—Sabes que estamos a una semana de su cumpleaños. Melody tendría treinta y siete, ¿verdad?

¿Cómo demonios llegamos a esto, de hablar de los problemas en la relación a habar sobre Melody?

Ella no tiene lugar en este intercambio.

—Murió dos días después de su cumpleaños número veintidós ¿verdad?

Eso significa que nos estamos acercando al quinceavo aniversario de su muerte.

No respondí. La conversación en la que habíamos estado inmersos rebanaba mis sesos pero esta era insostenible. Sé por qué Mike y yo estamos teniendo problemas: es mi culpa. Pero tratar de culparle este nuevo distanciamiento a Melody sería peor de que lo he hecho hasta ahora. Y sería peor que todos sus pecados combinados.

—Tenías trece cuando ella murió. —Mike está hablando lentamente como si tratara de recordar una historia que rara vez cuento—. Fue un suicidio.

—No —escupo la palabra vehemente—. Fue una sobredosis accidental — digo como si no fuera una clase de suicidio. Cocaína, éxtasis, tequila, hombres: mi hermana los usó todos para alimentar su autodestrucción.

Cada trago, las rayas de cocaína y los enamoramientos brutales no fueron mejor que un violento corte de un cuchillo.

Y sin embargo, ella decía que amaba todo. Su amor por el exceso y la insensatez sólo era comparado con su odio por la estructura y los compromisos tediosos. Accidentalmente tuvo una sobredosis. Mi mamá dijo que ella misma se lo había buscado.

Mike no dice nada. No quiere que esto sea un monologo. Había esperado que yo sostuviera su mano de nuevo. Quiere que una vez más me incline en su abrazo y le diga que él me conoce mejor que nadie.

Pero esto es no es un recordatorio de que esto llevara a esta clase de afecto. Y en este momento es difícil para mí pensar eso de él en absoluto, porque, en este momento, no soy su prometida. Ni siquiera lo conozco.

En el momento, tengo nueve años y estoy mirando por la ventana de mi habitación a una chica llamada Melody que no puede dejar de bailar. Está bailando en el patio delantero bailando al ritmo de música que nadie puede escuchar. Será la última vez que la vea. Vino a casa pedir dinero a nuestros padres y cuando se rehusaron a abrir la puerta, se rehusaron incluso a reconocer su presencia, ella bailó.

Pero no voy a hablar de eso con Mike o con alguien más. En cambio, me arrastro de regreso al presente y muevo mis labios para generar una pequeña y practicada sonrisa antes de envolver mi mano alrededor de su rodilla y mirar sus ojos.

—Esto no es sobre ella —digo—. Ni siquiera sobre nosotros. Es sobre yo siendo ridícula.

—¿Ridícula? —repite él como si estuviera luchando con encontrar una forma de aplicar la palabra en mí.

—Estabas en lo correcto al alejarte de mí esa noche —continúo—. No estaba actuando como yo. Tal vez, temores de boda. Pero no estuvo bien.

—Me inclino hacia él, de la manera como solía hacerlo, de la forma que él quiere.

—No hay porcentaje en estar loco o fuera de control. —Él roza mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano—. No eres como ninguna otra mujer que he conocido en mi vida. Eres mi Bella y eres perfecta. Dije que no lo eras esa noche que comimos en Scarpetta. Mentí.

—No, era la verdad. Pero estoy segura de que hay otras mentiras más agradables que me has dicho en estos años. Todos mentimos, ocasionalmente —digo—. Y cometemos errores.

—Supongo —dice de manera insegura.

—Tal vez lo que diferencia el bien del mal es sólo unos cuantos de nosotros… cuando mentimos, cuando cometemos errores… tal vez algunos de nosotros pueden contenerse y… arreglar las cosas.

De nuevo, siento lágrimas brotando cuando él besa mi mejilla pero esta vez dejo que unas cuantas se deslicen de las esquinas de mis ojos y no protesto cuando él las prueba.

No eres como ninguna otra mujer que he conocido en mi vida.

Sus palabras… Y me gustan. Me gusta la idea de ser completamente única.

Significa que yo no soy nada parecida a ella.

Sus besos han viajado de mi frente y luego hacia mi boca. No objeto cuando él Sama el vaso de mi mano y lo pone en el portavasos que está en la mesa de café. No me alejo cuando él baja la cremallera de mi vestido, me lo quita de los hombros, acuna mis pechos. No lo reto cuando cuidadosamente me quita el vestido por completo y lo pone en el brazo de la silla junto con su chaqueta y camisa. No digo no cuando él me baja al sofá y se posa encima de mí, cuidadosamente, oh tan cuidadoso de no herirme, magullarme, incluso causarme un momento de incomodidad. Él me ama. Lo siento cuando él pasa sus dedos por mi estómago. Lo siento cuando besa mi cabello; lo siento en la calidez de su sonrisa. Aquí es donde se supone que debo estar. Estas son las reglas que he escogido para mi vida. No tengo derecho de ofrecerme a Edward Cullen. Él no tiene espacio en mi vida personal o en mis pensamientos. Y cuando Mike besa mi frente, trato de ignorar las imágenes, los recuerdos… trato de olvidar que sólo esta mañana perdí el control.

* * *

**Les aviso el siguiente capitulo es el final del primer libro recuerden son 3 y si tienen duda la historia completa Si tiene final feliz.**

**Besos**


	15. Capitulo 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Niñas mil gracias por sus review, favoritos y alertas las quiero muchísimo este capitulo va dedicado a marieisahale sabes por que nena jeje**

**Acuérdense este es el final del primer libro eh**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Mike se queda. Por supuesto que lo hace. Difícilmente era la primera vez.

Es sólo que no hemos pasado la noche juntos por unas pocas semanas. He olvidado la sensación. Sus suaves ronquidos son chocantes para mí ahora.

Me vuelvo a mi lado y le miro. Su boca está abierta mientras duerme.

Mike y yo habíamos estado saliendo durante una semana antes de que él me besara, tres meses antes de que hiciéramos el amor. Dijo que no quería apresurarme, que sabía que yo no era ese tipo de chica. No tuve el coraje para decirle que no esperé ni la mitad de ese tiempo con el hombre antes que él. Mi primera vez había sido cuando tenía veinte años. Había estado tan desesperada por librarme de mi virginidad, que no me importó que él oliera a cigarrillos, que hablaba con clichés, que apenas me miró mientras se forzaba dentro de mí. Mi segundo amante fue un inteligente, alto y hermoso jugador de lacrosse con manos errantes y mirada lasciva. El dolor de la ruptura fue fuerte pero fugaz. Quedaron un montón de Kleenex cuando terminé de llorar.

Pero Mike es diferente. Me respeta. Piensa que soy preciada. Me honra con ideas románticas obsoletas.

Y por encima de todo eso me ayudó a conseguir el trabajo que quería. Mike me ha dado tanto, que tiene sentido que él sea mi primero para siempre, la primera cosa en mi vida que va a ser más que una etapa.

Esa constancia tiene valor, ¿no? Ciertamente más valor que los secretos ilícitos que se cuelan en mis sueños por la noche. No puedo volver a hacer el amor con Edward nunca. Nunca. Le forzaré fuera de mi vida.

Ahora si tan sólo pudiera forzarle fuera de mi cabeza.

- O -

Sólo son las 7:00 a.m. y le estoy entregando a Mike su almuerzo y una taza vieja llena de un espeso café antes de su conferencia anormalmente temprana. Él está sorprendido, nunca le he hecho la comida para que la lleve a la oficina antes. Es un tipo de movimiento de Norman Rockwell, lo cual es bueno. Tengo que incorporar un poco de la moralidad de Norman Rockwell a mi vida.

Me besa en la frente y siento lo completo de su afecto. Mientras le observo irse, siento algo más, también, algo que salta desde lo más profundo de mí. Quiero que sea amor.

Pero se siente como obligación.

Estaba en deuda con Mike antes, por el trabajo y sus frecuentes bondades. Pero ahora que lo he traicionado, le debo mucho más, más que regalos o favores. Le debo la felicidad.

Casi una hora después, mientras me estoy vistiendo para trabajar, mi teléfono suena y aparece el teléfono de la asistenta de Edward.

No, eso está mal. Es la Secretaria de Cullen otra vez. Tengo que encontrar una forma de volverlo a convertir en un extraño.

—¿Sra. Swan? —La inquisitiva voz de Sonya se funde a través del teléfono—. Siento llamarla tan temprano.

—Está bien. —Me siento al borde de la cama vistiendo nada más que un sujetador y unas bragas a juego con el teléfono presionado contra mi oreja.

Me siento expuesta, lo cual es tonto. Sonya no puede verme. Pero sí sabe cosas sobre mí que otros no y me recuerda esto cuando me dice en un tono que es un poco demasiado íntimo que el Sr. Cullen solicita una reunión fuera de su oficina.

—13900 Tahiti Way, en Marina Del Rey —dice ella. Hay algo sobre esta dirección que le emociona. Puedo decirlo por la forma en que susurra los números.

—¿Qué hay ahí? —Mantengo mi propio tono liso, inexpresivo. Quiero borrar su memoria… ¿Me ha imaginado con él? ¿Me ha imaginado con ella? ¿Me oyó gritar cuando Edward dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran sobre mi clítoris, cuando besó mi cuello, mis pechos?… ¿Me oyó cuando perdí el control?

—Oh, simplemente me he imaginado que ustedes dos ya habían repasado los detalles… no pregunté específicamente qué parte del puerto… quiero decir, no es asunto mío.

Y con ese comentario sé que lo oyó todo, imaginó todo; para ella no soy sólo una asociada del Sr. Cullen. Soy la mujer que él folló en su mesa y no importa que tono use, qué ropa lleve… siempre me conocerá por mis indiscreciones.

La odio por eso.

Cuelgo el teléfono sin otra palabra. Pero no había nada más que decir. Él sabe que iré. Es mi trabajo, mi adicción, mi tentación… realmente no importa si es sólo deseo, ambición, o simplemente curiosidad lo que me llevará ahí. Todo lo que importa es que él sabe que iré.

Un hilo de aprensión se abre camino por mi columna vertebral. Sé dónde está mi lugar ahora está con Mike. He tenido mi último hurra con Edwar Cullen.

Iré a la reunión por el bien de la ambición a pesar del deseo, el cual tendré que reprimir. Iré a la reunión para decir adiós.

Selecciono un traje Theory, no tan provocativo como la ropa que usé el día que me vio por última vez pero significativamente más elegante que mi atuendo regular. Lo emparejo con una blusa de satén que podría pasar por ropa de hombre si no fuera por la tela. Él no me va a excitar.

O si lo hace, no lo verá.

No es hasta que estoy en el coche, introduciendo la dirección en el navegador, que las palabras de Sonya vuelven a mí. ¿El puerto?

Por un segundo considero quitar las llaves del contacto. ¿Por qué voy a reunirme con este hombre en el puerto? La ubicación es demasiado suave, demasiado romántica, susurros de demasiadas fantasías de simplemente navegar lejos de todo.

Pero él sabe que iré y así giro la llave.

- O -

Me detengo en el aparcamiento alineado en la península. Amarres que sostienen embarcaciones de recreo están rodeados de apartamentos y hoteles de gran altura. Su fantasía se encuentra con la realidad urbana, una metáfora inapropiada para mi situación actual. Pero no puedo tener ambos. Tengo que dar la fantasía.

Mi teléfono vibra con un nuevo mensaje de texto. Es de él. Simplemente me dice dónde aparcar, a dónde caminar, qué puertas abrir. El texto es extrañamente oportuno. Es como si tuviera un sexto sentido cuando se trata de mí.

Estudio las palabras otra vez. Me está dando instrucciones. Justo como me dio instrucciones aquella noche en Vegas… justo como me dio instrucciones cuando me observó por la pantalla de su ordenador. ¿Pero quizá estas instrucciones son más benignas?

No, benignas no. Nada sobre Edward Cullen es benigno. Y tampoco lo es mi afán por seguir sus directivas.

Mientras me alejo de mi coche a la puerta por la que él me ha dicho que vaya, el Ritz-Carlton a mi izquierda, el océano a mi derecha, me encuentro preguntándome qué me dirá que haga luego.

Hace calor; me quito la chaqueta. Incluso el satén no es adecuado para este parámetro pero tendrá que valer. Sigo los pasos y voy por el muelle, pasando veleros, restaurantes, turistas, y palmeras hasta que encuentro el lugar al que debo acudir… hacia el horizonte. Y le veo a él, encima de un pequeño yate, vistiendo otra camiseta barata, gris oscuro esta vez para que conjunte con su pelo; sus pantalones vaqueros están desgastados… no puedo decir si son viejos o simplemente diseñados para verse así. No importa.

Camino hacia él, justo como lo dijo, pero me detengo cuando todavía estoy a varios metros del barco.

—¿Nos vamos a reunir en el club de yates? —pregunto desde el muelle.

—No, ven abordo.

Estoy dolida por lo mucho que quiero hacer caso a su petición. Quiero dejar que me lleve a otra aventura. Quiero seguir los pasos de mi diablo.

Pero niego con la cabeza.

—Hay muchos restaurantes en los cuales podemos tener nuestra reunión de almuerzo.

Me estudia por un momento.

—¿Está todo bien?

Es una buena pregunta. Tal vez no está bien ahora pero seguro que lo estará si me mantengo fuerte. Presiono mis labios juntos y doy un rígido asentimiento.

—Si voy ahí abajo, no seré un caballero.

Está bromeando pero la amenaza me asusta. Todo ha cambiado. Ahora estoy oficialmente comprometida y todo el mundo, mis amigos, mis padres, mis compañeros de trabajo, todos lo saben. Si Edward hace algo para delatarme, las consecuencias cubrirán mi mundo de humillación. Ni siquiera puedo permitirme pensar en ello.

—Podría dar la vuelta e irme ahora mismo —digo. El viento se levanta y eleva mi cabello con una fuerza silenciosa. Lo llevo suelto otra vez y me estoy acostumbrando a cómo se siente cuando se mueve. Me estoy acostumbrando a la forma en que me llegan las palabras de Sr. Cullen, también, y ese es el problema. Me obligaré a alejarme de él—. No estoy aquí para eso, Sr. Cullen.

—Ah, así que hemos vuelto a las formalidades. —Hay una pregunta ahí.

No entiendo el nivel del cambio. Piensa que sólo me he asustado un poco… o que tal vez le estoy devolviendo la broma.

—Creo… por muchas razones, que tenemos que esforzarnos por un… decoro más profesional. Yo… me temo que he dejado que las cosas se vuelvan demasiado familiares. No pasará otra vez.

Él hace una pausa, me estudia.

—¿Asumo que has oído la historia del chico que grita lobo? —pregunta, sin expresión—. Te das cuenta de que no tienes mucha credibilidad en esta área.

—Hablo enserio esta vez.

—¿A diferencia de la última vez, cuando estabas bromeando?

—No voy a subir a ese barco.

Cuadro mis hombros y me encuentro con su mirada. Espero el enfado, el dolor, el desconcierto que tiene que estar viniendo. Pero su cara de póker es impecable. No puedo predecir qué mano está a punto de ser jugada… Hasta que sonríe, es la sonrisa que consigo cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy jugando al ajedrez contra un adversario digno. Es la sonrisa de alguien que sabe que está a punto de ganar contra el mejor.

—Si voy ahí abajo, Srta. Swan, te voy a besar. —Levanta la mano cuando empiezo a protestar—, y no me detendré ahí. Te voy a tocar de la forma en que quieres que te toque.

—¡Cállate! —siseo.

Miro alrededor con timidez. No veo a nadie en los barcos cercanos pero eso no significa nada. Estamos en público, su voz es fuerte, no puedo contar con que la brisa del océano se lleve cada palabra suya al mar.

—Quieres eso, ¿no, Bella? —dice, su voz manteniendo el mismo volumen constante, baja, insistente, segura—. Quieres que te toque justo aquí, a plena luz del día, para que todos en ese restaurante sólo a un tiro de piedra te vean. Quieres audiencia. Quieres que te quite la máscara en frente de todos.

—No puedo subir al barco —digo, pero ahora es mi voz la que se está volviendo más débil. Él no tiene ningún derecho a decirme esas cosas… y no tengo derecho a quererlas.

Pero las fantasías están entrando a hurtadillas en mi conciencia. En la mesa frente a mi equipo, en el sofá frente a sus amigos… andando por un casino vistiendo un vestido de Herve Leger, todo el mundo mirándome, viéndome como la mujer que no se supone que tengo que ser.

—Ven abordo —dice, más suave, más amable—. No pasará nada que tú no quieras que pase. Recuerda, todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir no.

¿Acaso no había dicho no? ¿No había dicho no puedo subir al barco? ¿No era no puedo igual que no?

Pero no lo era. No puedo decía lo que lo que no era capaz de hacer y lo que yo no era. No era sobre capacidad; era sobre deseo.

No tenía deseo de decir no.

Con cuidado, encontré mi camino hacia el barco.

Él se reúne conmigo, me besa inocentemente en la mejilla, pero su mano se desliza entre nosotros y jadeo cuando él aplica una ligera presión en el punto que siempre me delatará.

—No he venido para eso —digo, alejándome.

—No, has venido para trabajar. —Se acerca a una botella de sauvignon blanco que ha estado enfriándose en un cubo—. Nunca vendrás aquí sólo porque quieres que te toque otra vez, aunque lo quieres. No vendrías sólo porque te sientes viva cuando estás conmigo. No vendrías porque soy el único con el que puedes ser verdaderamente tú. ¿Pero por trabajo? Sí, por trabajo vendrás siempre.

Sirve un vaso del vino blanco y me lo ofrece. La bebida me recuerda a Mike. Niego con la cabeza.

—No soy mi verdadero yo cuando estoy contigo. No sé quién soy.

—Ese es el problema —dice, tomando vino para él. Es la primera cosa a la que no ha intentado empujarme desde que he llegado—. No sabes quién eres. Incluso me hiciste describirte a ti la última vez que nos encontramos y todavía no puedes averiguarlo. Normalmente eso sería suficiente para hacerme perder el interés. La autoconciencia es sexy. El engañarse no.

El sol está en mi espalda y aun así alcanzo mi bolso y saco mis gafas.

Siento que voy a necesitar tantas capas de protección como sea posible.

—¿Crees que me engaño a mí misma?

—A veces. No te pega.

—Si te quita tanto las ganas, tal vez deberías retroceder de una maldita vez.

Edward Cullen estalla en carcajadas. Es una risa fácil con sólo un toque de opulencia. Me suaviza y me hace querer dar un paso hacia él en lugar de alejarme.

—Como he dicho, lo haré. Pero la cosa es. —Y con esto es él el que da un paso adelante—, la mujer que eres realmente… la mujer que con tanta fuerza mantienes en secreto, la mujer que sólo permites salir fuera cuando es tocada de cierta forma, sentir ciertas cosas… la mujer que es tan condenadamente convincente… no puedo darle la espalda.

Da la vuelta y vete. Dile que el compromiso ha sido anunciado.

Pero no digo una palabra. Mi voz fue llevada por el viento.

—Quiero esa mujer —dice otra vez, dando otro paso—. Y no sólo en el dormitorio. Quiero saber cómo es en una cena a la luz de las velas. Quiero verla en la playa. Quiero saber lo que se siente al caminar junto a ella hablando de los pensamientos que nunca dejas compartir.

—Voy a casarme.

—Con un hombre al que no amas.

—Él es el hombre que quiero.

—Qué seductora pequeña mentirosa eres.

Levanto mi barbilla y le lanzo una mirada desafiante. Un destello de respeto… lo veo en sus ojos… pero tal vez siempre esté ahí. Respeto por mí en esos ojos suyos de color verdes… pero no es por mí. Es por esta mujer que cree que estoy escondiendo de él. Una mujer que no quiero ser.

—Quiero a Mike Newton.

—¿Lo quieres? —Su voz es amable ahora pero es imposible perderse el toque de sarcasmo—. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que él te haga?

—No seas grosero.

—¿Quieres que te mantenga a raya?

No respondo. Edward está muy cerca ahora. Si da un paso más adelante, estaremos tocándonos.

Pero no lo hace. En vez de eso me rodea de la misma forma en la que lo hizo en esa habitación de hotel de Venetian.

—¿Quieres que él suprima tu verdadera naturaleza? ¿Qué te mantenga en esa correa que te hiciste para ti misma?

—Cállate. —Mi tono susurrado contradice el significado de las palabras. Lo siento detrás de mí aunque todavía no está tocándome.

—¿Quieres que él te confine? ¿Tienes miedo de no poder hacer ese trabajo por ti misma?

Su aliento hace cosquillas en mi oreja mientras se mueve a mi derecha.

Espero a que él complete el círculo pero no lo hace. Simplemente se queda ahí a mi lado, enfrentándome. Si me inclino, sólo un poco, la parte superior de mi cabeza tocará su barbilla. Mi hombro tocará su pecho; mi mano, su muslo.

Continúo mirando hacia delante, agradecida de mis gafas oscuras.

Amortiguan los colores que son sólo un poco demasiado brillantes hoy.

—Mira mi mano —digo en voz baja.

Él hace una pausa, perplejo por lo que parece una extraña petición. Pero luego lo ve, lo levanta para que le pegue la luz.

—Me ha comprado un rubí —digo mientras él estudia la piedra—. No un anillo de diamantes, un rubí.

—¿De quién ha sido la idea?

Otra vez no respondo.

—Ha sido tuya. —Dice las palabras con el tono de agradable sorpresa. Y ahora si estira la mano. Aparta mi cabello de mi rostro. No me vuelvo para mirarle.

—Dejas que la mujer que estás intentando destruir escoja tu anillo.

— Sólo estoy yo.

—Oh lo sé… y eres tú, la única verdadera tú, la que quiero. No la fachada que sonríe dulcemente y pretende que es alguna rosa blanca… delicada, suave, débil.

—¿Me ha llamado aquí para una reunión de trabajo, Sr. Cullen?

—Quiero romper esa fachada. —Levanta sus manos y aferra el aire alrededor de mi cuerpo como si literalmente pudiera alejar algún campo de fuerza invisible—. Quiero tirarlo al océano donde nunca serás capaz de poner las manos encima otra vez. No te quiero en esa correa, Bella. No quiero confinarte, no quiero controlarte. Quiero liberarte.

—Dice el hombre quien prácticamente me ha chantajeado para subirme a este barco.

—Ah sí. Pero eso es diferente. Por ahora parece que prácticamente tengo que chantajearte para que hagas lo que quieres hacer. Quiero que hagas esas cosas por ti misma. Quiero que satisfagas tus deseos de la manera satisfaces tu ambición.

—No seas estúpido.

—Si lo hicieras, serías imparable.

—Lo amo.

Él duda. No había visto venir eso.

—Lo quiero —digo, más alto esta vez.

—Ah —murmura—. Esa mentira es menos seductora.

—Has tenido sexo conmigo. —Mi voz es inexpresiva, fría—. Conoces mi cuerpo, incluso sabes cómo hacerlo cantar… pero eso es sólo química. Mike conoce mi pasado, sabe cómo pienso… Usted conoce mi cuerpo, Sr. Cullen. Mike me conoce.

—Dudo eso.

—Sabe de dónde vengo.

—Estoy seguro. Justo como estoy seguro que sabe a dónde quiere él que vayas.

—No. Él quiere lo que yo quiero. No porque está intentando acomodarme sino porque nosotros realmente queremos las mismas cosas. Eso es lo que nos hace compatibles. Tú eres el que me está empujando. Lo que tú y yo tenemos… es sólo… sólo…

—Química —finaliza Edward por mí.

Se aleja, toma asiento en una de sus sillas de cubierta. Bebe su vino un poco demasiado rápido. ¿Está nervioso? No es una emoción que alguna vez haya asociado con él antes.

—¿Sabes lo que es la química? —pregunta. Me encojo de hombros pero en mi mente respondo la pregunta.

La química son las chispas que se encienden dentro de mí cuando los dedos del Sr. Cullen rozan contra mi cuello. Es el aceleramiento de mi pulso cuando besa el mismo punto, saboreando mi sal, lamiendo el delicado trozo de mi piel. Es el latido que siento entre mis piernas cuando sus manos viajan desde mis hombros a mis pechos, a mi estómago… más abajo…

—Es el estudio de la materia atómica —dice Edward, sacándome de mis pensamientos—. Es la descripción de lo diferente que reaccionan los elementos químicos. Pero lo más importante es el estudio de la composición de esos elementos.

—Creo que debería irme.

—Para que dos elementos reaccionen el uno con el otro, tiene que reunirse —continúa—. Rápidamente se aferran el uno al otro, y de alguna manera realmente primitiva, reconocen los detalles del otro elemento que llevarán a la reacción química.

—No tengo ni idea de a dónde quieres llegar.

—No reaccionaríamos el uno con el otro de la manera en la que lo hacemos si no fuéramos capaces de sentir algo fundamental de la naturaleza del otro. Cuando te vi… cuando te toqué, sentí que había algo en la composición de quien eres que me causaría reaccionar en formas que simplemente no haría, no podría reaccionar con otras. Somos bicarbonato de sodio y vinagre. Coca Cola Light y Mentos…

—¿Whisky y vinagre?

Sonríe a mi inesperada contribución a su monologo.

—No sé si el whisky y la soda realmente causan una reacción química.

—Tal vez no —admito. Pero ahora estoy pensando en la fresca y leve picadura del whisky cuando lo había frotado entre mis piernas, recuerdo el sabor en su lengua.

Química.

—Lo quiero —digo otra vez. El sol está poniéndose más alto en el cielo. Lo siento latiendo en mis hombros. Una pequeña gota de sudor rueda por la línea de mi cabello. Estoy reaccionando al sol. Digo las palabras para mí misma. Es el sol… no el calor.

—Casi te creo —dice. Por un momento creo que está escuchando mis pensamientos igual que mis palabras.

—Deberías creerme. —Me abrazo a mí misma, y alejo mis ojos del horizonte para encontrarme con los suyos—. Nunca te he mentido.

—Pero le mientes a él.

—Lo quiero —explico—. Todo el mundo miente a la gente que quiere. Son los únicos por los que merece la pena hacer el esfuerzo.

—Entonces debes quererte a ti misma mucho.

Algo se queda atrapado en mi garganta. No sé si es una risa o un grito.

—¿Ama Mike esta peca tanto como lo hago yo? —Se levanta otra vez, pone su dedo en la peca que descansa sobre el escote de mi camisa, justo donde mis pechos comienzan a hincharse.

—¿Tiemblas cuando sus manos se deslizan por tu cintura, cuando sus manos se deslizan bajo la sedosa tela de tu top? —Sus manos están en mi cintura; sus pulgares se deslizan bajo la parte inferior de mi camisa por lo que ahora están presionados sobre mi carne.

—¿Te hace estremecerte cuando te tira hacia él? —Sus manos se mueven a la parte baja de mi espalda y aplican justo la presión suficiente para moverme hacia delante, hacia él—. Cuando te levanta. —Estoy en sus brazos; mis pies son levantados del suelo mientras me cuelgo en él—. Cuando te lleva… —Me está llevando abajo a la cabina, a través de la cocina, una sala de estar, a un dormitorio…

Y justo como lo ha predicho, me estremezco.

Ha dejado sus palabras en la cubierta del yate. En la cabina es sólo el sonido de cada una de nuestras respiraciones mezclándose entre sí para crear un ritmo apremiante pero irregular. Cuando me baja a la cama, olvido. A Mike, mi trabajo, mis ideales… ...y recuerdo… los besos, su sabor, la sensación de él dentro de mí.

Exhalo cuando mi camisa cae al suelo; mi sujetador no va lejos. Agarro las sabanas debajo de mí cuando él aprieta sus dientes sobre un pezón, luego el otro.

Algunos sentimientos son casi demasiado fuertes. No pueden ser amarrados. Algunos deseos no pueden hacer nada menos que abrumar.

Arqueo mi espalda cuando su mano se desliza hacia arriba por mi muslo. No puedo pensar… no pensaré… Sólo el más leve olor de su colonia grita seducción para mí ahora.

Mis pantalones todavía están puestos pero bien podrían no estarlo. No ofrecen protección del calor de su toque cuando presiona su mano en mí.

Su radio está encendida, sonando suavemente por los altavoces, rock clásico; el género le pega. Él tiene el coraje de Jimmy Hendrix y el misterio inquietante de Pink Floyd y la maravillosa elegancia de The Doors.

Desata el botón de la parte superior de mi cintura; siento aflojar mis pantalones cuando baja la cremallera y el aire en mis muslos cuando me los quita.

"Stairway to Heaven" está desvaneciéndose en otra cosa… ah sí Los Rolling Stones. Es "Ruby Tuesday".

Rubíes.

Mis ojos se abren y de repente puedo ver, no sólo la habitación alrededor de mí sino el camino en el que estoy. Estiro la mano y cubro su mano con la mía justo cuando está a punto de quitarme las bragas.

Hace una pausa, esperando que el gesto no sea la señal de "pare" que siente que es. Pero mantengo su mano quieta, agarrándola firmemente, no con pasión, sino con resolución.

—Bella —dice, mirándome a los ojos.

—Lo quiero —digo. El barco se balancea muy ligeramente; Mick Jagger canta adiós a "Ruby Tuesday"—. Le quiero… y eso no es sólo un sentimiento, es una decisión.

—Estás eligiendo la prisión en vez de lo desconocido.

—Todos estamos en alguna clase de prisión —señalo—. Pero puedo escoger mi jaula, y la jaula en la que vivo con Mike es dorada.

Y con eso, me alejo, me siento, y alcanzo mi sujetador, los restos de su toque aún calientes en mi pecho, mi cuerpo todavía sufriendo por él; mi diablo todavía me está tirando hacia él…

Pero he tomado mi decisión. Este no es mi lugar. Edward tiene razón; él es lo desconocido. Y rechazo la aventura del descubrimiento. Tal vez mi vida con Mike realmente será una especie de prisión pero es el Ritz-Carlton comparado con la lúgubre prisión de mi culpa.

—No te vayas —dice.

Me giro. Todavía no estoy vistiendo nada más que la ropa interior pero siento una armadura invisible construyéndose alrededor de mí, escudándome de los ataques de la tentación.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —pregunto—. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Es porque quieres lo que no tienes?

—Pensé… tenía la esperanza de que podía tenerte —dice en voz baja—. Cada muestra de ti intensifica el deseo. Igual que la delicia turca que la Bruja Blanca le da a Edmund en Narnia. Simplemente tengo que tener más.

—Así que eso significa que tú eres Edmund, una metáfora moderna para Judas, y yo soy la personificación del mal.

—No —dice con una sonrisa. Se levanta y cuidadosamente alza mi camisa y mis pantalones de donde las ha tirado en el suelo, pero no me las entrega. En vez de eso los sostiene como si fueran un tesoro, o una última esperanza—. Mi metáfora no se sostiene. Obviamente lo que tenemos no es nada como un cuento de hadas para niños. Lo que tenemos es… más oscuro, más valioso…

—No está bien.

—Pero es nosotros.

Niego con la cabeza, mirando a la camisa en sus manos. Podría tomarlo de su agarre pero no estoy preparada. No puedo soportar la idea de ser tan agresiva y violenta en este momento. Nunca me verá en ninguna forma desnuda otra vez. Estoy determinada a asegurarme de eso.

Pero sí quiero que me vea ahora. Quiero que me mire una vez más. No he valorado ese último toque; no he predicho mi propia fortaleza. Pero quiero sentir sus ojos en mí. Quiero que eso sea un recuerdo al que puedo volver cuando la vida se vuelva tan dura, que las fantasías se vuelvan difíciles de conjurar.

—Crees que sabes lo que quieres, pero no lo sabes —susurro—. Crees que me quieres pero lo que quieres es una cadena de momentos robados como este. Crees que ves a través de mi fachada pero no puedes ver que la fachada es tan parte de mí como lo salvaje bajo ella. No me quieres.

—Pero puedes librarte de la fachada.

—¿No lo entiendes? —grito. De repente no soy la mujer de negocios educada de Harvard, no soy la prometida de un joven abogado de una antigua familia. Soy enfado, desesperación, frustración, pasión n correspondida.

—¡No quiero librarme de ella! —Aprieto los dientes contra la violencia que está creciendo dentro—. Me estás pidiendo que deje de lado mis zapatos de suela gruesa y camine descalza a tu lado, ¡pero mira abajo, Edward! ¡El suelo sobre el que estamos caminando está cubierto con clavos oxidados!

Quiero mis protecciones. ¡Son parte de mí! ¡Los amo más de lo que amo el… el salvajismo de mi naturaleza subyacente y quiero al hombre que ama la parte de mí que celebro! ¿Por qué no puedes ver eso?

—Porque soy salvaje —dice simplemente. Pero sus ojos están tristes; no hay salvajismo a la vista.

—Entonces encuéntrate una mujer criada por lobos. Fui criada para ser civilizada.

—¿Esta es tu definición de civilidad?

—Tenemos negocios, Sr. Cullen. ¿Vamos a ponernos en ello?

Él suspira, "Ruby Tuesday" se ha ido, y su ausencia añade un pequeño chip a mi determinación de que puedo hacerlo. Extiendo mi mano.

—Dame mi ropa.

Me la entrega sin ninguna resistencia.

—Tú y yo, no somos los buenos —digo mientras me vuelvo a poner los pantalones—. Hicimos algo mal.

—Si haces esto —dice, observándome cuidadosamente—, si te casas con un hombre al que no quieres, no sólo me herirás sino que te harás daño a ti misma. Y lo más importante, le torturarás a él.

Hago una pausa pero sólo por un momento.

—Estoy haciendo lo que tengo que hacer. —El suelo está frío bajo mis pies descalzos.

—Creo que si me escuchas sólo por cinco minutos, te darás cuenta de que tienes opciones.

Le miro. Hay tanto que él no sabe. Tantos secretos y esqueletos. Y ya no sé si estoy huyendo o siendo conducida a un destino. Todo lo que sé es que voy a sobrevivir. Es más de lo que mi hermana fue capaz de hacer.

Me examina; sus ojos castaños me atraen como siempre lo hacen.

—¿Hay cosas que me quieras contar? —pregunta.

Sonrío a pesar de mí misma. Nadie nunca ha sido capaz de leerme tan fácilmente y conozco a este hombre desde hace menos de dos semanas.

Él asiente.

—Voy a ir a la cubierta, servir dos vasos de vino. Espero que una vez que te hayas vestido podamos hablar.

—¿Oh, ahora quieres hablar? ¿Así que realmente no es sólo por el sexo? —digo con sarcasmo parcial.

—Te lo he dicho, quiero conocerte en todas las formas. Si vienes arriba a hablar, entonces sabré que al menos hay alguna esperanza de que me dejes hacerlo.

Y con eso se va de la cabina. Escucho sus pasos desvanecerse sólo para escucharlos otra vez después de que va arriba y empieza a andar en la cubierta, lo cual ahora está actuando como mi techo.

Con un sobresalto me doy cuenta de que Edward Cullen ya no me está empujando. No está intentando tentarme o abrumarme.

Edward Cullen me acaba de preguntar si podemos hablar.

¿Cómo hablaríamos como personas normales? ¿Alguna vez hemos hecho eso? Siempre ha sido pasión y provocación y excitación. ¿Alguna vez nos hemos simplemente sentado y tenido una conversación que no fuera de trabajo?

No.

Pero tal vez podíamos. La posibilidad me desconcierta y luego construye rápidamente un misterioso atractivo. Podíamos ser más que el rugido de un coche deportivo, más que una noche imprudente en un hotel de lujo.

Cierro los ojos por un momento. Las imágenes que giran ante mí son diferentes de las fantasías con las que me he entretenido durante las últimas semanas. En estas imágenes veo a Edward y a mí sentados el uno junto al otro en un cine comiendo palomitas. Nos veo leyendo detenidamente el Wall Street Journal y LA Times mientras comemos el brunch del domingo. En mi fantasía nuestros impulsos temerarios están sostenidos por un vínculo que es tan fuerte como las vigas que sostienen su decadente casa en la colina.

Edward es el hombre que desata mis inhibiciones y los revela para su exhibición. Pero si además de todo eso podía ser también mi amigo y mi compañero… si podía ser un hombre que voluntariamente camina conmigo en un terreno más firme, tal vez, sólo tal vez eso cambiaria las cosas.

Edward siempre ha apelado a mí diablo, ¿pero y si le daba la opción de hacerse amigo de mi ángel?

Si él pudiera, entonces tal vez, sólo tal vez yo podría ser una mujer que lo tiene todo.

Pequeñas chispas de esperanza se encienden adentro de mi corazón pero el sonido de mi teléfono móvil me saca de mis cavilaciones. Viene de mi bolso que está tirado en el suelo.

Es el tono de Mike.

Saco el teléfono pero no lo cojo. Dejando que mi frío y recogido mensaje grabado el saludo. No puedo hablarle ahora, no mientras estoy aquí y ciertamente no antes de que tenga más tiempo de ordenar mis pensamientos y emociones.

Pero luego oigo que me ha mandado un mensaje. Lo que él nunca hace.

**Sé dónde estás, sé lo que estás haciendo.**

Intento darle sentido a las palabras. Él no puede querer decir… cómo…

El siguiente mensaje llega.

**Se supone que tengo que llamar a Dylan Freeland pronto. Él no sabe lo que estás haciendo… todavía. Pero si no sales de ese barco y te reúnes conmigo en tu coche en cinco minutos me aseguraré de que Dylan, nuestras familias, TODOS lo sepan.**

Miro a la pantalla, mis ojos abiertos y sin parpadear. Mike nunca antes me había amenazado, no con nada, y mucho menos con la destrucción de mi carrera. Pero yo nunca le he traicionado así antes.

Me miro a mí misma; mis pantalones está arrugados y mi camisa todavía está en mi mano. Estoy temblando. Estoy arruinada.

Otro mensaje.

**Déjalo, ahora. Te estoy dando una oportunidad. Tómala. Tómala o yo lo tomaré todo.**

Nunca me he sentido tan arrinconada o más asustada. No es sólo que podría costarme mi trabajo. Podría costarme toda mi reputación profesional. Podría costarme el respeto de mis padres. Podría llevarse la convicción de que nosotros, como una familia, estamos bien.

Con manos inestables me pongo la camisa, recojo mi bolso, y voy arriba.

—Bella —dice Edward, su tono tan suave que podría acurrucarme en él como en una manta—. Sólo necesitamos hablar un poco. No tienes que irte. No tenemos que jugar estos juegos…

Pero su voz se desvanece mientras camino pasándolo sin detenerme. Salgo del barco y me alejo. Puedo sentirlo observándome. Piensa que he Samado una decisión. Cree que estoy corriendo lejos de él.

Pero no lo estoy haciendo. Ni siquiera estoy siendo conducida, estoy siendo empujada.

Y me doy cuenta de que nunca antes lo he ignorado. Mi falta de respuesta a sus palabras conciliadoras podría ser en realidad la única cosa que evitará que me persiga. Puede ser la cosa que lo haga renunciar.

El pensamiento me hace tropezar pero sigo caminando, lejos del barco, lejos del interlocutor y del horizonte, de vuelta al aparcamiento donde puedo ver a Mike. Incluso desde una distancia puedo ver su enfado saliendo de él, quemando el pavimento, prendiendo fuego a cualquier sentido de seguridad que me quedaba.

—Podría hacerte pagar —sisea cuando estoy lo suficiente cerca para escuchar.

—Mike, lo siento…

—Cállate. —Extiende su mano—. Las llaves de tu coche.

Sin una palabra se las doy.

Abre las puertas.

—Entra al asiento del pasajero.

Lo hago. Él entra al del conductor y con un chirrido sale del estacionamiento, lejos de Edward Cullen…

Y hacia sólo Dios sabe dónde.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

**Chicas y este es el fin del primer libro, esta historia la colocare en completo hasta el viernes que subiré el primer capitulo del segundo libro mientras para que odien mas a Mike un adelanto, por fis díganme que van opinando de la historia**

**besos**

**ADELANTO**

Esa es la realidad que quiero creer, pero mientras estoy acostada en la cama de Mike, me siento como una virgen completamente violada, ni la fantasía tiene la suficiente sustancia para continuar agarrada a ella. Se aleja flotando en mi subconsciente, esperando que el sueño venga, donde pueda vivir de nuevo.

Pero sé que el sueño es un largo camino por recorrer. Mike está roncando a mi lado, aparentemente en paz. Sin embargo, ¿es posible? ¿Cómo puede estar tranquilo después de la violencia de nuestro último encuentro?

Porque yo no elegí estar en el barco. Salí de la cubierta dejado a Edward de pie. Me alejé, aunque él me llamó. Mike había descubierto la verdad. Edward no lo sabe, pero me fui porque leí el texto de Mike. Él estaba esperando en el estacionamiento por mí, y estaba dispuesto a usar la nueva información que había recogido para humillarme en el trabajo, con mi familia… me amenazaba con hacer mis pesadillas realidad.

Fui con Mike para detenerlo, sí. Pero más que eso fui a donde Mike porque se lo debía. Lo necesitaba para compensar el daño que le había causado por engañarlo con Edward.

¿Sería suficiente con eso?¿Estaría satisfecho de su venganza? Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Mike diría que no había habido ninguna venganza. Él decía que me estaba ayudando.

*0*0*0*

Había permanecido allí, delante de su chimenea, aferrándose a ella, como si su intención fuese romperla.

—Eres una puta.

—Cometí un error —dije débilmente—. Yo… Creo que tengo miedo. No estaba segura sobre el matrimonio…

Tomó el vaso Waterford de la repisa de la chimenea en sus manos, lo miró antes de lanzarlo al otro lado de la habitación. Se estrelló contra la pared detrás de mí… demasiado lejos para pensar que yo era el objetivo. Pero aun así.

—Eres una puta.

—Mike, lo siento mucho…

—No quiero tus disculpas. —Dio un paso hacia adelante. Tiene cabello rubio y ojos azules claro, colores suaves que están contaminados por la enemistad brutal.

Le hice daño. Es mi culpa.

—Si no quieres mis disculpas —le dije con cuidado—, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero que admitas.

—¿Admitir qué?

—Que eres una puta.

Se acercó más.

La última vez que hice el amor con Edward, había estado en su casa. Nos habíamos reído y habíamos compartido los detalles casuales de nuestras vidas. Había sido amable y cariñoso, un equilibrio perfecto y convincente a nuestro deseo.

Me siento culpable como el infierno… pero no me siento como una puta.

—Creo —dije en voz baja—, que deberías darme las llaves del coche. Deberíamos hablar de esto cuando estés más tranquilo.

Mi firmeza lo había llevado a un nuevo nivel de furia. Agarró mis brazos y me empujó contra la pared.

Cuando Edward me tenía contra la pared, había sido emocionante… pero su toque era de ardor frenético.

El odio es una cosa muy diferente.

La violencia de Mike me afectó de una manera que no podría haber predicho. Es como si yo saliese de mi misma. No era la mujer que había clavado en la pared, sino simplemente un espectador, mirando, observando. Vi a Mike, y mientas más furioso se volvía, más débil me sentía. Lo lastimé, lo traicioné, me equivoqué.

Pero su reacción me hace pensar que tal vez tenía base para ello.


	16. Parte II Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Chicas primer capitulo del segundo libro.**

**Las quiero**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Once días atrás me encontré con un hombre de fuertes y hermosos brazos, con el cabello gris plata. Edward Cullen. Estábamos en Las Vegas y llamó mi atención con una sonrisa. Estuvimos hablando por primera vez en una mesa de blackjack1, a continuación nos fuimos a tomar algo al bar, y más tarde, casi sin darme cuenta, estábamos subiendo a su habitación del hotel.

Debería haber pensado en Mike cuando Edward se sentó a mi lado. Mike, el hombre con el que he estado saliendo durante seis años, el hombre que quiere hacerme su esposa. Debí haber recordado mis obligaciones antes de abrir mi cuerpo para Edward en Las Vegas esa noche. Pero Edward desató el animal que hay dentro de mí, el cual le arañó en la espalda y le mordió en el cuello. No sé qué clase de bestia era. Yo no entendía el caos que podría desencadenar.

Y sin embargo, el caos había sido tan dulce. Igual que el helado después de una vida de dieta.

¿Cuántas veces he tratado de decir adiós a Edward Cullen? En Las Vegas, en su oficina de Santa Mónica, en la pantalla de mi ordenador… cada vez había terminado sin aliento, desnuda, acariciada por sus ojos y manos.

Todo lo que tiene que hacer es decir mi nombre, Bella… Eso es todo. Eso es todo lo que se necesita para hacerme temblar. —susurra y yo tiemblo.

Edward cree que soy fuerte. Él dice que quiere liberarme de mis límites auto impuesto. Dice que quiere caminar a mi lado en la playa, cenar conmigo, y celebrar los pequeños placeres que conforman nuestra vida… juntos. Él dice que se preocupa por mí, no por la mujer que me gusta mostrar al mundo, sino por la mujer que hay debajo de todo eso, la mujer que se niega a ser sofocada con las expectativas de los demás.

Él me dijo todo esto cuando nos vimos en su barco.

En mi mente todavía estoy en el barco en este momento. Sí, esa es la realidad que elijo creer, mi mano en la de Edward susurrándome palabras de consuelo. Él me dice que podemos estar juntos y nadie debe ser lastimado. Sólo somos dos personas, no tenemos el poder de conjurar tormentas mortales o hacer que gire todo el universo de adentro hacia afuera. Sólo somos dos personas que se enamoran.

Él me dice que podemos huir durante un tiempo, y que cuando volviésemos, todo estaría ajustado como debe ser. Todavía tendría mi posición en la firma global de consultoría en la que he ido subiendo de forma constante a través de las filas, mi carrera seguirá siendo segura. Él seguirá siendo el director general de la empresa de seguridad Maned Wolf, la empresa más grande de mi firma. Vamos a trabajar juntos, jugar juntos, estar juntos.

Nosotros no tenemos que sentir el dolor de la culpa y las consecuencias.

Sólo el placer. Como para demostrar que llega hasta mí, acaricia mi mejilla con su mano. Manos que son suaves y ásperas. Ha construido cosas con esas manos, delicada artesanía en madera y empresas poderosas. Dirige las manos hacia el cabello y tira ligeramente.

—Bella —dice, y la jaula se abre.

Siento su boca en la mía mientras sus dedos se deslizan entre mis piernas aplicando un poco de presión… justo allí en contra de mi clítoris. La tela de mi ropa se siente débil por el calor que generamos. Me pregunto si quitarme la ropa o si se desvanecerá por ella misma.

Pero Edward responde a mi pregunta al sacarme la camisa, traza el contorno de mis pechos, pellizca mis pezones mientras se aprietan contra mi sujetador. Estamos en la cubierta de su barco, atracados en el puerto de la Marina Del Rey. La gente puede vernos. Puedo sentir sus ojos a medida que pasan del océano al fuego. Lo están viendo desnudarme, viendo que me toca y a mi simplemente no me importa. Porque estoy con Edward. Porque sé que cuando estoy con él, estoy segura.

Él me tira hacia él mientras suavemente chupa la curva de mi cuello. Puedo sentir su erección rozando contra mi estómago, me noto mojada sólo de imaginármelo en mi interior. La gente está viendo como le quito la camisa y revela un cuerpo perfecto, duro y cincelado como el arte de un escultor. La gente está viendo mientras me abre el sujetador y lo deja caer en la cubierta.

Me recuesto en una tumbona…¿habría una allí en el barco? No importa. En realidad yo elijo que este ahí y puedo descansar todo mi cuerpo en ella, medio desnuda, invitándoles a mirar. Haciéndoles ver.

Vamos tomen fotos para lo que me importa. Ninguno de ellos importa. Este es mi mundo, yo elijo que reglas van a ser seguidas y cuáles van a ser quemadas. Me recuesto en la silla y sonrío cuando siento los dedos de Edward trabajando en los botones de mi cintura, sonrío mientras siento que tira de mis pantalones hacia abajo, jadeo cuando sus dedos rozan mis bragas empapadas.

—Es magnífica —murmura un hombre. Él está en el camino al final del muelle, pero le puedo oír perfectamente. Él nunca ha visto a nadie como yo. Nunca ha visto a alguien que consume este tipo de pasión y mientras Edward se quita el cinturón, sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos. Él es ajeno a nuestra audiencia. Sólo me ve a mí, la , el animal que ha desatado.

Mientras tira hacia abajo me encuentro sin aliento. Él es la razón por la que los griegos decidieron que la forma humana era digna de adoración.

Su deseo está en exhibición y quiero llegar hasta él, pero no me deja.

En su lugar, se arrodilla ante mí, me baja las bragas empapadas y me abre con la lengua.

Me arqueo en mi espalda y grito. Más gente ha venido a ver. Más mujeres y hombres. Me conecto con sus ojos con tanta seguridad como Edward Cullen me toca con sus manos y su boca. Su lengua sigue jugando conmigo, moviéndose lentamente al principio y después más rápido mientras sus dedos se hunden en mi interior, haciendo la experiencia completa.

Esta vez soy yo quien lo dirige con mis manos en su cabello, yo, quien tira con un abrumador deseo de liberarme a través de mi cuerpo. Mis caderas se levantan, el orgasmo se acerca, escucho los susurros de los espectadores, escucho los clics de sus cámaras y exploto, incapaz de contenerme ni un momento más.

Y luego Edward se aleja, sonríe… El sillón en el que estoy parece ahora más amplio, más resistente también. Se extiende para encontrarse encima de mí, aprieta su polla contra mi centro… pero no entra, todavía no.

Me mira a los ojos mientras permanezco en silencio y el público contiene la respiración. Ellos comparten mi anticipación, comparten mi necesidad, y cuando, con un empuje fuerte, se introduce dentro de mí, siento su aprobación mientras mi cuerpo entero rockea con la fuerza de él.

Muevo mis caderas con nuestro ritmo. Dirijo mis uñas por su piel suave, siento sus músculos duros, lo siento introducirse cada vez más dentro en mi cuerpo.

Saca mi pierna por encima de su hombro y las embestidas son aún más profundas. Sus ojos nunca dejan los míos. Puedo sentir su aliento, el olor de su colonia en mi piel.

Apenas puedo contenerme, la pasión es demasiada, me tiene todavía sujeta con los brazos por encima de mi cabeza, como a veces hace, lo que me obliga a hacer nada más que recibir este placer mientras el mundo observa.

Ahora, cada parte de mí está palpitando mientras me conduce en esta danza erótica.

—Edward —susurro su nombre, la única palabra que soy capaz de decir, la única palabra que se me ocurre en este momento.

Él sonríe y acelera el ritmo. Es el último empujón que necesito. Una vez más mi espalda se arquea, mi cabeza se mueve de lado a lado, mis pechos se hinchan mientras mis pezones se frotan contra su pecho, y esta vez su voz se une a la mía, llegamos juntos al clímax, en la cubierta del barco.

La gente está viendo, pero no nos pueden tocar. Somos demasiado poderosos para ser molestados por su atención. Ni siquiera nos molestamos por su presencia, sólo tratamos de recuperar el aliento, abrazados, empapados en nuestro sudor.

La gente está viendo, y me ven, ven a la mujer que Edward ve, ven al animal, la fuerza y la vulnerabilidad. Pero yo no los veo. Todo lo que veo ahora es al hombre que está encima de mí, respirando profundamente. Me mira a los ojos y sé que estamos a salvo.

—Estoy enamorado de ti —dice.

Y sonrió.

Esa es la realidad que quiero creer, pero mientras estoy acostada en la cama de Mike, me siento como una virgen completamente violada, ni la fantasía tiene la suficiente sustancia para continuar agarrada a ella. Se aleja flotando en mi subconsciente, esperando que el sueño venga, donde pueda vivir de nuevo.

Pero sé que el sueño es un largo camino por recorrer. Mike está roncando a mi lado, aparentemente en paz. Sin embargo, ¿es posible? ¿Cómo puede estar tranquilo después de la violencia de nuestro último encuentro?

Porque yo no elegí estar en el barco. Salí de la cubierta dejado a Edward de pie. Me alejé, aunque él me llamó. Mike había descubierto la verdad. Edward no lo sabe, pero me fui porque leí el texto de Mike. Él estaba esperando en el estacionamiento por mí, y estaba dispuesto a usar la nueva información que había recogido para humillarme en el trabajo, con mi familia… me amenazaba con hacer mis pesadillas realidad.

Fui con Mike para detenerlo, sí. Pero más que eso fui a donde Mike porque se lo debía. Lo necesitaba para compensar el daño que le había causado por engañarlo con Edward.

¿Sería suficiente con eso?¿Estaría satisfecho de su venganza? Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Mike diría que no había habido ninguna venganza. Él decía que me estaba ayudando.

Meses atrás, en algún canal de noticias por cable, escuché un terrorista entrevistado por un reportero. Tenía rehenes, pero los llamó "huéspedes".

A una señal, los rehenes asintieron con la cabeza y cantaban las alabanzas de su captor. Él era el anfitrión perfecto, dijeron. Les encantaba cada momento de su encarcelamiento forzado.

¿Esas palabras habrían raspado en la garganta de los cautivos?

No soy un rehén en el Oriente Medio. Sé que Mike no tiene planes para matarme. La tortura física no está en mi futuro.

Pero yo entiendo lo que se siente tener que alabar al hombre que tiene la intención de hacerte sufrir. Sé de la humillación y la impotencia. Lo sentí cuando hablé con mis padres antes de anoche, horas antes de tomar un vuelo de regreso. Con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, les di las gracias por venir a la participación de la "maravillosa" sorpresa que me había preparado el partidazo de Mike. Miré hacia abajo, al anillo de compromiso rojo rubí en el dedo, un anillo que una vez había codiciado, y les dije que no podía esperar al día en que me convertiría en la señora de Mike Newton.

Mike estaba delante de mí todo el tiempo mientras y me decía todas mis líneas.

Lo sentí cuando envié un mensaje a mi amiga Alice, diciéndole que Mike era mi elección. Le envié un mensaje porque no creo que pueda decir la palabra "elección" sin llorar. En verdad, mis opciones se habían ido.

Desaparecieron cuando me bajé del barco, entregué a Mike las llaves de mi coche, y dejé que me llevase a mi prisión. Condujo y me senté en el asiento de pasajeros retorciéndome las manos temblorosas, como un rehén. Como una mentirosa.

No son sólo mis padres los que aman a Mike. Mike es el ahijado de Dylan Freeland, el cofundador de la empresa para la que trabajo.

—Él es como un hijo para mí —me había dicho el Sr. Freeland en mi fiesta de compromiso. Había sido un recordatorio sutil de que mi carrera y mi vida amorosa no están tan separadas como me gustarían.

Y Mike conoce los secretos de mi familia… sabe que mi hermana perdió el control mientras bailaba imprudentemente hacia su autodestrucción. Él sabe que ella usó sus propios impulsos irresponsables con los mismos fines que Cleopatra utilizó su serpiente y Julieta usó su daga. Él sabe que quería ser diferente de mi hermana.

Él sabe que fallé.

Mientras me llevaba a su casa y durante diez minutos permanecimos en su sala sin intercambiar una palabra. Quería romper el silencio, pero no pude encontrar una manera de arreglar la gravedad real con las palabras "lo siento".

Así que continué en la quietud opresiva que habíamos mantenido hasta el momento. Había tratado de mirarlo a los ojos, pero la ferocidad de su mirada había forzado mi mirada hacia abajo. Tiene apenas un metro setenta y ocho, pero en ese momento su cólera lo hizo más alto, más amenazador.

Había permanecido allí, delante de su chimenea, aferrándose a ella, como si su intención fuese romperla.

—Eres una puta.

—Cometí un error —dije débilmente—. Yo… Creo que tengo miedo. No estaba segura sobre el matrimonio…

Tomó el vaso Waterford de la repisa de la chimenea en sus manos, lo miró antes de lanzarlo al otro lado de la habitación. Se estrelló contra la pared detrás de mí… demasiado lejos para pensar que yo era el objetivo.

Pero aun así.

—Eres una puta.

—Mike, lo siento mucho…

—No quiero tus disculpas. —Dio un paso hacia adelante. Tiene cabello rubio y ojos azules claro, colores suaves que están contaminados por la enemistad brutal.

Le hice daño. Es mi culpa.

—Si no quieres mis disculpas —le dije con cuidado—, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero que admitas.

—¿Admitir qué?

—Que eres una puta.

Se acercó más.

La última vez que hice el amor con Edward, había estado en su casa. Nos habíamos reído y habíamos compartido los detalles casuales de nuestras vidas. Había sido amable y cariñoso, un equilibrio perfecto y convincente a nuestro deseo.

Me siento culpable como el infierno… pero no me siento como una puta.

—Creo —dije en voz baja—, que deberías darme las llaves del coche.

Deberíamos hablar de esto cuando estés más tranquilo.

Mi firmeza lo había llevado a un nuevo nivel de furia. Agarró mis brazos y me empujó contra la pared.

Cuando Edward me tenía contra la pared, había sido emocionante… pero su toque era de ardor frenético.

El odio es una cosa muy diferente.

La violencia de Mike me afectó de una manera que no podría haber predicho. Es como si yo saliese de mi misma. No era la mujer que había clavado en la pared, sino simplemente un espectador, mirando, observando. Vi a Mike, y mientas más furioso se volvía, más débil me sentía. Lo lastimé, lo traicioné, me equivoqué.

Pero su reacción me hace pensar que tal vez tenía base para ello.

—Necesito que me sueltes.

Mike vaciló. Quería hacerme daño. Tal vez quería hacerse daño, también.

Pero a diferencia de mí, Mike ha dominado la autodisciplina. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás y miró hacia otro lado mientras hacía fuerzas de voluntad. No puedo dejar de admirarlo por ello.

—Las llaves —le dije una vez más.

Siguió mirando a la nada... o tal vez él estaba mirando hacia el pasado. Tal vez estaba viendo todos los errores que nos llevaron a este lugar.

—Le dije a tu madre que podría haberle pasado a cualquiera —dijo.

Me quedé helada.

—¿Hablaste con mi madre?

—Esto fue hace años —aclaró—. Los estábamos visitando en su casa de Carmel durante el show del automóvil de Pebble Beach. Tú, tu padre y yo… todos nos fuimos pero tu madre decidió quedarse. Una migraña, dijo.

—Recuerdo.

—Te dejé allí con tu padre alrededor de una hora. Volví a casa de tus padres y vi a tu madre, sentada en su sofá de color crema en su casa de vacaciones, las fotografías esparcidas por toda la mesa de café. Ella estaba llorando.

—¿De qué eran las imágenes?

—Tu hermana.

—No existen esas fotos.

—¿Te dijo que las destruyó junto con los recuerdos? ¿Y le creíste?

No respondí. Sabía que todo lo de Melody había sido desechado. Sus ropas dadas a Goodwill o arrojados a la basura, sus viejos muñecos de peluche tirados en el contenedor de basura, sus diarios quemados con las fotos…Los vi hacerlo. Los observé mientras hallaban mil pequeñas maneras de escupir en su memoria.

—Mantuvo algunos. —dice Mike suavemente—. Si fueras capaz de ver fuera de ti, habrías sabido que tu madre no es tan cruel como para destruir todo.

Hay algunos insultos que no se puede sacudir para desprenderlos. Ese fue uno de ellos.

—Tu madre me dijo que estaba embrujada Quería saber cómo fue que falló y le dije que todo lo que teníamos que hacer era mirar para saber que todos los demonios que consumían a Melody eran los de su propia creación. Que no fue culpa de tus padres, estaba fuera de control.

Yo no quería oír más.

—Tu madre me dijo que tu hermana era una puta. Le dije que no eras nada como eso.

Fue entonces cuando las lágrimas rebeldes escaparon, rodaron por mis mejillas, y las rayas de mis ojos se emborronaron. va a vivir con esto, Bella? —se preguntó. Su voz se había vuelto blanda aun cuando las palabras se habían vuelto duras. Era como ser acariciado con alambre de púas.

—Ella no tiene que saber —declaré.

—Si nos separamos, ella lo sabrá. No soy como tú. No creo que las bonitas mentiras son mejores que las verCullens duras. Tal vez tus padres no te fallarán ahora de la misma forma en que actuaron cuando tú y tu hermana eran niñas. Tal vez ellos te ayuden, porque Dios sabe que necesitas ayuda… si no la consigues… piensa en lo que le pasó a tu hermana, Bella.

—Eso no es justo.

—Por lo menos deben saber que no pueden confiar en ti. Necesitan saber que eres una mentirosa.

—Te mentí a ti —grité, mi calma desaparecida, recuerdos de Melody, del dolor en los ojos de mis padres, de la confusión en torno a su muerte… Mientras me acuesto a lado de Mike ahora, es difícil recordar que se supone que él es la víctima y no el forajido.

—Te engañé, Mike no tan fuerte esta vez—. Eso no significa que voy a engañar sobre otras cosas. Eso no significa que no pueda ser confiable.

—Estoy seguro de que cuando Melody fue capturada por primera vez haciendo chupitos de vodka a los catorce años, insistió en que eso no significaba que no se podía confiar en ella para resistir al alcohol y a las drogas. Ya sabes el dicho, una vez mentiroso siempre mentiroso. Los tramposos son mentirosos. Es una perversión. Un problema generalizado que colorea todo lo que toca. Eres una mentirosa, Bella, y no se puede confiar en ti. No por mí, no por nadie, porque ahora sabemos que cuando sirve a tus propósitos, cuando… el placer es el que está juego, engañas.

—Mike.

—Tus padres deben saberlo —continuó—. Tu empleador, también. El equipo que trabaja para ti sin duda debe saber eso. Ellos deben saber que has estado follando a su cliente. Deben saber que te pones de rodillas y chupas su polla para conseguir la cuenta. Después de todo, tus acciones les afectan. Es su cuenta, también. Ellos deben saber que cuando se canse de tus atenciones, y él se cansará de ti, deben saber por qué él, ha llevado su negocio a otra parte.

—Oh Dios, por favor, Mike…

—Y si tus padres, tu empleador, tus compañeros de trabajo, si todos ellos deciden rechazarte, te echaremos fuera de la misma forma en que tus padres echaron fuera a tu hermana, no debes estar enojada, Bella. Ellos tienen el derecho de protegerse a sí mismos. Tienen el derecho de elegir pasar su tiempo con personas que tienen mejores valores y mejor juicio que tú.

—Mike, te lo ruego… haces?—preguntó. Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, pero no podía leerlos. No conozco a este hombre delante de mí, que duerme a mi lado ahora.

Tal vez ni yo misma me conozco tampoco.

—¿Me estás rogando, Bella? de nuevo—. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

No sabía qué decir. Era más fácil cuando estaba siendo violento. Prefiero los golpes de puño a las puñaladas de sus palabras.

—Quiero ayudarte —dice—. No es necesario ser Melody. Puedo ayudarte a encontrar tu camino de regreso. Si dejas que te ayude, nadie necesita saber lo que hiciste. ¿Quieres eso?

Asiento con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

—Bueno. Eso es lo que quiero, también. —Se acercó a mí, me acaricia la cara con el dorso de la mano. Me quedo inmóvil. Sintiéndome enferma.

—Quiero que vuelva la mujer de la que me enamoré. Ella sigue ahí, lo sé. Tú también lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Otro gesto de asentimiento, otra lágrima.

—Bien, bien. Porque si vamos a traerla de vuelta, hay que reconocer el problema. Hay que reconocer en lo que te has convertido.

Apreté los ojos cerrados. Pensé en Edward Cullen. Pensé en su sonrisa, sus manos calientes y palabras amables.

—Necesito que lo digas, Bella. Necesito saber que te das cuenta de la magnitud de su degradación. Necesito que reconozcas dónde estás para que podamos empezar a llevarte de vuelta a donde yo… donde todo e mundo necesita que estés.

—Mike —le susurré. Su nombre es ácido contra mi lengua—. Por favor, no…

—Dilo, Bella. Dilo así no tengo que exponerte a todo eso. Dilo para que podamos volver a donde estábamos.

Abrí los ojos. Quería salir de mí misma otra vez. Quería ser el espectador.

Pero estoy en esto ahora y no veo una salida.

—Dilo. —La expresión de su rostro era tan fría como lo era expectante.

El dolor, el odio, la ira totalmente inútil, el recuerdo de los besos de Edward Cullen, los recuerdos de la paz… Pero eso se ha ido. Lo hice, me dio todo mi poder, mi libertad, mi brújula moral. Con todo lo que ya se ha perdido, ¿cómo puedo esperar a aferrarme a mi orgullo?

—Mike… —Me atraganto con las palabras. De nuevo lo intento—. Mike… **soy una puta**.

Y él sonríe, tanto como me derrumbo.

* * *

**Mmm quiero matar a Mike!**


	17. Parte II Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Chicas primer capitulo del segundo libro.**

**Las quiero**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Mike no me toco esa noche. Eso fue bueno, porque si lo hubiera hecho, me habría matado. Me hubiera gustado detenerle, pero no siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Por ejemplo, no había querido dormir en casa de Mike pero él había insistido. Yo sé por qué. Él no quería que fuera con Edward. Quería verme, controlarme, conservarme.

Es curioso, porque hace sólo unos días quería ser controlada; realmente no importaba cuánto de ese control venía de dentro y qué tanto venía de fuera. Era bueno, siempre y cuando me mantuviese en el camino predeterminado. Tenía tantas metas: el éxito en mi carrera, el respeto de los de mi sector y de los que amo… pero sobre todo, mi objetivo era no ser

Melody. Mi hermana había rechazado todas las rutas disponibles para ella.

Había corrido por entre los árboles, apartando las ramas, haciendo caso omiso de las espinas que arañaban su piel, ajena a los seres vivos que aplastó bajo sus pies.

Edward me dijo que si elegía a Mike sobre él, estaría eligiendo la prisión sobre lo desconocido. Había respondido que todos vivimos en una especie de prisión. Por lo menos la jaula con Mike es dorada.

Sin embargo, al estar encima de su cama, viendo a este hombre que una vez amé, nada en esta habitación parece brillar.

Una vez más pienso en la violencia. Pienso en ponerle una almohada sobre su cabeza y no dejarle escapar. ¿Sería capaz de combatir? ¿Y si no puede?

¿Podría encubrir el crimen?

Alucino, sorprendida por la oscuridad de mis pensamientos. Ni siquiera son las 6 a.m. Tengo que salir de aquí. Porque si Mike tiene razón, si no puede confiar en que voy a resistir la tentación, los dos tenemos un problema.

Me escapo a la cómoda. No he pasado la noche aquí desde hace tiempo.

Siempre nos quedamos en mi casa. Vivo cerca de mi oficina, y de la de él.

Pero hay otra razón por la que prefiero mi lugar. En mi casa… se respira.

Incluso cuando las cosas eran buenas, había encontrado la casa de Mike un poco agobiante. Nada fuera de lugar. Libros y CDs alfabetizados y las esquinas de cada hoja se sacan y se meten con precisión militar.

Pero alguna vez me convencía para quedarme y para esas raras ocasiones tenía algunas cosas, incluyendo un poco de ropa de gimnasia, escondida en un cajón que Mike había asignado para mí. En el armario encuentro mis zapatos de tenis y meto en ellos mis pies mientras Mike sigue roncando.

Una vez fuera, empiezo a correr a la velocidad de un criminal. Mi forma huele a pánico, no atletismo.

Pero a medida que me alejo, me detengo a un ritmo más lento. Mi corazón está acelerado, aunque mi respiración se acompase a mi paso. El aire es fresco y estimulante, los golpes de mis pies hacen de tambores que traen una serie de nuevas ideas.

Por primera vez, me pregunto si hay una tercera vía. Un camino diferente, que pueda tener algunos baches, pero no abismos. Si voy con cuidado, aunque no todas, igual puedo evitar la mayoría de las espinas. Las hojas secas crujen bajo mis suelas de goma cuando paso por el camino que recorren las casas crema de Woodland Hills. Cada jardín delantero está perfectamente cuidado, cada puerta protegida por su propio sistema de seguridad.

Hay espinas y hay espinas. No creo que pueda sobrevivir a la humillación o al dolor que provocaría mi historia a mis padres. Sé que no puedo sobrevivir a la destrucción pública de mi carrera.

Ellos pensaran que me puse de rodillas y chupe su polla para conseguir la cuenta.

No es cierto, pero no importa. Mi maestría en Harvard Business School, todo mi trabajo profesional y los logros difíciles, todo va a ser echado por la resaca de la opinión pública. Toda mi carrera se tirará al mar y se perderá para siempre.

Y mis padres se culparan a sí mismos, y sé que me borraran de sus vidas de la misma manera que borraron a Melody.

Otros han enfrentado el ostracismo, por ejemplo, las mujeres de las naciones difíciles que han destacado cuando se alejaron de sus maridos, aunque esta medida s considera el último acto de la vergüenza o los hombres que se han puesto de pie y con orgullo admitieron ser gay, a pesar de que sabían que con ello serían exiliados por su comunidad, su iglesia, su familia.

Estos son los hombres y mujeres heroicas de nuestro tiempo. Pero ellos tienen la ventaja moral: Yo no.

Soy una mujer tenaz, capaz, una sobreviviente de cabo a rabo. Pero nunca he sido valiente.

La realidad corta en mis entrañas. Si no puedo conseguir valor, entonces, ¿qué? ¿Mi cobardía me une a Mike para siempre? ¿Tendré que dejar que me toque?

Había otro tiempo en el que pensé que Mike era un amante decente. Él es amable, cariñoso… siempre mira a los ojos mientras se sube encima de mí.

Siempre me besa mientras me abre mis muslos, como una petición educada para su entrada.

Edward nunca me pidió nada. Pero además de eso, él siempre se aseguró de que yo supiese que todo lo que tenía que hacer era decir no, para conseguir que se retirara. Me gustó la forma en que me inmovilizó. Me gustó la forma en que me mantuvo inmóvil con la mirada antes de que me reclamase, de que se presionase dentro de mí…

… de que me amase.

¿Estará Edward enamorándose de mí, como estoy enamorándome de él?

Me detengo en medio de una calle vacía. El sudor escurre por mi espina dorsal. He corrido durante unos pocos kilómetros, pero no estoy ni de cerca de sentir dolor o cansancio. Mi cuerpo apenas nota el esfuerzo. Soy fuerte. Soy una cobarde.

Pero también soy inteligente. Es mi inteligencia lo que ha abierto mis puertas en el pasado. Tal vez pueda usarlas para abrir la jaula.

Entorno los ojos hacia el sol naciente, noto cómo hace brillar el anillo de compromiso, me recuerda a sangre y fuego. Es un hermoso recordatorio del infierno. A regañadientes doy la espalda a la luz y vuelvo a mi prisión.

Cuando llego allí, Mike está despierto y me mira con recelo al entrar por la puerta.

—¿Dónde estabas?

Le extiendo la tela de mi ropa empapada para su inspección.

—Obviamente, estaba corriendo.

Mi impertinencia trae un pliegue en su frente. Al parecer, él no cree que me haya ganado el derecho de enseñarle cualquier cosa menos deferencia.

—¿Tú sabes la suerte que tienes? —me pregunta.

Esto me da que pensar.

—¿Suerte?

—Te voy a dar una segunda oportunidad. Es más de lo que te mereces.

Es un estúpido, un cliché de amenaza, pero está apostando a que voy a estar demasiado asustada para retarlo, cuando en realidad no quiero esta "oportunidad". Sólo quiero su silencio.

Me voy de su lado sin decir una palabra, pero cuando estoy en las escaleras, a mitad de camino me detengo y vuelvo.

—Tengo una pregunta.

—¿Sí?

—¿Tú me encontraste en el puerto deportivo?

—Lo hice.

Camino de vuelta por las escaleras. Mantengo mis ojos bajos esperando que la humildad sea suficiente para obtener las respuestas que necesito.

—Tienes que saber que no pasó nada en ese barco. Lo paré incluso antes de recibir tus mensajes. Fui a la marina para acabar con ello.

Todavía no me cree. Mis verdades tienen la misma entonación que mis engaños por lo que rechaza todo.

—Nada pasó en ese barco —le digo de nuevo.

—¿Y antes de eso?

Bajo mi cabeza lejos, dejando que el cabello caiga en la cara.

—He cometido errores… pero no más, Mike. No voy a dejar que mis impulsos me gobiernen.

Se ríe. No hay calor en el mismo.

—¿No piensas que me voy a creer eso?, ¿verdad? —Me da la espalda.

—Sé que va a pasar un tiempo, antes de que me creas todo lo que te digo.

—Lo reconozco, y lo digo en serio. En mis palabras se entremezclan la culpa, los recuerdos, y la ira indescriptible de mis sentimientos complicados por Mike. Respiro profundo, dando un paso adelante, de pie detrás de él, lo suficientemente cerca para que se sienta un poco íntimo—.

Pero no más mentiras, ¿de acuerdo? Te lo prometo. A partir de ahora ambos seremos honestos entre nosotros.

Él se da la vuelta, una vez más, aparece el depredador.

—Sólo hay una que miente en esta habitación. Sólo uno de nosotros actuó de puta.

Los bordes dentados de mi rabia perforan mi corazón al hablar con él.

—Sé que estás enojado… Sé que tengo… cosas para compensar. Y sé que tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó. ¿Me puedes decir cómo me encontraste ayer? Viniste a la marina, tomamos mi coche hasta tu casa…

y sin embargo, tu coche está en el garaje.

Es silencioso y una sonrisa maliciosa juega en las comisuras de sus labios.

—¿Quién te llevó a la marina? —le pregunto en voz baja—. ¿Quién más lo sabe?

Él se pasea por delante de mí hacia la cocina, lo que me obliga a seguirlo por mi respuesta.

—Es difícil, ¿verdad? —pregunta cuando llega a tomar una taza de café.

—¿Qué es difícil?

—Ser mantenido en la oscuridad.

No contesto. Espero un momento mientras se sirve una taza de café de la cafetera, sólo ha hecho lo suficiente para una taza.

Me obligo a girar y salir de la habitación. Voy a averiguar quién lo sabe. Es la única manera de salir de esto. Pero mientras subo las escaleras hacia la ducha, me doy cuenta de que las preguntas se acumulan. Necesito una estrategia sólida, necesito saber quién más lo sabe…

… y tengo que averiguar las motivaciones de Mike. Si él me odia, ¿por qué quiere retenerme? ¿Control? ¿O algo más?

Voy al baño, cierro la puerta, y me despojo de la ropa mientras se calienta la ducha.

La puerta del baño se abre y me giro para ver a Mike mirándome.

Retrocedo, tomando una toalla y la sostengo sobre mi cuerpo.

—Eres mi novia —dice, dando un paso hacia adelante y tirando la toalla de mí. Su mirada irradia sobre la piel desnuda—. Y esta es mi casa —añade.

Levanto mi cabeza, resisto la tentación de taparme nuevamente. Extiendo mis dedos, manteniendo mis manos rígidas para que las puntas no se enrosquen en los puños.

Mike se cansa rápidamente de su juego y se aparta, caminando hacia la puerta.

—Además —dice, girando casualmente sobre su hombro—, no es como si estuviera viendo algo que no has mostrado a cualquier hombre que te lo pide.

Me muerdo el labio cuando la puerta se cierra. Tal vez pueda encontrar valor en el odio.

* * *

**Saben me molesta que sea tan tonta**


	18. Parte II Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Chicas ya se que hoy toca aprendiz de Diosa pero necesitaba quitarme las ganas de matar a Bella, pero que creen? Falle jeje**

**Las quiero**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando llego a mi oficina, Bárbara, mi asistente, está en su escritorio.

Hace un gesto para llamar mi atención, la culpabilidad y la preocupación se nota en su expresión.

—Mr. Cullen está en su oficina.

Nadie está autorizado a entrar a mi oficina cuando no estoy allí. Cada consultor tiene demasiada información confidencial guardada en los ficheros como para ser tan descuidado.

Pero es difícil resistirse a Edward cuando te dice lo que quiere, así que sé que Bárbara se ha visto básicamente obligada a darle entrada.

Tomo una hoja de papel de su escritorio y garabateo una serie de tareas domésticas y le digo que necesitan de su atención inmediata; todas ellas requieren que esté lejos de su escritorio. Me quedo allí hasta que ella se va, sabiendo que me compré al menos unos minutos de intimidad. Una vez que se ha ido, camino para darle la bienvenida.

Edward Cullen está apoyado frente a mi escritorio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con las piernas cruzadas en los tobillos. Está relajado, paciente, hermoso. Todo lo que se puede esperar de él. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos cuando me encamino hacia él, dejando que la puerta se cierre detrás de mí.

Siento una oleada de confesiones presionando contra mis dientes apretados. Quiero hablarle de las ganas que brotan de mi cuando lo miro y que su presencia aquí hace que las sombras sean un poco más ligeras.

Quiero pedirle que me toque.

Pero en lugar de eso, lo miro diciendo: —No tenemos una cita.

—Estás trabajando para mí —señala Edward—. Mi negocio puede traerte millones. ¿Realmente necesito una cita?

Pero no es una pregunta. Sólo una suave advertencia.

Silenciosamente cierro la puerta, algo que casi nunca hago, pero por el momento, las interrupciones pueden ser peligrosas.

—Por lo tanto, ya has hecho tu elección —dice mientras se pasea por los límites de mi espacio, paseando su mirada por las paredes de color amarillo pálido y obras de arte aprobadas por la empresa.

—Te lo dije, estoy con Mike.

Me mira agudamente, más curioso que enfadado.

—Dilo de nuevo.

—Estoy con Mike.

—¿Estás diciendo su nombre... de otra manera?

Me río, quiero que el sonido sea boyante, pero la pesadez de mi estado de ánimo añade peso no deseado.

—Su nombre siempre ha sido Mike. Sólo hay una manera de pronunciarlo.

—Eso no es lo que quiero decir. Antes cuando hablabas de él, de ustedes había... determinación. Era tu decisión. Ahora... —Él deja caer su sentencia y espera a ver si lleno el espacio en blanco. Cuando no lo hago, camina hacia mí, y no me muevo. Ni siquiera parpadeo mientras me aparta el pelo de la cara.

—¿Qué es, Bella? ¿Qué ha cambiado? Pareces con... miedo.

—¿Sabes lo que me da miedo? —siseo—. No quiero perder lo que soy. Mike me mantiene conectada a la tierra. Tú... estás... —No me atrevo.

Quiero decir que él es el tsunami que se lleva la tierra al mar, pero no puedo decir las palabras. Quiero que la tierra en la que estoy parada sea destruida, pero no me atrevo. Él lo oirá en mi voz. Así que no continuo, apartando mis ojos, le digo—: No puedo hacer esto, Edward.

—No, estás repitiendo viejas líneas —dice en voz baja, estudiando mi rostro. Se inclina por lo que su boca está cerca de mi oreja—. Dime.

Sólo está tocando mi cabello, pero cada parte de mi cuerpo reacciona. Me siento calentándome, siento mi aliento atrapado en la garganta. Siento el latido.

—Dime —dice, y cierro los ojos—. ¿Tienes miedo?

Aprieto su camisa en un puño, puedo sentir la comodidad de estas aguas, el poder silencioso de él. Sus labios se mueven lejos de mi oído y siento la punta de su lengua deslizándose por mi cuello, saboreando con la precisión y el propósito suave. Instintivamente me muevo contra él mientras su mano se levanta contra mi pecho.

Yo lo quiero. Quiero perderme en él. Mi puño se abre lentamente, casi sin querer, mis dedos se desvían hacia los botones de su camisa de vestir. Su lengua se ha movido de nuevo a mi oído y me hace jadear mientras me tira más cerca. Sus dedos en mi cabello me sostienen en el lugar, mientras la otra mano se mueve más bajo, más allá de mis pechos, el estómago... bajando... siento deslizar su mano entre mis muslos.

—Déjame entrar —susurra—. No sólo aquí,—y con eso añade más presión, enviando una sacudida de placer a través de mi cuerpo—. Eso es bueno — dice mientras me pongo a temblar—. Pero quiero entrar aquí también.— Besa la parte superior de mi cabeza—. Dime lo que estás pensando.

Los botones de la camisa finalmente ceden y pongo mi mano sobre su piel desnuda. Su corazón está latiendo demasiado rápido, como incitándome a seguir. Me dirijo a él y le miro a los ojos. Hay algo ahí que no he visto antes. Algo en su interior aparte del deseo. ¿Es preocupación? ¿Necesidad? ¿Amor?

Su mano está todavía entre mis piernas y me inclino hacia delante frotando mis labios contra los suyos, mis ojos están abiertos y se convierte en una mancha de piel ligeramente bronceada y pestañas negras. Sus dedos empiezan a moverse y con cada golpe siento que las cosas se caen, miedo, pensamiento, confusión, hasta que todo lo que sé es la sensación que me provoca él.

Sin decir palabra, aleja la mano y la mueve a la cintura de mis pantalones.

Empieza a desabrochar los botones, desliza sus dedos dentro de la tela de mi ropa interior, ya mojada para él. Cuando empieza a mover los dedos, cavo mis uñas en la piel de su pecho.

—No hemos terminado —dice y respondo con un gemido—¿Crees realmente que lo hicimos? ¿Crees que no puedo ver la invitación en tu sonrisa, en la forma en la que tiemblas cuando me acerco? ¿Crees que no puedo escuchar en el silencio la protesta que se forja en ti cuando no puedes tener suficiente de mí? Puedo leer en tu cuerpo como un ciego lee braille.

Levanta una mano y la desliza debajo de la camisa, por encima de mi sujetador, deja que sus dedos se deslicen por mis pezones erectos.

—¿Estos se pusieron duros en el momento que me viste? —pregunta.

Me muerdo el labio, temerosa de que si hablo voy a admitir la verdad.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó mojarte? —me pregunta—. ¿Sucedió cuando hablé por primera vez? ¿Fue antes de que terminara mi primera frase?

Me muevo ligeramente para mirarle a los ojos una vez más. Sí, ahí está, la emoción no identificada que no coincide con sus palabras. Quizás, tal vez sea amor.

Quiero decirle la verdadera razón por la que dejé la marina, pero no me atrevo. Sé que él puede sentir que hay palabras no dichas, que siente que me estoy guardando algo.

Con nuestros ojos mirándose, precipita el dedo índice dentro de mí. Mis uñas cavan más profundo.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta Edward—¿De verdad quieres a Mike?

Apoyo la cabeza en su hombro mientras su dedo sigue abriendo paso dentro de mis muros, y otra vez, me estremezco cuando besa mi cuello.

—¿O me quieres dentro de ti, Bella?

Asiento todavía en su hombro.

—Entonces voy a necesitar que te vengas ahora. —Sus dedos se vuelven más insistentes, y su mano libre me tira hacia él con fuerza. Algo parecido a un gemido escapa de mis labios.

—Vente para mí ahora, Bella. En este momento, quiero verte.

Puedo oír a las personas que pasan a su oficina en el pasillo. No me atrevo a hacer otro sonido. Mis pezones se aprietan contra él, tiro de su cabello, frenética por la liberación, pero con miedo de llegar tan lejos.

—Oh Dios —le susurro.

—No es suficiente —dice con insistencia, aumenta la intensidad de su toque, da un paso adelante, moviéndome con él hasta que me aprieta contra la pared sin ningún lugar a donde ir.

—Alguien va a escuchar —le susurro.

—No me importa.

Aparto la mirada. Debería estar enojada como estoy enojada con Mike, pero no se me ocurre. Todo lo que puedo hacer es reaccionar, y estoy reaccionando a algo excepcional.

Una mano se desliza en ese pequeño espacio entre la pared y la curva de la espalda. Se desliza lentamente, hasta mi culo, y se las arregla para presionarme contra él, con más fuerza que antes. Otro dedo se desliza dentro de mí. Dejo escapar un pequeño grito de emoción. Veo como sus ojos se mueven por mi cuerpo, exigentes, los ojos de Mike haciendo eso raspan, mientras los de Edward me penetran. Llegan y tiran de las llamas internas que están consumiéndome. Hacen que el fuego sea más brillante, más fuerte.

—Oh Dios —le digo de nuevo y luego cubro rápidamente la boca.

Pero Edward quita la mano, tiene mi brazo en cautiverio y atrapa mis ojos con los suyos una vez más.

—Trata de mentirme ahora, Bella. Trata de decirme que lo que quieres no soy yo.

Trato de mirar hacia otro lado, pero no puedo hacerlo. Siento su erección contra mi estómago, rígida y fuerte. Me muerdo el labio con tanta fuerza que puedo saborear la sangre, pero incluso eso no es suficiente para hacerme callar cuando el pulgar se mueve hacia arriba para acariciar mi clítoris.

Esto me lleva al límite. Otro grito, un poco más fuerte esta vez. No me importa que me oigan. No puedo controlarme. No tengo conocimiento de nada que no sea Edward o yo.

Lo agarro por su camisa abierta.

—Yo te quiero a ti. Hazme el amor, Edward.

—Sí. —Su voz es un gruñido de deseo puro—. Pero tienes que dejarlo.

Quiero hacer el amor contigo sabiendo que eres mía.

Cierro mis ojos, mi respiración irregular dificulta el habla.

—Sólo hazme el amor. Por favor.

—Prométeme que lo dejarás.

Sus manos todavía me acarician con suavidad, manteniéndome en los pliegues de la pasión, pero refrenándome al mismo tiempo con sus palabras.

—Yo... no puedo.

Y con eso se aparta de mí. En un instante se encuentra al otro lado de la habitación mientras me quedo apretada a la pared, jadeando en busca de aire. Instintivamente extiendo mi brazo hacia él, como queriendo recuperar mi equilibro, pero está fuera de mi alcance.

Está fuera del alcance de todas las maneras.

—Pensé que eras incapaz de traicionar —dice en voz baja.

Mis pantalones están flojos alrededor de mis caderas, mi cabello revuelto alrededor de mis hombros. Trato de ordenar mis pensamientos, pero la rapidez del cambio de estado de ánimo me tiene descolocada.

—Edward, no lo entiendes.

—Entiendo lo suficiente —dice secamente—. Entiendo lo que tengo y lo que no.

—¡No es así de simple!

—Siempre ha sido exactamente así de simple.

Todavía estoy tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras abrocho los botones de la camisa.

La tierra está fuera de su eje. Nada va de la forma en que se supone que debe ir. Poco a poco, en el lapso de un par de minutos en silencio, mi respiración se vuelve más mesurada. Me enderezo mi ropa, dirijo mi mirada a la ventana, y me quedo mirando los cielos grisáceos.

—Los dos son unos matones —le digo en voz baja.

Edward gira.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Crees que sabes lo que es mejor para todos, siempre? Me dices que debo ser más independiente, y luego te enfadas cuando no elijo las opciones que tú quieres que elija.

—Nunca te he intimidado — señala—. Nunca te levantaría la mano, ni si quiera lo pienses.

Me encojo de hombros, una melancolía repentina me inunda.

—Algunos niños agresivos no usan puños, si no chantaje emocional o intimidación verbal. Otros usan el placer. Tú sabes cómo hacerme... sentir cosas y lo utilizas para controlarme... excepto que no puedes, ¿verdad? Tú puedes hacer que te llame por tu nombre, pero no puedes hacerme saltar sólo con llamarme.

El rostro de Edward endurece.

—¿Piensas tan poco de mí?

—Creo muy poco de los hombres.

Me estudia.

—Ayer, después de salir del barco, has fantaseado acerca de mí.

No respondo, pero me siento enrojecer.

—Te conozco, Bella —dice con un suspiro—. Sé que incluso cuando estoy lejos de ti estoy dentro de ti. Puedo tocarte con un pensamiento.

—Así que me tocas —le digo en voz baja—. Tócame con tus pensamientos, con tus ojos, tus manos, tu boca y deja que te toque—. Me acerco a él, quiero ser fuerte pero hay una necesidad en mí que no puedo dejar de aprovechar—. No puedo ser tuya, no ahora, no en la forma en que quieres que sea. Todo es complicado. Pero yo te quiero, Edward. —Miro hacia abajo, mirarle a él es todavía difícil y agarro su mano mientras acaricio lentamente sus dedos—. ¿Lo ves? Con nosotros puede ser simple.

Él sonríe, casi con ironía, y da un paso más cerca.

—Dios sabe que yo quiero. Quiero hacerte gritar mi nombre tan alto que sean capaces de oírte en el Condado de Orange. —Pero… —y con esta última palabra saca su mano de la mía y utiliza sus dedos para levantarme la barbilla, manteniendo mi mirada—, va a ser en nuestros términos. No sólo los tuyos, y ciertamente no en los suyos.

—¿Es esta la venganza? —le pregunto—. ¿Me alejé de ti, y ahora tú te vas lejos de mí?

Sacude la cabeza, puedo sentir su fatiga.

—Tú sabes muy bien que nunca voy a alejarme de ti. Tú eres la que me empujaba hacia la puerta.

Se pasan las manos por su propia camisa, suavizando algunas arrugas restantes. Y luego se va.

—Tengo algunos productos en desarrollo en las manos de mis ingenieros.

Sistemas de seguridad fáciles de usar. Marketing piensa que tienen un gran potencial. Te enviaré todos los datos por correo electrónico.

Aprieto los dientes. Sólo Edward puede ser capaz de cambiar de la pasión a los negocios con tanta facilidad. Ellos ocupan el mismo espacio en su corazón. Por lo general, es así para mí también, pero no esta vez. No cuando todas las estadísticas y cada beso es un reto.

—Tu equipo tendrá que reevaluar algunas cosas sobre la base de los nuevos acontecimientos. Tendrán una semana más —dice—. Eso debería ser tiempo suficiente para averiguar cómo quieres manejar las cosas.

¿Debo informarle del cambio a tu socio gerente?

—No —murmuro—. Le diré al señor Love.

—Muy bien. —Él suaviza su solapa una vez más—. Nuestro negocio irá bien, o no, en función de tus determinaciones.

Capto el doble sentido de sus palabras a pesar de que mantiene su voz profesional y su postura relajada.

—Ah, y ¿Bella? Para que lo sepas, —llega a la puerta, pero no lo abre haciendo contacto visual directo una vez más—. También he fantaseado contigo esta noche.


	19. Parte II capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Chicas ya se que hoy toca aprendiz de Diosa pero necesitaba quitarme las ganas de matar a Bella, pero que creen? Falle jeje**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a Mary de Cullen que dijo todo lo que yo quería decir jeje**

**Las quiero**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Al estar allí en mi oficina vacía, frustrada e insatisfecha, me pregunto, ¿debería habérselo dicho? ¿Y si lo hubiera hecho? ¿Me habría rescatado?

Rompo en una carcajada amarga. Esto no es un cuento de hadas. Edward no va a venir montado en un corcel blanco para sellar permanentemente los labios de Mike. Camino alrededor de mi escritorio y me quedo en mi asiento. El silencio de la habitación está burlándose de mí, recordándome que no puedo correr el riesgo de gritar.

Busco mi agenda de citas y hojeo las páginas. Siempre he sido una buena planificadora. Sigo creyendo que si dejo pasar el tiempo, puedo ser más astuta que Mike. Yo puedo salir. Pero no puedo arriesgarme a que Edward lo confronte, le estaría dando a Mike más munición para ganar. Voy a averiguar por qué Mike quiere aferrarse a mí y cómo descubrió mis secretos...

…Y luego voy a descubrir el suyo.

Voy a descubrir sus secretos y lo voy a parar con ellos. Voy a encontrar sus mentiras y tejer con ellas una cuerda que le ate de pies y manos. Y mientras, él puede seguir pensando que estoy indefensa.

Lo traicionaste primero.

Es la voz del pequeño ángel en mi hombro. Ha estado descuidado últimamente. ¿Por qué debería empezar a escucharlo de nuevo? Él quiere que me quede donde estoy y que reflexione de nuevo sobre las cosas. Mi demonio es más proactivo.

Por ejemplo, ahora mismo mi demonio me recuerda que tengo que descubrir cómo llegó Mike al puerto deportivo.

No fue conduciendo hasta allí y simplemente no había manera de que viera a Mike usando el transporte público. Ayer me había dicho que iba a comenzar el día con una reunión por la mañana. Pero ¿Y si me había mentido? ¿Y si hubiera esperado en el coche de otra persona, aparcado discretamente en la calle, a espera de seguirme? ¿Un taxi? No, probablemente no. Los Ángeles no es Nueva York, donde la corriente de taxis amarillos por las calles de la ciudad es como salmones que emigran. En L.A los taxis son de un color que destacan y si uno hubiera estado aparcado en mi calle, esperando a que salga de casa, me habría dado cuenta.

Así que alguien lo había llevado. ¿Uno de sus compañeros de trabajo o amigos? Pero Mike no habría permitido que lo humillaran delante de alguien cuya opinión le importaba. ¿Un detective privado? ¿Podría Mike haber contratado un profesional para seguirme?

Miro mi agenda de citas de nuevo. Tengo una reunión con mi equipo en cuarenta y cinco minutos. Leo los nombres de aquellos que me informaran sobre este proyecto: Taci, Dameon, Nin, Asha….

Asha.

El timbre de mi portero se apaga y la voz de Bárbara respira a través de los altavoces, haciéndome saber que la larga lista de tareas domésticas que le he acumulado esta mañana ha sido atendida.

—Ven a mi oficina, por favor —le digo y en breve siento que la puerta se abre y tentativamente se acerca a mi escritorio.

Bárbara ha sido mi asistente durante el tiempo que he estado aquí. Antes, había sido la asistente de un hombre que había trabajado allí como consultor durante diez años. Afirmaba contentarse con su lugar reservado en el mundo empresarial, necesitaba tener tiempo libre para dedicarlo a su esposo e hijos en el hogar. He escuchado su cantar poético sobre las alegrías de tener tiempo libre y una rica vida familiar. No entiendo su entusiasmo. Amo a mis padres, pero mi vida familiar ha sido rica sólo en la tragedia y la negación. La opinión de Bárbara sobre el mundo es tan ajena a mí como la de un miembro de la tribu en la selva tropical brasileña. Sin embargo, aunque pueda que no sea capaz de relacionarme con ella, desde luego respeto sus puntos fuertes y uno de ellos es su agudo poder de observación.

—¿Asha vino ayer a trabajar?

—Sí —dice Bárbara con un gesto definitivo.

Ah, lo hizo. Así que ella no fue quien ayudo a Mike. Suspiro y me pongo mi barbilla en la mano.

—Muy bien, mi equipo se reunirá aquí en un momento hasta el final de la hora. Sólo tienes que contestar mis llamadas hasta que se acabe.

Bárbara asiente de nuevo y comienza a girar antes de detenerse.

—¿Importa que Asha llegó tarde?

Levanto la cabeza.

—¿Perdón?

—Ella no estaba aquí en la mañana. Al parecer, tenía algún tipo de cita.

Pero regresó al mediodía, y creo que se quedó hasta tarde.

—Mediodía —repito.

—¿Eso es importante?

Tan importante como el momento de la partida de Judas de la Última Cena.

Me siento de nuevo, midiendo la probabilidad de la duplicidad.

—Hace dos días, Mike llamó a la oficina… estaba planeando una fiesta sorpresa.

—Oh, ¿era para eso? —Comienza Bárbara a hablar—. Él me llamó, pero yo no podía pensar que colegas recomendarle para poder invitarlos, ya que realmente tiendes a mantener tu vida personal y profesional independientes.

Me estremezco ante eso.

—¿Por qué le dijiste que invitara a Asha? —le pregunto.

Bárbara me da una mirada divertida.

—Le dije que no había ningún compañero para invitar. Asha se acercó a mi mesa justo cuando estaba colgando. Ella me quería dejar algún informe para imprimirlo y tenerlo en su escritorio para la mañana siguiente. Me preguntó por la conversación que había tenido al teléfono y le dije. Eso es todo.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Ella no habló con él? ¿Él no le invito a la fiesta?

—No que yo sepa... —La voz de Bárbara se desvanece. El rápido parpadeo de sus ojos delata su nerviosismo—. Le dije lo de la fiesta... y también que era una fiesta sorpresa. No derramé el secreto antes de tiempo, ¿verdad? Supongo que no debería haber hablado con ella en absoluto, pero fue un gesto romántico... y Ma Poulette se supone que es un restaurante fabuloso. Tenía que hablar con alguien acerca de ello. ¿Me equivoqué? Si es así lo siento.

Levanto mi mano para detenerla.

—Bárbara, no has hecho nada que merezca una disculpa. —Y estoy empezando a sospechar que lo que Asha ha hecho es tan extremo que todas las excusas del mundo no harán una mínima diferencia.

—Llama a Asha y hazla saber que deseo verla.

—¿Antes de la reunión?

—Ahora.

Unos minutos más tarde Asha entra, toda gracia y vanidad. Ella ha estado esperando mi llamada y es su previsión lo que la delata.

Sigo en mi escritorio y le hago un gesto hacia la silla. Con cuidado, se sienta, sus ojos escaneando la habitación, buscando algo que al parecer no encuentra.

—¿Has oído que me iba? —le pregunto.

Tiene un tic en la boca, una pequeña sonrisa que está suprimiendo.

—No he oído nada.

Reclino mi asiento, encogiendo mis dedos.

—¿Así que Mike no te lo dijo?

¡Ah!, ahí está, un destello de preocupación.

—Mike... ¿su prometido? ¿Por qué Mike me diría algo? Apenas lo conozco.

—Pero lo conocías lo suficiente como para que te invitásemos a la fiesta de compromiso.

Se encoge de hombros, repentinamente aburrida.

—Sólo porque él llamó a la oficina para ver si había algún amigo tuyo el cual invitar. Le dije que me invitara. Esa fue la primera vez que he hablado con él. —Ella se inclina hacia adelante. Sus ojos oscuros son fondos de misterio y cinismo—. ¿Te vas, Bella?

—Él llamó a la oficina —le digo, negándome a permitir que condujese la conversación—. ¿Te llamó específicamente?

—No, él llamó a tu ayudante —dice ella, ahora claramente exasperada—. ¿Por qué importa todo esto? ¿Se te ha pedido que lo dejes o no?

Sonrío. Asha está fuera de su juego. Hoy está más impaciente que tortuosa.

—Nunca dije que alguien me hubiese pedido que abandonara. ¿Por qué has llegado a esa conclusión?

Ella duda, su error ha sido estúpido. Indigno de ella. Miro mientras junta sus pensamientos, llamándose así misma a calmar su mente.

—Uno nunca lo deja por su propia voluntad —dice con sencillez—. Si te vas, es porque te lo han pedido.

—Soy buena en mi trabajo, Asha. Tú lo reconociste la otra noche. Así que de nuevo, ¿por qué me pedirían que lo dejase?

Una vez más, encogiéndose de hombros, dubitativa. Está pensando, tal vez preguntándose cómo dar marcha atrás antes de que yo la haga chocar contra una pared de ladrillos.

—La política es divertida. —Es la frase que suelta—. A veces las personas… trabajadores perfectamente competentes, se dejan ir porque no encajan dentro de la estructura, así como se suponía originalmente que lo harían. Pero sólo estoy especulando, Bella. Tú eres la única que has sugerido que te ibas.

—¿Yo sugerí eso? —le pregunto. Guardo el sarcasmo, casi lúdica—. ¿Y yo que pensaba que me hacía una pregunta? —dije con una sonrisa —. Soy más que una trabajadora competente pero no vamos a pasar el tiempo debatiendo algo, que ambas conocemos. De hecho... ahora que lo pienso, hay un montón de cosas que ambas conocemos, ¿no es cierto?

—No te entiendo.

—Bueno, vamos a ver. —Me levanto de mi asiento. Mi enojo es intenso, pero me gusta la forma en que se siente. Me gusta la forma en que soy capaz de darle forma, formarla en un arma de tortura. Es una tortura lenta, delicada y femenina... que tiene arte. Me imagino a mí misma celebrándolo con un bonito bisturí y frotándolo suavemente contra la garganta de Asha.

—Las dos sabemos que no deberías haber estado en esa fiesta, a menos por supuesto que vinieses con otra persona. Te vi salir con el Sr. Freeland. ¿Era tu cita? ¿Tú forma de entrar?

—¿Qué si di mi afecto al Sr. Freeland a cambio de una invitación para la fiesta? No —dice ella, y ahora es su turno de sonreír—. No mezclo el sexo y el comercio. ¿Y tú, Bella?

Me detuve. Tiene más audacia de la que esperaba, incluso para ella.

—¿Me estás preguntando si soy una prostituta?

Asha soltó una risa. Es un sonido sorprendentemente atractivo, casi seductor en su delicadeza.

—No seas tonta —dice ella—. Eres una mujer honorable. Llevas puesto un anillo de compromiso bastante caro para demostrarlo.

Echo un vistazo al anillo. Se aprieta con demasiada fuerza.

—Además —continúa—. Las prostitutas tienen relaciones sexuales con fines de lucro. Tú no. Aunque después de que empezaste a salir con Mike, obtuviste una posición muy ventajosa aquí.

—Él me consiguió una entrevista. Me dieron el trabajo.

—Y luego también nos conseguiste una cuenta muy rentable, ¿no? —Asha pregunta dulcemente. Su voz es la cucharada de jarabe utilizada para enmascarar el amargor de una pastilla triturada—. En eso tienes todos los méritos. No fue en absoluto la ayuda de Mike en la cuenta que Sr. Cullen acaba de entregarte.

No contesto. En cambio espero, para ver hasta dónde va a empujar. ¿Tiene suficiente odio para tener un descuido? ¿Ha estado espiando, incluso antes de ese día en el barco? ¿O se trata todo de presunciones y conjeturas?

—¿Qué le dijiste a Sam Urley? —pregunta—. ¿Qué conociste al Sr. Cullen en la línea de seguridad del aeropuerto antes de volar a casa?

—Sí —le digo. Tengo mi espalda contra la pared, mientras ella me mira desde la silla en la que la hice sentarse. Esta es mi oficina. Estoy en la posición de fuerza aquí. Sin embargo, la dinámica es inestable.

—Es gracioso, porque nunca he mantenido una conversación con alguien que no conocía, mientras me encontraba en las líneas de seguridad. Todo el mundo está tan concentrado en conseguir las llaves de sus bolsillos, desatar los relojes de sus muñecas, que nadie está pensando, vamos a conocer quién es el tipo que tenemos al lado, ¿verdad?

—Por cada regla hay excepciones.

—Eso es cierto. —Asha está de acuerdo con un movimiento de cabeza—. Y por cada crimen no es un criminal. Cuando el Sr. Cullen llamó para decirle a Sam que quería como consultor a Bella Swan para encabezar un equipo que ayudaría a preparar su empresa para una oferta pública, él conto una historia diferente de la primera reunión. Dijo que los dos habían hablado en una mesa de blackjack.

Levanto la barbilla, como si el gesto podría aumentar mi estatura. Tengo que estar por encima de esto, pero no consigo como. Sus palabras se cortan, ya que han llegado a su destino. Sam nunca me dijo que mi historia contradice la verdadera historia que al parecer ya había recibido de Edward.

¿Qué más le habría dicho Edward? ¿Le habría dicho a Sam que habíamos terminado en su habitación? No, él no habría compartido alguno de esos secretos. Por un momento mi mente me traiciona, me lleva de nuevo a la noche, me hace recordar cuando el hombre, sólo sabía que era el señor Cullen, tenía un cubo de hielo empapado en whisky, tocando brevemente mi clítoris, y luego lamió las aguas de encima con un simple movimiento de su lengua. Imágenes de las manos en las caderas, la cabeza en mi regazo mientras yo me agarraba al respaldo de mi silla, mi falda hasta la cintura... Nunca había hecho algo así antes.

Y estaba pagando por eso.

Podría tratar de convencer a Asha que Edward es el mentiroso. Pero no puedo hacer eso. No puedo cargar mi vergüenza sobre los hombros de Edward. Sin embargo, el precio de la verdad supera mi medio.

—No siento la necesidad de decirle a mi jefe que de vez en cuando juego — le digo, esperando que la excusa no suene tan coja a ella como a mí—. Algunas personas no lo aprueban.

—Sam aprueba todo lo que beneficie a la empresa, y su tiempo en Las Vegas sin duda lo hizo.

—Asha, ¿dónde estabas ayer por la mañana?

—Estaba en un auto —dice ella, echándose hacia atrás en su silla—. Con tu prometido.

Y ahora veo que mi acercamiento ha sido malo. Había asumido que no querría que se pensara de ella como una fisgona, como alguien tan desesperado como para investigarme, en busca de migas de pan, pistas que le pueden llevar a mayores pecados. Pero soy la única aquí que le importa lo que la gente piense. Soy la única que busca esconder mis defectos con capas de hielo. Asha sólo se preocupa por el poder.

Y ese hecho le da toda la energía en el mundo.

Sus labios se extienden en una gran sonrisa.

—¿Cree usted que yo me tiré a Mike? ¿Eso le molesta? ¿O sería sólo porque estoy en su campo de juego?

Ella se levanta, cruza el despacho hasta mí. Está de pie cerca, demasiado cerca.

—Yo nunca jodería con Mike —ronronea—. Dime, Bella, ¿alguna vez has sido tocada por una mujer?

Ella llega hacia adelante y roza su mano contra mi pecho. Salto hacia atrás, sorprendida y completamente descolocada. Cuando mandé a Bárbara invitar a Asha a mi oficina, yo tenía un plan. Le había tendido una trampa a un lobo. No había comprendido que el depredador que se me presentaba era una víbora.

—No soy lesbiana, no exactamente —explica Asha, en respuesta a una pregunta que nadie le había hecho—. Es más como tener autoridad, privilegio... el derecho es lo que me atrae. Me gusta despojar a la basura, como tirar la ropa que no es necesaria al contenedor. Me encantaría verte desnuda, atada a una cama, tu cuerpo respondería al tacto a pesar de que no quieres que lo haga. Me encantaría verte completamente vulnerable, sin apariencia de control. Por otra parte, eres completamente vulnerable ahora, ¿verdad? Y si hay alguien en esta sala con control, esa soy yo.

¿No le importa a Asha suicidarse profesionalmente? Me está amenazando.

Si les digo a Recursos Humanos lo que me está diciendo ahora...

Mis mejillas se calientan. Su sonrisa es suave, casi simpática.

—No vas a decir a nadie acerca de esta conversación, Bella. No puedes.

Una de nosotros se preocupa por su reputación profesional, y puedo destruirla con una palabra. —Inclina su hombro contra la pared a mi lado, muy cerca, pero no me toca—. Apuesto a que te has hecho vulnerable al Sr. Cullen. Es un hombre que puede hacer que una mujer ruegue, estoy segura de que puede hacerte rogar. Y apuesto a que el hombre se esfuerza.

Chicos con ásperas y grandes manos como él, siempre lo hacen. Apuesto a que tienes dolor en tu coño días después de que lo hayáis hecho.

—¡Fuera de mi oficina!

—Pero tú eres la que me pidió que viniera, ¿verdad, Bella? —pregunta—. Me trajiste aquí para jugar conmigo, saber lo que sé. Bueno —dice ella, avanzando aún más cerca. Vuelvo la cabeza hacia otro lado, pero todavía puedo escuchar su susurro, una seducción maliciosa que me hace temblar—. Lo que has descubierto es que lo sé todo y ahora es mi turno de jugar.

Se aleja de la pared y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta.

—No tengo tanto que perder como piensas —le digo a ella—. Si Sam ya sabe lo que he hecho, como sugieres, entonces lo conoces desde hace tiempo y todavía tengo mi trabajo. No ha cambiado nada para mí aquí.

—Ah, pero Sam se siente cómodo con la corrupción mientras se trabaja para sus propósitos. Pero ni siquiera él sabe que si Dylan Freeland, el fundador de nuestra empresa… el maldito padrino de tu prometido, se enterase, tu oficina sería la mía.

—¿Entonces por qué estás hablando conmigo? —le digo—. ¿Por qué no decirlo al mundo?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Porque esto es divertido. Y si Mike no te ha dejado al descubierto, es porque te está dando otra oportunidad. Él va a respaldar cualquier mentira para salvarte. Sería su palabra… la tuya y la de Edward en contra de la mía. Yo no tendría ninguna oportunidad. ¿Pero si tú le engañas de nuevo? ¿Y si Mike se entera? —Ella menea su dedo —. Ahí es cuando comienza la verdadera diversión.

Ella vuelve a sonreír sabiendo todo lo que dice está perfectamente claro.

Luego, con otro encogimiento de hombros, dice:

—Nos vemos en la reunión

La veo salir y luego, con la pared presionando en mi espalda, me deslizo hasta el suelo, mis rodillas vienen a mi pecho y entierro la cara entre las manos.

* * *

**Maldita hija de su madre**

**ADELANTO DE MAÑANA **

le dijiste a mis padres, Mike? tan increíblemente enojado contigo. vez más no estoy segura de sí las palabras son para mí o Dios, aunque sin duda suenan verdaderas para los dos . No voy a dejarte ir, pero no puedo olvidarlo tampoco. Dicen que el amor y el odio son los lados opuestos de la misma moneda, pero nunca había entendido esa expresión. Nunca la entendí.

Ahora lo hago.

Retiro mi mano. Si esto es lo que hay debajo del campo de fuerza, no vale la pena mi tiempo. no es un cara o cruz le digo . Si lo fuera, me quedaría contigo y le daría de nuevo la vuelta para amarte. los dedos, sonriendo hacia ellos con nostalgia . Sería tan fácil.

Él no dice nada y mantiene sus ojos mirando a la carretera.

dije que estabas actuando como Melody. No necesite decir mucho más antes de que especulen en los detalles ellos mismos.

Me congelo. La bala me golpea. Mi garganta comienza a contraerse. Pero… les hubieras dicho eso, me habrían llamado.


	20. Parte II Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Las quiero gracias por su apoyo nenas**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

No sé cómo llegué a terminar esa reunión. Cada uno de los comentarios y preguntas de Asha eran completamente adecuados. Su compostura era perfecta. La mía, no tanto. Terminé tirando una botella de agua sobre mis archivos, me equivocaba en mis palabras y tuve que pedirle a Taci que repitiera su propuesta para el sistema de seguridad internacional de Maned Wolf, dos veces.

El problema no era lo que sabía Asha. El problema era que Asha no mintió. Estaba siendo cruel pero con verdades. Usaba la verdad como un arma tanto como yo usaba las mentiras como un escudo. Eso significaba que si alguien alguna vez le hiciera a Asha la pregunta equivocada…

Incluso ahora, mientras estoy sentada en mi oficina, sola entre un montón de papeles, el pensamiento me hace estremecer. ¿Cuándo me convertí en una mosca atrapada? Pero no, eso está mal. La mosca es inocente. Yo no lo soy.

La mayoría de mis compañeros de trabajo ya se han ido a casa. Bárbara se marchó hace rato, pero yo todavía estoy aquí, como pasa a menudo. Ésta oficina fue una vez mi santuario, y espero que en mi soledad pueda encontrar una manera de recuperar ese sentimiento.

El día va desapareciendo detrás de una puesta de sol con niebla de humo.

El cielo es una combinación brillante de rosas y lavandas. Eso es lo que pasa con la niebla de humo. Es tóxica y de acuerdo con la Sociedad Americana de Cáncer incluso puede ser mortal. Pero cuando lo enmarco de la manera correcta, en el momento adecuado, puedo hacer que todo sea bello, y olvidar. Miro hacia arriba a los colores del sol, como se elevan y descienden, y se me olvida que lo que está mejorando la luz natural, lo que hace que todo parezca tan intensamente hermoso, poco a poco te mata. Con el tiempo el sol se pone un poco más alto y se ve la fealdad del mismo.

Pero para entonces ya es demasiado tarde. Has estado exponiendo tus pulmones durante horas. Te tiene. Está dentro de ti. Eso es todo.

Me pregunto si mi romance con Edward Cullen ha sido un poco así. Intenso, brillante, hermoso… pero ahora me está matando. He perdido el control y para mí, por toda mi vida, el control ha sido mi oxígeno.

Miro fijamente los colores, deseando que se queden. ¿Y si nunca hubiese conocido a Mike? ¿Y si hubiese encontrado este trabajo al que tanto he amado por mi cuenta? ¿Y si cuando conocí a Edward en las Vegas, hubiera estado libre? ¿Cómo habrían avanzado las cosas? ¿Seríamos como una pareja normal? No, nada acerca de Edward Cullen es normal. Pero aun así, nos habríamos convertido en una pareja. Estoy segura de ello. Hubiésemos viajado juntos, a veces de excursión por las pirámides mayas, otras veces haciendo el amor en "El Hotel de los Reyes", en París, el Jardín de las Tullerías debajo de nuestra ventana.

Pero estoy siendo demasiado convencional en mi pensamiento. Podríamos ir a Niza, al Museo Marc Chagall, alquilar la sala de conciertos para una actuación privada. No es algo que el Museo aceptaría normalmente, pero Monsieur Cullen podría hacer que sucediera.

Una pequeña banda de músicos nos esperaría en el escenario a medida que caminamos hacia la habitación, bañada por la luz azul que entra por las vidrieras. Un pianista se sentaría con los dedos posados sobre un piano de cola, esperando tocar. Esto sería completamente normal si la tapa del piano no estuviera abierta para revelar a los amantes pintados que se levantan en un paisaje azul grisáceo. Alrededor de ellos están los aldeanos que son un cuarto del tamaño de los amantes. No intentan igualar la grandeza de la pareja pero parecen alegrarse del calor que emana de ellos.

Edward me conduciría entre una hilera de asientos vacíos hasta quedarnos en la parte delantera de la sala, a pocos metros del escenario. Daría un paso lejos de mí sólo para extender su mano, con la palma hacia arriba, ofreciendo una invitación universal que se reiteraría con palabras al preguntarme:

—¿Quieres bailar?

Cuando tomo su mano, la banda empezaría a tocar y empezaríamos a movernos. El sonido es bajo, sus vibraciones tiemblan contra mi piel cuando sigo el ejemplo de Edward en algo que se asemeja a un vals, pero que es lo suficientemente diferente como para que sea únicamente nuestro. Echo atrás la cabeza y me rio mientras giro alrededor de la habitación, envuelta en la luz azul y los brazos de Monsieur Cullen.

Pero luego se detiene, justo en el medio de la pista y con una sonrisa lenta, me dice que soy hermosa. Me levanto de puntillas y beso sus labios, suavemente al principio, pero luego su mano se mueve a la parte posterior de mi cabeza, empujándome más cerca.

La música se eleva con mi pulso y comenzamos a bailar nuevamente. Pero esta vez es diferente. Nuestras camisas caen al suelo mientras la banda termina, llevándonos a una nueva melodía, más rítmica. Luego viene su cinturón, mi falda, todo, hasta que estamos bailando desnudos por el pasillo. Una paloma roja pintada en vidrio azul parece abatirse sobre nosotros cuando su lengua separa mis labios. La música late a través de mí, al compás de cómo nos balanceamos. Los músicos ni siquiera parecen darse cuenta, no tienen lugar en este sueño. Ellos sólo están obligados a proporcionarnos a Edward y a mí la banda sonora de nuestra pasión. Y mientras me baja al suelo, ruedo encima de él, poniéndome a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y siento que empuja dentro de mí, en la forma que cuenta, es sólo para nosotros dos. Lo monto lentamente, moviéndome con el ritmo. Los músicos tienen el escenario. Nosotros nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Las manos de Edward se deslizan a mi cintura, guiándome, moviéndome para que pueda sentir toda la longitud de él dentro de mí. Las memorias pintadas de la juventud de Chagall parecen caer del cielo a medida que Edward se sienta. Todavía está dentro de mí cuando me sienta frente a él en su regazo. Por un momento no nos movemos, nos tomamos un tiempo para sentir lo que es ser conectado, con nuestros cuerpos, con nuestros ojos, por una emoción que es mucho más grande que cualquiera de nosotros.

Y luego el baile comienza de nuevo. Jadeo mientras sus caderas golpean contra las mías, me abre hasta que siento que no es sólo él, sino la propia música que está dentro de mí, moviéndose a través de mí, resonando contra todas las terminaciones nerviosas que me vuelven loca de deseo.

Con un movimiento decisivo me da la vuelta y me aferro a él cuando comienza a entrar de nuevo, con un empuje poderoso y un beso suave.

—Te amo —dice, y respondo de la misma forma. Coloca una de mis piernas por encima de su hombro—. Sigue mi ejemplo —susurra.

Y con eso empuja de nuevo y mi mundo se llena de éxtasis. La música, el arte, el hombre que hace latir mi corazón... que me lleva al borde del nirvana y como los amantes de Chagall que se arremolinan en la luz azul me vengo con un grito que hace eco a través de la habitación.

Su sudor se mezcla con el mío, mi nariz se llena con el aroma de nuestro sexo... y no hemos terminado.

Me da la vuelta sobre mi estómago y de nuevo entra en mí. En el suelo veo reflejos fragmentados de azul, un contraste fresco del calor rojo dentro de mí.

Mientras empuja cada vez más dentro, su mano acaricia la longitud de mi espalda con una presión sutil que va crescendo. Y ya que me vengo otra vez, también le oigo gritar. Llegamos juntos al clímax, en la luz azul de la sala de conciertos de Chagall, rodeados de música. Mi nombre está en sus labios y es lo que oigo de él cuándo pone su cabeza entre mis hombros.

—Te amo —dice otra vez, con una música de fondo más tranquila.

Y en la perfección de ese momento sé que es verdad.

Así como sé que la puesta de sol que veo en este momento es hermosa.

Pero como mi fantasía, se va desvaneciendo. La oscuridad se acerca.

La puerta de mi oficina se abre. No me giro para ver quién es. Lo sé sólo por la forma en que mi anillo parece sentirse más pesado en mi mano.

—La jornada de trabajo ha terminado —dice Mike, su voz enlazada con su crueldad recién descubierta—. Recoge tus cosas. Tengo planes para nosotros.


	21. Parte II Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Las quiero gracias por su apoyo nenas**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

No pronunciamos palabra mientras conduce a través del tráfico en hora pico de la 405. Mike mantiene sus ojos en la carretera, las manos en el volante. Puedo oler el humo de los cigarros en su ropa. Se ha detenido en un club de hombres antes de venir a mí, sentado en un sillón de cuero, mientras que algunos de esos ricos corredores de bolsa le dijeron alguna broma sucia, disfrutando de la gloria de ser uno de la élite. Pero cualquiera que sea la alegría que deriva de esas interacciones se desvanece tan pronto como se pone en contacto conmigo.

Quiero decirle que si está realmente repelido por mí, sólo debería dejar que me vaya, librándonos a ambos. Pero sé que no es tan fácil para él. Hay orgullo involucrado y quizás, para usar la palabra de Asha, derecho. Hay más cosas también, emociones y motivaciones que todavía no puedo leer, pero estoy demasiado cansada esta noche para sumergirme profundamente en ese brebaje. Apoyo la cabeza contra la ventanilla y me pregunto cuánto tiempo puede extenderse el silencio.

- Hable con tus padres hoy

Y puedo sentir el humo en mis pulmones.

Obligo a mi cerebro a permanecer tranquilo, a centrarme en los hechos antes de entrar en el pánico que esta menguando. Mike no es como Asha.

Él puede mentir. Podría estar mintiendo justo ahora. Él tiene todas las razones para querer ponerme nerviosa.

-los llamaste digo-. haciendo mis palabras una declaración y no una pregunta. Si me equivoco, él sonreirá, sin querer darme una pista sobre lo que está pasando. Si no me equivoco, él pensará que lo conozco mejor que yo.

Pero por supuesto no lo conozco en absoluto. El hombre que está sentado a mi lado, es poco más que una escultura de hielo del ser humano cálido que solía abrazarme por las noches.

Mike no sonríe. En su lugar, asiente, casi reacio a reconocer la veracidad de mi declaración. Tal vez quiere que me mantenga adivinando acerca de todo.

-sabes lo que les dije?

Es curioso, pero no creo alguna vez haya escuchado amenaza y esperanza mezclado juntos así. Él quiere demasiado que yo pique en el cebo. Él quiere ganar el juego. Para él se trata de un evento deportivo, que sólo está empezando a dominar.

Para mí es una guerra.

-si me quieres.- decir le contesto, es mejor una falsa retirada mientras trabajo para saber la verdad.

Él me da una mirada penetrante.

-que no importa.- Obviamente les dije lo suficiente como para evitar que te llamasen.

-tan obvio?.- bala más desviada.- quieres decir?

-¿no estás tratando de probar un hecho negativo? Estás asumiendo que ellos no me llamaran después de nuestra conversación, pero tú no has preguntado si ese es el caso.- acerco y tomo su mano, haciendo caso omiso de la picadura de congelación de su tacto . -Si de verdad quieres ayudarme, como dices, entonces necesitas comunicarte conmigo con honestidad.

Otra vez el silencio mientras Mike mantiene sus ojos en las luces de freno de delante, para mí es como los ojos rojos de demonios viendo un espectáculo.

cosas se supone que son de cierta manera después de que ha conducido a través de otro medio kilómetro. Su declaración no tiene sentido para mí, no es exactamente como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo, tampoco. Esto tiene el sonido de una oración, como si estuviera corrigiendo suavemente a Dios, recordando cómo debe actuar el universo.

Mi mano todavía está en la suya, manteniendo el campo de fuerza hacia abajo.

-le dijiste a mis padres, Mike?

Retiro mi mano. Si esto es lo que hay debajo del campo de fuerza, no vale la pena mi tiempo.

-no es un cara o cruz - le digo .

Él no dice nada y mantiene sus ojos mirando a la carretera.

- dije que estabas actuando como Melody. No necesite decir mucho

Me congelo. La bala me golpea. Mi garganta comienza a contraerse. Pero…

-si les hubieras dicho eso, me habrían llamado.

- dije que no lo hicieran. Les dije que te pondría recta… o no.

Me siento sonrojar.

-que eres responsable de mí?

-Están disgustados contigo, Bella. Ellos piensan que no eres nada más que una común puta follando intentando subirse a la cima. Después de lo que hablamos, tu padre realmente especuló que podrías haber estado concediendo favores a algunos de tus profesores. ¿cómo se consigue una A en física cuando tú no sabes la diferencia entre la fisión y la fusión? ¿Te quedabas después de clase? ¿Pasabas por debajo de su escritorio, frotándote a ti misma contra su pierna como un perro en celo?

-gane todas las notas que obtuve.

- ¿Cómo los ganaste? ¿Con sudor? ¿Fueron por los trabajos queponen los profesores, o fue porque te inclinaste sobre su escritorio, arqueando la espalda, ofreciendo tu cuerpo como un premio por las notas? la cabeza . Creo que lo más triste que he oído era tu padre diciendo que podría haber sido mejor si no hubieran tenido hijos. No sé, Bella que se podría hacer contigo. Al igual que no se sabe qué hacer con la decepción que se genera antes de morir.

Puedo ver a mi padre sentado en la mesa de la cocina con mi madre. Le oigo hablar de mi hermana Melody mientras mi madre se hace más pequeña y más pequeña en la silla. Ellos no saben que estoy ahí, de pie fuera de la habitación, mirando como hablan. Yo sólo sabía que unos días antes en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, todo había terminado muy mal después de que mi padre hubiese encontrado a mi hermana junto a un hombre en su dormitorio.

Ella dejó de ser nuestra hija cuando se convirtió en una prostituta.

¿Hay un temblor en su voz? ¿Está luchando con su proclamación? No sé.

Todo lo que oigo es el carácter definitivo de la sentencia. Oigo la condena.

Ayer éramos inocentes, mi hermana y yo. Sus rarezas eran excentricidades.

Mi padre tenía que llevarla de la mano, eso es todo.

Pero ahora ella es una puta.

Las putas son nada.

Las putas pueden ser expulsadas, castigadas, odiadas. Estoy viendo a mi padre aprender a odiar a mi hermana.

No en mi casa dice, y me pregunto si volveré a verla otra vez.

Busco mi bolso, pero Mike me detiene con una mirada antes de preguntar.

-estás haciendo?

-a llamar a mis padres.

Mike abre la boca para protestar, luego se detiene y se encoge de hombros.

El tráfico ilumina dentro del vehículo, cojo mi celular y marco el número de mi padre.

Es difícil sostener el teléfono, mis manos están resbaladizas por el sudor y los ojos empiezan a empañarse.

Mi padre contesta.

-yo… tenemos que hablar. Lo sé… Sé lo enfadado que debes estar conmigo.

Hay una larga pausa al otro lado de la línea y yo ansiosamente trato de pensar en una manera de proceder.

-¿hay algo que estas tratando de decirme? pregunta.

Su voz es prudente… y confusa.

-tú no sabes por qué puedes estar enojado conmigo?

-has hecho algo?

Saco el teléfono lejos de mi oído. Una parte de mí quiere reír de alivio y de histeria y de dolor. Mike está jugando conmigo. Estoy luchando en una guerra. Él está ganando y yo estoy muriendo.

Con mano temblorosa me pongo al teléfono de nuevo.

-Me di cuenta de que yo no pasé mucho tiempo contigo en la fiesta y que no me ofrecí para llevarlos de regreso al aeropuerto al día siguiente. He estado comportándome terriblemente.

-Mike ya nos ha explicado como son las cosas en el trabajo en estos momentos. Uno hace lo que tiene que hacer, cariño.

—Está bien digo, aturdida.

-Mike es un buen hombre mi padre pensativo . Él es… decente y viene de una buena familia. Realmente me gusta.

—¡Bien! Muy pronto serás esa hija tan dulce y atenta que todos conocemos y amamos. Sólo asegúrate de que no te olvides de confiar en el hombre que tienes al lado. Es un tesoro, también.

Confiar, dulce, amor… Estas palabras parecen reírse de mí ahora que estoy viviendo en un mundo de engaño, de amargura y de odio. Mike está claramente disfrutando de mi desconcierto. Está saboreando el sabor amargo de mi traición, dejando el vinagre alrededor mi lengua antes que pueda tragar.

Digo adiós a mi padre, repartiendo suficientes bromas en el proceso para distraerlo de la tristeza que pueda oír en mi voz, si se parase a escucharme atentamente.

Miro a Mike. Sigue sonriendo, pero su sonrisa no parece estar conectada con el resto de él. Sus hombros son rígidos, sus ojos son duros, sus manos agarran el volante como si fuera un rifle el cual usar, si tratase de huir de él.

-Lo siento digo. Por primera vez, hoy lo digo en serio . Siento haberte hecho tan triste y tan terriblemente enojado.

La sonrisa se queda pegada en el lugar, pero sus hombros se elevan aún más.

- El hecho de que no les dije nada esta vez, no quiere decir que no lo haré. Tu padre no te perdonará.

Es un momento en silencio, nos cambiamos de la 405 a la 101 y el tráfico lentamente se debilita, una vez más.

-Cuando te quitaste la ropa para él, cuando dejaste que te tocase en todos los lugares donde sólo se suponía que debía tener permitido tocarte yo… ¿fue todo eso un error de juicio?. Te voy a dar la oportunidad de explicarte.

Con movimiento de la mano se sumerge entre mis muslos, frota la tela contra mi vagina. El hombre que conducía la camioneta en el carril de al lado, aburrido y cansado, mira en el momento equivocado. Él ve lo que la mano de Mike está haciendo, hace contacto visual conmigo, mientras levanta las cejas.

Agarro la mano de Mike y la aparto.

- Ya basta.

- Dime así que cuando tienes los dedos de él en tu coño, te hacen sentir segura, pero cuando yo lo hago, te resulta repugnante.

-Si, lo haces con odio, sí, es repugnante.

-De ser tocada con amor? vuelve a sentir el amor.

Tal vez es la sinceridad accidental de su tono. Me vuelvo en mi asiento, trato de estudiar su expresión, pero sus ojos permanecen obstinadamente en la carretera. Hay algo trágico en lo que él dice.

-El te ama?

Dudo antes de contestar.

-No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé si es importante.

-Y tú?

-Estas preguntando si yo lo amo?

-Bueno no… yo… voz se apaga y se sonroja levemente, avergonzado por su propia respuesta torpe.

El tráfico en el carril comienza a moverse. El breve asalto de Mike queda detrás de nosotros, en la memoria, como una imagen reducida en mi espejo retrovisor.

-De verdad quieres saber, Mike?

-o creo que el amor pueda desaparecer tanto para sí mismo como para mí . Y sin embargo, lo que hiciste… teníamos algo… que era grande. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan arrogante con algo que tenía tanta sustancia?

No tengo una respuesta.

-De que estoy tratando de torturarte? en voz baja . Tal vez lo estoy haciendo. Tal vez quiero que experimentes una décima parte del dolor que me estas causando. Pero no creo que el amor que teníamos haya desaparecido. No creo que la mujer que amo se haya evaporado.

-Esta aquí, Mike. No me he evaporado.

-Es que no eres tú. Una puta con piel de cordero… en su ropa. Es como una doble personalidad o… o como una crisis nerviosa. que me he vuelto loca? que necesitas ser salvada. una respiración profunda . Yo voy a salvarte, voy a ser tu héroe tanto si quieres ser salvada, como si no.

¨Me quedo callada

-sabes voy a salvarte y vamos a comenzar esta noche, voy a ir lento para recuperar a la mujer que amo no a una Puta que eres ahora, asi que vas a comenzar con Cocinándome la cena de la forma en que solías hacerlo. Vestida para mí. Muéstrame que estas por lo menos dispuesta a hacer un esfuerzo.

Me dirijo hacia la ventana. Estoy cansada. No tengo la energía suficiente para continuar con esto. Pero Mike había estado jugando conmigo,

-Crees que haciéndome creer que les había contado todo a mis padres. Está dejando que me haga una idea de lo que podría hacer si no hago un esfuerzo, ¿por qué debería callarse? ¿Por qué debería hacer algo por mí?

-me dejaras seleccionar algo bonito para ti, para que uses mientras me sirves?

Mientras yo le sirvo. Tengo que decirme a mí misma que sólo está hablando de la cena… pero, por supuesto, la redacción fue más cuidadosamente elaborada que eso. He dado mi confesión y esta es la penitencia que ha elegido para mí. En lugar de apelar a Dios, estoy destinada a recurrir a él.

Así que asiento. Es sólo por esta noche, sólo un vestido. Prefiero rezar el Rosario unas cientos de veces, pero tal vez eso no sería apropiado. Parece una tontería tratar de traer algo sagrado en el infierno.

* * *

**Chicas lamentó que ayer solo subí un capitulo pero la verdad me dieron una mala noticia y no me dio ánimos de seguir adaptando por, chicas saben que fue lo mas triste? que ayer solo dejaron un review!**

**Olvidenlo ando chipil**

**Las quiero**


	22. Parte II Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Las quiero gracias por su apoyo nenas**

**Y en especial a marieisahale muchas gracias por tu preocupación jeje**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Cuando entramos en su casa, me dirijo directamente a la cocina. Mike probablemente piensa que estoy haciendo una representación, pero en realidad sólo quiero alejarme de él. No soy una cocinera espectacular, pero tampoco soy horrible. Saco los ingredientes necesarios para hacer una cena rápida y fácil y trato de olvidar el día. La nevera está llena con verduras frescas y dos pequeñas chuletas de lomo de cordero congeladas.

A él no le gusta mucho la carne roja, pero ha debido de comprar el cordero en un intento de complacerme a mí. Meses atrás, en otra vida, había tratado de sorprenderme con una comida… que destrozó terriblemente.

Nos habíamos reído y había terminado cocinándonos pasta para comer.

Pero él no había tirado las chuletas restantes que se habían quedado sin cocinar y a mí me gusta la carne roja… y es lo que voy cocinar en este momento. Saco un cuchillo grande y lo coloco con cuidado sobre una tabla de cortar.

—El vestido está en mi cama. Sigue luego y cámbiate.

—Voy a cambiarme después de hacer la cena —le digo mientra tomo un poco de aceite de oliva virgen extra y un plato apto para microondas para descongelar.

—No, cámbiate ahora. Eso me hará feliz.

Es un millón de kilómetros de feliz. Si él era feliz, yo tendría al hombre que una vez me cuidaba, aunque ya no lo ame.

Con un suspiro profundo, termino por reconocerme a mí misma la verdad.

Nunca amé al hombre con el que accedí a casarme. Sólo quería una vida tranquila, el orden, la estructura, la previsibilidad.

Eso me había parecido lo importante. Es curioso cómo esos "atributos" han perdido su atractivo. Tal vez no era la traición lo que ha puesto todo del revés. Tal vez sea la falta de amor lo que ha transformado todo. Tal vez sea la distancia entre lo que queremos y lo que tenemos lo que esculpe nuestra conducta.

Un vestido no solucionará nada, ciertamente no nos hará a ninguno más feliz, pero sé que lo haré, me lo pidió y voy a subir a cambiarme.

El vestido me hace reír. Es ridículamente provocativo y claramente algo que compró hoy. Es negro y sin hombros. Una banda de tejido sólido cubrirá mis pechos, pero por debajo es de malla, lo que revelará todo mi estómago y terminara en otro tejido sólido que forma la micro-mini falda.

Vi una fotografía de una estrella del pop con un vestido similar en los VMA o algo así, pero dudo que Mike sepa que esta es una imitación de esa pieza aunque un poco menos ajustada.

Me empiezo a poner el vestido. Es muy ceñido y extrañamente favorecedor, pero también es un poco de putilla. Mucho más que el vestido Herve Leger que llevaba en Las Vegas la noche que conocí a Edward Cullen. Una mirada en el espejo me dice que voy a tener que cambiar las bragas que llevo, por una tanga.

Rebusco a través de las pocas prendas de ropa que tengo guardadas para ver si puedo encontrar uno.

—No vas a ser capaz de usar ropa interior con eso —dice Mike.

Me doy la vuelta, para verlo apoyado en la puerta.

Sonrío ligeramente.

—¿Estás tratando de humillarme? —le pregunto.

Se encoge de hombros, regalándome la respuesta con su silencio.

No le voy a dar esa satisfacción. No usando ese vestido dentro de una residencia privada.

—¿Por qué iba a estar avergonzada? Ayer me viste con menos ropa.

Dejo que mis manos se deslicen sobre mi estómago expuesto y luego por mi falda. Necesito hacer un esfuerzo para zafarme de mi ropa interior con brillantez, pero me las arreglo y luego se las tiro a Mike, que las atrapa en una mano. Se ve ligeramente avergonzado y un poco excitado.

Me acerco a él y en un susurro monótono le digo:

—Si me tocas, te mato.

Y entonces camino por delante de él para hacer la cena, y lo dejó con una erección de la cual va a tener que encargarse él mismo.

Es una lucha el preparar el cordero con mis movimientos restringidos por el tejido ajustable. Mi sentimiento de culpa por lo que he hecho se está disipando poco a poco por cada uno de los patéticos intentos de Mike por envilecerme. Mientras que los ataques de Asha son pulidos y los ejecuta graciosamente, los movimientos de Mike son torpes. La única ventaja que tiene es que, a diferencia de Asha, aun no entiendo todavía qué los motiva.

¿Y qué tiene que perder al llamar ahora a mis padres o a su padrino? ¿Solo por encadenarme a él hasta que lo haga? ¿Estoy jugando para salvarme o por tiempo?

El aceite en la sartén empieza a estar caliente y comienzo a echar los trozos de carne ya descongelados. Me vuelvo con el cuchillo hacia las verduras, para cortarlas con movimientos precisos y algo violentos.

He estado luchando como un civil, balanceándome violentamente ante cualquier cosa que se asemeja a un enemigo. Tengo que ser el soldado.

Necesito un plan de batalla.

Al manejar la hoja a través de la tabla de cortar, me pregunto si la violencia se mantendrá en forma de metáfora. ¿Hasta dónde puedo ser empujada antes de claudicar?

Veinticinco minutos más tarde, la cena está casi lista, pero antes de que pueda llegar a servirla, suena el timbre.

Esto no se siente como una coincidencia. Miro mi vestido. Una cosa era llevar esto delante de Mike, ¿pero alguien más?

Y entonces un pensamiento extraño se mete en mi cerebro.

¿Y si es Edward Cullen?

Lo imagino entrando como una explosión por la puerta. Él no ve a Mike, sólo me ve a mí.

—Tú no tienes que hacer esto por mí —dice. Y al igual que me doy cuenta de que siempre hemos sido sólo nosotros. Que Mike no es importante. Vuelvo los ojos a Mike y veo como él se desvanece, como una aparición o una sombra destruida por la luz.

Es una fantasía indulgente, en la cual me permito entretenerme durante más de un minuto, pero es suficiente para excitarme. Mi corazón late un poco más rápido, siento un pequeño dolor de anhelo…

Es patético, la verdad. Las posibilidades de que sea él en la puerta son casi nulas. Ni siquiera sabe dónde vive Mike. Él no está aquí, así que, ¿por qué estoy sintiendo estas cosas?

Te conozco, Bella. Sé que incluso cuando estoy lejos de ti estoy dentro de ti.

Puedo tocarte con un pensamiento.

Suena el timbre de la puerta de nuevo, me sacó de mis fantasías y recuerdos. Pero ahora ya siento una ligera humedad entre mis piernas.

No debería haber eliminado mi ropa interior. Tímidamente voy hasta la puerta de entrada de la cocina cuando Mike se acerca a la puerta.

—¿Quién es, Mike? —le pregunto.

Él mira por encima del hombro con una sonrisa. Hay malicia en sus ojos mientras se lanza a abrir la puerta.

Sam Uley está allí, con una botella de vino en la mano y una mirada de asombro en su rostro.

—No estaba seguro de si se suponía que debía aportar algo —le dice a Mike, habla vacilante como si no estuviera seguro de lo que está diciendo—. No me esperaba la invitación.

Y después los ojos de Sam se vuelven hacia mí. Mira el vestido y su boca se afloja, los ojos muy abiertos… y luego una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Para qué me invitaron exactamente?

Siento que mi vergüenza empieza a subir desde los dedos de los pies y continua por las piernas a través de mi esencia hasta que se envuelve alrededor de mis pulmones y se contrae con el poder aplastante de una serpiente.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que tu jefe se reuniría con nosotros? —me pregunta Mike. Se me acerca, cada paso tiene el eco del despecho—. Cuando me puse a organizar la fiesta sorpresa de nuestro compromiso, las únicas personas de tu empresa que conocía lo suficiente como para invitarlas fueron mi padrino y Asha. Después, me di cuenta de que la mayor parte de tus superiores no saben nada de lo que eres fuera de la oficina. Pensé que deberíamos darle al Sr. Love un vistazo. —Dejo caer mis ojos al dobladillo. Estoy tentada de tirar de él, tratando de alguna manera de hacer el vestido más largo, pero sería inútil. En todo caso, tirando de él traería la parte superior demasiado abajo, exponiendo las rosadas aureolas que rodean mis pezones. Estoy hiperconsciente de la humedad entre mis piernas, puedo sentir que gotea hacia abajo y me retuerzo un poco preguntándome cómo hacer para retirarme.

—No me uniré a ti —le digo en voz baja. La declaración se encuentra con una aguda mirada de Mike y otra de sorpresa de Sam.

—¿Tú no estarás? —pregunta Sam, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sus ojos se mueven de mí a Mike, y luego de nuevo a mí. Mira el vestido con admiración, pero se está empezando a dar cuenta ahora lo que es y lo que no es—. ¿No sabías que Mike me había invitado?

Niego con la cabeza, pero Mike me cubre mis hombros desnudos con su pesado brazo.

—No importa, ella hizo lo suficiente para tres. Bella no es de las que come mucho.

Me imagino que se rasca la cara con el anillo que me obliga a llevar. La sangre roja en una piedra roja.

—No me uniré a ti —le digo de nuevo, pero de repente el brazo de Mike se estrecha cuando me tira hacia él.

—Pero tienes que unirte a nosotros, Bella —dice. Una vez más la imagen de una serpiente me viene a la mente. Mike habla con la voz de una serpiente—. ¿De qué vamos a hablar Sam y yo sin ti? Será todo sobre negocios, como la cuenta en la que has estado trabajando o algo así. Twilight Wolf, del Sr. Edward Cullen?

—Ah —dice Sam mientras coloca suavemente el vino Borgoña en la tabla.

Siento que él empieza a comprender todo, pero no noto sorpresa. Mantiene sus ojos en la mesa, tal vez estudiando las piezas del rompecabezas que acaban de ser expuestos ante él.

—Vamos a necesitar tres platos —dice Mike definitivamente. El papel de maestro no está adaptado para él. Le queda demasiado grande y se ve vulnerable dentro de esa estudiada pose. Al igual que un niño con la ropa de su padre.

Y sin embargo, la bala ha dado en el blanco. Informó a Sam, y aunque yo respeto sus habilidades profesionales, no me gusta. No me gusta la forma que tienen sus moldes de la ética y la moral para apoyar sus ambiciones.

No quiero que me vea así vestida, la falda apenas cubre mis caderas, el escote exponiendo la curva de mi seno… esto no es para los ojos de Sam.

Y las amenazas de Mike no son sutiles. Sam entiende los matices tan bien como yo lo estoy haciendo. Se había dado cuenta de que mi relación con Edward era más que platónica, incluso mucho antes de su llegada para la cena. Pero eso no quiere decir que quiero hablar con él. Esto no quiere decir que quiero estar frente a él pasando vergüenza… y juzgándome. ¿Era como Mike? ¿Acaso también piensa que soy una puta?

—Los platos —dice Mike.

Me doy la vuelta y entro en la cocina. Las sacudidas de mi palpitante corazón son tan poderosas que hace que mi cuerpo se sacuda. ¿Cómo pude haber hecho esto a mi vida? ¿Y por qué? ¿Por tener sexo con un extraño? ¿Una relación ilícita? ¿Realmente pensé que valía la pena el riesgo?

Los recuerdos parpadean delante de mis ojos en una rápida sucesión: flirteando con el whisky escocés, hablando enérgicamente de negocios en un restaurante, golpeándolo juguetonamente con una almohada mientras el se ríe, estando en su cama, su peso encima de mí, con las manos en mis caderas, levantándome suavemente para poder sumergirse más profundamente en mí, su mano deslizándose hacia mi clítoris, jugando con él mientras continúa moviéndose en mi interior. No puedo respirar…No quiero…

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Tengo una crisis en mis manos. ¿Mi novio me está tratando como a una prostituta delante de mi jefe y yo estoy fantaseando con mi amante?

No, mi diablo responde, sólo estás recordando por qué valió la pena.

Trato de sacudir los pensamientos de mi cabeza y dividir el sofrito en tres porciones.

Las manos de Edward están en mis pechos, pellizcando suavemente mis pezones

Saco tres copas.

Siento besos de Edward forjando un camino a través de mis hombros.

Oigo el murmullo de voces masculinas procedentes de la habitación del comedor, mientras selecciono cuidadosamente los utensilios. Mis pezones están duros y presionan contra la tela de este vestido que odio.

Respiro hondo y me centro. Voy a tomar un tiempo aquí para ello. Dejo que la fantasía siga su curso, dejo que me fortalezca. Cuando hago el amor con Edward siempre empiezo por sentirme vulnerable para terminar sintiéndome fuerte. Tengo que llegar a ese punto de fuerza esta noche.

—Bella.

Me vuelvo rápidamente, sorprendida por el sonido de la voz de Sam tan cerca. Sus ojos van directamente a mi pecho y cruzo los brazos sobre él con la esperanza de ocultar la evidencia de mi línea de pensamiento. Sin embargo, la acción sólo tira de la parte superior del vestido, y rápidamente los descruzo, esperando que él no se haya dado cuenta de que expuse todo en un momento.

Vuelvo la cabeza, con los ojos en el suelo.

—¿Dónde está Mike? —le pregunto.

—Acabo de comprarme un Porche nuevo, me dijo que quería ir y echarle un vistazo.

—¿Tu no vas con él?

—No. Le cerré la puerta.

La admisión me sacude fuera de mi vergüenza y se convierte en algo que se asemeja a conmoción y pavor… y admiración.

—Le cerraste la puerta de su propia casa?

—Lo hice. —Aún estoy mirando al suelo, pero puedo ver su sonrisa.

Tal vez me guste Sam después de todo.

Salvo que… está mirando mi silueta, haciéndome sentir cohibida, una vez más.

—¿Por qué le has cerrado la puerta? —le pregunto—. ¿Si piensas que algo va a suceder entre tú y yo…?

—¿Qué me estás diciendo? ¿Que no puedo tener sexo contigo mientras él está afuera en el porche delantero golpeando la puerta?

Yo no quiero mostrar mi diversión, pero es difícil de ocultar.

—Mira, el sexo contigo en esas circunstancias, bajo cualquier circunstancia, sería increíble, pero eso no va a suceder. Sé que no me quieres aquí —dice.

Trago, pero no contesto.

Se mueve, de repente desgarbado y torpe.

—Tampoco puedo dormir contigo porque estas comprometida con el ahijado de mi jefe. No creo que él me vaya a delatar por dejarlo fuera, tiene que tener un cierto nivel de orgullo, ¿Pero dormir con su novia mientras ella le está haciendo la cena? Sí, eso podría llevarlo a hacer una llamada telefónica.

—Eres más inteligente que yo —le digo en voz baja—. He hecho algunas cosas que yo… algunas cosas que pueden hacer que me despidan.

Sam levanta sus ojos a los míos.

—Sé lo que has hecho… no los detalles, pero lo sé… y no me importa. — Entonces rompe en una carcajada suave como la seda—. En realidad sí que me importa. Me alegro de que jodieses con Edward Cullen. Si hubiera pensado que así obtendría la cuenta de Twilight Wolf, habría jodido con él también. Tendría que haber bebido un montón primero, pero…

Una risa brota en mi garganta. Todo este momento es absurdo.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa se desvanece de Sam mientras da unos pasos hacia delante.

—La cosa es, Bella, que si hubiera sabido que jodiendo con él íbamos a conseguir la cuenta, te habría animado a hacerlo, y sin tener que enterarme de todos los detalles, te habría ayudado a ocultarlo de Mike.

La risa muere, las burbujas hacen estallar bajo la presión de mi desaprobación, incluso aunque pueda sonar a hipocresía después de mi engaño.

—No tuve relaciones sexuales con Edward para conseguir la cuenta —le digo en voz baja.

Sam se encoge de hombros, indiferente a mis motivaciones. Es el resultado lo que le agrada.

—Sólo estoy diciendo que si el padrino de Mike no fuera Dylan Freeland, sería un ganar para todos.

Miro a Sam con ojos nuevos, veo por primera vez cómo su indiferencia a la moral me puede servir. No me está juzgando, la practicidad gobierna sus acciones y un poco de lujuria que contiene con una habilidad admirable.

—El Sr. Freeland es un gran hombre de negocios —sigue Sam pensativo—. Pero, por desgracia para nosotros, él es aún mejor padre de familia. Si se entera de que has engañado a su ahijado, estás fuera. Él encontraría una excusa apropiada. Tenemos cláusulas en todos los contratos sobre el comportamiento con los clientes, la importancia de proteger la reputación de la empresa, etcétera, etcétera. Él diría que cambiaste favores sexuales por una cuenta. Se convertirá en un asunto de interés público; Freeland se asegurará de eso. Tu vida sería más difícil.

Cuando las palabras salen de su boca, me estremezco y cambio de posición incómodamente. El movimiento llama su atención sobre mi vestido. Es una tontería realmente estar tan emocionado por un vestido.

Podía ir a cualquier playa para ver a mujeres que usan menos. Si fuera cualquier otra chica, me miraría lascivamente o me desecharía como a cualquier puta común de un club exhibicionista.

Es la rareza de verme vulnerable, de verme revelar lo que he ocultado sistemáticamente lo que lo desarma. Él sabe que yo no llevo este vestido por elección, y, por eso, tengo la sensación de que se contiene y no pasea la vista sobre mí… es un espectáculo que no tiene derecho a ver. Es como un destello de decencia en una tormenta fría de cinismo.

Pero su cuerpo no está cooperando con los caprichos de la conciencia y sé que no le puede culpar por eso. Puedo culpar a Mike, pero no a él.

Cuidadosamente, cruzo mis manos delante de mí. Se siente como si cada movimiento mueve el vestido un poco más alto.

—¿Qué puedo hacer yo? —le pregunto.

Los ojos de Sam parpadean de nuevo antes de volver al suelo.

—Un gran contraataque.

—¿En contra de Mike? ¿Cómo? Él no ha hecho nada que pondría a Freeland lejos de él. No tengo nada para obligarlo a callar.

—No eres lo suficientemente imaginativa —dice Sam—. Los hechos pueden ser comprados como cualquier otra mercancía. A veces, por trueque, a veces con dinero, pero siempre se pueden comprar.

Es entonces cuando oímos los golpes en la puerta principal. Sam suspira y sacude la cabeza.

—Él va a despertar a los vecinos con los golpes.

No son más que las ocho y media, pero tiene razón. Sam camina al vestíbulo y le sigo durante unos metros quedándome detrás cuando Sam abre la puerta, dejando pasar a Mike a su propia casa, con el rostro de un tono intrigantemente carmesí.

—¡Me has dejado fuera a propósito!

—Yo no hice tal cosa —dice Sam—. No tengo idea de cómo sucedió esto.

Los ojos de Mike se desplazan hacia mí.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ustedes dos hicieron?

Casi me río. ¿Él llama a Sam para que me vea en un estado de casi desnudez y ahora está preocupado de que Sam pueda haberme tocado con algo más que sus ojos? Una vez más, me recuerda que, como yo, Mike es un principiante cuando se trata de crueldad.

Sam ve el humor en esto, también, y una pequeña sonrisa juega en sus labios.

—¿Te preocupa que haya probado algo más de para lo que me trajo aquí con gusto?

Mike se ve herido. El control es algo resbaladizo y su control es débil. Veo la forma en que me mira. La hostilidad tira de sus ojos doloridos.

Eso es lo que pasa con la crueldad: al igual que con la mayoría de los venenos, cuando se Saman en dosis continuas, pero pequeñas, se puede construir una inmunidad a ella.

—No creo que me quede a cenar después de todo —dice Sam. Se vuelve hacia mí, visiblemente despectivo hacia el hombre frente a él—. El vino en la mesa es todo tuyo… aunque estoy seguro de que necesitas algo más fuerte.

—Le acompaño hasta su Porsche —le digo.

Sam asiente.

—Toma primero la llave. Esa cerradura de la puerta es temperamental.

Sí, en muchos aspectos, Sam es más inteligente que yo. Su visión no se ve empañada por la emoción o el dolor. Agarro mis llaves de mi bolso y lo sigo hasta el coche.

—Está enojado. No quiere dejarte ir —dice Sam mientras caminamos por el sendero, la sombra de Mike nos persigue desde espalda—. Ningún hombre en su sano juicio lo haría.

Su coche está pintado de plata metálica oscura que me recuerda a las ventanas polarizadas espejadas que conforman el gran edificio que alberga las oficinas de Twilight Wolf. Hace una pausa en la puerta al lado del conductor, sus llaves presionadas en su palma.

—¿Quieres irte?

Miro hacia arriba bruscamente, considerando sus palabras.

preocupación no es una emoción que haya visto que use antes.

—Mike no me hará daño —le digo.

—Te está lastimando ahora, Bella. Esto es un abuso.

—Lo sé… pero lo que quería decir… no va a poner una mano sobre mí, Sam.

—Te puedo llevar a casa —dice con cuidado—. O si quieres, puedo llevarte a él. —Me pongo colorada y Sam sonríe con ironía—. ¿Es mejor fingir ignorancia?

Asiento. El reflejo de mi figura en la pintura metálica del coche está distorsionado y fragmentado.

—Muy bien, en la medida que a mí respecta Mike es el único hombre con el que has estado durante estos años. Tu relación con el Sr. Cullen es puramente profesional —dice mientras abre la puerta—, los hechos se pueden comprar, a veces por menos de una sonrisa.

Pero no estoy sonriendo. Me quedo con el pensamiento viendo como él entra y miro mi reflejo en la plata brillante que va cambiando con el movimiento, y desaparece cuando se va.

Cuando regreso a la casa de Mike está todavía en la puerta, su furia se ha debilitado con la incertidumbre. Me muevo más allá de él, esperando por él para cerrar la puerta antes de darme la vuelta y encararlo.

—Soy más fuerte que un vestido. Soy más fuerte que todo esto. —Las palabras son planas, sin inflexión. Estas son las verdades simples que no necesitan mejorar—. ¿Crees que Sam Uley se va a olvidar de quién soy? ¿Pensaste que me iba a ver en este vestido y me trataría diferente a la mujer que sabe que soy? He estado trabajando con él durante cinco años y medio.

—Sí —reconoce—. Y he sido tu novio durante seis años. Pero como he dicho antes, no sé quién eres. Lo que sí sé es que la ropa que usabas no parece que te conviniese más. Esta sí lo hace.

Siento la tela barata aferrarse a mí, siento el aire entre mis piernas, me recuerda mi exposición. Debería sentirme vulnerable en este momento, pero simplemente no lo hace. Estoy débil, desesperada. No me siento vulnerable frente a él, me siento como un pájaro con las alas rotas.

—¿Es así como deseas definirme ahora? —le pregunto descaradamente—. ¿Constantemente vas a tratar de derribarme, para ver que me levanto perfectamente?

—¿En serio, Bella? —susurra—. ¡Mírate! Estas vestida como una golfa!

—Y sin embargo, Sam no vio una golfa. —Doy un paso más cerca. Un impulso insensato se hace cargo y agrego—: Edward no me vio de esa manera, tampoco.

—¿Lo estas nombrando aquí? ¿En mi casa?

Sonrío. En una novela victoriana habría añadido las palabras: "¿Te atreves?". Y con un aumento de la ceja que contesta la pregunta no formulada: Sí, me atrevo.

Pero tengo que tener cuidado aquí. En el momento que Mike se dé por vencido, en el momento en que piense que todas sus tentativas de tortura serán infructuosas, terminará este asunto con una llamada telefónica. Y Sam tenía razón en sus predicciones. Si él me expone a aquellos que se preocupan por estas cosas, a la gente que me importa, se irá mi coraje recién descubierto como la cáscara de una naranja. Voy a perder todo.

Así que ablando mi tono, le ofrezco un tratado en lugar de un golpe:

—No creo que me veas de esa manera, tampoco. Creo que estás enojado.

Pero creo que tal vez te referías cuando dijiste…

—¿Cuando te dije qué? —Las palabras salen como el veneno de una cobra expectorando.

—Cuando dijiste que querías que te haga sentir amor. Creo que quieres que te amara de nuevo.

Da un paso más cerca, vacilante al principio, luego otro y otro, su movimiento cada vez con un poco más de confianza y un poco más agresivo.

—Era diferente a mí, ¿no? ¿Afilado? ¿Agresivo? ¿Más dominante?

—¿De eso se trata? —le pregunto, casi cansada—. ¿Dominio?

—Dame una oportunidad. —Su mano se desliza hasta la parte de atrás de mi cuello y me mantiene en su lugar—. Puedo darte lo que quieres. —Su mano izquierda llega a mi seno.

Le doy una palmada en la cara.

Poco a poco, sin sus ojos dejar los míos, baja las manos y se mueve hacia un lado, recoge las llaves de una mesa baja en el vestíbulo.

—¿A dónde vas? —le pregunto mientras abre el armario de los abrigos.

—Voy a salir. —Sonríe irónicamente antes de añadir—: Necesito espacio para considerar si voy o no a destruirte. No me esperes despierta. Va a tomar un poco de tiempo.

El aire es espinoso. Puedo haberlo llevado demasiado lejos. Pero él está quitando mis opciones y la violencia que sigue bombeando en mi corazón es difícil disciplinarla.

—Mi coche está todavía en el trabajo —le digo en voz baja.

—No lo necesitas —dice Mike con decisión—. Quiero que te quedes aquí esta noche. Tú obediencia puede ser lo único que te salve.

No discuto este momento. No tiene sentido. Simplemente me quedo ahí cuando él sale.

Y en mi mente mi nueva fantasía es que nunca regresa.

* * *

**Les aviso los siguientes 2 capítulos están BUENISIMOS**

**por cierto de esta segunda parte son 16 si que estamos cerca **


	23. Parte II Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Las quiero gracias por su apoyo nenas**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Me quedo sola en el vestíbulo por segundos, minutos, una breve eternidad mientras trato de decidir un viaje mental que me lleve lejos de este lugar.

¿Con qué voy a fantasear ahora? ¿Nadar a través de las olas suaves del Mediterráneo? ¿Bailar en Nueva York? Pero mi mente se mantiene obstinadamente en el aquí y ahora. Unos pocos días... ¿cuántas vidas he cambiado en ese pequeño espacio de tiempo?

Me apoyo en la pared, de repente mareada. Parece imposible que esté en riesgo de perder a un adversario tan calificado. No estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de lucha. Mis adversarios siempre han sido mis propios deseos y recuerdos en una guerra interna. E incluso en esa guerra, mis oponentes eran los conquistadores. Superaron mis defensas y ocuparon mi mente con ambiciones coloniales, que me llevaron a esta reserva infernal donde sometimiento y servidumbre son los medios más evidentes de supervivencia.

Oigo pasos que se acercan fuera de la puerta. ¿Podía haber vuelto Mike?

¿Tal vez se había olvidado de tirarme el último insulto o vejación antes de marcharse?

Retrocedo al ver como el picaporte se mueve, sólo un pequeño movimiento y después otro. ¿Por qué no acaba de girar la llave?

Pero cuando veo que el picaporte sigue sacudiéndose, me doy cuenta de que tengo otro problema.

La persona en la puerta no tiene llave.

La persona en el otro lado de la puerta está intentando entrar.

Me muevo rápido, sin importarme qué tan alto se sube mi falda, sin importarme lo que está expuesto. El vestido es intrascendente.

Intento alcanzar la puerta, pero es demasiado tarde. La puerta se abre y me encuentro a mí misma impulsada hacia adelante, con ganas de correr, pero sabiendo que no sirve de nada.

Pero el intruso no es un extraño en absoluto. Es Edward Cullen.

Me observa sólo con el movimiento rápido de los ojos y luego se mueve por delante de mí, en la sala de estar, de pie en el centro, con los puños apretados a sus costados, su energía feroz inundando la habitación.

—¿Dónde está? —me pregunta.

Me está dando la espalda, lo cual está bien. Mi ira, la vergüenza y la humillación me están quemando esta noche y a él parece que le gusta mucho el kerosene

—Está fuera. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? ¿Cómo siquiera sabes donde vive Mike?

—Tu jefe me llamó.

Bueno, hay un héroe improbable. Casi lo digo en voz alta, pero Edward no está con sentido del humor para charlas. Su postura me recuerda a un tigre acechando listo para saltar.

—¿Cuándo volverá?

No es tanto la pregunta, como la demanda en su voz.

Ya he tenido suficientes demandas.

—Puedo cuidar de esto, Edward. No te necesito.

Él gira, su furia golpeando en mi frustración.

—Sube las escaleras y quítate ese vestido. Eres mejor que eso. Sabes que no debías aceptar el papel de esclava de Mike.

—No soy una esclava.

—¡Quítate el vestido!

Me mantengo firme en mi terreno. Me siento un poco como una estudiante en la plaza de Tiananmen de pie desafiante ante un tanque que se aproxima.

Él exhala profundamente con los dientes apretados, pero luego, cuando sus ojos cambian, también lo hace su enfoque. Allí, en la mesita, ve una foto enmarcada. En ella estamos Mike y yo. Él lleva un traje de lana de crepé en azul marino con una corbata plateada mientras que mi pelo es peinado hacia atrás en un moño bastante complejo. Hay una sofisticación madura en el collar que llevo puesto en el cuello, el ligero brillo de la tela y el peplo de volantes es la única pista hacia una forma más suave de feminidad. Mike tiene su mano en mi espalda y sonríe serenamente a la cámara. Es una imagen que podría haber sido arrancada de las páginas de la Town & Country. Somos perfectos.

Estatuas romanas, eso es con lo que Alice nos había comparado, perfectos y fríos.

Edward recoge la imagen, examinándola más de cerca.

—No estoy seguro de conocer a esta mujer.

—Yo la conozco. —Propongo detrás de él, mirando por encima del hombro para ver la foto—. Y no sé a dónde se fue.

Edward deja el marco de la imagen.

—Que se quede perdida. —Luego se vuelve hacia mí, los bordes de su ira ligeramente mitigados por la preocupación—. No voy a dejar que hagas esto.

—No creo que puedas salvarme y... yo... No estoy segura de quererlo.

Un destello de dolor apareció en su rostro. Él se acerca, rozándome las mejillas con las manos.

—No puedes pedirme que deje que esto suceda. No voy a permitirlo.

Siento una repentina confusión. Si me puede ayudar, ¿por qué no lo dejo? ¿Es porque no quiero admitir que soy una damisela en apuros? ¿Realmente valoro mi orgullo magullado y maltratado por encima de mi libertad? ¿Alguna vez un convicto insistió en escaparse de la prisión sin ayuda?

Pero, aunque todo lo que quiero es a Edward, no puedo dejar de pensar que su afecto sería infinitamente más peligroso que la hostilidad de Mike.

—Quítate el vestido —dice de nuevo—. No me gusta que te esté tocando.

Es como si estuviera sosteniendo con fuerza desde la distancia.

Doy un paso atrás, alejándome del contacto de Edward. Sigo dando pasos hacia atrás, Edward me sigue, dejando que ponga el ritmo. Es un extraño tango donde la mujer lleva el ritmo... aunque sólo sea por la duración de unos compases de música.

Nos lleva al comedor. La mesa nunca se había llegado a poner y ahora se encuentra desnuda, excepto por una botella de vino sin abrir, un recordatorio de los planes fallidos de Mike y mi pequeña victoria. Muevo la botella a una silla.

—No está aquí —le digo y llego hasta el borde del vestido, tirando de él a lo largo de mis caderas, mi estómago, mis senos hasta que, con un poco de esfuerzo, se ha ido y yo estoy de pie, completamente desnuda, frente a mi amante—. Él no me ha tocado —le digo—. Nadie me va a tocar sin mi invitación. Si alguien trata, tendrá que pagar por ese error. Pero yo pondré el precio exacto. Yo. No tú.

Edward me mira. Sus ojos tienen hambre, pero todavía siento su irritación.

Sin embargo, no está dirigida a mí. El señala hacia la noche, hacia la parte desconocida de la ciudad donde Mike se encuentra, tomando decisiones sobre mi vida.

—No voy simplemente hacerme la vista gorda, Bella. No soy así.

Lo oigo, pero no estoy totalmente escuchándolo. Estoy buscando en la mesa. En su superficie pulida veo la noche que Mike había planeado para mí. ¿Hasta dónde hubiera llegado el juego si Sam hubiese cooperado? Y Asha, ¿hasta dónde planeaba empujarme? ¿Todos me ven débil? ¿Pensaban que entregaría todo mi poder tan fácilmente?

—Bella, ¿me has oído?

Ignoro la pregunta, redirigiendo mi energía a mi placer.

—¿Quieres que te toque Sr. Cullen?

Su respiración se queda atrapada en la garganta. Todavía puedo sentir la ira, pero se siente más distante ahora, permitiéndole más espacio para explorar las pasiones más apremiantes.

—Te he hecho una pregunta. —Dejo que mis dedos se extiendan sobre la mesa. Estoy jugando un juego muy peligroso. No sé cuándo Mike volverá a casa. No sé lo que Edward va a hacer con él si lo ve aparecer. No sé si esto va a ser el acto que rompa mi mundo en pedazos. Voy a arriesgar todo por un momento de placer, para celebrar una victoria fugaz. Pero estoy empezando a pensar que la vida es acerca de pasar momentos y pequeñas celebraciones. Sin ellos, es sólo dolor, miedo, ambición y, para algunos de nosotros, la esperanza tonta.

—Quería que le sirviese a él y a Sam en esta mesa —le digo—. Él quería que yo hiciese el papel de sumisa. Quería controlarme. No consiguió lo que quería. Gané. ¿Vas a ayudarme a celebrar, Sr. Cullen? Estás invitado.

Edward no se mueve de inmediato. Pero cuando lo hace, es rápido, acortando la distancia entre nosotros en cuestión de segundos y tirando de su camisa para que nuestros cuerpos se junten, piel con piel y en un solo abrazo.

—Quiero que me lleves de aquí —le susurro mientras sus dientes rozan mi hombro. Le quito el cinturón—. Quiero que me lleves a la mesa donde me negaba a servirle.

—¿Está segura?

—Sí —le digo cuando el cinturón cae al suelo—. Estás invitado.

Y entonces estoy siendo levantada en el aire, puesta sobre la mesa, como un manjar destinado a ser saboreado.

Se cae el resto de su ropa. Sus músculos crean pequeñas colinas y valles en el pecho y en el estómago. Sus brazos y piernas son igualmente fuertes y atractivos. Se trata de un tipo diferente de perfección. Esculpido pero no como el arcángel Miguel Ángel. Está hecho de algo mucho más vibrante que el mármol. Es una canción con el ritmo palpitante y una melodía más o menos melódica. Su erección se alza para mí, otro recordatorio flagrante de su vitalidad.

Se inclina hacia delante, pasa los dedos a través de mi estómago, parece que está trazando las letras de una palabra, "lujuria", "amor", es difícil notar la diferencia, su toque me dispara muy rápido. Respiro entrecortadamente mientras sus dedos siguen su danza hasta mi garganta, descansando allí, justo debajo de la barbilla. Me estudia de la misma forma en que se podría estudiar un eclipse, expectante pero reverente. Y sus dedos se mantienen en movimiento, esta vez a mi seno, que acaricia alrededor de un pezón y luego en el otro, tan diferente del contacto intrusivo de Mike.

Además, paré a Mike. Y si trata de tocarme otra vez, va a volver a sentir el aguijón de mi negativa. Nunca llegará a ninguna parte conmigo. No por obligación o la fuerza. Él no está invitado.

Pero es Edward, y cuando sus dedos se desplazan hasta la curva de mi cintura, hacia mis caderas, las manos tiran suavemente apartando mis piernas, me abre, siento mi cuerpo que está repitiendo en silencio esa invitación, reforzándola con la humedad entre mis piernas, con el ritmo errático de mi respiración. Levanta mi pierna, besa mi tobillo, luego, lentamente, se mueve más alto. Cada beso es un poco diferente. Aquí, donde comienza el músculo del muslo interno, y aquí, en su viaje hacia arriba, sus gestos con la lengua al saborear la sal en mi piel. Aquí, cuando él se acerca más a mi centro, el beso se vuelve suave, casi inocente, una contradicción directa a su clara intención.

Llevo mis manos a su cabello, trato de que suba más deprisa, pero no quiere precipitarse. Quiere que la anticipación me caliente antes de que su boca llegue a su destino.

Pero cuando lo hace, cuando siento sus labios envueltos alrededor de mi clítoris en un beso con la boca abierta, es cuando verCullenramente el kerosene explota con las llamas. Agarro los bordes de la mesa, anclándome, dándome a mí misma su solidez. Una vez más imágenes de lo que se suponía que iba a pasar aquí parpadean a través de mi cabeza. Yo, expuesta, sirviendo a los hombres en contra de mi voluntad.

Pero la imagen se viene abajo mientras siento su lengua presionando dentro de mí, penetrándome, a continuación, tirando hacia fuera, después de probando de nuevo. Su mano se desliza por debajo de mis caderas, me levanta para su beneficio y el mío.

No hay más imágenes. Estoy ciega a todo ello y como cualquier mujer ciega, mis otros sentidos se agudizan. La sensación de sus manos presionando en mi carne es un éxtasis único. Los gestos de la lengua son como sacudidas de placer eléctrico, el sonido de los latidos de mi corazón es atronador y hermoso.

Mi orgasmo es casi de lujo por su decadencia, como un buen champán cuando descorchas la botella.

En un movimiento rápido, Edward me tira hacia adelante. Quedo tendida en la superficie de madera de roble, con las piernas rectas apoyadas contra su pecho. Siento su erección contra mis muslos, ávido de entrar. Al levantar las caderas, sus manos me alcanzan rápidamente para mantenerlas quietas y mi espalda se arquea de manera involuntaria.

Entra de nuevo y se mueve lentamente, la satisfacción está constante, la hipnosis cadenciosa. Esto es lo que significa sentir la belleza, experimentar la textura de la felicidad.

Por un momento me parece escuchar música como cuando la escuché en mi fantasía, pero es sólo nuestra respiración mezclada, sus gruñidos armonizados con mis gritos de éxtasis, mientras entra en mí una y otra vez.

¿Y si Mike llega a casa? ¿Y si ve a Edward haciéndome el amor en su casa, en su mesa donde le he servido el café, donde tendría que sentarme a su lado, la esposa sumisa perfecta?

Le trasmitiría la noticia al mundo, a mi familia y a mi jefe.

Pero mientras Edward se mueve encima de mí, parece que eso no me importa. Ésta es mi rebelión. Es un día de sol en medio de una temporada de lluvias y no voy a desperdiciarla.

Y entonces cambia el baile. Me libera, se aleja, me pone sobre la mesa. Por un momento, estoy confundida, desorientada. No estoy lista para que esto llegue al final.

Y tampoco él lo está. Me tira hacia arriba por lo que ahora estoy sentada frente a él mientras me mira fijamente. La intimidad de una mirada puede tener su propio erotismo. Puedo enlazar mis piernas alrededor de él, inclinar mi peso de nuevo en mis manos. La postura no podía ser más clara. Con un solo golpe está dentro de mí, pero esta vez llega a nuevas profundidades. Grito mientras se inclina hacia adelante, sus dientes mordisquean en mi oreja mientras su lengua busca mis terminaciones nerviosas.

—Él nunca va a tocarte de nuevo —susurra mientras acelera el ritmo. El cuadro vibra con nuestro movimiento, pero es robusto y fuerte, más fuerte que las reglas que una vez propuse yo, más fuerte que las amenazas de mis enemigos, más fuerte que mi contención que se desmoronó en el momento en que Edward entro en una habitación.

—Soy el único hombre que volverá hacerte el amor otra vez.

Me siento temblar cuando mis músculos comienzan a contraerse.

—Voy a tenerte en tu casa, en la mía, en tu oficina, en un millar de camas de todo el mundo. Pero ahora, —se empuja dentro de mí con más fuerza—, esto es mío.—Nuevamente grito cuando otro orgasmo rompe a través de mí. Y siento que se unirá a mí, siento que se viene dentro de mí, lo siento palpitar de la única manera en que un hombre realmente puede reclamar una mujer.

Lo miro fijamente a los ojos y jadeando la palabra:

—Sí.

Nos aferramos por unos minutos que se sienten como segundos... o días.

Escucho su respiración, siento su latido del corazón, huelo su colonia...

—Te vienes conmigo —dice. Su voz no es exigente. Sólo está constatando un hecho.

Paso los dedos por la parte de atrás de su cuello y me quedo mirando las paredes blancas del comedor de Mike, diciendo en silencio adiós a mi prisión.

* * *

**Chicas las invito a mi nueva historia escrita 100% por mi que se llama Mi Angel, para las que pasaron en la mañana lamento mucho las faltas y errores que contenía pero lo termine a la una de la mañana y creo que mi cerebro no trabajaba muy bien ya repare los errores jeje**

**Las quiero mucho y gracias por su apoyo **


	24. Parte II Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Las quiero gracias por su apoyo nenas**

**Hoy toca un Aprendiz de una Diosa pero ayer me toco hacer tarea con mi pequeño que en realidad la termine haciendo yo.**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a pera l.t  muchas gracias nena la verdad si se me dificulta un poco pero es mi manera de tranquilizarme un poco del estrés jeje**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Me visto con la ropa que había llevado a trabajar y antes de que Edward y yo salgamos de la casa de Mike, doblo el ofensivo vestido cuidadosamente y lo coloco en el centro de la mesa del comedor. Edward asiente con aprobación. Él no sabe nada de la nota que puse en el interior de la endeble tela. Un pequeño trozo de papel con algunas palabras escritas en cursiva:

_**Haz lo que quieras, pero no puedo hacer esto nunca más.**_

_**Pierdes a la mujer que fue leal, echo de menos al hombre que era amable.**_

_**Adiós,**_

_**Bella.**_

Edward expulsó la niebla de mi mente. Sentí que se filtraba por mis poros, mezclándose con el sudor de nuestra vida sexual, y entonces, sólo se evaporó. Edward cree que voy a confiar en él para salvarme. Mike pensará que estoy arrojando la precaución al viento.

Ambos están equivocados. Todavía estoy en guerra. Pero ahora estoy dispuesta a luchar como un guerrero.

Pero incluso las guerras tienen momentos de tranquilidad, momentos en que el fuego es tan débil, que preceden al estallido de los globos. Siento que la paz es efímera mientras Samamos distancia en el carro de Edward, un Alfa Romeo, un coche que se asemeja al arte y huele a poder. No hablamos. En cambio me gusta el movimiento de su mano sobre la palanca de cambios, aprecio la forma en que acaricia el volante cubierto de cuero. Casi estoy celosa de que el coche sea el beneficiario de tal firmeza y manipulación amorosa, pero pronto será mi turno.

He estado en casa de Edward antes, pero cuando finalmente paso por la puerta principal… cuando veo toda la ciudad brillando hacia mí, llena de emoción y de anticipación, no puedo evitar sentir un poco de alarma por la grandeza de la vista. Él me lleva al interior y me encuentro con que me siento incómoda y un poco tímida. La última vez que había estado aquí habíamos hecho el amor en su enorme cama una y otra vez, pero después habíamos hablado. Había sido tan cómodo. Me pregunto si espera que vaya a ser capaz de volver a ese lugar. No puedo, por supuesto. Todavía no.

Parece entenderlo, o tal vez sólo ve el rubor en mis mejillas y su sentido le indica que necesito delicadeza. Casi formalmente me acompaña al sofá de cuero marrón en la sala de estar y luego desaparece para conseguirme algo de beber.

Me siento rígidamente, preguntándome si él me traerá un whisky, el peligroso cóctel que había comenzado todo.

Pero necesito la cabeza clara esta noche. La batalla está demasiado cerca para este tipo de indulgencia.

Cuando Edward vuelve con una gran taza verde, veo que me ha traído chocolate caliente y ansiosamente Samo la taza en mis manos, bebiendo el sabor agridulce con gusto Es una bebida tan inocente, que me pregunto si me lo merezco. Pero espero que sí. Espero poder absorber algunas dulces cualidades infantiles. Quiero sentir un poquito de esa inocencia.

Edward se sienta a mi lado.

—Voy a hablar con Mike mañana.

—No —digo simplemente—. Ésta es mi lucha.

—Uley me ha dicho que Mike puede utilizar nuestro asunto para que te despidan.

Por un momento me deja perpleja, y entonces me doy cuenta de que está hablando de Sam Urley es el único que puede decirle algo práctico.

—No dejaré que eso suceda —continúa Edward—. Incluso Freeland no puede tirar mi negocio por lealtad al gusano de su ahijado.

—Asha también lo sabe —digo.

—¿Asha?

—Tú la has conocido. Ella estaba en mi equipo.

Edward se encoge de hombros, sin entender su significado.

—No importa lo que ella sepa. El mundo puede saber. No va a afectar tu posición.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —pregunto con un tono más duro de lo que había previsto que fuera. Es inútil. No puedo internalizar la dulzura del chocolate, sólo la amargura. Miro dentro de la oscura chimenea—. Ella piensa que sólo me dieron este trabajo porque me acostaba con Mike, el gusano del ahijado que estás tan ansioso por enfrentar.

—¿Y? —dice Edward, todavía sin comprender el problema.

—Así que ahora ella pensará que sólo estoy manteniendo mi trabajo porque me acuesto contigo.

Destellos de comprensión impregnan sus ojos.

—¿A quién le importa lo que la gente piensa, Bella? Ellos no importan. Sólo tú y yo.

—Si eso fuera verdad, el mundo sería distinto de lo que es. Si eso fuera cierto —dije, cada palabra con un poco más de irritación—, seríamos dioses. Osiris e Isis. Zeus y Hera… pero eso no es del todo correcto, ¿verdad? Después de todo, incluso ellos tuvieron que dar a las otras

deiCullens un poco de consideración.

—¿Estás enojada conmigo?

Casi le digo que sí, pero luego me doy cuenta de que no es verdad. No exactamente.

—Estoy enojada porque quiero que todo sea tan simple como tú dices que es, y estoy enfadada porque no lo es. Es mi culpa. No puedo ser vista como la puta de la oficina. Necesito que se respete mi trabajo. Necesito respeto para ser capaz de respirar.

—Te van a respetar cuando tú sobresalgas. Todos tienen que ver que trabajas duro y te mereces tu posición.

—Pero no me van a ver. Van a ver lo que he hecho y pensarán que soy la puta que Mike y Asha creen que soy.

—Sam te conoce mejor que eso.

—¿Y va a estar Sam en su trabajo para siempre? ¿Siempre le informaré a él? ¿Me puedes prometer eso?

Edward se recuesta en el sofá, me sostiene con su mirada.

—Sí, puedo. Puedo asegurarte que Sam no tiene ningún incentivo para abandonar su posición. Puedo dar forma al mundo a tu gusto. El dinero y el poder son la única moneda que necesitas con el objetivo de controlar los hilos de la industria. Tengo ambos. Déjame comprarte alguna pieza para darle algo de paz a tu mente.

Me dan ganas de reír. Él piensa que puede hacerlo suceder, que puede poner a Sam de rodillas como cualquier stripper que recoge los billetes de dólar que caen. Supongo que Edward espera lo mismo de casi cualquier persona a quien él le arroje dinero. Tal vez algún día lo espere de mí.

Pero él no puede comprar la aprobación de mis padres. Y él no puede comprar el respeto de mis colegas. Él sólo puede darles incentivos para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Siempre sabré lo que van a estar diciendo a puerta cerrada. Y no puedo permitir que Edward fuerce a Sam a una carrera estancada. Con el tiempo voy a estar informando a otra persona, otro hombre o mujer que se preguntarán qué voy a hacer para ganar mi próxima promoción. Me darán los clientes que esperan jugar conmigo durante nuestras reuniones, me mostrarán en las salas de juntas donde los hombres hambrientos están dispuestos a joder a la mujer que es conocida por prostituirse para subir del nivel a través del mundo de los negocios, repartiendo favores sexuales como tarjetas de visita.

Edward está lejos de ser estúpido. Si se permitiera pensar, vería cuan imposible es todo esto. Pero él no está pensando, sólo está sintiendo. Dice que quiere cambiar el mundo, y en las últimas horas de la noche, poco después de hacerme el amor en la mesa del comedor de otro hombre, está seguro de que puede hacerlo.

Mañana se levantará la realidad con el sol. Pero, probablemente, no ésta noche. Así que me trago mi pesimismo con mi chocolate y pongo suavemente mi mano sobre su rodilla.

—Estoy cansada —digo—. Llévame a la cama.

Tal vez el chocolate caliente, después de todo, imparte alguna inocencia a la noche porque por primera vez Edward se desliza en la cama junto a mí y no me toca llevándome al océano de energía sexual, que siempre se encuentra entre nosotros. En lugar de eso me da una de sus camisas para cambiarme y se acurruca bajo las sabanas. Ahora está dormido y su respiración es constante, la calidad calmante que tranquiliza mi ansiedad.

Por un breve minuto casi puedo creer en sus falsas promesas. Se siente como si realmente puedo estar a salvo aquí, en sus brazos, dentro de su palacio de riqueza capitalista. ¿No es esto lo que siempre he querido?

¿Seguridad, riqueza, éxito?

Sí, pero quiero que las cosas sean reales, no fachadas. Quiero que el éxito sea mío. No puedo compartir los sueños de Edward si no los persigo por micuenta. De mala gana mi pensamiento se dirige a Mike. Ahora me doy cuenta de que mi relación con Mike no era justa, pero también veo por qué tenía tanto atractivo. Sus sueños parecían encajar con los míos. Parecía que nos complementábamos entre sí. Él estaba mejor conectado, pero yo estaba sin lugar a dudas mejor educada. Sí, él era abogado graduado de Notre Dame, pero yo tengo una maestría en Harvard Business Schooly ningún graduado de Harvard podrá aceptar jamás la idea de que pueda haber una educación mejor que la que él o ella tiene, no importa lo que U.S News &World Report diga sobre Yale.

Pero lo que nos mantuvo unidos durante tanto tiempo eran nuestros objetivos comunes. Los dos queremos respeto. Él quiere el respeto dentro del mundo de los hombres denominados viejos ricos, donde su familia siempre se ha movido y yo simplemente quiero respeto de mi familia y del mundo de los negocios. La autodisciplina es el atributo que he tratado de cultivar y perfeccionar mientras que él ha tratado de ejercer un control extremo, a su casa, a su círculo social externo y mi. Temo el fracaso y el rechazo, incluso a mis propios impulsos. Él le teme a la impotencia, el ridículo y al imprudente desenfreno de la ciudad.

Sonrío en la oscuridad. Concentrándome en este momento, en la última parte. En que el conocimiento es la clave de todo. Conseguir el respeto de quienes frecuentan los clubs de élite de Mike, con sus cuotas de membrecías prohibitivas y su complejo de superioridad arraigado requiere un conjunto diferente de reglas. Me imagino los cuartos oscuros que conforman los establecimientos que permiten oficialmente el ingreso de las mujeres, pero no hacen que se sientan bienvenidas. Veo los puros sostenidos por hombres con manicura y genealogías extensas. Escucho sus interacciones susurradas. En ese mundo no habría ninguna vergüenza en exigir la sumisión de una mujer. Esas son historias que Mike podría contar con gusto. Pero hay vergüenza en perder a una mujer por otro hombre. Hay vergüenza en ser abandonado. Mike me pide que me humille a cambio de su silencio, pero todavía no le he preguntado cuando va a pagar por el mío. Sé lo que Mike quiere, y lo que él teme. Sé lo que le duele.

Cuidadosamente, me deslizo fuera del firme agarre de Edward. Él despierta lo suficiente para ver que me voy a levantar, pero no lo suficiente como para preguntarme a dónde voy. Me acerco de puntillas a mi bolso, saco mi celular, y leo el texto que sé que estaría allí.

_**¿Dónde diablos estás?**_

Eso fue hace una hora. A continuación, leo otro enviado después de que pasaran veinte minutos.

_**Bella, en serio, ¿dónde estás?**_

Y a continuación, otro de diez minutos después:

**_Entiendo que estés molesta. Sólo tenemos que hablar. Por favor, responde_.**

Sonrío. Mi objetivo está cada vez mejor.

Oigo a Edward agitarse de nuevo pero su respiración rápida vuelve a caer en el patrón de sueño tranquilo. tomo mi teléfono y entro en el cuarto de baño. Cierro la puerta y enciendo las luces, parpadean varias veces antes de ajustar la iluminación. La habitación es de aproximadamente el mismo tamaño que mi primer apartamento. Hay una bañera de inmersión con chorros de agua, una amplia ducha con paredes de cristal transparente, un espejo que recubre el espacio de casi una pared entera… es decadente como el infierno.

Y entonces miro mi reflejo. Mi cabello es un montón de ondas que caen sobre mis hombros, mi delineador de ojos que no se ha removido adecuadamente antes de dormir, es ahora una mancha ligera, dándome una mirada de descuido sensual. Tengo el texto de Mike en mi mano mientras uso la camisa de Edward en mi cuerpo. ¿Quién es esta mujer?

Yo no conozco a esta mujer, dice.

… y respondo, yo sé quién es, pero no sé a dónde fue.

Miro hacia abajo al teléfono. El dispositivo es la única cosa que es familiar para mí en este momento. Tiene mis fotos, los números de mis contactos, viejos correos electrónicos, etc. Está hasta el borde lleno con recuerdos de la vida que yo destruí. Que destruí por el hombre cuya camisa todavía está en mi espalda.

El diablo trabaja de maneras misteriosas.

Pero no puedo detenerme en ello nunca más. Va a volverme loca. Así que en vez de eso le escribo una respuesta a Mike.

**_Sí, tenemos que hablar. Vamos a encontrarnos antes de tu juego de _****_squash mañana por la noche. En el restaurante de al lado del club._**

Presiono Enviar y espero, un minuto, luego dos y luego la respuesta viene:

**_No necesitas desviarte de tu camino. Podemos encontrarnos después_ de tu trabajo**.

Sonrío. Él acaba de mostrar todas sus cartas, confirmó todas mis suposiciones. Miro hacia atrás hacia el espejo, hay una pequeña cosa que reconozco en esta mujer sonriendo detrás mí: su inteligencia.

_**No, nos encontraremos antes del juego de squash. Es más fácil.**_

Esta vez le toma sólo unos segundos responder.

_**¿Tienes tu carro? ¿Cómo llegarás?**_

He colocado el blanco en su corazón y cargado mi arma.

_**Tengo a alguien que me llevará.**_

Me río mientras envió este último mensaje, sabiendo exactamente que imágenes estarán jugando en la cabeza de Mike. Él viéndome entrar en un restaurante en frente de todos sus amigos. Viendo a Edward Cullen a mi lado, un hombre más fuerte, más exitoso, más guapo, un hombre que lo supera en todos los sentidos en los que le importa. Él viéndose como el cornudo mientras estamos sentados frente a él, la mano de Edward en la pierna de la mujer a quien Mike se jactó una vez de tener como suya.

En esta visión, él es el único que está envuelto en humillación.

El Balance de la Amenaza.

Es una teoría de un profesor muy estimado de Harvard. La idea es tan simple, que es preciosa.

El comportamiento de las naciones independientes será determinado por la amenaza de las otras naciones. Cuando la gente pierde el control es cuando se centran en la palabra equivocada, amenaza. Pero las amenazas son limitadas. Pueden fácilmente caer en lo que se denomina farol. El poder está en percibirlo. La percepción lo es todo. No tengo ningún interés en amenazar a Mike del modo en que tan abiertamente me ha amenazado a mí. Quiero que mis amenazas sean sutiles, pero claras en el mensaje.

Nunca dije que sería Edward quien me acercase al club. Nunca dije que iba a tratar de mostrarles a sus amigos. Quiero dejar que su imaginación haga ese trabajo por mí porque los demonios de dentro siempre tendrán más influencia que los demonios de fuera.

Por último, responde con un texto que huele a miedo y frustración:

_**No quiero encontrarme contigo en el club.**_

Tomo una respiración profunda. Aquí es donde mi miedo puede convertirse en pánico.

_**Voy a estar en el club mañana a las 5:45 p.m. Si no te veo, voy a pedirles a tus amigos que te hagan saber dónde encontrarme. Estoy seguro de que si les explico la situación, ellos me ayudaran. Como has dicho, tenemos que hablar.**_

Al leer su respuesta me imagino cómo se vería si estuviera escrito a mano.

Las letras sería inestables y desiguales, y su sudor mancharía el papel. Su texto continúa:

_**Nos encontraremos en el interior del restaurante. Voy a reservar una mesa en la parte trasera. Por favor, hagamos esto de forma privada. Se trata de algo de nosotros, sólo nosotros.**_

No respondo a este último mensaje. Si lo hiciera, tendría que sacarlo de su error. No se trata de nosotros dos en absoluto. Se trata de algo más grande. Se trata de conceptos y percepciones, poder y dolor. Se trata de la línea entre la venganza justa y la venganza ofensiva. Se trata de ganar o perder.

Se trata de la guerra.

Sonrío para mis adentros, apago las luces. Una pequeña luz ilumina lo suficiente para que pueda encontrar mi camino a la puerta.

Y cuando la abro, él está de pie allí delante de mí. La silueta oscura de Edward, desnudo y fuerte, su forma vagamente esbozada por la débil luz.

Mira hacia abajo, a mi mano.

—Es un poco tarde para hacer llamadas, ¿no es así?

—Estaba revisando mi correo electrónico —respondo.

—Mi pequeña seductora mentirosa ―dice en voz baja.

Abro la boca para defenderme pero me detengo.

—¿Debemos decirnos todos nuestros secretos?

—No, me gusta un poco de intriga. —Da un paso al cuarto de baño, me pone una mano en cada lado de mí cara, sosteniéndomela—. No insisto en saberlo todo.

—Es muy amable de tu parte por no insistir —digo, con nota burlona, mezclada con una fuerte dosis de anticipación. Cierro los ojos y siento su mano que se mueve por mi cabello.

—Te ríes, pero hay cosas en las que insisto. —Abro mis ojos de nuevo.

Sigue siendo tan oscuro. Sus detalles se pierden, haciendo de él un hombre de misterio.

—Insisto en que estés segura —dice. Deja caer sus manos a mis muslos y luego hasta la curva de mi culo—. Insisto en que disuadiré a los que quieran lastimarte. —Sus manos siguen moviéndose hacia arriba, hasta mi cintura. Con un movimiento brusco, me levanta e instintivamente envuelvo mis piernas en su cintura. Puedo ver sus ojos color avellana brillando en la penumbra.

—Tengo un plan —digo—. Nadie me va a hacer daño, soy tu amante guerrera.

—¿Está aquí ahora? —pregunta—. Tal vez mi guerrera se unirá a mí en la ducha. —Me baja en el mostrador, me desabrocha la camisa que estoy usando y me la quita de encima rápidamente. Es casi la una de la mañana. Tener sexo en la ducha en este momento es totalmente poco práctico. Pero ahora estamos montando las olas de nuestros impulsos, y en lugar de ahogarse, nado.

Él me lleva a la zona de ducha con mampara de cristal, abre el grifo y me arrastra en un beso. A medida que el agua se apodera de nosotros, siento su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda, siento crecer su erección contra mí.

Me alejo, sonriendo.

—La guerrera tiene hambre —digo.

Me pongo de rodillas. Beso el lado de su cadera y rozo con los dedos la punta de su erección.

—Bella. —Se queja. Su pene se retuerce ligeramente.

—¿Es para mí, Edward? —pregunto—. Parece impaciente.

Ésta vez dejo mi dedo índice rastrear la vena que va desde la base hasta la punta, moviendo mi dedo hacia arriba y hacia abajo, a la ligera, burlándose y tentando.

—Estás hecha para mí. —Respira.

—Puede ser. O tal vez es al revés.

De nuevo alcanza mi cabello. Tirando un poco hacia atrás. Levanto mis ojos hacia él.

—Bella —gruñe—, ahora.

Hay algo en la forma que dice las palabras… no invita a ningún argumento, es presuntuoso en su autoridad.

Y me dan ganas de seguir inmediatamente la orden. Envuelvo mis labios alrededor de él, cogiéndolo plenamente en mi boca, una mano en la base, mientras que la otra está entre sus piernas para encontrar ese lugar que le hace estremecerse. Lo oigo gemir de nuevo mientras muevo mis manos y la boca al unísono, hacia atrás y hacia delante, arriba y abajo. Su piel brilla con el agua caliente, los músculos de sus muslos tensos, y hago una pausa lo suficientemente larga para trazar la punta de nuevo, esta vez con mi lengua antes de devorarlo. Está resbaladiza y húmeda y absolutamente increíble.

Puedo decir que está cerca de perder el control y con un poco de reticencia le dejo alejarse. Me tira a mis pies besándome de nuevo, gentilmente antes de azotarme y hacerme inclinar. Me agacho, presionando las manos en el suelo.

La penetración es tan profunda, que grito de placer y sorpresa. Siento el agua correr por mi espalda, a través de mi cabello mientras agarra mis caderas y empuja dentro de mí una y otra vez. Incluso teniéndolo en mi interior estaba dolorida por él, y ese dolor es el que me conduce rápidamente sobre el borde. El orgasmo viene tan duro y tan rápido que mis piernas me tiemblan con el placer. Pero Edward me sigue sujetando mientras sigue empujando. Jadeo, prediciendo su inminente liberación, pero luego se detiene.

—No. —Respira—. Quiero verte.

Él me libera y me quedo otra vez, encontrando el equilibrio antes de recurrir a él.

Edward húmedo es una vista hermosa. Con la gracia que no sabía que tenía levanto una pierna y la envuelvo alrededor de su cintura.

—Ahora —digo.

Y está inmediatamente dentro de mí otra vez. La corriente cálida golpea suavemente contra nuestra piel a medida que nos devoramos uno al otro en un beso. Se mueve dentro de mí, una mano sosteniendo la pierna y la otra en mi culo, mis senos se aprietan contra su pecho. Estamos entrelazados, conectados en todas las formas posibles. Tengo los ojos cerrados todo lo que quiero hacer es sentir el agua, a él, el éxtasis. Es un romance codicioso e indulgente y mientras que él presiona en mí, desliza su lengua contra la mía, gimo.

Su ritmo aumenta.

—Mi guerrera —susurra, cuando su respiración se mezcla con la mía.

—Siempre —respondo.

Él estalla dentro de mí mientras el agua cae sobre nosotros. En ese momento soy la guerrera más feliz de la tierra.


	25. Parte II Capitulo 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Chicas hermosas y divinas que creen.. MARATON yeah **

**Les explico resulta que desde hace tiempo me iba a ir de viaje a ver a mi familia paterna pero por varias razones no se había podido dar, pero por fin nos pusimos de acuerdo y me voy el miércoles en la mañana asi que voy a estar ocupada haciendo maletas lavando ropa etc y no se cuando pueda adaptar por eso voy a tratar de adelantar**

**Recuerden dejar un review.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Cuando me despierto a la mañana siguiente, él está sentado a mi lado, mirándome. Poco a poco me recuerdo a mí misma donde estoy, de nuevo estoy vestida con su camisa. Siento la suave presión de sus dedos en mi cadera, sólo una fina capa separa mi piel de su piel.

—Tú no tienes que ir —dice en voz baja.

No entiendo completamente su significado. ¿Se refiere a una ubicación específica o está hablando de algo más grande, una declaración de nosotros y de lo que podemos ser?

Pero rápidamente me lleva de vuelta a la Tierra con una inquietante aclaración.

—Puedes trabajar desde aquí. Ellos no te necesitan allí. Voy a hablar con Uley, tal vez Freeland…

—No puedo dejar que hagas eso —digo. Ya se imaginaba que le iba a contestar eso. Lo puedo decir por su tono que tiene unas notas muy débiles de esperanza, como violines que casi se ahogan por los fuertes sonidos de metales de la resignación.

—Te lo dije anoche, no voy a sentarme a ver cómo te victimizas. Así no es como yo vivo.

Hago una pausa para considerar sus palabras. No es la forma en la que vive. Hay algo que quiere decir con eso… pero no lo puedo descifrar.

—Puedo ganar —digo, empujando a un lado estos pensamientos—. Soy más fuerte que Mike. Más inteligente, también. Puedo ganar.

—No, si tu juegas con las viejas reglas.

Me muevo incómoda en la cama, moviendo la sabana hasta la cintura.

—¿Tu no crees en las reglas? —Pienso en mi hermana, la recuerdo bailando sobre una mesa, derramando su ropa en las tantas convenciones socialmente restrictivas.

Edward sonríe, sus ojos parpadean hacia la ventana, por donde entra esa luz brumosa de la mañana.

—Hay tantos viejos adagios sobre ganar. El premio siempre va para el ganador, los libros de historia están llenos de escritos sobre los ganadores, y así sucesivamente. Pero sólo hay realmente un beneficio significativo para ganar. Ves, el ganador pone las reglas. Yo creo en las reglas, Bella.

Yo creo en ellas, porque en mi mundo yo soy el ganador. Las reglas las establezco yo. Lo que no creo es en jugar las reglas de otras personas.

La arrogancia de eso es suficiente para despertarme. Lo miro con los ojos más claros. ¿Qué significa realmente ser un jugador de poder? No lo sé, ni tampoco Mike.

Me tomó un día y medio para encontrar la manera de salir de debajo del pulgar de Mike. Hoy, a las 5:45 pm, espero tener esa situación un poco más bajo control. Asha será más difícil, está esperando el momento oportuno, afilando sus armas, me di cuenta que yo soy la que está menos protegida. Pero Edward Cullen es diferente. Él domina el mundo de una manera que no entiendo completamente y se me ocurre que si cedo ante mis sentimientos por él como quiere que lo haga, me dominará también. Y el peligro aquí es que con Edward no podría buscar la salida.

Me perderé a mí misma.

Como ahora, por ejemplo. Veo la forma en que me mira. Igual que un jaguar que mira a una pareja. Sin hacer ruido ruge para mí. ¿Qué tan fácil ha sido para él que me olvide de mis muchas protestas y reservas? ¿Ha sido tan fácil hacerme arriesgarlo todo por él?

Hay un cambio en el aire. Su mano se extiende bajo la sabana y con cuidado la saca de nuevo. Sólo estoy en camisa, mi cabello cubriendo la almohada. Tengo la sensación de que su frustración, está mezclada con un fuerte deseo. Es un cóctel peligroso.

Me incorporo, alejándome de él.

—Necesito ir a casa y cambiarme de ropa. ¿Vas a llevarme o debo llamar a un taxi?

Hay una tensión en el ambiente. Su boca tiene un ligero tic mientras se traga sus demandas instintivas.

—Te llevaré.

Se levanta y sale de la habitación. Él está ejerciendo autocontrol al no tratar de controlarme. Pero me pregunto cuánto tiempo va a durar.

***0*0*0***

Una hora después nos estacionamos en mi jardín. No tengo mi coche aquí.

Está en el estacionamiento debajo del edificio de las oficinas donde trabajo. Pero no saco a colación que esto es inconveniente. No quiero arriesgarme a que la gente lo pueda ver llevándome. Voy a encontrar mi propio modo de ir. Al igual que he encontrado mis propias tácticas de batalla.

Me vuelvo en mi asiento, un poco vacilante, un poco esperanzada.

—Hay un plan… que ya he puesto en marcha.

—Está bien —dice, asintiendo su aprobación sin haber escuchado ni un sólo detalle.

—Necesito tu presencia para que funcione. Necesito que estés en este restaurante. —Saco una de mis tarjetas de visita y garabateo un nombre y una dirección antes de entregárselo—. Me reuniré allí con Mike después del trabajo.

Su sonrisa se extiende un poco más.

—¿Quieres que vaya?

—Sí —confirmo—, a eso de las seis. Mike y yo estaremos sentados en ese momento. Me gustaría que vengas a nuestra mesa y nos saludes, y luego elijas una mesa para ti, no importa dónde.

—¿Quieres que sea discreto? —pregunta, hay un matiz de humor en su pregunta. Dudo que Edward haya sido discreto en su vida.

—No, sólo quiero que estés cerca, pero en una mesa diferente. No tardaré mucho. Me marcharé a los 15 minutos de tu llegada, sola. Sólo necesito que Mike sepa que estás allí como…como comodín de seguridad.

Que lo perciba como una amenaza.

Edward asiente, haciéndose a la idea rápidamente.

—Seis de la tarde, voy a estar allí. Pero, Bella, si te levanta la voz, no voy a quedarme en mi mesa. Él tendrá que vérselas conmigo. No va a terminar bien para él.

Dudo. Viniendo de los labios de otro hombre, esa declaración implicaría una pelea típica de un bar. Pero no creo que eso sea lo que quiere decir Edward. Estoy ansiosa por ganar esta guerra a Mike pero no quiero aniquilarlo por completo, quiero que reconstruya una vida sin mí. Es más fácil para el vencedor cuando el vencido ve un camino de salida.

Pero si Edward se involucra, si él maneja las cosas a su manera, no creo que Mike tenga la oportunidad de hacer eso. No creo que Edward pelee con la gracia de un caballero, siguiendo reglas civilizadas de compromiso.

Sospecho que pelea como una potencia colonial, diezmando a los que tienen el territorio que espera reclamar. Si gano esta guerra a mi manera, Mike me va a perder. Si lucho esta guerra junto a Edward, Mike perderá todo.

—No me va a levantar la voz —digo con cuidado—. Si él ve que estás allí, va a ser suficiente.

Edward asiente y llevo su mano a mi boca, besando su palma.

—Gracias ―digo.

Sus ojos vagan sobre mi rostro, mi cabello, mi cuello… Siento un desagradable escalofrío de emoción cuando me pregunto a dónde nos llevará. No tengo tiempo para el romance y sin embargo, algo dentro de mí sabe que si insistiera, que si tratase de llevarme de aquí, en su carro, delante de mi casa, a la vista de todos mis vecinos y amigos, no podría negarme a pesar de que una parte de mí quisiera.

Me da miedo y sin embargo es estimulante. ¿Por qué será? ¿Cómo se puede luchar tanto por la libertad sólo para terminar tentada por el cautiverio?

—Sube a casa a prepararte —dice antes de inclinarse hacia adelante, besando suavemente mis labios. Después de un momento él se retira—. Te veré esta noche a las seis.

Siento que me mira cuando camino a mi puerta, escucho arrancar su carro a medida que voy dentro.

Cuando me dirijo hacia las escaleras mi mente ociosamente se remonta a mi clase de filosofía de pregrado. La Cita favorita del profesor, era de Lao Tzu:

Dominar a otros es fuerza. El dominio de sí mismo es el poder.

Una pequeña parte de mí se preocupa de que Edward Cullen tenga la fuerza para quitarme mi poder.


	26. Parte II Capitulo 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Chicas hermosas y divinas que creen.. MARATON yeah **

**Les explico resulta que desde hace tiempo me iba a ir de viaje a ver a mi familia paterna pero por varias razones no se había podido dar, pero por fin nos pusimos de acuerdo y me voy el miércoles en la mañana asi que voy a estar ocupada haciendo maletas lavando ropa etc y no se cuando pueda adaptar por eso voy a tratar de adelantar**

**Recuerden dejar un review.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Después de coger un taxi que me lleva al trabajo, entro a mi oficina con renovada confianza, he metido las preocupaciones sobre Edward y yo en mi bolsillo de atrás y casi me he olvidado de que están ahí. Las cosas van a mi manera, he elegido mis armas, mi objetivo esta seleccionado. Tengo un plan. Estoy lista para el día.

Mi equipo me ha enviado todos sus informes individuales. Bárbara los ha imprimido y los ha dejado en mi escritorio. Veo que han estado trabajando duro. Sus informes son más completos y preciosos de lo que eran antes.

Nuestro objetivo es ayudar a Edward con su compañía para una opción pública y ahora al estudiar los números y las estrategias expuestas desde diferentes visiones al detalle, puedo ver cómo encaja todo. El truco de mi trabajo es saber en qué concentrarme. Siempre hay más números de los que se necesita, problemas que no necesitan una respuesta inmediata, otros que exigen atención. Pero una vez que sabes lo que es importante y lo que puede esperar, cuando se puede ver con visor tipo túnel que te permite bloquear el ruido de fondo y concentrarte en el instrumento que necesita ser ajustado, es cuando el trabajo se hace sólo prácticamente.

Ahora lo veo: Veo el plan de Marketing que será la mejor opción, puedo ver el camino. Puedo ver el camino. Sin duda, ese será el mantra para el día.

Me paso la primera mitad del día realizando un único informe que se le presentará a Edward.

Sam entra a la oficina. Como de costumbre, no golpea o da la oportunidad a Bárbara de anunciarlo. Bárbara se encuentra detrás de él, con una expresión de derrota en su rostro. Como siempre, agita la mano en un gesto de perdón casual y nos deja, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta, así que estamos solos.

Se sienta frente a mí, me observa detenidamente. Estoy vestida más conservadoramente de lo que acostumbro. Pantalones beige hechos a medida de una tela suave y una chaqueta recortada de un color similar cerrada en la parte superior, donde tiene una sombra de satén de color platino. Lo he complementado con un largo pañuelo de seda drapeado y atado al cuello de manera estratégica. La única piel que se muestra está en mis manos y la cara. Pero te puedo decir que no es lo que está viendo Sam. Él está viendo el vestido de anoche y todo lo que exponía con él.

Miro hacia mi escritorio, retuerzo un poco en mi asiento, y luego maldigo a mí misma por hacerlo. No quiero que se recuerde la tortura.

-¿Esta listo el informe de Twilight Wolf? – pregunta Sam

Miro hacia él, sorprendida. Este no es el tipo de pregunta que esperaba.

-Acabo de enviar un proyecto final para usted y mi equipo, me reuniré con ellos una vez más para decidir qué partes del plan serán presentados.

-¿Es eso lo que quiere?

-¿Quién? –le pregunto, confundida-. ¿Ed, quiero decir, el señor Cullen? Por supuesto, eso es lo que quiere. Es para lo que nos contrató.

Sam levanta la ceja. La pregunta que no pronuncia se repite en mis oídos.¿Es para lo que nos ha contratado? ¿O era para poder reclamarla?

La pregunta no pronunciada me lleva a los recuerdos de declaraciones orales, más duras.

_Las prostitutas tienen relaciones sexuales con fines de lucro._

Las palabras de Asha. Cierro los ojos y trato de sacarlas de mi cabeza.

Ni siquiera sabía quién era cuando lo conocí. Mis acciones estaban equivocadas, pero mis motivos habían sido físicos, emocionales, nunca monetarios.

-¿Quiere a todo el equipo para presentar el informe o sólo a ti?

Abro los ojos.

-¿Quiere a todo el equipo para presentar el informe o sólo a ti?

Abro los ojos.

-Pensé que íbamos a pretender que usted no conoce… de mi relación con el Sr. Cullen.

—Sí, bueno, he estado pensando en eso y realmente no hace falta pretender nada, porque después de todo eso no es eso lo que él quiere.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

Sam ladea la cabeza hacia un lado, no esperando esa contestación.

-¿Por qué te burlas? Me gustas y yo te respeto, aunque mi definición de respeto podría ser diferente a la suya. Yo respeto a un traficante de drogas si hace bien su trabajo.

—Usted no tiene moral.

Con esfuerzo hace caso omiso de la acusación.

-Mira, Edward es el cliente más grande que tenemos. Quiero tantos proyectos y tanto dinero de Twilight Wolf como nuestra división pueda manejar. Sé que te necesito para eso, pero también necesitas mantenerlo feliz.

-¿Está usted sugiriendo que tengo que follar con él?

Cierro mi boca, una blasfemia viene a ella muy fácilmente. Él se ríe.

-Por supuesto que no. Eso sería. . . ¿cuál es la palabra que le gusta usar? -Él chasquea los dedos un par de veces como si tratara de recordar-. Ah sí, inmoral. No, no estoy diciendo que tienes que follar con él. Estoy diciendo que _tienes _que mantenerlo "contento."

—Está fuera de lugar.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -Sacude la cabeza, y su sonrisa vacila-. Sólo te pido que hagas lo que quieras hacer.

-Y voy a hacer lo que quiero hacer -le digo simplemente-. Pero no tiene derecho a esperar nada de mí.

-¿En serio? -Se inclina hacia delante. Oigo que mi celular suena en mi bolso, pero ignoro.

-Dime, ¿te gusta tu trabajo?

No respondo. Él sabe la respuesta lo suficientemente bien.

-¿Crees que es justo que yo espere que hagas tu trabajo?

-Eso es diferente -le digo, viendo la trampa.

-¿Lo es? -Su postura es relajada, él está seguro en su equilibro-. Disfrutas de tu trabajo y espero que lo hagas. ¿Disfrutas follando a tu cliente? Espero que sigas así también. Y sí, puede haber aspectos de tu trabajo y sus asuntos que crees que son por debajo de ti. Tareas que puedes encontrar degradantes. Es la naturaleza de la bestia. ¡Supéralo!

Hay un cambio en el viento que lleva mi estado de ánimo a una nueva dirección. Tom se supone que es mi aliado, pero si cambia de lado, estoy preparada para que me extraigan la sangre.

-¿No fuiste tú quien me recordó lo que sucedería si el señor Freeland se entera de lo del Sr. Cullen y yo? -le pregunto-. Mike lo sabe, Sam. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Deberías estar animándome para que encuentre una salida elegante para este asunto para que todos podamos salir ilesos de esto.

-Niña, voy a salir indemne de esto independientemente de lo que hagas. Si te despiden, será una mierda para mí. Realmente apestaría. Eres un consultor increíble, sin duda el mejor analista que tengo. Existe la posibilidad de que estés en la promoción del próximo año y si lo consigues, tú serias en parte responsable de eso, y probablemente obtendrías mi trabajo. Pero los imperios suben y bajan. Reyes y reinas son derribados y sustituidos por otros, los que usan diferentes títulos, usan diferentes coronas, pero son tan despiadados como sus predecesores. Todos somos reemplazables al final.

En el pasillo oigo a alguien riendo, el zumbido de la actividad.

-¿Está amenazando mi trabajo? -le pregunto.

-No seas ridícula. -Los ojos de Sam viajan distraídamente por el despacho-. Mi único objetivo es mantener la cuenta. ¿Estoy seguro de que el Sr. Cullen le dijo que habló conmigo ayer por la noche?

- Lo hizo.

—Él va a cuidar de Freeland; Mike, las obras -dice, mientras finalmente trae su atención hacia mí-. Y si Freeland tiene un problema con los términos del Sr. Cullen, no es más que el co-fundador, después de todo. El Sr. Cullen pondrá la presión adecuada en las personas adecuadas. Vas a

mantener tu trabajo, siempre y cuando mantengamos esa cuenta y eso significa que tu interés radica en mantenerlo feliz.

Mis dedos se deslizan sobre la superficie de mi escritorio. Para mí tiene tanta importación como cualquier trono. Me gané mi lugar aquí. Mike me consiguió la entrevista, no el trabajo. Merezco tener la asignación que me ha dado Robert aunque él no lo sabía en el momento en que me la dio.

-Mr. Cullen y yo hemos hablado de esto -explicó.

—Él no se ocupara de nadie. Lo haré yo. Esta es mi pelea y estoy luchando por mí misma.

La expresión de Tom no cambia, su cara no se mueve. El único indicio de la frustración está en la forma en que aprieta el reposabrazos de la silla, justo lo suficientemente apretado para que la punta de los dedos se pongan blancos.

-Esa no es una buena elección.

-Es la decisión que he tomado. Me encuentro con Mike esta noche. Para mañana no va a ser un problema. Freeland nunca tendrá motivos para atacarme. Sé lo que voy a hacer.

-¿Y si las cosas no salen a tu manera?

Presiono mis labios en una delgada línea de rebelión. No voy a continuar con esta conversación.

-Ah, ¿no hay un plan B? Bueno, entonces vamos a usar el mío: si no consigues mantenerlo bajo control, vamos a dejar que el señor Cullen maneje esto.

-¿Cómo? ¿Para decirle a la junta de directores que necesitan mantenerme hasta que se canse de mí?

-Si es necesario… Pero no te preocupes. Dudo que cualquier hombre se canse de ti fácilmente.

-No puedo creer esto -gruño.

-¿En serio? -Frunce el ceño-. Tú eres la que ha puesto esta bola a rodar. Y es una pelota muy buena. Todos vamos a conseguir ser mucho más ricos debido a tus talentos… todos _sus _talentos.

Una vez más no contesto y Sam suspira:

-Mira -dice, con la voz casi cansada, casi enojada-. No me importa como manejes esto, siempre y cuando hagas. Pero seamos sinceros, si lo estas manejando por ti misma, es porque el señor Cullen te está _permitiendo _hacerlo. Ese hombre tiene todas las cartas. Lo que me lleva a mi pregunta original. ¿Quiere todo el equipo para hacer la presentación o bien quiere que le des detalles personalmente? Porque juro por Dios, que si tienes que vestirte con un tanga y cubre pezones para darle este informe mientras tu culo se frota contra él para que podamos mantener su negocio, saldrás corriendo de la empresa para ir a Frederick of Hollywood a comprar todo lo necesario para hacerlo.

—¡Fuera de mi oficina¡

—No.

Me recuesto en la silla.

-¿Quieres mantener al Sr. Cullen feliz? Dime. ¿Qué feliz crees que va a ser si le digo que me estás acosando?

Y ahora la sonrisa ha vuelto.

-Esta es mi chica. Ahora estás pensando como la chica de negocios despiadada que conozco y amo. -Se pone de pie-. Para que conste, no quiero molestarte. Quiero hacerte feliz, saludable y disponible… para el Sr. Cullen. Voy a estar en contacto con él, también, pero siempre vas a ser el principal punto de contacto...

-¿Se supone que es un juego de palabras?

Sam parpadea, sorprendido, y luego se ríe, una risa alegre, como un pervertido Santa Claus.

-Vaya, vaya, ¡que paranoica estás estos días! -exclama una vez que la risa se ha calmado con una sonrisa-. Pero es bueno. _Mantén el punto de contacto_, estoy seguro que el Sr. Cullen seguirá siendo muy complaciente contigo. -Sacude la cabeza mientras se da la vuelta para irse, inexplicablemente divertido.

—Piensas que los dos somos iguales, ¡pero no es verdad!

Sam vuelve, esperando que continúe.

-Cometí un error. Me involucré con alguien cuando yo ya estaba involucrada con otra persona. Fue un error.

-Y ya te dije que no te culpo.

—Pero deberías -digo-. La única razón por la que no lo haces es porque no tienes decencia. No tienes sentido del bien y del mal. Eres un narcisista mujeriego que probablemente compra sus romances en foros de anuncios. Cometí un error. _Estás _jodido.

Sam espera un tiempo. Tendría una cara de póquer perfecta si no fuera porque tiene la mandíbula apretada. Pero luego se encoge de hombros con indiferencia forzada.

-Voy a llamar al Sr. Cullen y averiguar la forma en que quiere que el informe sea entregado -dice cuando llega a la puerta.

-Sam -lo llamo. Se detiene y se vuelve hacia mí-. No es necesario que lo llames. He manejado la cuenta muy bien hasta ahora. Todos los ejecutivos de Twilight Wolf confían en mí. Vas a socavar a _todo el equipo _por interferir. —Cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho a propósito para demostrar mi terquedad. Creo que veo un brillo en los ojos de Sam, pero no sé lo que significa.

Finalmente asiente.

-Muy bien, haz las cosas a tu manera. Como he dicho, sólo mantenlo feliz. Si me entero de que no lo es, va a estar en problemas. No sólo por mí, sino por los de arriba. —Me doy cuenta de que la sonrisa de Sam es más difícil ahora. Golpea un nervio de mi arrebato-. Deberías dejar de cruzar los brazos sobre tus pechos -añade.

-¿Perdón

-Es que me recuerda a cuando cruzaste los brazos en la cocina de Mike. Recuerdas eso, ¿verdad? Cuando estabas tratando de ocultar la forma de tus pezones, pero luego el gesto accidentalmente me dio una idea de su… _punto de contacto_.

Siento que mi cara arde. Entiendo lo que está haciendo. Está enojado. Él quiere que sea consciente de mi misma. Pero también no quiere perder más de su tiempo. Sin decir una palabra, se da vuelta y se va.

Me vuelvo a sentar, tratando de acabar con los últimos minutos de la conversación en mi mente. Sam está equivocado. Edward no tiene todas las cartas, y, sí, _voy _a tratar con Mike después del trabajo.

Pero ahora Mike es sólo uno de los muchos enemigos. La guerra ha envalentonado a los terroristas, y a pesar de la confianza que sentía esta mañana, aún no tengo suficientes armas en mi arsenal para luchar contra todos ellos.


	27. Parte II Capitulo 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Chicas hermosas y divinas que creen.. MARATON yeah **

**Les explico resulta que desde hace tiempo me iba a ir de viaje a ver a mi familia paterna pero por varias razones no se había podido dar, pero por fin nos pusimos de acuerdo y me voy el miércoles en la mañana asi que voy a estar ocupada haciendo maletas lavando ropa etc y no se cuando pueda adaptar por eso voy a tratar de adelantar**

**Recuerden dejar un review.**

* * *

**Capítulo12**

El día se mueve lentamente. La llamada telefónica que me había perdido mientras hablaba con Sam era de Alice. Debido a mi silencio, ella notó que algo está fuera de lugar. Le envío un mensaje prometiendo llamarla mañana. No puedo hablar con ella ahora, mientras estoy todavía aturdida por la audacia de Sam. Acabé la reunión con mi equipo. Una vez más Asha se comporta perfectamente. Ella no gana nada enfrentándose a mí y prefiere esperar su momento. ¿Llegará pronto? ¿Encontrará el ángulo por donde atacarme?

Pero esos pensamientos son tan inútiles como un sombrero de paja en una tormenta. Estoy bajo la lluvia, me voy a mojar, así que, ¿para qué sirve pensar en el sol?

Termina la hora de trabajar, llego al restaurante, y descubro inmediatamente a Mike en una mesa en la parte trasera. Puedo ver que ha pedido un vaso de vino blanco para cada uno y un aperitivo de calamares.

Probablemente vamos a beber lo primero e ignorar esto último.

Puedo ver que está preocupado, enviando miradas furtivas hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha, como si esperara que pudiese venir una emboscada por la ventana o desde cualquier parte de la puerta principal.

Me reconoce con un gesto avergonzado cuando me siento frente a él y me ofrece una sonrisa casi agradecido.

—Estás sola —dice. Su alivio tira de él como el vapor de una tetera.

—Por el momento. —Me tomo mi vino. Es seco, con notas de cítricos.

Mike se ve un poco mal.

—Fui demasiado duro la noche anterior —tartamudea—. Exageré.

Las palabras suenan familiares. No hace mucho tiempo que yo había tratado de ser un poco más agresiva con Mike en el tema sexual. Me había comportado de forma espontánea, subiéndome a horcajadas en él cuando había terminado el vino, le había pedido que me hablase con palabras más duras que las palabras blandas a las que estábamos acostumbrados. Se había negado. Me rechazó por completo.

Luego me pidió disculpas al día siguiente. Me dijo que había reaccionado de manera exagerada, porque mi comportamiento estaba fuera de lugar. Él no quería que yo cambiase.

Ahora veo lo absurdo que había sido esa explicación. Todo cambia. Todo. Y en realidad, lo único que había hecho era tratar de variar en el dormitorio.

Si ahí no se podía cambiar, ¿entonces en dónde diablos?

Pero había algo siniestro allí, también. Él se hacía escapado cuando había intentado seducirlo. Se alejó en el momento que le propuse una nueva idea, que podía haber sido un juego sin consecuencias donde pasarlo bien.

Pero Mike siempre ha tratado de controlar todo.

Y había sido su naturaleza controladora lo que me había atraído de él.

Tenía miedo de la libertad, miedo de mis propios impulsos.

He cambiado.

—Bella, ¿me has oído? Fui demasiado lejos.

—Te he oído —digo suavemente. En la mesa de la esquina está una mujer sentada sola, riendo. Me toma un momento localizar que está hablando por el móvil que tiene pegado a su oreja izquierda.

Mike hace gestos hacia otra mesa, una que está más cerca de la parte delantera. Tres hombres trajeados que están bebiendo unos tragos.

—Son miembros de mi club —dice—. Preferiría no hacer una escena aquí.

—¿La harías? —comienzo a preguntar—. No he venido aquí para hacer una escena, pero me parece interesante que pienses que me importa lo que tú prefieras.

Sus ojos se ajustan de nuevo a mí.

—Me engañaste. Me has traicionado. Te di todo. Te di un trabajo…

—Me conseguiste una entrevista.

—¡Lo que es más de lo que hubieras podido conseguir por ti misma! ¡Te compré rosas blancas, te di un anillo de rubí que todavía llevas en el dedo! ¡Te quise!

Niego con la cabeza. Ruidos de la cocina, un coche tocando la bocina exterior.

—Nunca me has querido. Sólo te gusta la idea de tenerme porque encajaba contigo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?¿Qué encajabas?¿Es esto un juego para ti?

—No, es una guerra. Reconozco la carnicería.

—Se lo voy a decir a Dylan.

Sonrío. Al final, él es como un niño que corre a acusar con sus mayores.

Miro hacia la puerta principal… y ahí está Edward. Está hablando con la dueña de la casa, pero me está mirando.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —le digo lentamente—. Decírselo.

—¡Apuesto a que no! —se burla Mike—. Piensas que puedes escapar… —

Pero su voz se apaga, porque ve también a Edward, a medida que camina hacia nosotros. Es imposible ignorarlo. Edward tiene ese tipo de presencia.

Él llega a la mesa, con los ojos pegados a Mike.

—Así que tú eres el hombre que está a punto de perder —dice.

Me estremezco ante las palabras. No me importa enfrentarme a Mike, pero me ofende la idea de que alguien lo haga por mí. No me había importado la última noche, cuando Sam le llamó, pero esa situación había sido más urgente. Aquí, en la seguridad del restaurante, la restricción sería bienvenida.

Mike abre la boca para hablar, pero en vez de un platica inteligible libera una serie de fragmentos incongruentes.

—Usted debe ser… por qué… cuando lo hizo…

Edward le mira con condescendencia desconcertándole antes de poner una mano sobre mi hombro.

—Voy a estar en la mesa de allí. —Él señala una mesa vacía en el centro de la habitación. Es un lugar que le dará una vista perfecta de todo el restaurante y todo el restaurante le podrá ver a él—. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es llamarme si me necesitas —dice, mirándome antes de excusarse con un gesto de despedida.

El rostro de Mike es del color del pecho de un petirrojo. Él busca a tientas el tenedor que tiene delante, y golpea ligeramente contra la mesa.

—Me trajiste aquí para humillarme —susurra.

—Tú me enseñaste bien.

Echa miradas de mal humor hacia la mesa, golpeando el tenedor con un poco más de fuerza. Es el metrónomo que marca el pulso sonoro para nuestra reunión.

—No tiene por qué ser así —le digo—. Podríamos dejar de perjudicarnos. Podríamos llegar a una tregua, reconstruir nuestras vidas, podemos seguir adelante.

—Cada uno por su parte —dice.

No puedo decir si es una pregunta o una afirmación. De cualquier manera, lo confirmo con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Te necesito —dice. Una vez más su ojos se mueven alrededor de la habitación, su mirada aterriza ligeramente en la mujer con el cabello teñido brillantemente antes de revolotear sobre el hombre que lleva ropa cara y tatuajes baratos, y a la mujer que no deja de reírse sola—. No me gusta esta ciudad —continúa, su voz vibrante de emoción—. Es de mal gusto, desvergonzada…

—Te da miedo —término por él.

—No he dicho eso —chasquea.

—No, no lo has dicho con tantas palabras. Pero me lo has insinuado en mil pequeñas maneras. —Él me mira, pero me permite continuar—. Eres de un mundo donde las costumbres son más tranquilas —le digo—. Donde el tradicionalismo aún significa algo y la modestia es un atributo, no un obstáculo. Viniste a Los Ángeles a causa de una oferta de trabajo. Llegaste a pensar que podías manejar el brillo de Hollywood, la diversidad viva, las mujeres agresivas, y los hombres acicalándose, pero no puedes manejar nada de eso, ¿verdad?

Mikese desplaza en su asiento, el tenedor continúa su pulso métrico. Me inclino hacia delante, decidida a ser escuchada.

—Así que tratas de controlar tu pequeño rincón de la ciudad —le digo—. Lo hiciste al unirte a esos clubs que desprecian a los que no se ajustan a la antigua escuela, mirando al mundo a través de esa torre de marfil. Has encontrado una casa en un barrio donde la única diversidad que se puede ver es entre las diferentes marcas de automóviles de lujo. Has mantenido tu hogar marcado hasta el punto de la austeridad, como para compensar el salvajismo de la ciudad y me elegiste porque tenía el aspecto adecuado, los gestos adecuados, y la educación adecuada… y porque dejé que me controlases. Me dijiste lo que querías que fuera y entré en el molde y mantuve las formas durante años.

Él me mira ahora, pidiéndome sin decir una palabra.

—Ya no puedo hacerlo más, Mike. He cambiado. Puedes castigarme si quieres, pero no nos va a hacer ningún bien. A lo mejor te avergüenzas a ti mismo, en el peor de los casos te convertirías en el hazmerreír. De cualquier manera ya no estaremos juntos. Ya no me adapto a vivir dentro de ese rincón del mundo.

La mujer de la risa finalmente cuelga su teléfono, al igual que su sonrisa desaparece.

—Te estás sosteniendo a mí por miedo, no por amor —añado por fin—. Pero lamentablemente esta relación nunca te hará sentir seguro de nuevo.

Mike deja caer el tenedor en la mesa, pero mantiene su silencio. Asiente, sabiendo que así me está dando su respuesta. No va a hablar con Freeland, no va a seguir luchando más. Esta batalla ha terminado. Él me está dejando ir.

Discretamente me quito el rubí de mi dedo y lo empujó hacia él. Soy cuidadosa con esto. No quiero que nadie lo note. Frunce el ceño mirando la pieza de joyería como si fuese ofensiva.

—No me gusta este anillo —murmura—. Lo odié en el momento de comprarlo y aún más ahora.

—Claro que sí —le digo, no hay juicio en mi voz—. Quieres que una mujer se sienta cómoda con la facilidad de la transparencia de los diamantes, no la pasión defectuosa de los rubíes.

—Sedas —dice—. Eso es lo que el joyero llamó a los defectos de un rubí.

No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué darle un nombre tan bonito para una imperfección?

Sonrío y suspiro.

—Sé que no ves la belleza en eso. Es por eso que nosotros no encajamos.

—Miro hacia a mis manos, ahora desnudas de adornos—. Siento haberte hecho daño. No debería haber tenido una aventura para encontrarme.

Debería haber imaginado todo por mí misma. Debería haber sido más fuerte. Estaba tan, tan mal que tuve que sufrir por mi debilidad.

Mike asintió secamente.

—Van a salir juntos —me pregunta.

Miro hacia la mesa de Edward.

—No, saldrá unos minutos después de que salga yo. Si lo deseas, podemos caminar juntos, por las apariencias.

Él se anima un poco con eso. Es lo primero que he dicho durante toda la reunión con lo que está de acuerdo.

Saco mi celular y envío a Edward un texto.

**_Voy a salir con Mike, pero luego vamos por caminos separados, de forma permanente. Todo está aclarado y acabado. No hay necesidad de seguir._**

Observo cómo Edward mira hacia su teléfono cuando una camarera le trae una taza de café. Le da unos sorbos, sin molestarse en poner cualquier crema o azúcar. Lo toma negro, algo que no sabía.

Es curioso, pero me molesta. ¿Cuántos otros pequeños detalles no sé sobre el hombre que ha redefinido mi vida?

Su respuesta es rápida y precisa.

**_No debes estar a solas con él. Te sigo._**

Es la respuesta que predecía, pero esperaba algo mejor.

**_Todo está bien. Él y yo no nos vamos a hacer daño. Necesito que confíes en mí en esto._**

Le doy enviar, mientras Mike le da a la camarera su tarjeta de crédito.

Puedo ver el ceño fruncido de Edward mientras lee. Por un momento me cuestiono la conveniencia de haberle utilizado como una amenaza sobre Mike. Es un poco como el uso de un león salvaje como perro guardián. No tienes control real sobre él, ni cuándo va a atacar.

Pero Edward mira a mis ojos a través del restaurante y me da un rígido asentimiento antes de enviar otro texto.

**_Si no tengo noticias en cinco minutos, voy por ti._**

Es curioso, porque sé que su interés se centra en mi protección, pero su texto me hace sentir como que me está dirigiendo.

Pongo mi teléfono en el bolsillo, sonriendo a Mike.

—Vamos.

Se levanta primero. Caminamos uno al lado del otro, más allá de la mujer de cabello teñido y del hombre tatuado, pasando a Edward, sólo haciendo una breve parada en la mesa llena de hombre trajeados que saludan calurosamente a Mike y a mí con el civismo necesario.

Una vez fuera caminamos al bloque donde había estacionado. Mi anillo está en su bolsillo, las llaves están en mi mano.

Cuando llegamos a mi coche me dirijo a él.

—Tengo cosas mías en tu casa. ¿Llevo tus cosas a la tuya y recojo las mías o viceversa?

—Voy a traer tus cosas y recoger las mías —me interrumpe—. Si está bien lo voy a hacer mientras estás en el trabajo, si te viene bien la tarde del lunes. Te voy a enviar por correo el duplicado de la llave que me diste o…

―Puedes dejar la llave debajo de esa planta…

—Si, la planta que está en la entrada de la cocina…

―Sí, la compré el último año en Boething.

―Recuerdo.

Nos detenemos. Mete las manos en los bolsillos, dirigiendo su atención a los coches que pasan. Las despedidas nunca son elegantes. Siempre hay cosas por decir, pequeños recuerdos que necesitan ser empujados a un lado, ensuciando nuestras mentes hasta el momento que encuentras una manera de deshacerte de ellos. Finalizar, que debería ser tan fácil, siempre es difícil.

—Supongo que debería irme entonces —le digo en voz baja.

Él asiente con la cabeza, dándose la vuelta, pero luego se detiene.

—Tuve una aventura, también.

Dejo caer mis llaves. Confusión seguida por un nuevo estado de indignación. Toda esa ira que había tirado encima de mí y había sido culpable, también? ¿Estaba bromeando?

Cuando se vuelve hacia mí espero ver el triunfo de un hombre que ha devuelto el golpe, pero en su lugar sólo veo tristeza.

—Hace años y sólo duró un mes. Ella era una estudiante universitaria haciendo una pasantía legal en mi empresa. Estabas actuando con un poco de mal humor. Cuando estábamos juntos parecías… Creo que la melancolía es una buena palabra. Pensé que te estaba perdiendo. Y entonces llego esta ambiciosa joven de cabello oscuro y ojos claros… como tú, mirándome con admiración… Yo era débil, pensé estábamos perdiendo lo nuestro.

—Pero cuando… —Mi voz se apaga haciendo memoria—. Sólo habíamos estado saliendo un año…

—Sí, te acuerdas de ese momento, hace cinco años. Llevabas en el trabajo unos pocos meses y de repente te alejaste de mí. Traté de llegar a ti con romance, pequeños gestos de cariño, pero no respondías y era demasiado cobarde para enfrentar el problema de frente.

Demasiado cobarde. Bueno, era algo que Mike y yo teníamos en común. Salvo…

—Quisiste hablar conmigo al respecto. Estábamos en mi casa, terminando una botella de vino, y me preguntaste si estaba perdiendo interés. Me preguntaste qué me hacía triste.

—Y te pusiste a llorar. Esa fue la primera vez que me dijiste lo de tu hermana.

—Fue el décimo aniversario de su muerte.

Un pájaro aterrizó suavemente en la acera cerca de nuestros pies, picando en algunas migajas de galletas que habían tirado allí los que habían andado antes que nosotros.

—¿Ahí es cuando rompiste el romance con ella?

Una vez más asiente. El pájaro sigue alimentándose de las migajas.

—Supe cuando contaste la historia de tu hermana que eras la mujer perfecta para mí.

—¿Perdón? —Una vez más la indignación palpita en mis sienes.

—¿Dices que tengo miedo, Bella? Bueno, tú estabas aterrorizada. Estabas aterrorizada con la idea de estar fuera de control, tanto es así que no te importaban mis reglas, me permitiste ejercer gran parte del control.

Sentías el impulso de rebelarte, y querías aplastar todo lo que podría llevarte a ser como Melody.

—Te aprovechaste de mi tragedia.

—Debido a que querías que lo hiciera.

El pájaro, lleno de comida, continua su vuelo a su próximo destino. Mike mira hacia abajo a las migajas que quedan, moviéndolas con sus pies.

—Sabía que estábamos en problemas cuando insististe en un rubí en vez de un diamante.

—Es una cosa pequeña.

—Fue suficiente para hacerme saber que la corriente había cambiado. —Él se agacha para recoger las llaves. Me había olvidado de ellas—. Supongo que no tienes miedo nunca más, ¿eh?

—No iría tan lejos —le digo mientras tomo las llaves de sus manos.

—Bueno, por lo menos no estás sola. —Hace una pausa antes de añadir—: La chica con la que te engañe está ahora casada con otro chico que está trabajando en mi empresa. Dudo que alguna vez le haya hablado de mí. No la he visto en años, pero su esposo y yo viajamos en los mismos círculos. He oído cosas. Tienen un bebé ahora. Al parecer, ella decidió que la carrera de derecho no era lo suyo. Había exceso de fealdad y agresión.

Ahora está estudiando para la escuela dominical de su iglesia o algo así.

—Suena como si hubiera sido perfecta para ti.

—Sí, tal vez lo habría sido. —Mira a mis ojos. Su tristeza se mezcla con un poco de rabia y tal vez con un par de cucharadas de arrepentimiento—. Elegí la mujer equivocada.

Estoy fuera de mi coche y veo cómo se aleja, no para el club, sino hacia algún otro destino. Nunca sabré dónde. Las pequeñas minucias de la vida del día a día están ahora prohibida para mí. Él va a ser un extraño.

Quizá siempre lo fue.

Vuelvo la cabeza, no queriendo ver el momento en que desaparece.


	28. Parte II Capitulo 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Chicas hermosas y divinas que creen.. MARATON yeah **

**Recuerden dejar un review.**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a marieisahale nena muchas gracias no se que haría sin ti jeje**

* * *

**Capítulo 13 **

Acababa de abrir la puerta de mi coche cuando le oí llamarme por mi nombre. Me giro para ver a Edward acercarse a zancadas hacia mí.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunta, su voz es firme pero puedo escuchar el trasfondo de agresión.

—Se fue. Como dije en el texto, se ha terminado.

Estudia mi cara y luego mira alrededor para ver si puede detectar a Mike.

—Él no va a darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

—Nada acerca de esto fue fácil —digo.

—Hablará con Freeland. Él es así de insignificante. Sólo tienes que mirarlo para verlo.

—"Insignificante" no es la palabra adecuada —agrego pero no puedo pensar en la adecuada. La única palabra que viene a mi mente es perdido—. Él no va a hablar con Freeland.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque él es como el resto de nosotros, se guía por el interés propio. Ya no hay nada más para él. Le sirve más simplemente alejarse.

Edward niega con la cabeza, incapaz de aceptar que cualquier hombre aceptara tan fácilmente la derrota. El viento sopla, haciendo que los árboles retumben por encima de nuestras cabezas, las hojas caen entre las piedras. Edward mira hacia abajo y levanta mi mano izquierda.

—¿Se llevó el rubí?

—Se lo di.

Un destello de aprobación, tal vez incluso alivio.

—Vayamos a mi casa. Podemos pedir comida china y conversar. Sé que quieres confiar en él, pero tenemos que estar preparados.

Una hoja seca cae en mi zapato. El árbol no la necesita. Tiene un montón de otras hojas más verdes y más saludables para adornar sus ramas. Esta hoja aquí está muerta. Debe de haber muerto en la vid, mucho antes de haberse desprendido. Pero me pregunto si el árbol la extrañará de todas maneras.

—Creo que me gustaría pasar la noche en mi casa —digo.

—De acuerdo, nunca he estado en tu casa…

—No, Edward, quiero estar a solas.

Por un momento, puedo ver su confianza vacilar, seguramente pensando que los días en que lo alejaba habían terminado. Tal vez es así, pero esta noche tengo que llorar por una relación que fracasó.

Puse mi mano en su brazo.

—El lunes iré a tu casa, o tú puedes venir a la mía, si quieres. Pero estoy cansada, Edward, de muchas maneras. Tienes que darme unos días para recuperarme.

Él asiente, entendiendo.

—Mi coche está estacionado en el aparcamiento en la siguiente manzana. Camina conmigo hasta allí, hay algo que quiero darte.

Asiento con la cabeza y camino a su lado. En algún momento él Sama mi mano, frota su pulgar hacia atrás y adelante sobre mi dedo anular desnudo. Se siente raro, estar Samados de la mano en público de esa manera. De hecho, todavía se siente incorrecto.

Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado fantaseando con estar en una relación con este hombre? En navegar lejos con él, escalar las pirámides mayas, hacer el amor en el suelo del Musée... en mi mente Edward y yo hemos sido pareja desde hace algún tiempo.

Y sin embargo, nunca nos imaginé caminando por una calle de LA Samados de la mano.

—¿Asha fue un problema hoy? —preguntó él.

—No, Asha no. Hoy fue Sam quien me trató como a una prostituta.

Las palabras salieron rápido de mis labios antes de que mi mente tuviera tiempo de participar, antes de que pudiera recordarme a mí misma de quién estaba hablando.

—¿Sam... Uley? ¿Qué hizo?

Esta es una historia que necesita ser claramente debilitada para Edward. No estoy segura de por qué, pero presentí que sería mejor si yo pareciera imperturbable. Por desgracia no pude reprimir un escalofrío al recordar la interacción.

—Él sólo fue Sam, eso es todo. Ahora que tiene la confirmación de la naturaleza de nuestra relación, él... —Mi voz se apaga cuando trato de pensar en la mejor manera de resumir todo.

—¿Él qué?

—No es gran cosa —digo rápidamente—. Sólo va a tomar algún tiempo recordarle que mi vida personal no es asunto suyo. Puedo manejarlo.

El agarre de Edward sobre mi mano se aprieta pero no dice nada. Ninguna respuesta verbal es probablemente la mejor respuesta que pueda esperar.

Llegamos a la plaza de estacionamiento y rompo a reír de forma escéptica.

—¿Este es el lugar donde estacionaste tu Alfa Romeo 8C Araña? —El lote está un poco descuidado. Los coches están muy juntos entre sí, el viento empuja pedacitos de arena sobre la superficie de grava, no es en absoluto lujoso.

—Le di al encargado algo extra para que lo cuidara para mí —dice Edward y hace gestos hacia el otro extremo de la parcela donde sólo un vehículo se encuentra estacionado.

Trato de especular sobre cuánto es "un poco más" y me pregunto si es necesario.

Hay algo intimidante sobre Edward, incluso cuando no está tratando de serlo. No puedo imaginar a cualquiera tratando de ponerlo a prueba arruinando su coche de $ 300.000.

Me hace acercar y abre el baúl que es aproximadamente del tamaño de una caja de sombreros. Saca un par de camisas de vestir, considerándolas a ambas antes de entregarme una.

—Duerme con esto hasta la próxima vez que te vea —dice. Lanza una mirada fugaz hacia el sol descendiente—. Póntelo tan pronto como llegues a casa. Usa sólo mi camisa, nada más. Piensa en mí.

La tomo en mis manos, levantándola a mi nariz. Huele ligeramente a su colonia. Sonrío mi consentimiento. Dormiré con ella, y pensar en él nunca ha sido un problema.

Él abre la puerta del pasajero para mí y me dice que me conducirá de vuelta hasta mi coche. Empiezo a protestar, diciéndole que prefiero caminar, pero él insiste y cedo con facilidad.

Cuando se pone en marcha el motor me doy cuenta de que cuando se trata de Edward, cedo fácilmente con bastante frecuencia.

**-0-0-0-**

Cuando finalmente llego a casa, se siente extrañamente vacía. He vivido sola desde la universidad, pero antes de todo esto, fui capaz de llenar el espacio vacío con planes y expectativas. En la mesa de café hay revistas de viaje para ayudarnos a Mike y a mí a planear nuestras próximas vacaciones. Y allí en el estante del vino está la botella cara de Merlot que yo pensaba llevar a una fiesta de cumpleaños para uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Mike. En el piso de arriba hay un calendario y cada día tiene anotaciones con perfecto detalle de reuniones de almuerzo y noches de citas, junto a una lista de clientes potenciales que me gustaría que promovieran mi firma, ganando sus negocios e impresionando a los socios.

Todavía tengo las cosas, pero ellas no significan nada. Lo que fue una vez investigación de viaje es ahora sólo unos pocos periódicos con fotos bonitas en ellos.

Lo que era un regalo es ahora sólo alcohol a la espera de ser bebido. El calendario de días planificados es ahora sólo un papel lleno de garabatos inútiles.

Tal vez la lista de clientes potenciales es todavía útil. Después de todo, estoy bastante segura de tener razón sobre Mike.

Él no hablará con Freeland. Tal vez nunca fuera a hacerlo. No creo que él pueda hacer frente a la vergüenza más que yo. Asha es impotente sin la cooperación de Mike.

Como la perra malvada que es, probablemente encontrará a alguien más vulnerable para torturar. Sam va a mantenerse en línea a tiempo, después de que vea que tengo todo bajo control...

... a excepción de Edward. No lo tengo bajo control. Y, por supuesto, no quiero controlarlo, pero su imprevisibilidad es desconcertante. Tal vez no tenga tiempo para acercarme a nuevos clientes. Tal vez él me dará más y cada vez más tareas que me consuman mucho tiempo para llenar mis días. Podría mantenerme atada a él con cuerdas hechas de números y fusiones.

He dejado caer la camisa de Edward sobre una silla del comedor, pero voy y la recojo de nuevo. Tengo camisones que se sienten más cómodos que esto. Más tarde esa noche, cuando me canse, me cambiaré y vestiré con uno de ellos. Él no me verá en la camisa, por lo que no existe una verdadera necesidad de usarla.

_Póntela tan pronto como llegues a casa. Piensa en mí. _

Mi mano va a la bufanda alrededor de mi cuello y me la saco con cuidado, la dejo caer sobre la mesa... una mesa que no es tan diferente a la que hay en la casa de Mike.

Lo hago sólo porque mi casa es cálida. No necesito la bufanda. Tampoco necesito la chaqueta. También me la saco, soltándola sobre otra silla.

_Piensa en mí. _

Me desplegué para él como un festín, allí mismo, en la mesa de Mike. Él recorrió mi cuerpo con sus manos, me besó, me probó...

..._tan pronto como llegues a casa. Piensa en mí. _

Me desabrocho mi blusa. Estoy sola aquí. No importa.

Él pellizcó mis pezones, los hizo elevarse hacia él. Mi mano va a mi sujetador.

_No uses nada más, sólo la camisa. _

El sujetador cae al suelo y él está ahí. Lo siento en el aire, lo escucho en la quietud, sostengo la camisa contra mi cara, respirando la colonia de modo que ahora todos mis sentidos estén involucrados.

_Puedo tocarte con un pensamiento. _

¿Está pensando en mí ahora? ¿Es eso lo que estoy detectando? ¿A él, llegando a través de la distancia con una fantasía, como si fuera un brujo en un cuento de hadas? Me quito el cinturón, lo dejo colgando encima de mi chaqueta y mis dedos se enredan con los botones que sostienen mis pantalones en mi cintura. Él me guía, me instruye, me obliga a ir aún más lejos.

_Usa sólo la camisa, nada más. Piensa en mí. _

Me quito mis pantalones y mis bragas son las siguientes, agarro su camisa en mi mano.

..._incluso cuando estoy lejos de ti estoy dentro de ti. Puedo tocarte con un pensamiento. _

Siento la palpitación entre mis piernas. Suelto lentamente el agarre que mantengo sobre la tela de algodón, deslizo en ésta un brazo, luego el otro. El tejido es muy ligero, casi incitante sobre mi piel. La piel de gallina se eleva por todo mi cuerpo.

En el exterior, escucho el viento golpeando en mis ventanas, clamando por una entrada.

_... incluso cuando estoy lejos de ti estoy dentro de ti. _

Siento una descarga eléctrica, un pequeño espasmo. Extiendo la mano hasta el respaldo de la silla en busca de apoyo. Mi respiración es irregular. Es sólo algodón, sólo el rastro de la colonia, sólo los vientos de Santa Ana alejando la bruma, alentando el fuego.

_Piensa en mí. _

Cierro los ojos, tratando de recuperar la compostura. Se supone que hay cosas que tengo que empacar, una pérdida que se supone que tengo que llorar. Esto no es correcto. Es una locura. Él no está aquí.

_Puedo tocarte con un pensamiento... piensa en mí. _

Desciendo sobre la silla, toco la tela; puedo sentirlo acariciando el interior de mis muslos, besando mi hombro. No me tocó a mí misma. No lo necesito.

_Puedo tocarte con un pensamiento. _

Sus dientes rozan mi cuello, sus manos se extienden hasta la parte baja de mi espalda. Me deslizo más abajo en mi silla, y extiendo mis piernas lo suficiente. Su lengua chasquea de ida y vuelta contra mi clítoris, y dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo mientras me retuerzo en mi silla, pasando mis manos hacia arriba y abajo por su camisa.

_Incluso cuando estoy lejos de ti estoy dentro de ti. _

Lo siento entrar en mí; mis músculos se contraen mientras me pierdo en la fantasía fantasmal. El viento aúlla en silencio y yo separo mis labios saboreando la energía que está en el aire. Él me rodea, me abruma.

_Piensa en mí. _

Me siento a punto de perder el control. Hay un dolor en mi interior que es tanto erótico como tortuoso. Parece imposible que pudiera alcanzar el orgasmo sin la ayuda de mis manos, sin su presencia física. Pero Edward es mucho más que la carne, la sangre y los músculos que lo componen. Él es una fuerza, un fenómeno. Él es el poder y la intriga, la seducción y el peligro. Lame el hueco de mi garganta, me acaricia el muslo.

_Incluso cuando estoy lejos de ti estoy dentro de ti. _

Las palpitaciones se intensifican, arqueo mi espalda, su lengua está en mis pezones, sus manos están en mi cabello, su erección me llena. ¿Está esto sucediéndome realmente?

_Puedo tocarte con un pensamiento_.

Cuando llega la explosión, cierro los ojos y me dejo ir.


	29. Parte II Capitulo 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Chicas hermosas y divinas que creen.. MARATON yeah **

**Recuerden dejar un review.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14 **

El hechizo se desvanece lentamente durante los siguientes días. Permanece conmigo pocos momentos ya que libero la vida de Mike de la mía. Puse sus cosas en cajas, asegurándome de que todo esté limpio y bien doblado. Lo dejo cerca del vestíbulo, pero no en el mismo. No quiero que parezca como si lo estuviera empujando hacia la puerta. Él puede tomar esos pasos por sí mismo. Saco las fotos de nosotros fuera de los marcos y las pongo en los álbumes de fotos que se almacenarán en la parte trasera de un armario con los viejos anuarios y esqueletos descuidados.

Pero mi mente no está completamente comprometida en las tareas. Se supone que iba a ser un fin de semana para despedidas, las últimas noches para rememorar el pasado, noches para disfrutar de lágrimas ligeras y fuertes pensamientos.

Pero las últimas noches no han sido nada de eso, y eso me molesta. Lo que me molesta aún más es que he llevado la camisa de Edward cada noche. Tan pronto como Los Ángeles se aleja del sol, me deslizo en ella. Es domingo por la noche y la estoy usando ahora. ¿Por qué es eso? Edward no está llamando o vigilándome. Ni siquiera me ha enviado un mensaje. ¿Alguna vez realmente esperé que me pusiera en primer lugar?

Sí... sí, por supuesto que lo hizo. Y él sabe que estoy usándola ahora. Es por eso que no me ha llamado o enviado mensajes de texto. No tiene por qué.

Así como me muevo de una habitación a otra en la camisa de mi amante, Mike, el hombre con el que he pasado los últimos seis años, desaparece. Como un pequeño terremoto que brevemente te despierta a las cinco de la mañana. Sabes que sentiste algo, pero no puedes averiguar qué era ese algo, o si era real.

No creo que quiera saber lo que dicen de mí.

Como una comida ligera, trato de distraerme con un poco de TV, abro la cara botella de Merlot, y trato de acostumbrarme al olor de la colonia de Edward.

Son casi las diez cuando mi teléfono suena. Algo me dice que no es Edward, incluso antes de que mire la pantalla. Pero me sorprendo cuando veo el nombre de Sam Uley.

Las diez de la noche de un domingo no es el momento oportuno para él llamar. Mis ojos escanean la habitación como si buscara un arma que va a llegar a través de una línea telefónica. No es hasta el último timbre que finalmente contesto.

—Qué —digo, en lugar de hola. Realmente, considerando lo enojada que estoy con él, podría haber sido mucho peor.

—Tranquila. —La voz de Sam tiene un aire de desconcierto, pero no siento la presunción que tenía el viernes—. Llamo para pedir disculpas.

—Debería haberte hecho despedir por acoso sexual.

—Probablemente. Mira, no siempre me expreso de la manera correcta. La ambición me mantiene avanzando, pero también puede confundir mi cerebro. Me siento tan concentrado en lo que está por venir, que no pienso en lo que estoy diciendo en este momento.

Me muevo un poco en mi asiento, sostengo mi lengua, y espero a que llegue al punto. He trabajado con Sam lo suficiente como para saber que si él está pidiendo disculpas, hay algo en ello para él.

—Fue un error de mi parte pedir que continuaras tu romance con el Sr. Cullen por el bien de la empresa y era ridículo para mí sugerir que deberías hacerlo por mí. Sé que nunca podría presionarte para dormir con alguien que no quieres, y aunque pudiera, no lo haría.

—¡Mentira!

Otra vez una risa triste.

—Supongo que me lo merezco. Pero lo siento por la forma en que te hablé. Ese tipo de discurso sólo es apropiado en los vestuarios y clubes de

striptease, debería saberlo, al parecer, me he pasado bastante tiempo en ambos.

Suspiro y tomo el control remoto, desplazándome lentamente a través de las estaciones de noticias, mirando con cierto interés, como hábilmente se intercala la tragedia con el entretenimiento. La gente muere en el Medio Oriente y un príncipe europeo quiere introducir una celebración de Halloween al estilo americano en la familia real. Un hombre de Nueva York mata a su esposa e hijos y Kim Kardashian tiene otra tarifa de 600.000 dólares por su aparición. Los anclajes se deslizan de una historia a otra con apenas una pausa, sus sonrisas y ceños, parpadeando de vez en cuando con la rapidez de las del árbol de Navidad.

—Me gustaría que consideraras algo, sin embargo —continúa Sam insistiendo en llamar mi atención. Ha estado hablando desde hace un tiempo, a través de diversas torpes formas de una disculpa, pero nada de lo que ha dicho ha sido ni remotamente tan interesante como la manicura de 500 dólares de Kim.

— ¿Y qué sería eso? —pregunto con un suspiro.

—No mantener su relación va por el bien de la empresa, pero no terminar con ella por el bien de tu orgullo. Te gusta, Bella. Si no lo hiciera, no habrías arriesgado tanto para estar con él.

—Me hice cargo de Mike —digo con frialdad—. Como dije que haría.

—Así que no va a ir corriendo por Freeland, ¿llorando sobre el engaño de su novia con el grande y malo señor Cullen? ¡Bien hecho! Te subestimé.

—Lo cual es otra cosa por la cual debe disculparse. —tomo mi vino. Un torpe presentador joven está contando historias reales de Peligros Extraños.

—Tienes razón, tienes razón —dice Sam—. Lo siento. Pero eso no cambia el punto crucial de lo que estoy diciendo. Nadie está haciendo nada, pero no tire toda una relación lejos sólo para hacer un punto.

—Lo estás haciendo otra vez —digo.

—¿Haciendo qué?

—Subestimándome. ¿De verdad crees que no puedo ver a través de esto? Estás cambiando tu redacción, no el mensaje. Quieres que me siga viendo

con Edward Cullen, porque eso te beneficia. Mi corazón no es de tu interés en absoluto.

—Eso no es justo... por lo menos no es del todo justo. Quiero que disfrutes de tu romanticismo porque me caes bien. Mis disculpas y consejos son tan legítimos como tus acusaciones e ira. Pero en algún momento vas a tener que aceptar que tenemos una relación simbiótica. Si te aconsejo que sigas tu corazón y lo _escuches_, todo el mundo gana. Sí, mis motivaciones son en su mayoría egoístas, pero no veo cómo eso cambia algo.

Así es como probablemente Sam consigue la PC. Eso no es decir mucho, pero el hecho de que está tratando lo dice.

—¿De verdad quieres más cuentas de Twilight Wolf, no?

—Bueno, no son rápidos.

Me río a mi pesar.

—No quiero oír jamás sobre esa noche que vio... No quiero hablar de cómo ese vestido... —Me sonrojo y aprieto los dientes, enojada con mi propia vergüenza—. Sólo, nunca lo menciones de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? —Finalmente me las arreglo.

—Nunca —dice rápidamente—. Eso es una promesa.

Desearía poder hacerle prometer para que no lo piense jamás, también. De que pudiera preguntarle pero dirá que no, estoy tan cansada de mentiras y falsos rechazos. Sé que Sam ha revivido ese momento una y mil veces. Sé que en sus fantasías no era tan honorable. Sé que cuando me mira ahora, esa imagen salta al frente de su mente. Mi humillación pica en mi piel, me retuerzo un poco, pero al menos mi humillación es real. Y por primera vez en mi vida soy capaz de reconocer lo que realmente estoy sintiendo en vez de negarlo y pretender tener emociones más ordenadas.

—No he terminado las cosas con el señor Cullen. No tengo planes de hacerlo.

—Me contaras todo y ¿cuándo lo harás? ¿Sólo para que pueda preparar a la firma?

—Es una promesa —digo, imitando sus palabras y el tono.

Casi puedo oír la sonrisa de Sam.

—Eres un tesoro, Bella.

—Adiós, Sam.

Cuelgo el teléfono.

En la televisión los niños están siendo probados. El periodista dice que estas pruebas demuestran que incluso el niño más responsable aceptará la invitación de un extraño si el incentivo es fuerte y la mentira es suave. Los niños son impulsivos, dice el periodista. Y cuando se le acerca un adulto bien vestido, que habla con autoridad, responderán. Ellos olvidarán lo que les han enseñado, olvidarán las advertencias y seguirán al peligroso extraño.

Miro hacia abajo a la camisa que llevo como un camisón, sintiéndome como una niña.


	30. Parte II Capitulo 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Chicas hermosas y divinas que creen.. MARATON yeah **

**Recuerden dejar un review.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15 **

Me estiraba por la noche. Alrededor de las once me voy a dormir sin descanso. Mis sueños están mezclados e inquietantes.

_En uno estoy en la parte trasera de una limusina con Mike a mi lado... excepto que es un fantasma, sólo puedo ver su silueta. _

_—¿Te mato? —le pregunto mientras la limusina Sama una curva cerrada y luego otra. _

_Él sólo sonríe con los labios transparentes. _

_—Hay mucho que temer en este mundo —dice con una sonrisa. _

_Excepto que no es su risa, habla con la voz de mi hermana. Presa del pánico, trato de salir, correr al otro lado de la limusina, y tratar de abrir las puertas, pero están cerradas. _

_—Bells —murmura su voz en mi oído, aunque Mike no se ha movido—. ¡No soy yo el que tiene que temer! ¡Eso sería como tener miedo de ti misma! _

_—No soy como tú —le digo, a Mike, y a todo aquel que quiera escuchar. _

_—¿En serio? —dice la voz en broma—. Díselo al señor Cullen. _

Los sueños siguen así. Las pesadillas y fantasmas, los enfrentamientos con oponentes invisibles. Me despierto varias veces, enredada en las sábanas como si hubiera sido la lucha contra la cama en sí. No es hasta después de las dos que mi mente finalmente escapa de las imágenes alarmantes y me deja caer en un sueño profundo y continuo.

La próxima vez que despierto es con el sonido de la música clásica. Mi despertador, por supuesto. Me resulta más fácil para empezar el día con el sonido de una sonata lenta que el repentino grito de una guitarra eléctrica. Tengo los ojos cerrados y me dejé arrastrar por la música. Es una pieza

barroca del _XVII century master Tomaso Albinoni_, un favorito personal. El sonido es bajo y seductor, decadentes hasta el punto de ser pecaminoso. Me doy cuenta de la sensación de la camisa de Edward contra mi piel y dejo escapar un pequeño sonido de zumbido de placer a través de los labios cerrados, respiré profundamente por la nariz...

... y huelo a café.

Lentamente, casi con miedo, abro los ojos. En mi mesa de noche al lado de mi alarma esta una humeante taza de café.

Y en otro lado está alguien parado deteniéndose del sillón gris carbón de mi habitación, ahuecado entre las manos de Edward Cullen.

No me muevo, no me levanto, no digo ni una palabra. Creo que era por los sueños y las pesadillas que había tenido sólo unas pocas horas antes. Esto no se siente como un sueño y, sin embargo, no tiene sentido que pudiera estar aquí, sosteniendo una de mis tazas de cerámica llena de café.

—Sabes que él es un veneciano —dice, señalando a mi radio reloj.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Albinoni. Él era un veneciano. Parece apropiado si tenemos en cuenta dónde nos encontramos.

Me pongo las sábanas hasta la barbilla.

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

—Como recordarás, sé cómo abrir una cerradura.

—Tengo un sistema de seguridad.

—Lo sé. Mi empresa lo hizo.

—Edward, no puedes simplemente…

—¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que podía aproximarme a ti en unos pocos días. Hace unos pocos días. —Vuelvo los ojos hacia el reloj.

—Es cierto. —Estoy de acuerdo—. También son las siete y cuarto de la mañana.

Suspira, bebe de su café.

—¿Sabes lo difícil que fue para mí estar lejos este fin de semana? ¿Sabiendo que él todavía tiene la llave de este lugar? ¿Sabiendo que podía venir aquí y tratar de vengarse en cualquier momento?

La música ha adquirido una cualidad de anhelo. Su melodía me mantiene tranquila.

—Mike no es un psicótico. Es un hombre que resultó herido. Eso es todo. Él me devolvió un poco el dolor que le di y ahora ha de seguir adelante.

Estudia el café, inclinándolo como inclinaría un sommelier en una copa de vino en la búsqueda de pistas sobre su edad y peso.

—Ponerte en ese vestido —dice—. Exhibirte en frente de Uley como si fueras un juguete o una prostituta... quizás no es psicótico, pero sí se apunta a un archivo... una sensibilidad demoníaca. —Levanta la vista de su café, fija sus ojos en los míos—. ¿Crees que sabes lo que es capaz de hacer? No lo sabes.

Me quejo y busco en mi techo color crema en ángulo. Es temprano, no estoy pensando bien. Pero para él entrar en mi casa y avisarme de lo que Mike podría ser capaz me parece irónico.

—¿Esas cajas de abajo, son sus cosas?

Asiento con la cabeza.

—¿Cuándo va a recogerlas?

—Más tarde, esta tarde. —Me doy la vuelta, le dedicó una pacificadora y rápida sonrisa—. No voy a estar aquí.

Edward asiente con aprobación, se acerca a la cama, pone su taza de café junto a la mía.

—No lo verás otra vez sola. No es seguro. Si necesitas encontrarte con él, llámame a mí primero.

—Tú no tienes derecho a decirme cómo manejar esto.

—No. —Ladea la cabeza hacia un lado—. ¿Arriesgas tu bienestar sólo para ser rebelde? ¿Por qué tengo dudas de que lo harás?

Hay una cadencia suave pero burlona en su voz. Me muerdo el labio. Yo debo echarlo. Esta mañana, él es un criminal. Mi ángel está indignado. Pero mi diablo tiene gusto de Hollywood y busca glorificar el crimen.

Tal vez sea yo quien tiene la sensibilidad demoníaca.

—Tal vez deberías tomarte el día libre —sugiere—. Trabaja desde mi casa. Déjame a Uley un día más para volver a evaluar su comportamiento.

—No, tengo que estar en el trabajo. No puedo dejar que mi estrés personal me impida mis responsabilidades profesionales.

Edward no dice nada. En su lugar, tira de la sábana, sus ojos recorren por encima de su camisa que cubre mi cuerpo.

—hiciste lo que te pedí.

De todas las cosas que ha dicho y hecho esta mañana, esa frase es de lejos la más sugerente. Y sin embargo, por extraño que suene, me emociona incluso mientras suena la alarma. La combinación de emociones me preocupa. Él tiene que salir de la habitación. Tengo que Samar mi café, orientarme, encontrar el buen sentido del castigo por su comportamiento magisterial.

Pero no me muevo. Mi solicitud de privacidad muere antes de que llegue a los labios. En su lugar me tumbo aquí a esperar su próximo movimiento, sabiendo en el fondo que si pide, voy a querer dar.

Ahí está el peligro.

Con mano firme pero suave me empuja a mi lado a mi espalda.

—Puedes ir a trabajar hoy, si eso es realmente lo que quieres hacer. Pero vas a llegar tarde.

—No puedo…

Él pone un dedo contra mis labios.

—Puedes hablar más tarde. En este momento tienes que desabrochar la camisa. Muéstrate a mí.

Es un juego de poder. Mi orgullo entra en acción, y casi me niego.

Pero no lo hago.

Algo en la forma en que me mira, algo en su tono…

Mis dedos titubean con los botones de la camisa. Había sido tan fácil de rechazar a Mike, pero Edward... es diferente.

La camisa está deshecha, pero todavía me cubre. Un pequeño trozo de piel se revela entre mis pechos.

Se inclina, saca suavemente el tejido hacia atrás para que quede sobre los hombros y se extienda a los lados, como el ala cerrada de una polilla. Su postura se endereza, está por encima de mí, ya que está estudiando los matices de mi figura. Mi respiración es irregular y estoy lejos de él. No quiero esto. No quisiera seguir órdenes de un hombre. No después de lo que he pasado con Mike.

Y, sin embargo.

—Abre las piernas, Bella.

Cierro los ojos.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar —le susurro.

—Más tarde. Abre las piernas.

¿Es porque sé lo que es tener a este hombre dentro de mí? ¿Soy como cualquier adicto, dispuesta a humillarme por un poco más de droga? ¿O hay una parte de mí que realmente no está dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias de la jornada? ¿Estoy usando un sentido práctico de sumisión para justificar esta pequeña dilatación?

¿Importa eso?

Poco a poco, abro mis piernas. Espero que me toque, pero no lo hace. En su lugar, rodea la cama, el acecho en sus movimientos.

—Quieres manejar las cosas a tu manera —dice Edward, sus ojos moviéndose de arriba hasta abajo de mi cuerpo con un apetito sin complejos—. Respeto eso. Voy a permitir eso.

_Permitir_… Abro la boca para protestar, pero de nuevo se inclina, pone su dedo sobre mis labios.

—Como ya he dicho, puede hablar más tarde. Pero en este momento, quiero que me escuches. Y que hagas lo que quiero, ¿verdad, Bella?

—Tócate —dice, su tono no deja espacio para la negociación—. Con la mano entre las piernas, dime si estás mojada.

Mi mano da contracciones a mi lado, casi como si estuviera luchando consigo misma, pero me rindo a mi deseo abrumador. Con una extraña mezcla de repugnancia y anticipación muevo mi mano entre mis piernas.

Mis dedos se deslizan sobre mi clítoris y salto, sorprendida por mi propia sensibilidad. Pero sé que quiere más. Deslizo un dedo dentro de mí mientras observa.

—Sí —le digo en voz baja, casi tímidamente—. Estoy mojada.

Él asiente, satisfecho con mi respuesta. Se agacha, dirige suavemente el movimiento de mi mano.

—Usa dos dedos —dice, y su voz es ahora más amable, pero el aire de autoridad sigue siendo considerable—. Y utilice el pulgar para frotar su clítoris. Cuando te diga que te masturbes, esto es lo que quiero que haga, a menos que diga lo contrario.

Y mientras saca su mano, hago lo que me ha pedido. Mis dedos se sumergen en mi interior estimulándome aún más con mi pulgar.

—Como decía antes —dice, con los ojos clavados en mí―, ya que vas a retorcerte en las sábanas debajo de mí, lo voy a permitir. —Pone especial énfasis en la palabra, sabe cómo conseguir meterse debajo de mi piel, pero no creo que tenga la más mínima posibilidad de desafiarlo. Trato de concentrarme, pero mi mente se nubla con la confusión y el éxtasis. ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto por él? ¿Por qué me incita?

—Sin embargo —continúa, con la voz todavía tranquila—. Si trata de hacerte daño, si trata de ponerte una sola mano encima, voy a intervenir y me haré cargo de él y voy a decidir cómo hacerlo. Si hay líneas que no se pueden cruzar, voy a borrar esas líneas. Voy a mantenerte a salvo. Y no vas a interponerte en el camino de ello.

Estoy acercándome peligrosamente a un orgasmo, y de alguna manera la idea de venirme delante de él mientras que está completamente vestido, tan tranquilo y tan autoritario, intensifica mi agitación. Aparto la mirada, pero él se acerca, guiando mi barbilla a su dirección.

—¿Lo entiendes, Bella?

Asiento con la cabeza, pero no es suficiente.

—Necesito más que eso. No, no, no lo veo todavía —dice mientras arqueo la espalda, el poco control que me quedaba se escapa—. Necesito que me conteste primero. Dime que lo entiendes.

—Lo entiendo —suspiro.

—...y no te interpondrás en mi camino.

—No voy a interponerme en tu camino —repito. Es todo lo que puedo manejar.

—Eso es bueno. —Se sienta en el borde de la cama, observa el movimiento de la mano con el interés casi académico—. ¿Qué tan cerca estas de venirte, Bella?

—¡Oh Dios mío!

—Eso no es una respuesta. ¿Qué tan cerca estas?

Trato de mirar otra vez, pero de nuevo sus dedos se deslizan debajo de mi barbilla.

—Respóndeme.

—Estoy muy… muy cerca... de...

Mi voz se me escapa. Puedo sentir el orgasmo que se encuentra al borde de la ruptura a través de mí, pero en ese momento Edward firmemente pero con cuidado agarra mi mano, deteniéndola, y luego la aleja de mi cuerpo.

—Todavía no —dice.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. El shock de ser negada cuando estoy tan cerca es demasiado. De repente, no me importa, las consecuencias de mi presentación. No me importa que él haya tomado el mando de mí sin tener que pelear conmigo. Desde luego, no importa lo tarde que voy a estar para el trabajo. Necesito la satisfacción que mis dedos me habían prometido. Trato de mover mi mano entre mis muslos, pero su control es demasiado fuerte.

—Por favor. —Me quedo sin aliento.

—¿Por favor qué, Bella?

Me pongo colorada, mis mejillas rojas por la frustración y el deseo incontenible.

—Por favor, déjame acabar.

Él sonríe y me besa en la frente protectoramente.

—No te muevas, no se te permite tocarte, no en este momento. Sólo tienes que esperar.

Se pone de pie y de nuevo por razones que no tengo claro obedezco a pesar de la creciente desesperación.

Poco a poco se quita la camisa y los pantalones. Lo observo mientras lucho para quedarme quieta. Mi cuerpo está ardiendo.

Finalmente expone su erección para mí. Estoy desesperada por conseguir que este dentro de mí, pero en lugar de eso me tira de modo que estoy sentada sobre los talones. Él saca mis rodillas y las separa lo suficiente para que me vea completamente y luego acaricia mi cabello como una mascota.

—Sé lo que quieres. ¿Quieres que te lleve en esta cama? Estas desesperada por acabar. Pero la mamada será primero, Bella. ¿Entiendes?

Otra vez asiento y sonríe antes de presionar suavemente la cabeza hacia adelante. Envuelvo mis labios a su alrededor, mi mano se desliza sobre la base de su pene mientras mi lengua encuentra las venas y nervios, jugando con la punta antes de Samar más de él en la boca. Lo oigo gemir y el sonido me anima, me electriza. Me muevo hacia atrás y adelante, preparándolo, con la esperanza de que mi éxito sea recompensado con algo aún mejor.

Una vez más se queja y luego rápidamente saca mi cabeza.

—Ahora —dice. Y entonces él me empuja de nuevo en la cama y en un instante me da lo que anhelaba. Está dentro de mí, respondiendo a los ruegos de mi cuerpo para la liberación. Mi orgasmo llega rápidamente, desgarrando mi cuerpo como un tornado, haciendo girar la habitación y torciendo el mundo. Él continúa moviéndose dentro de mí, moliéndome, mordiendo mi cuello. Trato de aferrarme a él, pero él tiene mis brazos hacia abajo y su fuerza es insuperable.

—Nadie va a tocarte —dice, con la voz tan baja que tengo que luchar para escucharlo—. Nadie más que yo.

Él empuja de nuevo y grito. Me abruma, metiéndose en mí mientras que yo muevo las piernas debajo de él. Sí, este es un hombre peligroso. Peligroso porque su poder viene de mi propio deseo y su poder sobre mí está aumentando con el tiempo y la familiaridad. Puedo luchar con Mike, puedo luchar con Asha.

¿Pero Edward Cullen?

Lo miro fijamente a los ojos. ¿Puede leer mis pensamientos? Esa sonrisa es tranquila pero sabe lo que sugiere. Envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, su boca se mueve hacia abajo a mi oído.

—Bella —jadea.

Lo saca, me da la vuelta y se adentra otra vez. Vuelvo a gritar, mis pechos aplastados contra el firme colchón. Me agarro a los barrotes de madera de la cabecera como una barandilla, presa por la liberación.

Una vez más su boca llega a mi oído mientras empuja dentro de mí una y otra vez.

—Nadie más que yo —dice otra vez, su voz áspera mientras lucha por el control que le queda. Pero a medida que empujo las caderas hacia atrás contra él sé que su control está casi desaparecido—. Ahora —se queja y en ese momento es cuando nos venimos juntos. La sensación es tan fuerte y primitiva, se siente casi peligrosa.

Siento el peso de su pecho encima de mí cuando finalmente se derrumba; Cierro los ojos y trato de traerme de vuelta a la tierra.

Pude haber estado más segura con Mike


	31. Pate II Capitulo 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Chicas hermosas y divinas que creen.. MARATON yeah **

**Recuerden dejar un review.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16 **

Llego casi una hora tarde al trabajo. Bárbara me mira, sorprendida cuando paso junto a ella. Me había olvidado de llamar para advertirle de mi retraso, no es algo que hubiera pasado antes. Pero está bien. Ahora estoy compuesta. Los eventos hipnóticos de esta mañana pasaron. Para el momento que fuimos por caminos diferentes, la voz de Edward había adoptado su bajeza usual y tono casualmente confidente.

Pero cuando me siento en mi escritorio, meditando mientras reviso el contenido de mi bandeja de entrada, una sensación incómoda de preocupación me distrae. Me perdí antes, me di a él, mi cuerpo, mi voluntad… El ángel en mi hombro, muy abandonado e ignorado, alza su voz, incitándome a correr. Plegarias que escucharé sólo esta vez.

Pero no puedo huir de Edward. No ahora, ni todavía. Sam tenía razón: no es lo que yo quiera. Obviamente mi relación beneficia a la firma, mi carrera y así sucesivamente, pero en lo que me concierne, eso está más allá del punto. No puedo huir de Edward porque no quiero. Simplemente no tengo la voluntad necesaria para hacer que mis piernas se muevan.

Sam entra a mi oficina con su característica desconsideración. Bárbara está detrás de él con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta, dándonos privacidad.

—Sam, lo siento por no haber llamado a decir que llegaría tarde; yo… —Pero algo me detiene. El rastro de sudor que mancha su ceño, el sonrojamiento de sus mejillas y la rigidez de su mandíbula, todo eso sumado no puede significar nada bueno—. ¿Algo sucedió?

—¿No fue suficiente mi disculpa? —dice roncamente. Nunca he escuchado a su voz adquirir este tenor. Es fino, tosco; da indicios de un océano de rabia que amenaza con sumergir todo el edificio—. ¿No fui suficientemente sincero?

Niego con mi cabeza, no entiendo nada.

—Fui muy lejos la noche del viernes, sé eso. ¡Me disculpé por esa razón!

—Lo hiciste —digo, luego subo mis palmas en signo de confusión—. Lo siento, Sam, no estoy entendiendo. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué te molesta?

—Él se lo llevó.

—¿Qué se llevó?

_—¡TODO! _

El grito es tan fuerte que Bárbara se apresura a entrar como si esperará tener que separar una pelea. Pero cuando ve el rostro de Sam, ve el dolor, se retira y cierra la puerta de nuevo. Deseo que se hubiera quedado. Delante de mí está un hombre tan destrozado, no sería inverosímil si me dijera que alguien acababa de entrar a su casa y matado a sus hijos, violado a su esposa y robado un montón de posesiones. Pero Sam no tiene hijos, ni esposa y todas sus posesiones están aseguradas. Hasta donde sé, lo único que Sam tiene, la única cosa que le importa es su trabajo.

Me dejo caer en mi silla. Parece que el aire ha tomado un olor a sulfuro de presentimiento.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunto de nuevo. Pero lo sé. Sé que Sam se irá con los restos de su carrera empacados en una pequeña caja. Sé que su corazón ha sido aplastado con la misma callosidad que usamos para analizar los números de una división que está elegida para liquidación.

Y sé quién es el responsable.

Mientras deja que el silencio hable por él, me muevo de posición; Sam siempre ha sido capaz de provocar una mezcla de respeto e irrisión. Y él no pasó la línea el viernes. La destruyó. Si no estuviera asustada de dañar mi propia reputación, podría demandar.

Pero esa es la cosa. Nunca quise demandar. Estaba preparada para aceptar su disculpa, tan interesada como fuera. Estaba dispuesta a Samar esto en una dosis de día-a-día. Quería ver si podía que todo funcionara. No hacerlo no era simplemente malo para Sam. Era malo para mí.

—¿En qué acusaciones? —pregunto débilmente—. Tienen que tener acusaciones, ¿verdad?

—La queja de un cliente —sisea—. Aparentemente he hecho comentarios menospreciativos a algunas de las mujeres que trabajan para Twilight Wolf, Inc.… Mujeres con las cuales estoy seguro que nunca he hablado, pero están dispuestas a firmar afidávit de que lo he hecho. Y luego están otras compañías que han traído sus negocios aquí, unas más pequeñas que de repente recordaron que yo fui inapropiado en sus firmas también.

Él me mira, esperando una respuesta. Mi boca se abre pero nada sale.

—Es una broma, por supuesto —dice él, luego me quita los ojos de encima, se voltea hacia la pared y alza su puño—. ¡Es. UNA. BROMA!

Con cada palabra golpea su puño en la pared. Prácticamente puedo ver a Bárbara en el otro lado de la puerta preguntándose si debería entrar de nuevo.

Él sigue mirando la pared.

—Es una broma —dice de nuevo, más suave esta vez—. Nunca he acosado a una mujer en toda mi vida profesional.

—Buenoooo….

Sam se voltea lentamente, burlándose.

—¿Tú? —Da un paso más cerca—. Dije unos cuantos comentarios descarados el día que me mostraste tu vagina.

Me pongo fría, mis uñas arañan mi escritorio.

—No te mostré mi…

—Dime, si no hubiera dejado a Mike afuera de la clase, si hubiera aceptado su invitación a la cena, ¿me hubieras servido? ¿Me hubieras servido vino mientras usaba un vestido hecho del mismo material que una toalla? ¿Te hubiera sentado a mi lado, sin usar ropa interior, sabiendo cuán alto se iba a alzar el bordillo tan pronto te sentaras en la silla, sabiendo que estaría mirándote mientras _literalmente _estabas medio desnuda por toda la noche? ¿Hubieras dejado que Mike te degradara frente a mí, dándole el gusto de cumplir su pequeña venganza de fantasía?

Ahora soy yo quien se pone roja. La humillación de esa noche se dispara dentro de mí como el dolor de un musculo dañado que está volviendo a herirse.

—No hay necesidad de…

—Porque así fue como me pareció —continúa Sam, cortándome—. Te sentiste arrinconada. Sentiste que no tenías opción. Pero te di una opción. ¿Ese trasero que tu prometido estaba tan emocionado por mostrar? ¡Lo salvé! ¡Me fui! ¡Llamé al Sr. Cullen! No soy el chico malo aquí, ¿entonces por qué demonios me lanzaste a los perros? ¿Porque no te dije lo que querías escuchar?

—No te _mandé _a nadie —siseo. Lentamente me pongo de pie—. Estoy agradecida porque no actuaste como un idiota cuando Mike trató de usarte como un arma contra mí. Estoy agradecida de que llamaste al Sr. Cullen. Nada de eso te da el derecho de tratarme de la forma que lo hiciste el viernes. Pero a pesar de todo, no te hice despedir.

—Esperas que…

—¡No me importa lo que cree! —espeto, sin permitirle terminar su pensamiento—. Le conté a mi amante sobre mi día en el trabajo. Eso es todo. Punto. ¡Tengo derecho a hacer eso! ¡Todo lo que he hecho desde la última vez que te vi tenía derecho a hacerlo!

—¿Y lo mismo no funciona para mí? ¿En verdad crees que tenías derecho a hacer esto? —Sam dice la pregunta con vehemencia, pero después de que hablara se queda en el aire como una espada encima de mi cabeza.

Sam también ve la espada y se calma. Aparentemente está satisfecho con haberme indispuesto. Pero con la calma llega una nueva melancolía. Veo mientras sus hombros caen, el color rojo se drena de su rostro y de repente se ve viejo. Al menos diez años mayor de cómo se veía el viernes mientras se estaba riendo, y sin saberlo, sellando su destino. Él exhala fuertemente. Es un sonido triste y de arrepentimiento.

Cuando se voltea se ve vacío. Después de tantos actos inesperados se va de mi oficina con el silencio y el peso de un fantasma. Sam siempre ha sido más un problema que un enemigo. Como China o Arabia Saudita. No son países que amo pero reconozco su valor. Como diría él, reconozco la relación simbiótica. Y si esto fuera la guerra… Si alguna vez lo fuera, entonces Edward es un mercenario. Pelea bajo sus propias reglas, no esos soldados honorables pero pelea por mí. Le he pegado con… ¿Con qué? ¿Sexo? ¿Afecto? ¿Le he pagado al darle el control de mi propia vida?

Me pongo de pie de nuevo; mis piernas están temblorosas pero me las arreglo para reunir mi bolso e irme de la oficina.

—Me voy a Samar el resto del día libre —le digo a Bárbara.

—Oh, lo sé —dice ella, sonriéndome—. El Sr. Cullen ya llamó para decir que lo harías. Dijo que se encontraría contigo en su casa. Te hubiera pasado la llamada pero parecías… Ocupada.

La miro, segura de haberla escuchado mal. Se Sama un momento para inclinarse hacia adelante y susurra de manera conspiratoria:

—¡No tenía idea! ¡Él es ardiente, Bella!

Me pongo rígida, mi garganta se cierra así que simplemente respondo con un rígido asentimiento antes de voltear y alejarme.

De camino al ascensor me encuentro con Asha. Ella se detiene, me ofrece una delgada sonrisa que está en el territorio de ningún hombre, entre admiración y resentimiento.

—Escuché que te van a ascender al puesto de Sam —dice ella.

Me congelo. Todo adquiere una cualidad surrealista. Las sombras reflejadas por la luz toman la forma de espectros y sombras de personas.

—Estoy impresionada —continúa—. Lo hiciste. Ganaste. —Me da un reacio asentimiento de cabeza de indiferencia—. Al vencedor van los daños.

_Al vencedor van las reglas. _

—Tengo que irme.

Me alejo de ella antes de que pueda decir algo más. El viaje en el ascensor me hace nauseabunda. Sé que no estoy en condición para conducir pero entro en mi auto de todas formas. Me quedo bajo el límite de velocidad, esperando darme tiempo para pensar. Pero no ayuda. Lo único que hay en mi mente son rabia, miedo, confusión… ¿Miedo de qué?

Pero la respuesta a eso es fácil. Temo a mi protector.

Cuando llego la puerta de Edward está abierta. Me muevo en el camino de entrada, quito mis llaves del encendido y lentamente atravieso el patio delantero y entro a la casa. Nada está cerrado para mí. Todo se abre con un toque.

Lo encuentro en la sala, leyendo algún reporte. Me mira y sonríe.

—Con gusto —dice antes de volver su atención a los papeles en su mano.

Niego con mi cabeza.

—¿Crees que estoy aquí para agradecerte?

—¿Por qué no? Me encargué de Sam por ti. Si Mike es un problema…

—No lo será.

—Pero si lo es —continúa Edward—, me encargaré de él, también.

Detrás de él está una pintura. La he admirado antes. Es una pintura de unos amantes abstractos rodeados por una espiral caótica de figuras coloridas y no figurativas que parecen impotentes en sus esfuerzos por alejarse.

Cuando la vi por primera vez, pensé que la pintura era una declaración del poder del amor. Ahora me pregunto si es solamente una declaración de poder.

—Así no es como yo hago las cosas —digo—. No vivo en un mundo donde está bien destruir a aquellos que se me cruzan.

—Créeme, te acostumbrarás.

—Te voy a dejar.

Finalmente baja los papeles, se pone de pie y se mueve hacia mí. Estamos a treinta centímetros de distancia. No quiero responder hacia él pero mi cuerpo no coopera. Es casi Pavloviano. Se me acerca y mi pulso se acelera y hay un gentil pálpito entre mis piernas. Volteo mi cabeza, avergonzada por mi traición corporal, sabiendo que él puede verlo.

—Me dijiste que se acabó cientos de veces —dice suavemente—. Nunca es cierto, Bella. Lo has tratado pero no puedes alejarte. A veces piensas que deberías pero no lo haces. Te dije que quería estar contigo cuando fueras completamente mía. Ahora lo eres.

—No —digo débilmente, tratando de encontrar fuerza en la repetición—, no es como hago las cosas.

Con sus manos guía mi mentón hacia él, justo como esta mañana. Me mira a los ojos.

—Está bien —dice él—. He remoldado nuestro mundo.

Un pequeño sollozo se escapa de mis labios. Me doy vuelta y corro a la puerta. Pero incluso cuando salgo, incluso cuando entro a mi auto y salgo del camino de entrada, sé que no puedo alejarme de él.

_Incluso cuando no estoy contigo, estoy dentro de ti. Puedo tocar con un pensamiento. _

Estoy en problemas.

**FIN**

* * *

**Recuerden es el fin de esta segunda parte falta una mas les dejare el primer capitulo.**

**Besos**


	32. Parte III Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Este es el primer capitulo **

**Recuerden dejar un review.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

A veces la luna parece enojada al elevarse por encima de la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Somos, después de todo, ángeles con armas de fuego, ángeles que reciclamos cuidadosamente nuestras latas de Coca-Cola, mientras vertimos productos químicos en nuestras piscinas climatizadas que hemos construido a sólo unas cuadras de distancia del mar. Así que a veces, cuando la luna se levanta sobre el horizonte contaminado en un tono enojado de color rojo, es un recordatorio evidente de que somos ángeles con intención de crear un infierno terrenal.

Esta es una de esas noches. Estoy en el techo del Observatorio Griffith viendo la luna y puedo sentir su furia igual que la mía. ¿Dónde está el pedazo de cielo que me prometieron? ¿Una vida de paz y de éxito obtenido con honor? ¿Dónde está el hombre en quien puedo confiar para ser ético en su búsqueda de la grandeza? ¿Qué pasó con la simplicidad de saber con certeza lo que está bien y lo que está mal?

_Lo lanzaste lejos_, dice mi ángel interior. _Escuchaste a tu diablo y elegiste un camino diferente. _

Es cierto, pero no tengo ganas de responsabilizarme. El viento se eleva, levanta mi pelo, y lo impulsa hacia atrás manteniendo mis ojos en la luna roja. Quiero que el viento me limpie, para hacerme estallar simplemente lejos de los errores y de la inmoralidad.

Pero hay otras cosas que quiero más. Al igual que Edward Cullen. Cuando se me acerca, siento un impulso abrumador de ceder a él. Pensaba que al romper el control de mi novio, Mike, me convertiría en la dueña de mi propia vida. Pero ahora es sólo otra versión de lo mismo. Mike me controlaba con la culpa y la vergüenza, incluso miedo. Edward me controla con un beso.

Un beso en la nuca, una mano en la parte baja de la espalda, una caricia por el interior de mi muslo, eso es todo lo que necesita. Mi cuerpo anula los mensajes de mi mente. Solía pensar que el estar con Edward me empoderaba, pero él dirige ese poder.

Me estremezco cuando la luna se eleva más alto, perdiendo algo de su fulgor carmesí. Pienso en Sam, el hombre del que informé ayer. ¿Estará mirando esta luna, también? Sam fue obligado a salir de su puesto de trabajo por la sencilla razón de que él me insultó, y Edward se enteró. No es lo que yo quería, y aun si lo quisiera, la venganza cosechada por un sustituto no es venganza en absoluto.

Pero cuando Edward me toca de la manera correcta, no me acuerdo. No recuerdo qué es lo que quiero, o mejor dicho, se me olvida que quiero otras cosas además de él.

Si él estuviera aquí ahora, en esta cubierta del techo, con los turistas y astrónomos pululando alrededor de los telescopios anticuados, ¿dejaría que me tocase? Si estuviera detrás de mí y deslizara su mano, ahuecando el pecho, ¿protestaría?

Te lo juro, sólo de pensar en él me hace palpitar. Tal vez es la luna y yo soy el océano, mis mareas que se elevan a nuevas alturas por la fuerza de su presencia.

El pensamiento me emociona y me molesta. Después de todo, el océano tiene su propia fuerza, ¿no? Se mueve con el viento, da y destruye a partes iguales. La gente ama y teme al océano. Ellos lo respetan. Pero sin la luna, el mar no es más que un lago.

Necesita a la luna.

Me doy la vuelta y me dirijo hacia la curva que baja hasta la base del edificio. _Consigue un control, Bella_. Pero no sé si pueda. No puedo controlar mis mareas.


	33. Parte III Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Este es el fin del maratón **

**Recuerden dejar un review.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

Manejé durante un tiempo antes de ir a casa. Cuando llegue allí, descubro de inmediato su Alfa Romeo Spider estacionado frente a mi casa. Es imposible pasarlo por alto. Él se confunde un poco mejor, apoyado en la parte exterior de la puerta. Sus brazos están cruzados y su cabello salpicado de canas brilla con el ligero rocío de la noche. Estaciono mi coche, pero mantengo el motor en marcha en un ronroneo de descanso. Una parte de mí sabía que iba a venir. Eso no quiere decir que estoy preparada para ello.

Pero no es mi elección. Así que apago el motor y me acerco cuidadosamente.

—No me has dejado tiempo para mí misma —le digo.

Él sonríe con tristeza.

—Estoy tratando de encontrar un término medio entre ser protector y ser intrusivo. Pensé que no irrumpir en tu casa sería un buen comienzo.

No puedo evitar sonreír.

—Estás aprendiendo. —Pongo la llave en la cerradura, abro la puerta y dejo que me siga a la sala—. Aun así —le digo, una vez que estamos dentro y él se sienta en el sofá—, podrías haber llamado.

—Lo podría haber hecho —está de acuerdo—. No lo hice.

Me giro hacia a él. No entiendo a este hombre. Hay momentos en los que no estoy del todo segura de si me gusta. Pero, Dios mío, lo quiero.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—No me vas a dejar —dice con sencillez.

—¿Piensas en llegar a hacer esa llamada?

—Lo hago. —Él ladea la cabeza, sonríe—. Tendría que haber hecho algo específico para darte motivos de dejarme. No lo he hecho, así que ahora no puedes querer hacer otra cosa que quedarte.

—¿No has hecho nada en concreto? —No digo el nombre de Tom. No lo necesito.

—Bella. —Edward suspira ligeramente como si estuviera decepcionado por mi falta de visión—. La forma en la que Sam te habló... las cosas que él te dijo... si uno de tus superiores le hubiesen oído, ¿habría perdido su trabajo?

—Pero no lo oyeron —señalo—. Estás hablando de casos hipotéticos, eligiendo tu verdad. Sam me ayudó cuando Mike estaba tratando de humillarme. Eso es parte de la historia, también.

—¿Y si Sam hubiese pensado que poniéndose del lado de Mike habría ayudado a sus propios intereses, todavía crees que te habría ayudado?

—No lo sé, Edward. —Alzo mis manos con exasperación—. ¿Crees que Stalin habría ayudado a derrotar a Hitler si él no hubiera invadido Rusia? A veces no necesitamos analizar motivaciones. A veces, sólo podemos poner nuestras manos juntas y estar agradecidos de que los Nazis perdieran.

Edward se recuesta en el sofá, con los ojos iluminados por mis desafíos.

—Estoy agradecido de que los Nazis perdieran, también, pero no creo que Stalin tuviese un pase.

—Sam no es Stalin.

—No, Stalin merecía morir. Sam sólo merece perder su trabajo. —Él mira hacia la calle al retumbar un camión—. Esto es un negocio, Bella. Sam ha acosado sexualmente a un empleado y ha enojado a un cliente muy importante. La gente es despedida por estas cosas todo el tiempo.

—Pero no fue despedido por _acosarme_. —Edward estaba a olas de distancia del punto.

—Hubiera sido... _incómodo _si los cargos hubieran venido de ti, y no querías tomar parte en eso. Así que simplemente me aseguré de que las acusaciones proviniesen de otras personas.

Vamos en círculos y ahora estoy demasiado mareada para continuar.

Me quedo mirando el techo de color blanco que hay encima de mí. He trabajado para mantener el interior de mi casa simple, sofisticada, cómoda, pero ahora esta sala se siente complicada, indomable, e incómoda. Todo sobre Edward me agita. Su voz vibra dentro de mí como el ritmo de una canción de rock, manteniéndome viva, emociones amplificadas que de otro modo podría suprimir.

—Acabo de salir de una relación —le recuerdo—. He pasado años siendo controlada por la visión de alguien más sobre mí y ahora tú quieres controlarme, también.

—No. —Se pone de pie, y se movió a mi lado—. No quiero controlarte. —Él deja que sus dedos se deslicen bajo mi barbilla, guía mi cara en su dirección—. Me _gustaría _corromperte... aunque sólo sea un poco.

—¿Corromperme?

—Bella, si dejas que te ayude, podríamos tenerlo todo. ¿Las personas que se burlaban de ti o trataban de hacerte la vida más difícil? Ellos se inclinaran ante nosotros. Sam era un cuento con moraleja. Necesitamos eso. La gente debe saber lo que pasa con aquellos que tratan de hacernos caer... aquellos que tratan de _menospreciarnos_.

—Estamos hablando de la vida de un hombre.

—Estoy hablando de ganar.

Su mano se desliza a la parte baja de mi espalda y yo instintivamente me inclino hacia él, presionando mis senos contra su pecho.

—Quiero que dejes de interferir en la carrera de mis compañeros de trabajo.

—Ah, pero quieres tantas cosas —susurra, pasando sus dientes en el lóbulo de mi oreja—. ¿Qué es lo que más quieres, Bella? ¿Equidad?¿Poder? —Él me empuja suavemente contra la pared; haciendo gestos con su lengua contra la base de mi garganta—. ¿Yo?

Trato de responder, pero sus manos están en mi camisa, tirando de mí, desabrochando mis pantalones y dejándolos caer.

Da un paso hacia atrás, saca el móvil del bolsillo, y apunta en mi dirección.

—Quiero esta imagen. Quiero ser capaz de mirarte cuando no estés conmigo.

Inmediatamente siento mi cara arder y trato de cubrirme con mis manos pero él niega con la cabeza.

—No, deja los brazos a los lados. Nunca debes avergonzarte de mostrarte a ti misma. En el momento en que esté hecho nadie va a tener el coraje de cuestionar tu audacia. Ellos te admiraran.

Mis brazos están a los lados, pero me cuesta. Esto no está bien, no sé por qué se lo permito... excepto que quiero permitírselo.

—No vas a mostrar esto a nadie —le digo. ¿Es una pregunta? ¿Una declaración? ¿Una petición? No lo sé.

Debería estar horrorizada... pero la idea de ser vista... ser audaz sin consecuencias...

Sacudo mi cabello hacia atrás de mis hombros, bajo la cabeza en un ángulo coqueto... e invito a usar la cámara.

Sonríe con aprobación y toma otra foto antes de poner el teléfono en la mesita. Se quita la chaqueta lentamente, la cuelga sobre una silla mientras me quedo apretada contra la pared, sostenida por una fuerza invisible.

Se sienta en el sofá, hace señas para que me acerque a él.

Camino a él como una mujer en estado de hipnosis... tal vez eso es lo que soy. Tal vez él me lanzó un hechizo.

Me monto a horcajadas, vestida sólo con el sujetador y las bragas. Sus manos toman mis pechos.

—Esto fuera —dice en voz baja pero con una nota de autoridad que es imposible pasar por alto.

Me quito el sujetador, dejo mis pechos derramarse. Con movimientos lánguidos, casi casuales, lo siento apretando un poco, jugando con mis pezones hasta que se tornan largos y duros y necesitados.

—Eres hermosa así —me dice—. Tenemos que designar un día en que sólo lo que te pongas sean esta bragas. —Pone su dedo en el interior de la cintura, tirando de la goma elástica—. Podríamos cenar de esta manera, ver la televisión, charlar tomando café, contigo usando prácticamente nada, completamente disponible para que te toque y saboree.

Y con eso, se inclina hacia adelante, besa mis pechos mientras su mano se desliza dentro de mi ropa interior, encontrando mi clítoris y haciéndome jadear.

—¿Harías eso por mí, Bella?

Me sonrojo sabiendo que la respuesta es afirmativa y asiento.

—¿Y qué harías por ti misma? —me pregunta, deslizando un dedo dentro de mí—. Si te doy el mundo en un plato, ¿lo tomarías?

—Edward —le digo. Quiero explicarme, decirle que está equivocado, pero el dedo comienza a moverse. Me cubre el cuello y los hombros de besos diseñados para provocar anhelos más que satisfacción. Me quejo y por instinto mis caderas dan sacudidas contra él.

—Solo espera, Bella. —Sus caricias se vuelven más exigentes, siento que el orgasmo viene—. Ellos van a jugar con nuestras reglas y vamos a cambiar las reglas que nos plazcan. Todas estas preocupaciones que tienes acerca de las opiniones ajenas no tendrán ningún fundamento. Nadie te juzgará, nadie se atreverá.

Empuja otro dedo dentro de mí y yo me vengo, allí mismo a caballo entre sus piernas. Me estremezco, agarrando sus hombros, mis dedos se clavaban en la tela de su camisa, presionando en su piel. Creo que digo su nombre, pero estoy tan abrumada que es difícil para mí saber lo que estoy haciendo, lo que estoy diciendo... Es un caos.

Es espectacular.

Él me empuja sobre mi espalda; las bragas caen. Está encima de mí mientras se quita la ropa, mirando mientras me esfuerzo por recuperar el aliento. Está desnudo ahora, su erección alcanzándome, dura, los músculos esculpidos sólo haciendo alusión a la potencia real que existe en su interior. Él se inclina y acaricia mi mejilla. Es un toque suave, tan tierno como sensual.

—Eres tan hermosa —dice en voz baja—. Dime que lo sabes.

No sé cómo responder. Me sacudo con anticipación cuando lo alcanzo, pero él me toma por la muñeca, me mantiene lejos mientras se acerca.

—Dilo, Bella. Dime que eres hermosa.

Me retuerzo un poco y trato de alejarme pero guía mi cara de nuevo a él.

—Dilo.

Presiono mis labios en una línea delgada, la vista dirigida hacia él entre los párpados entornados.

Y entonces algo me pasa. Fuerzo a tirar de mis brazos. Me observa, su expresión ahora es de pregunta, poco a poco me levanto hasta que estoy parada sobre mis rodillas, mis piernas dobladas hacia atrás, mi postura recta mientras descaradamente lo miro a los ojos.

—Yo soy hermosa —le digo, mi voz está segura, fuerte... e incluso a mis propios oídos, seductora.

Sonríe, se arrodilla delante de mí en el sofá. Observa como con lánguidos y lujuriosos movimientos cómo me recuesto, mis rodillas todavía flexionadas, la espalda arqueada. Levantando mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza como si posara para un cartel.

—Soy hermosa —le digo de nuevo.

Y está encima de mí, con las manos agarrando mis hombros. Le siento con fuerza en el interior de mis muslos.

—Ahora, Edward. Introdúcete en mí.

Y con un gemido él lo hace, me penetra en amplios movimientos circulares. Sus caderas moviéndose contra las mías, mi postura es como la de una bailarina cuando se eleva a los cielos con su pareja. Esta tan profundo ahora, empujando con fuerza, tocando todos mis nervios, y como un aplauso silencioso que se basa en un rugido siento la aceptación del orgasmo. Siento que mis paredes se contraen en torno a él, abrazándolo con mi cuerpo tembloroso y un grito escapa de mis labios.

En ese momento yo creo en todo. Soy hermosa y poderosa.

Y voy a gobernar. Si no es el mundo, entonces sin duda a este hombre.

Con cuidado despliego mis piernas, extendiéndolas a ambos lados de él. Él se levanta, cambiando su peso sobre sus rodillas para darme espacio, pero yo no espero a que se baje solo de nuevo. En lugar de eso me planto en mis pies y levanto mis caderas, presionando mi pelvis contra la suya, forzándole al interior una vez más. Esta vez soy yo quien marca el ritmo, saboreando la fricción mientras muevo mis caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo en el aire. Puedo ver lo que le estoy haciendo, su respiración es superficial; sus brazos tiemblan aunque sé que no es de esfuerzo. Es de excitación.

Y cuando ya no puede quedarse quieto, agarra mis piernas y aunque todavía está arrodillado las eleva hasta los hombros. Una vez más con un brazo a cada lado de mí cabeza. Y otra vez está profundamente en mi mundo, vulnerable y fuerte e inundada en perfecto éxtasis.

—Yo te daré todo —él respira—, todo. Y lo tomarás.

Afuera la fuerza del viento golpea contra las ventanas como un grito, es bestial y casi aterrador, completamente delicioso. Me agarro a sus brazos, superando otro orgasmo, incluso más fuerte esta vez. Y con una sensación arrolladora, lo siento explotar dentro de mí, dejándome absorber su poder.

Energía suficiente para conquistar el mundo.

Tal vez incluso el poder suficiente para conquistarlo.


	34. Parte III Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Disculpen la tardanza chicas pero tuve que pelear por la computadora con mi hijo de 4 años (jamás creí que llegaría el día tan pronto), en serio desde que se levanta quiere ver películas por la compu pero en fin creo que lo chiqueo un poco, asi que como me apure hze la comida limpie mi casa lave ropa y no tenia nada que hacer me puse a teje jeje y no lo hago taaan mal **

**Diana Rusher chica apareciste ya creí que no me leías :( y no quería molestarte pero muchas gracias por seguir tu sabes que fuiste de las primeras en animarme y si estoy aquí es en gran parte gracias a ti**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Podría haberle pedido que se quedara a pasar la noche. Podría haberlo hecho. Pero ambos necesitábamos el espacio que pedía. Tengo que dejar que las mareas altas se alejen a algo más manejable, menos intenso.

De lo contrario me temo que voy a ahogar al mundo.

Hablamos un poco. Otra vez sostuve que Sam no debía ser tratado injustamente por una infracción moderada. Pero Edward atraviesa los desafíos y las preocupaciones como si fueran de papel y él fuese las tijeras. Mi hermana trató esas cosas con un desprecio similar. Salvo que lo hizo como una maníaca de adrenalina y vicios químicos, mientras que Edward lo hace con la confianza, el desprecio, y la pura fuerza de voluntad.

¿Pero al final no van a ser los mismos resultados? ¿Destrucción, pérdida, corazones rotos? ¿No es posible que las preocupaciones sean como costras, feas pero parte de la curación?

Pero entonces, ¿qué iba a saber acerca de la cura? No creo tener ninguna cicatriz, sólo heridas abiertas que he aprendido a cubrir ligeramente con curitas.

Trabajar a través del dolor y curarse son cosas completamente diferentes.

Y aquí está, la mañana, y estoy sola en mi cama. Había intentado dormir en mi bata de felpa francesa pero las etiquetas y las costuras me molestaban irritándome la piel. Todo mi cuerpo es ahora más sensible, después de su contacto. Así que me la quité, dejé que la suavidad de mis sábanas me hiciese dormir.

Del mismo modo que estoy ahora ante el espejo, desnuda, me doy cuenta de que me voy a sentir así durante todo el día. Desnuda, vulnerable, avergonzada. No puedo pensar en ninguna razón por la que Sam haya guardado silencio. Ahora lo que pasó entre Mike y yo estará rodando por

toda la oficina. Y el enfoque será sin duda el papel que tiene el Sr. Cullen en la ruptura. Tanto Edward como mi compañera de trabajo, Asha, me han asegurado en sus diferentes formas que me ascenderán al puesto de Sam. Mis logros profesionales han sido impresionantes, pero no lo suficientes como para haberme ganado ese honor, por lo que será otra suposición acertada que me lo he ganado estando de espaldas. Los que son mis iguales hoy, mañana responderán ante mí, pero todavía me verán como una puta sexualmente disponible para cualquier hombre que me ayude a avanzar.

¿Y cuántos hombres pondrán a prueba esa teoría? Mientras esté con Edward, tal vez nadie. Pero sin él, todos los ejecutivos sentirán que tienen el derecho a ocupar su lugar. Esperarán que extienda mis piernas por mi carrera.

Y por supuesto, está el señor Freeland, el cofundador de la empresa y padrino de Mike. Seguramente he conseguido un enemigo en él. Él me tiene que soportar debido a la influencia de Edward, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? ¿De cuántos frentes vendrán los ataques?

Debería odiar a Edward por ponerme en esta posición. Pero me muevo a través de los recuerdos de la noche anterior, sintiéndome debajo de él, sintiendo su pulso dentro de mí, recordando cómo se veía después, a mi lado, desnudo y perfecto... bueno, no lo odio.

Así que, con las manos temblorosas, me pongo un conservador traje negro de lana ligera combinado con una blusa de gasa blanca articulada en un cuello de arco recatado. Es una armadura delgada para la batalla, pero tendrá que valer.

Cuando llego a mi oficina, Bárbara está lista para mí. Los informes están impresos con una estabilidad brillante y se mantienen unidos en carpetas de color azul profundo. Tengo una reunión en menos de media hora.

Reviso mi bandeja de entrada. Hay una nota anunciando la partida de Sam Uley. Es extraño pensar que fue ayer.

El mensaje explica que hasta la sustitución de Uley (que será en cuestión de días) estamos todos básicamente en manos de nuestros dispositivos. Si cualquiera de nosotros tiene una pregunta que necesita respuesta inmediata o un proyecto que necesita ayuda en la gestión, hemos de mandar un e-mail al superior de Uley, el Sr. Costin.

El superior de Uley. No puedo evitar sonreír ante eso. Esas palabras podrían significar muchas cosas. Pero mi diversión disminuye rápidamente ante los problemas urgentes que me consumen. Así que van a estar nombrando el reemplazo de Uley en días. Y sin embargo, nadie me ha llamado. Tal vez Edward, Asha... tal vez se equivocan. Tal vez ofrecieron el puesto de Sam a otra persona.

Y si ese es el caso... No puedo decidir si estar aliviada o decepcionada profundamente. Probablemente debería ser lo primero y si eso es lo que sucede, esa es la emoción que le mostraré al mundo.

¿Pero en lo profundo de mis entrañas? Habrá una rabiosa decepción. No debería ser así, pero no creo ser capaz de evitarlo.

A las nueve y media en punto, mi equipo está revisando los archivos y preparando la presentación de Twilight Wolf. Taci, Daemon, Nin, y Asha, todos tienen funciones a desempeñar, detalles que explicarán, preguntas preparadas para la reunión. Pero al final son simples coristas. Mañana es mi día. Voy a ser la única que va a subir o bajar.

Ellos me miran diferente... pero no exactamente juzgándome. Todos ellos, con excepción de Asha, parecen nerviosos. Cuando hago una pregunta, saltan a responder con ojos ansiosos, y luego en silencio dan un suspiro de alivio cuando lanzo palabras de aprobación. Hay matices, por supuesto. Taci parece un poco curiosa, el temor de Nin parece teñido de desaprobación. Cuando me paro, los ojos de Daemon parecen persistir en donde mi falda abraza mis caderas. Cuando le mando una mirada inquisitiva, inmediatamente baja la vista hacia el suelo, inclinando la cabeza como si estuviera rezando... o avergonzado.

Todos ellos saben. Pero no van a probarme y ciertamente no se van a burlar de mí.

Me tienen miedo. Y ese miedo parece simultáneamente repelerles y atraerlos. Eso probablemente me debería molestar. Pero realmente sólo toman distancia y se cubren las espaldas.

Estoy consiguiendo el trabajo de Sam.

Daemon levanta la vista de nuevo como paseándola por la habitación, repasando los números. Su mirada se eleva por encima de mis caderas en esta ocasión, a mis pechos. Él piensa que no lo noto, no cree que yo sepa lo que él quiere.

Y esa es la clave, ¿no? Se trata de lo que él quiere que haga con él. Puedo ver que nunca se atrevería a tratar de ser el agresor. Su respeto es tangible.

_¿Las personas que se burlaban de ti o trataron de hacer tu vida más difícil? Ellos se inclinaran ante nosotros. _

La idea es inquietante...

...Y un poco más emocionante.

Sé que no debería ser así, pero... bueno, nunca he probado este tipo de alimentación antes. Y oh, ¿cuántos años de cazar, luchar y mantener el control? Y aquí, en un solo acto, Edward me lo ha dado.

Trago fuerte, cambiando mi enfoque a Asha. Ella es la única persona cuya actitud sigue siendo la misma. Sus ojos oscuros son atentos pero no regalan nada. Ella es la imagen de la calma y la compostura. Irónico, ya que aquí es la única que merece ser intimidada.

Un poco de mi confianza se desvanece. No mucha, no la suficiente como para hacerme humilde, todavía. Pongo los hombros hacia atrás, terminando la reunión. Tenemos toda la información necesaria para la presentación de mañana. Todo lo que queda por hacer es volver a nuestras esquinas particulares y practicar nuestras líneas.

Al final, con un gesto silencioso de la mano indico que se vayan de mi oficina. Y así, ellos salen en fila. Taci, Nin, Daemon con una sonrisa persistente. Todos obedientes, todos listos para complacer.

Otra vez ese pequeño escalofrío...

... que es rápidamente aplastado cuando se hace evidente que Asha se está quedando atrás, esperando hasta que estemos solas.

—¿Quieres algo, Asha? —le pregunto cuando los demás se han ido.

—¿Hoy es mi último día?

La pregunta me golpea como una corriente eléctrica, lo que me hace temporalmente incapaz de hablar.

Estamos frente a frente, obteniendo detalles de la otra. Ella también lleva un traje negro, pero a diferencia de mí, está usando pantalones y una

camiseta de color crudo abotonada bajo la pulcra chaqueta. Su pelo cuelga por la espalda, el mismo tono medianoche, que su ropa.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —farfullo.

Ella se encuentra con mis ojos, pero no responde.

—¿Les dijiste que me acosté con Edward?

Su boca se curva hacia abajo en una mueca.

—No —dice secamente—. Tenía la esperanza de mantener la información sobre tu cabeza, pero es obvio que ya saben. Tal vez Sam pensó que decirlo sería su venganza por la caída. Está claro que es contraproducente.

La idea de Sam tomando represalias me hace temblar. Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho para protegerme.

—¿Hoy es mi último día? —pregunta de nuevo.

—No que yo sepa —le digo—. Pero de nuevo, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Asha estudia mi rostro antes de responder.

—Tu amante está preparando el escenario. —Su voz es firme, sin emoción—. Él está escogiendo participantes, despidiendo a los actores que no le agradan. Es lo que hay que hacer antes de que suba el telón.

—Y entonces, ¿qué?

Curva sus labios en una sonrisa de Mona Lisa.

—Y entonces podrá hacer su linda pequeña danza de marionetas.

Siento un destello de rabia, pero mi replica llega demasiado tarde. Ella ya se ha ido.

Me doy vuelta y miro por la ventana. El cielo es de un gris oscuro, tal vez se está gestando una tormenta. Cuando era niña, tenía miedo de las tormentas. Pero ahora, cuando pienso en una tormenta, mi mente divaga hacia el océano. Esas agitadas olas, blancas como la nieve creando una sensación de emoción, peligro, y sobre todo, belleza.

—Yo soy hermosa —me digo en voz baja. Es curioso, porque en el pasado siempre he pensado que la belleza es una cosa de princesas. Pero cuando

digo la palabra estos días, siento diferente. Es como que ha cambiado el significado a algo más rico, más oscuro y mucho más sensual.

—Yo soy hermosa.

Es un mantra, un canto, una aspiración. Me siento en mi escritorio. Hay calma en el aislamiento del trabajo.

Cuando era pequeña, no sabía que quería ser consultora de negocios, pero sí sabía que quería hacer algo relacionado con los números y la estrategia. En la escuela secundaria me enamoré de la hermosa ecuación de Einstein, y de niña me gustaba jugar al ajedrez con mi padre... a pesar de que comencé a perder el interés en el juego cuando tenía trece años... justo en el momento en que empecé a ganarle con regularidad.

¿Qué habría hecho Melody con su vida de haber vivido? Sus sueños para el futuro eran siempre un poco volubles. Un día, quería ser bailarina, al día siguiente actriz, una vez me llevó a un lado y me susurró que quería ser ladrona de joyas. Dijo que ni siquiera iba a vender todas las joyas que robaría, que las escondería en el ático hasta que tuviera tantas que cuando subiera allí brillarían en la oscuridad como un cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas terrenales.

Yo tenía unos siete años cuando me dijo eso, y hacerme una idea mental de lo que me decía me hizo reír con deleite. Melody siempre me hacía sonreír en aquellos días. Era tan divertida y vivaz. La amaba. Creo que mis padres también la querían... pero no sin condiciones.

Al final, ella llevó todo demasiado lejos y como una supernova acabó brillando tan fuerte que se quemó a sí misma. Y mis padres simplemente se apartaron del espectáculo, fingieron que no estaba allí y se enfocaron en mí. Mi luz nunca fue tan impresionante como la de Melody, pero era constante, y eso es lo que era necesario para mí, mantener el amor que había perdido Melody. Mi padre me dijo que no derramase lágrimas por ella. Dijo que ella simplemente ya no existía, no para nosotros. Y así fue. Por la noche me hubiese gustado enterrar mi cara en mi almohada y llenarla de lágrimas. Sin embargo, yo me cuidaba de hacerlo y ella era sólo... borrada.

El rechazo es más terrorífico que la muerte. Después de todo, para entonces yo ya sabía todo acerca de la muerte. Pero hasta entonces no fui

capaz de darme cuenta que podía llegar a ser completamente invisible para mis seres queridos.

Mis padres ni siquiera saben que he terminado con Mike. Obviamente tengo que decirles con el tiempo, pero una parte de mí tiene mucho miedo de que si ven que mi luz no es constante, también me borren. Y sin embargo, aquí en el trabajo sigo siendo la estrella en la que todo el mundo me ha convertido, a pesar de mis errores... quizás a causa de ellos. Edward es un alquimista que convierte los errores en premios. Él se asegura de que las personas me vean y no me den la espalda si brillo demasiado. Esa es la realidad de Edward que tanto me atrae y me asusta.

_Ellos van a jugar con nuestras reglas y vamos a cambiar las reglas que nos plazcan. _

Es un juego muy diferente al ajedrez con el que me crié.

Trato de empujar esos pensamientos de mi mente mientras trato de memorizar estadísticas, cifras de doble control y porcentajes. A las seis, Bárbara mete la cabeza en mi oficina para ver si hay algo más que necesite antes de irse, pero yo simplemente sacudo la cabeza y le deseo buenas noches. Todo lo que necesito está en las carpetas de mi escritorio. La tangibilidad de los números me tranquiliza. Son algo que puedo mantener cuando todo lo demás está al revés. Cuando cierro mi oficina es bien entrada la noche, el edificio está oscuro y prácticamente vacío.

Excepto.

La luz en la oficina de Asha está encendida. No es infrecuente que se quede hasta tarde, pero no hasta tan tarde. No después de que el cielo esté completamente negro y las únicas otras personas en el edificio son los porteros y el personal de seguridad. Debería pasar por la puerta sin mirar. ¿Cuántas veces ha tratado de socavarme, humillarme e incluso dominarme? Mil veces. Si contase hoy, mil y una. Debería ignorarla.

Pero su luz está encendida y por alguna razón me encuentro buscando su puerta.

Yo no llamo. En lugar de eso simplemente giro la manilla. Esperando verla con sus copias, analizando los mismos archivos que he estado estudiando o tal vez investigando otras empresas, tratando de encontrar nuevas empresas que atraer para mejorar su situación, en cambio ella está mirando con tal intensidad a la pared, que le peguntaría si ve algo que yo

no veo. Tal vez una aparición, o el contorno nebuloso de un sueño perdido. Algo más que la pintura blanca.

—Me gradué entre el diez por ciento más alto de mi clase en Stanford —dice. Ni siquiera me ha mirado. No debería estar aquí en este momento. Debería haber llamado. Pero nada de eso la desconcierta. Ella mira a la pared y continúa—. Fui reclutada. Esta empresa me _quería_. Ellos sabían lo que podía hacer por ellos. No necesito dormir con nadie para llegar hasta aquí.

—Nunca me acosté con nadie por ambición —le digo, reconociendo y corrigiendo el insulto, pero esta vez sin ofensa. Estoy un poco cansada para otra pelea—. Dime una cosa —le pregunto—, si lo hubiera hecho, ¿de verdad tienes un problema moral con ello? ¿Tu amargura sale del rechazo o de la decepción?

Ella permanece en silencio, esperando que aclare.

—Si hay un hombre que te puede ayudar con tu carrera —continúo—, alguien por el que estás atraída, ¿le echarías el guante, a cambio de su ayuda?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—No es lo mío. Cuando utilizo el sexo como herramienta, es como cuchillo, no como escalera. —Por fin me mira con una leve sonrisa—. Tú utilizas el sexo como una llave maestra. Te abre las puertas. Tu forma parece ser sorprendentemente eficaz.

Asha se ha quitado su chaqueta. Su camisa blanca se ve pura en su piel de color marrón claro. Ella es india de ascendencia oriental pero algo en ella trasciende de la nacionalidad. Es casi más un concepto que una persona. Ella encarna frescura, ambición agresiva, intensa sensualidad, honestidad maliciosa... Añade feminidad al sadismo.

—No quiero el puesto de Sam —le digo en voz baja.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta Asha—. Vas a conseguir su empleo. Lo he oído de una fuente confiable. Los altos mandos probablemente piensen que será mejor dártelo después de tu previsible éxito en la reunión con Twilight Wolf. —Hace una pausa, inclina la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado—. Dime, ¿dónde te fuiste corriendo después de enterarte que despidieron a Sam? Te fuiste muy deprisa.

—Tuve que enfrentarlo.

Le Toma un momento a Asha contextualizar las palabras, pero una vez que lo hace, una suave risa escapa de sus labios rosas brillante.

—¿Al Sr. Cullen? ¿Crees que no tiene escrúpulos? —Ella se pone de pie, cruza hasta mí, sus labios en mi oreja—. Nunca he sido un faro de la moral —señala—. No se consigue nada siendo conflictiva, si constantemente eliges el camino de la maldad.

—No lo hago —empiezo a decir, pero Asha me interrumpe.

—Eres mala, Bella. —Llega hasta mí, esconde mi cabello detrás de mí oreja, pasa los dedos de arriba abajo por mi espalda a medida que me pongo rígida—. Follaste a un extraño —dice, su voz tan suave como una caricia—. Traicionaste a tu novio Tomando la polla del señor Cullen en tu boca. Mentiste a Sam respecto a ello, a todo el mundo realmente.

—¿Recuerdas que puedo hacer que te despidan? —le digo secamente.

—Oh, sé que está a la vuelta de la esquina. Tal vez no mañana, tal vez ni siquiera la próxima semana, pero pronto. Primero Sam, luego yo, tiene sentido. Mientras que tenga oportunidad, bien podría divertirme. —Su mano se desliza hasta mi culo, pero luego se aleja unos pasos antes de que tenga la oportunidad de protestar—. Me gustaría decir que si me hubieran dado la oportunidad, me hubiese acostado con tu señor Cullen. —Ella camina hacia la ventana, pone sus dedos en el cristal—. Cuando entra en una habitación, la domina, es casi imposible no mirarlo. Su forma, sus hombros anchos, su estructura muscular… y sin embargo, todo eso no es nada en comparación con su presencia. Él tiene una... una sofisticación salvaje. Es el James Bond de Daniel Craig, un sexy Gordon Gekko joven.

—Él es Edward Cullen —digo con una sonrisa porque mientras ella trabaja en las analogías, yo no puedo comparar a este hombre con ningún otro. Su efecto en mi vida es tan único e inesperado, que se distingue de los hombres de las imágenes cinematográficas que causan estragos a sus adversarios en la ficción.

—Sí —Asha está de acuerdo—. Él es Edward Cullen y es un jugador dispuesto y ansioso en sus juegos de dormitorio. No porque quiera tu ayuda, sino porque le gustaría ver si puede quebrarte.

Me río, casi encantada por su arrogancia.

—¿No crees que pueda? —pregunta... aunque tal vez no sea una pregunta. Su voz no tiene ninguna inflexión. Se vuelve hacia mí sacudiendo la cabeza—. Tu problema es que nunca has entendido completamente el poder de ser una mujer deseada.

Mi mente retrocede a una noche en la cama de Edward. Yo había subido encima de él, se negó hasta que dijo:

—Por favor.

Asha sonríe, al leer mi mente.

—El poder entre las sábanas no significa nada si no aprendes a ampliar tu alcance fuera de la habitación.

Aparto la mirada. La habitación parece ser cada vez más fría. Me froto la parte posterior de los brazos para entrar en calor.

—No tienes que creerme —prosigue Asha—. Está en la historia de la religión. Adán y Eva, Sansón y Dalila, Salomé y su danza de los siete velos: todos hablan de la misma verdad innegable. Si una mujer quiere realmente algo, ya sea que su hombre muerda la manzana, poner de rodillas a un súper héroe divinamente designado, o la cabeza de Bautista en una bandeja de plata, ella puede tenerlo. Una mujer puede tenerlo todo si sabe cómo usar lo que Dios le dio.

Me echo a reír, pero luego…

_Si te doy el mundo en una bandeja, ¿lo Tomarías? _

La cabeza de Bautista en una bandeja. ¿Es realmente tan diferente de lo que me está ofreciendo Edward?

_Sí_, me digo a mí misma, _porque Sam no es Juan el Bautista y Asha está muy lejos de ser una santa_.

Asha ha caído en el silencio, dándome tiempo para tratar de ver las historias del Evangelio a través de este nuevo objetivo.

—Si supieras cuánto poder tienes, tendrías coraje —añade finalmente.

A veces, cuando la gente nombra lo que quieres, eso gana textura. Se puede ver, por lo que estas más seguro de que puedes tenerlo si haces o dices exactamente lo correcto.

En cierto modo es como me siento cuando escucho a Asha sugerir que puedo ser valiente. Es lo que quiero.

Pero en un momento se desvanece la imagen en la distancia. Melody y su romance con la destrucción y su divorcio de la cordura, mis padres y el total abandono de ella... He sido cobarde toda mi vida, con la esperanza de que me protegiera de todo esto cuando nada más lo haría. Ahora es parte de mí. No sé cómo expulsar a la bestia.

—No tengo ningún interés en ayudarte a conservar tu trabajo —le digo, cambiando mi peso sobre mis talones, de repente cansada y resignada—. Pero me comprometo a evitar que seas despedida de una manera fraudulenta. Si te echan de aquí, será tu culpa, no la mía, y tampoco del Sr. Cullen.

—Eso lo dices ahora

—Y lo diré mañana. —Me doy vuelta y tiro de la puerta—. Buenas noches, Asha. Vayas a casa y duerme un poco.

—No estoy cansada.

—Entonces vete al parque y tira de las alas a las mariposas —le digo con una sonrisa sardónica—. Parece ser el tipo de cosa que te gustaría.

Ella sonríe, mueve la cabeza.

—Las mariposas son muy débiles.

—Entonces dispárale a un coyote, lo que sea —le sugiero—. Pero el día de trabajo ha terminado. Todos necesitamos nuestro descanso y si voy a ser una dictadora, voy a tratar de ser una benevolente.

Cuando salgo de su oficina oigo su risa suave y agradecida. Por una fracción de segundo siento una sacudida de camaradería y olvido que ella es la personificación del mal.

Pero sin duda, ella me lo recordara por la mañana.

Cuando entro en el ascensor, reflexiono sobre sus palabras. _Tu problema es que nunca has entendido completamente el poder de ser una mujer deseada. _

Ahí es donde se equivoca. Edward me hizo sentir ese poder. Cuando hacemos el amor, siempre me siento protegida, a menudo abrumada, pero también siento el poder que tengo sobre él. Es un afrodisíaco que se ha convertido en algo adictivo.

_El poder entre las sábanas no significa nada si no aprendes a ampliar su alcance fuera de la habitación. _

Mientras el ascensor hace su descenso hasta el estacionamiento me doy cuenta de que podría tener un punto. Pero estoy aprendiendo... ...y con bastante rapidez.


	35. Parte III Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Chicas varias personas me han dicho que NO suba capítulos tan rápido o tan seguido para que me dejen review pero saben me voy el miércoles y no regreso hasta una semana después y como que se me hace medio feo dejarlas vestidas y alborotadas asi que hagamos un trato y ustedes me dejan un review y yo sigo subiendo como acostumbro ¿trato?**

**Bueno de todos modos hoy hay final así que disfruten **

**Bye**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 **

Son más de las once. Estoy a punto de meterme en la cama cuando recibo un mensaje.

**_¿Video conferencia? _**

La última vez que tuve una videoconferencia con Edward (quien en ese entonces era únicamente Mr. Cullen) había terminado desnuda tocándome… Algo que se había convertido en un hábito entre nosotros, no el chat sino lo demás.

Pero mañana tengo que demostrar mi valía en esa reunión. No puedo permitir que me sacuda esta noche.

Le mando un mensaje de vuelta.

**_No puedo. _**

No digo más que eso. No debería tener que hacerlo. Él sabe lo que mañana significa.

Envía respuesta.

**_Puedes. Esta noche será inocente. _**

_¿Le digo que no?, _me digo, _¿cómo puedes tener poder en absoluto si no puedes decir que no? _

Por supuesto que puedo decir que no. Pero no a él.

Enciendo el ordenador y en un momento lo veo en la pantalla, en la silla de su habitación. Tan lejos y tan cerca.

—Edward, no puedo…

—Mañana tu equipo y tú estarán en mi sala de reunión —dice. Su voz es amable, casi paternal.

Sonrío.

—No es algo que pueda olvidar. —Entonces el peso de la situación me golpea y bajo la cabeza retorciéndome los dedos. Continúo en voz baja—. Tengo que recordarles a todos mis capacidades. Tienen que recordar cómo de cualificada estoy. De lo contrario…

—Vas a estar frente a mí —interrumpe suavemente—. Delante de mis ejecutivos, de mi equipo, entregarás tus observaciones sobre la estrategia para vender mi empresa al público. Nos impresionarás. Mostrarás a todo el equipo tus armas y el fervor que me has demostrado siempre.

—No es lo mismo.

—No tiene por qué ser diferente. Cada vez que estás en mis brazos, en mi cama, has llegado a conocer mi reto y mi pasión. Puedes hacerlo de diferentes maneras en un entorno diferente. Vas a mostrar a todos por qué te lo mereces.

Eso me hace reír.

— ¿Exactamente cómo voy a hacer eso? —Pongo suavemente mis dedos sobre la pantalla del ordenador, tocando la imagen de sus brazos, incluso desde aquí puedo ver los pequeños arañazos que dejé durante nuestra última vez juntos—. ¿Haciéndolos sangrar?

Su sonrisa se ensancha mientras se inclina hacia atrás en la antigua silla.

—Me gustaría pensar que ahorras tu violencia para mí.

—Ah —le digo retirando la mano casi a regañadientes. Mi sonrisa se vuelve vaciante—. Estás asumiendo demasiado. No has visto la presentación… puede que no te gusten mis propuestas.

—Arriésgate —me dice ladeando la cabeza y elevando las cejas de una manera seductora y pícara a la vez.

Me echo a reír. Últimamente parece que no he hecho otra cosa más que correr riesgos.

—Eso lo prometo —digo en voz baja.

—No voy a presionar a mis ejecutivos para aceptar tus propuestas. Sean cuales sean las reacciones que obtengas de ellos serán honestas y no voy a hacer caso omisas de ellas.

Ah, entonces aquí no hay garantías. Comprenderlo realmente me relaja. Es el tipo de retos para los que estoy entrenada. Lo entiendo y es familiar. En este momento cuando todo en mi vida se siente nuevo y aterrador, algo que me resulte familiar es una bendición.

Enderezo los hombros, levantando la barbilla un poco.

—Duerme bien señor Cullen —le digo en voz baja—, los dos tendremos un gran día mañana.

—Buenas noches señorita Fitzgerald —dice, y con una pequeña sonrisa desaparece. La pantalla queda en negro.

Pero todavía lo siento.

Al igual que el océano siente a la luna.

Al día siguiente estoy lista. Tengo que estarlo, ¿verdad?

—Estoy lista, estoy lista, estoy lista —me repito a mí misma mientras me paso el peine por el pelo deshaciendo los nudos sin inmutarme apenas por el dolor.

Elijo una falda ajustada negra que me llega unos pocos centímetros por encima de la rodilla y la combino con una chaqueta ajustada con un volante péplum en la cintura. Bajo esta llevo un top de seda, en un verde que me recuerda a los Everglades. Es tan ligero que casi se espera que sea transparente. Es una ilusión, un toque de misticismo encerrado en el duro realismo de un traje de negocios. Hago una declaración.

—Hoy es mi día —le digo a mi imagen en el espejo.

Mi reflejo me mira dudoso.

Agarro mi maletín con un poco más de fuerza de lo habitual y salgo. No hay necesidad de ir a la oficina. Mi equipo se reunirá conmigo en Twilight Wolf.

Mientras conduzco pienso en el nombre, _Twilight Wolf Securities_. Un poco de investigación me ha enseñado que Twilight Wolfes el cánido más grande de América del Sur y, gracias a sus largas piernas es más alto que cualquier otro cánido salvaje en el mundo. Muerde el cuello de su presa y la sacude violentamente hasta que queda laxa. Pero a diferencia de otros lobos no forma manada. Mantiene un extenso territorio recorriéndolo y defendiéndolo sólo con la ayuda de su compañera. Juntos trabajan para mantener todas las amenazas y desafíos bajo control en la bahía. Los Twilight Wolf son compañeros de por vida.

Pero a pesar de su altura y de su agresividad, el Twilight Wolf es considerado una especie vulnerable. Es cazado.

Conduciendo ahora a través de Beverly Hills reduzco la velocidad y me pregunto si Edward ve lo mucho que se parece a este animal. Creo que Edward es un depredador vulnerable. Y yo podría ser su compañera ayudándole a ampliar su territorio.

Pero seguiremos siendo vulnerables.

Finalmente llego a su edificio de Santa Mónica. Paredes de vidrio tintados se elevan hacia el cielo apaciguando la necesidad de esta ciudad de ver su reflejo. Aparco en la calle, enderezo la postura y la respiración. Mi equipo sabe que me he acostado con el hombre para el que haremos la presentación. Me estarán juzgando. Si me lío con esto y aun así obtengo una promoción voy a buscarme nada más que burlas y faltas de respeto. Tendría que rechazar la promoción, tal vez incluso dejar la compañía.

Eso simplemente no va a suceder. Trago saliva y camino a través de las puertas del enorme edificio. Paso más allá del puesto de seguridad hasta la sala de conferencias. Llego diez minutos antes pero la gente ya está en su lugar. Mi equipo se sienta con los ejecutivos de Twilight Wolf todos listos para mi presentación. Sólo falta Edward. Camino hacia el frente de la sala. Taci tiene todo preparado para la presentación de PowerPoint.

Me paro frente a todos y sin decir nada alcanzo el ordenador portátil que almacena las imágenes que voy a utilizar. Me pregunto si alguien más nota el ligero temblor de los dedos. Los ejecutivos repasan sus aplicaciones de iPhone, leen e-mails y unos pocos me honran con una sonrisa tranquila. Si sus pensamientos son lascivos, se esconden bien bajo sus suaves expresiones, casi desinteresadas. He hablado con cada uno de ellos en las

últimas semanas, pero hoy ninguno de ellos me aborda. Todos están solamente esperando.

Y entonces entra en la habitación.

Inmediatamente la energía se desplaza. Todo el mundo levanta la cara al señor Cullen, pero cuando sus ojos se quedan fijos en mí, los demás siguen su ejemplo. La intensidad de la atención me golpea como una ola de calor de una explosión controlada. Hago clic en el PowerPoint y comienzo.

Empiezo con las tendencias del mercado, cosas aburridas para la mayoría pero no para mí. La tendencia del mercado es una manifestación matemática de las expectativas y valores de toda una clase de personas. Los números que hacen tictac en el Dow Jones puede decir si miles de personas están sintiendo esperanza o miedo. ¿Están perdiendo su dinero, acumulándolo como el agua antes de un desastre inminente? ¿Están invirtiendo en productos farmacéuticos, una predicción de que muchos de nosotros vamos a encontrar consuelo en una píldora? Pero las tendencias que son relevantes para Twilight Wolf son aún más interesantes. Sus alarmas y garantías pueden dar a la inseguridad una sensación de seguridad. Así que la pregunta aquí es: ¿Los inversores se sienten atraídos por el valor del miedo del mercado?

Y la respuesta es _siempre_.

Paso a través de los diferentes aspectos del negocio que les interesaran más a los inversores y les descubro las áreas que tienen poca importancia para ellos. Detalles de protección para los extranjeros en países peligrosos, es una división que debe ser reducida. Demasiado riesgo. La rentabilidad del miedo es continua, la rentabilidad de la muerte es finita.

Todo se puede reducir a un número.

Los ejecutivos están más alerta ahora. Miran como señalo las diferentes áreas de la gráfica. Mis dedos ya no tiemblan. Puedo sentir sus ojos, pero la mirada de Edward tiene una textura distinta. Es de terciopelo contra mi piel.

Me voy sobre los números del departamento de R&D. Esta es un área que necesitan para crecer, pero su departamento de marketing necesita un

cambio de imagen. Se necesitarán nuevas contrataciones y será necesario hacer despidos.

Cuando se reduce a números, puedo ser despiadada.

Daemon se ha olvidado de que tiene que mantenerlos ojos sobre él mismo. Puedo sentir su mirada. Pero no como antes. Su deseo no proviene de lo que sabe acerca de mis relaciones. Sino de mi poder. Soy fuerte.

Asha me está mirando también. El poder la excita. Me quiere alcanzar de la manera más profunda. Quiere ser el cazador que derriba al depredador, atarme y exponerme a la vista de todos.

Y estos ejecutivos…_todos _me quieren. Y su deseo no es un insulto. Es un regalo.

La marca y la imagen es el área de Taci así que doy un paso atrás y permito que ella tome temporalmente la palabra. Pero sé que la atención sigue en mí.

¿Qué sucede si dejo que me tengan? ¿Qué pasa si los manipulo para mis intereses, los doblo para _hacer _mi voluntad de acuerdo con todos mis planes? ¿Qué pasa si ellos me recompensan por ello?

Me imagino en este momento a Daemon levantándose, llegando hasta mí esperando mis instrucciones mientras que Edward asiente con aprobación. Esto no es traición. Esto es fuerza. Es el tipo de poder que me permite hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera. Nadie se atreve a objetar.

Me imagino desnudando a Daemon. Quitándole la chaqueta, luego la corbata y tirándola bruscamente al suelo mientras él está en silencio y obediente. Poco a poco le desabrocho la camisa enfrente de todos. Nin sonríe mientras expongo su torso delgado cuidadosamente esculpido. Acaricio los contornos de sus músculos, sus pectorales, sus abdominales y su estrecha cintura. "Quítate el resto" le diría detrás de él mirando cómo, obediente, se quita el cinturón, luego el pantalón y, finalmente los bóxers. Es más delgado que Edward, un poco menos musculoso y su juventud le da una fragilidad que no puede esconderse con los entrenamientos diarios. Su erección demuestra su deseo. Se parece a mí, la esperanza iluminando sus ojos marrones, mientras espera por su siguiente instrucción. Pongo mis manos sobre sus hombros y presiono hacia abajo hasta que se pone de rodillas, esperando.

Vuelvo a mirar a Edward. Él sonríe mientras levanto mi falda hasta la cintura, bajando mi ropa interior lo suficiente.

—Saboréame —le instruyo e inmediatamente siento la caricia de su de lengua abriéndome mientras mi deseo lechoso corre sobre su lengua.

El Vicepresidente mira a Daemon, envidiando los colores en su cara. Lo llamo con una señal de la mano e inmediatamente cumple, viene detrás apretándose contra mí y puedo sentir su erección mientras succiona suavemente mi cuello, incluso mientras Daemon continúa su trabajo. Mis ojos ahora están trabados en Edward. Esta vez es Asha la que debe atenderme. También camina detrás de mí pasándome los dedos por el pelo y los brazos. Quiere más pero esto es todo lo que voy a permitirle. Esta es mi fiesta, yo hago las reglas.

Edward sonríe. Entiende. Sus ojos me hablan pidiendo agradarle así que le permito a Asha desabrochar mi camisa y el sujetador. El Vicepresidente se pone de rodillas y me acaricia los muslos mientras la lengua de Daemon se sumerge dentro de mí. Me estremezco, mi cabeza cae hacia atrás ligeramente, el placer es intenso. Pero mis ojos se quedan con Edward. Poco a poco se levanta y camina alrededor de la mesa, sigiloso, confiado, exigente. Se pone de pie frente a mí.

—Háganse a un lado —y los otros jugadores se desmoronan, ninguno de ellos está plenamente satisfecho, pero saben que no se les permite protestar. Pasa las manos sobre mis caderas, mi estómago, mis pechos mientras yo trabajo en su cinturón.

Y luego, en un instante estamos contra la pared en frente de todos. Mis piernas envueltas alrededor de él mientras la mete dentro de mí una y otra vez. Gimo mientras los observadores esperan para ver si pueden tener un turno.

Pero no pueden. Soy de Edward y él es mío. Nosotros hacemos las reglas y la emoción es casi tan embriagadora como cuando siento la erección de Edward dentro de mí introduciéndose más y más profundo. Da un paso atrás llevándome contra él ahora sólo los hombros están contra la pared y giro las caderas moviéndome contra él, llevándolo a nuevos niveles de éxtasis. Por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver a Daemon con ganas de unirse.

Justo cuando creo que estoy a punto de llegar Edward se detiene, me baja las piernas hasta el piso y me da la vuelta. Presiona suavemente la parte

baja de mi espalda y me inclina, poniéndome las manos en la pared. Voy a quejarme cuando me penetre por detrás. Vuelvo la cabeza para poder ver la habitación. El vicepresidente se está tocando mientras nos mira. Asha se ve enojada y envidiosa. Taci se retuerce en su asiento, tímida pero deseosa.

Y las manos de Edward permanecen en mis caderas mientras le mete más y más duro. Estoy temblando mientras me sujeto contra la pared, sintiéndolo y viéndolos a ellos. Una de sus manos se desliza hasta mi pecho, me aprieta el pezón antes de llevar su mano hacia abajo entre mis piernas. Estoy tan mojada, sabe que todo el mundo puede notarlo. Todos quieren tocar y probar. Pero esto es solo para Edward. Toca mi clítoris, moviendo su dedo lentamente al principio y luego rápidamente, jugando conmigo aún mientras presiona dentro de mí.

Yo grito cuando me vengo, el sonido demasiado crudo y desenfrenado para ser considerado un grito. Siento que se viene dentro de mí llenando mi cuerpo como llena mi mente con un nuevo sentido de dominación, control.

Sí, control. Esa cosa resbaladiza que pensé que estaba perdiendo. En este momento, una vez más se me ocurre que este hombre que trata de controlarme me ha dado más control del que había tenido nunca antes. ¿Es una ilusión? ¿O esta vez es una realidad?

Dejo a un lado las preguntas mientras Taci termina su parte de la presentación y subo al escenario de nuevo con una sonrisa secreta en mi cara.

Hoy, esta sala llena con un público ansioso y atento, es mía para dominar...

…y yo suya.


	36. Parte III Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Chicas varias personas me han dicho que NO suba capítulos tan rápido o tan seguido para que me dejen review pero saben me voy el miércoles y no regreso hasta una semana después y como que se me hace medio feo dejarlas vestidas y alborotadas asi que hagamos un trato y ustedes me dejan un review y yo sigo subiendo como acostumbro ¿trato?**

**Bueno de todos modos hoy hay final así que disfruten **

**Bye**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 **

Al final de la reunión, los ejecutivos están de acuerdo con todo. Aplicarlo será su responsabilidad, pero he establecido la dirección. Edward insta a cada uno de ellos a interrogarme, a dar sus opiniones honestas. Pero tengo respuestas para todo. Están satisfechos.

Sé que Edward está a punto de darme más trabajo, otro proyecto, otra razón que requiere que le informe a él, pero nadie se preguntara si lo merezco o no.

Mientras presento a mi equipo, Edward y yo no nos tocamos, pero hay algo en la mirada que intercambiamos… la pretensión está despareciendo. Todos lo pueden ver. No importa. Ellos pueden saberlo y no pueden hacer nada al respecto. Asha se arrastra detrás de mí, puedo oler su sensación de derrota y es vigorizante.

Le he dado a mi equipo el resto del día libre, pero vuelvo a mi oficina, donde Bárbara me dice que he sido llamado al undécimo piso. El CEO, Sam Costin, quiere verme. No dudo. Sé que estoy a punto de que me ofrezcan un ascenso y ahora estoy lista para aceptar. tomo el ascensor y me anuncio con su recepcionista, que me dice que espere.

Ésta es la primera vez que he tenido una reunión formal de tú a tú con el señor Costin, pero sé que él siempre hace esperar a todo el mundo. Es una de las formas en que demuestra su autoridad. Sin embargo cuando me siento en la silla de cuero marrón en la zona de recepción, encuentro que la directiva me inquieta, me hace bajar de la embriagadora sensación de supremacía que tenía hace sólo un momento.

El pensamiento me detiene. ¿_Supremacía_? ¿Era eso lo que estaba sintiendo? Echo un vistazo a la recepcionista, su pelo está recogido en una coleta baja, un anillo con una perla negra se aferra a su dedo índice mientras sus manos vuelan sobre el teclado de su computadora, su falta

de interés en mí es aceptable. ¿Realmente creo que soy mejor que esa mujer? ¿_En serio_? ¿Creo que me merezco más de su atención?

Los minutos pasan lentamente y mientras me continúa ignorando me siento menos inclinada a creer que lo hago. Miro hacia abajo a mis manos. No he usado un anillo desde que le di a Mike el precioso rubí que me dio. ¿Qué más había regalado ese día? ¿Mi pragmatismo? ¿Mi modestia? ¿Mi humildad? ¿Estoy realmente dispuesta a desprenderme de tanto?

—El señor Costin la verá ahora —dice.

El teléfono no ha sonado así que sólo puedo asumir que ella lo está leyendo en la pantalla de su computador que le permite saber que es mi turno. Por otra parte, no es realmente mí tiempo. Es el del señor Costin. Él pudo haberme llamado a la reunión pero me está haciendo un favor al mantenerla. Eso es lo que me hizo sentir.

Abro la puerta y paso al interior. El señor Costin se sienta en un escritorio de caoba; detrás de él hay una pared de ventanas. Tengo una visión de mi oficina. La suya es mejor. Su cabeza se inclina mientras lee algún informe. Recibo la vista de su calva, y no de su rostro.

—Cierra la puerta. —Me instruye y rápidamente lo hago. Él continúa leyendo mientras me acerco tímidamente a su escritorio. Considero sentarme, pero lo pienso mejor. En cambio me quedo allí de pie y espero a que me salude... y me diga que hacer.

Por fin alza la vista. Sus ojos recorren de arriba a abajo mi traje, su expresión impasible. Él no es un hombre poco atractivo. Tiene los pómulos altos y una mandíbula fuerte, pero sus ojos son demasiado claros, de un azul muy pálido, que le dan un aspecto perpetuamente helado, incluso cruel.

—Ha cambiado su estilo —dice con ironía. Tengo la sensación de que está hablando de algo más que la ropa.

Inquieta me cambio de un pie al otro. Él se inclina hacia atrás, pareciendo disfrutar de mi malestar. Por último, suspira y hace gestos hacia una silla.

—Siéntese.

Es el tipo de orden que se da a un perro y me avergüenza que obedezca tan rápidamente.

—Tuvimos que dejar ir a Sam Uley —dice—. Pero eso ya lo sabes.

Asiento, tragando saliva y mirando a mi regazo.

—Sam era un activo —continúa el señor Costin—. Todos los departamentos funcionaban bien, incluyendo el suyo.

Otra vez asiento. Lo que antes era confianza ahora es ansiedad. Puedo sentir mi corazón golpeando contra mi pecho. Es tan fuerte, que me pregunto si el señor Costin puede oírlo.

—El mundo de los negocios es uno brutal —continúa—. La supervivencia del más apto y todo eso. Y el más apto no es necesariamente el más fuerte. Hay muchos animales muy fuertes que han sido víctimas de la extinción, mientras que el monarca más débil queda protegido por sus colores, hermosos y tóxicos. Es curioso cómo funciona eso, ¿no es así?

Lo considero un reto, pero cuando miro hacia arriba y encuentro sus ojos lo pienso mejor. Me encojo de hombros torpemente, de repente avergonzada de mis colores brillantes.

—Has venido aquí esperando que te ofrezca el trabajo de Sam. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Una vez más me encojo de hombros y espero que él no se dé cuenta del rubor subiendo por mis mejillas

—Por el amor de Dios, si vas a actuar como un niño tímido de jardín de infancia, voy a tener que tratarte como tal. Usa tus palabras, Bella.

Me aclaro la garganta.

—He oído rumores… —Pero mi voz se apaga. No tengo ni idea de cómo proceder. Pensé que sabía a lo que venía, pero no lo hago.

—Esa sí que es una forma interesante de decirlo. —El señor Costin entrecruza sus dedos y sonríe—. También he estado escuchando algunos rumores. ¿Comparamos las notas? Dime, Bella. ¿Qué has estado escuchando?

Me retuerzo ligeramente.

—He oído que usted podría estar a punto de ofrecerme un ascenso —digo. Mi voz es tan fina como las alas de una mariposa monarca.

—Con tantos rumores que corren ese es probablemente uno de los más inocentes que he escuchado en mucho tiempo —señala—. La mayoría de los rumores que circulan en torno a esta empresa últimamente son más… lascivos.

Ahora sé que puede ver mi sonrojo. Enderezo mi postura. Tengo que mantenerme por mi cuenta aquí. Tengo que parecer como una mujer que se merece un ascenso y no como una niña asustada, como el señor Costin insinuó.

—¿Está considerándome para el trabajo, señor Costin? —Me las arreglo para sonar un poco más tranquila ahora.

Pero mi calma es tenue, más aún cuando el señor Costin se Toma su tiempo para contestarme, me estudia con esos fríos ojos.

—Twilight Wolf tiene relaciones comerciales con muchos de nuestros clientes y Edward Cullen es accionista personal en el resto. Él tiene más tirón e influencia en el mundo de los negocios que cualquier otro hombre en Los Ángeles. Tuve que despedir a Sam porque mantenerlo pudo habernos costado todas nuestras cuentas. No se me dio una opción. No me gusta cuando la gente me quita mis opciones, Bella. ¿Lo entiendes?

Asiento.

—¡Con palabras!

—Sí, señor Costin —digo rápidamente. Demasiado para ser fuerte y en control. Esta montaña rusa de emociones es demasiado extrema para mí. Quiero bajarme del paseo.

—También me gusta Dylan Freeland, el cofundador de esta empresa. Ya no es quien participa en las operaciones del día a día aquí, pero sigue siendo un jugador clave en todas nuestras decisiones importantes. ¿Sabes lo que era para él? ¿Siendo acorralado? ¿Sentir que tiene que Tomar decisiones para ascender a alguien que causó dolor a los que ama, mientras que arruinan a un hombre que siempre ha servido a su empresa, la empresa que _construyó_, con honor?

Honor. Sam Uley no merece tener esa palabra asociada a él. Y sin embargo, no me había sentido cómoda con su despido, tampoco. No se había basado en mi acoso sexual, sino que se había basado en mentiras. No tengo ninguna defensa contra los ataques del señor Costin.

Me obligo a sostener su mirada. Puedo ver que hay más cosas que quiere decirme. Insultos y acusaciones que está trabajando duro para frenarlas. Aun no me ha acusado de acostarme en mi camino a la cima, a pesar de que piensa claramente que lo estoy haciendo. No me ha dicho que fastidié todo con el ahijado del señor Freeland sólo para luego obtener una recompensa por abrir mis piernas para un cliente. ¿Quiere llamarme perra? ¿Zorra? ¿Qué haría si no tendría miedo de las repercusiones?

Y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta que tiene miedo de las repercusiones. Su ira no tiene dentadura. Levanto mi barbilla. Palos y piedras. Puedo soportar esto. Tengo que soportar esto. No es menos de lo que merezco y, honestamente, _no puede hacerme daño_.

—Si el señor Freeland está molesto, realmente lo siento. Siento que usted esté molesto, también —agrego—, pero esa nunca fue mi intención. He trabajado aquí durante seis años y ninguno de mis clientes ha tenido una queja.

—Me pregunto por qué —dice el señor Costin secamente.

Una vez más me retuerzo. Dice mucho sin decir nada en absoluto. Me impulso hacia delante.

—Por primera vez dirijo un equipo en un gran proyecto. Aunque me doy cuenta que la mayoría de las personas que son trasladadas a un puesto de supervisión como el de Sam…

—Deberías referirte a él como el señor Uley. Le debes al menos respeto, ¿verdad, Bella?

Espero que desaparezca el aguijón de ese insulto antes de continuar.

—Me doy cuenta que normalmente, una persona que comienza trabajar en el puesto del señor Uley ha conducido más de un equipo, pero si hablas con los ejecutivos de Twilight Wolf, encontrará que he hecho un trabajo ejemplar. Creo que tendremos esa cuenta durante mucho tiempo, junto con muchos proyectos lucrativos.

—Me _sobrepondré _a la sorpresa.

Detrás de él, veo la ciudad. La parte superior de los edificios y pequeños coches que se arrastran por las calles atestadas, que no parecen más grandes que una caja pequeña de fósforos. Todo el mundo va a alguna parte y todo el mundo tiene que hacer frente a la irritación del tráfico y los

largos semáforos. Pero con el tiempo van a llegar a donde quieren ir. El truco es no dejar que la rabia del camino te afecte.

—¿Tengo el trabajo, señor Costin?

Una vez más espera antes de responder, pero esta pausa no es tan intimidante como la última. Los dos sabemos que sus opciones han sido quitadas.

—Comienzas mañana —dice con frialdad—. Tienes mucho que aprender. Toda tu experiencia aquí ha implicado cosas como Finanzas Corporativas, riesgos, marketing y ventas, y así sucesivamente. Tienes cero experiencia con los Sistemas de atención a la Salud y Servicios, Medios y Entretenimiento, o Transporte y Logística de Viajes y sin embargo esos son tres de los cuatro departamentos que presentarán informes ante ti ahora. Tu protector no te hará mucho bien si te equivocas en esta empresa sin posibilidad de reparación.

—No tengo un protector.

El Sr. Costin me lanza una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Todos tenemos protectores, Bella. Dioses a los que oramos en busca de ayuda. Pocos afortunados obtienen ayuda de los dioses terrenales. Son más fácilmente seducidos. Pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Mira su reloj y suspira—. Vete a casa, vuelve mañana lista para aprender. Supongo que esta noche tendrás que hacer un poco de culto, porque sin tu Dios protector, no tienes oración.

Me clavo mis uñas en la palma de mi mano, pero luego me obligo a soltar mi puño y sonreír al señor Costin antes de salir de su oficina con la humildad silenciosa que quiere de mí.

Pero no dejo el edificio como me pedía. En su lugar voy a mi oficina y empiezo a organizarme. No he preguntado si podría trasladarme a la oficina de Sam; el señor Costin no me había invitado exactamente a hacer ese tipo de preguntas. Es extraño conseguir un ascenso de un hombre que te odia. Y es curioso que hace sólo unos meses ni me imaginaba que pudieran realmente _odiarme _más de lo que podía imaginar que alguien me llegaría a amar completamente. No me había visto a mí misma como el tipo de persona que inspira ese tipo de emociones extremas. Pero ahora la palabra "odio" aparece mucho referente a mí. David, Sam, el señor Costin,

quizás Asha… ¿Cómo es posible que después de tantos años de jugar a lo seguro, ahora estoy inspirando tanto desprecio?

No me gusta esto. Nunca quise ser la chica Bond que destruye vidas por amor y beneficios. Pero siempre _he _aspirado al poder y quizás son los sumisos quien inspiran emociones más beneficiosas. Si es así, ¿no es la fuerza la que vale el precio de la animosidad?

El fuerte no se puede liquidar.

¿Y el amor? ¿Me ama Edward? ¿O es algo más?

En cuanto al señor Costin… bien, tiene razón sobre el grado de influencia que tiene Edward, podría perder su trabajo tan fácilmente como lo perdió Sam. Él debe saberlo. Así que en este caso es el miedo el que le hace odiarme. Es tan convencional, ni siquiera es interesante. La única parte que me da que pensar es que soy a quien teme. El jefe de esta empresa me teme. Eso es… diferente.

Manejo hasta casa esa noche pensando en la luna y el mar. Juntos pueden hacer mucho daño.


	37. Parte III Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Recuerden dejar un review**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

No quiero invitar a Edward esta noche. Y esta vez no es nada más porque necesite espacio. Las cosas se me están yendo de las manos, pero la parte más alarmante de todo es que sus ideas, propuestas y filosofías, que _sé _que son poco éticas, cada vez son más atractivas.

Así que no me acerco a él. En su lugar me hago una ensalada, abro una botella de vino y lloro. Tal vez sea porque esta no es la vida que imaginé. Es mucho más y mucho menos. Finalmente, llamo a mi amiga Vanessa. Ella no me regaña por evadirla durante semanas enteras. En lugar de eso, simplemente escucha en mi voz las notas de emoción y me dice que va a venir.

Llega con una botella de Grey Goose. De pie en mi puerta, me estudia como un niño expectante. Me he cambiado el traje por una larga bata de seda, el pelo cuelga suelto sobre mis hombros.

—Wow —dice cuando finalmente entra, caminando junto a mí—. ¡Qué diferencia respecto a hace un mes!

La sigo hasta la cocina, donde se inclina sobre el mostrador sosteniendo el vodka contra su corazón. Estudio la etiqueta que representa aves blancas volando sobre un cielo de cristal.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, pensemos —dice con solemnidad mientras abre la botella—. Tú eras una buena chica que salías con un gilipollas controlador y entonces tuviste una aventura, y entonces te comprometiste con el gilipollas, rompiste con el gilipollas, y te emparejaste con tu amante. ¿Todo eso en menos de treinta días? —Ella levanta sus cejas rubias—. Eso podría ser digno de un record Guinness.

—¿Y exactamente qué record mundial estaría estableciendo?

—¿La mayor transformación jamás alcanzada por una graduada de Harvard durante el mes de marzo? ¿Podemos crear esa categoría? —pregunta. Salta sobre el mostrador—. ¿Tienes helado?

Dudo sólo un momento antes de ir a la nevera y sacar un tarro de vainilla Stonyfield. Vanessa sin contemplaciones desentierra varias cucharadas y las deja caer en mi licuadora antes de ahogar el helado en alcohol y mezclar todo junto en algo que me recuerda falsa inocencia.

—Ya has estado bebiendo —señala.

—Sí —reconozco.

—¿Quieres beber más?

Asiento con la cabeza y sonríe, vierte la bebida en dos copas de agua elegantemente curvadas.

—Eso también es un cambio. Dime, Bella, ¿significa que estás dispuesta a renunciar a parte de tu precioso control?

—He estado cediéndole el control a Mike desde hace años.

—Cierto. —Bebe un sorbo de bebida, dejándose a propósito un bigote de leche para hacerme sonreír—. Pero eso fue como entrar en un carrusel. No podías controlar al caballito de plástico, pero sabias a donde ibas. Ese viaje ha terminado, así que me estoy preguntando, ¿Te cambiaste a la emoción controlada de la montaña rusa, o estás lista para salir del parque de atracciones del todo y probar con el paracaidismo?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Tú cabalgas los riesgos, yo no.

—¿Ah, sí?¿Y qué hace a la nueva edición de Bella Fitzgerald cabalgar?

Es una pregunta complicada y medito sobre ella mientras me trago el dulce sabor del pecado. Pienso en lo que siento cuando Edward está dentro de mí. Pienso en la energía con la que me llena, la intensidad. En esos momentos, el mundo se vuelve más brillante llegando incluso a expulsar la oscuridad dentro de mí. En estos momentos estoy haciendo paracaidismo, respirando en las nubes, disfrutando de la emoción y el peligro de la caída. Tal vez eso es lo que necesite cabalgar.

¿O es cuando tengo el mundo corporativo en mis manos? No es de extrañar que fantasee sobre sexo mientras tengo el dominio sobre una sala de juntas. Es una emoción diferente, pero relacionada. Caer contra volar. Y qué decir de la propuesta de Edward... y es una propuesta, controlar al mundo, haciendo reglas a nuestra medida y obligando a otros a doblarse a nuestros caprichos. Está proponiendo remodelar el universo, hacernos dioses. Si tuviera que ceder a eso, lo que por supuesto nunca podría hacer, ¿prosperaría?

—No tienes una respuesta —susurra Vanessa. Su voz calla y lo dice con asombro—. Las cosas _han _cambiado, ¿verdad? No hace mucho tiempo tenías una respuesta para todo.

Me río a carcajadas.

—_Pensé _que la tenía. —La bebida hace mis consonantes más suaves, un poco más difíciles de entender—. ¡Resulta que ya ni siquiera me acuerdo de las preguntas!

Vanessa se acerca, cepilla el pelo detrás de mis hombros y luego deja que sus manos se deslicen por los bordes de la solapa de seda.

—Relájate —susurra—. Te ves hermosa cuando estás vulnerable.

—¿Y cuándo soy fuerte?

—Eres preciosa. —Las manos de Vanessa flotan hacia abajo por los costados. Estoy viendo la habitación a través de un lente de suave focalización. Vanessa es quien luce preciosa mientras sus dedos acarician el pie de la copa. Su vida siempre ha sido lujosamente simple. Mis ojos siguen su pelo hasta su cuello, donde por primera vez veo los pequeños hematomas que tiene allí. Una marca de triunfo dejada por un amante reciente.

—¿Quién te hizo eso? —pregunto sabiendo que quienquiera que fuese, probablemente no estaría allí por mucho tiempo. Vanessa tiene la costumbre de elegir hombres fáciles ambiciosos que pueden llevar a cabo sus fantasías sin tocar su mente. Es divertido al principio, hasta que se vuelve aburrido.

Ella levanta sus dedos a las marcas y sonríe con reverencia.

—Mi primer _ménage à trois_. —Se ríe—. Creo que su nombre era José y ella se hacía llamar Jessica. Es un nombre muy bonito, ¿verdad? Jessica. El

nombre de un niño dado a una niña... le conviene. —Deja que las palabras se deslicen por su lengua.

Vacilo. No soy la única que está cambiando. Vanessa nunca antes ha cruzado esa línea.

—¿Hiciste...? —Mi voz se apaga, sin saber qué decir—. ¿Qué hiciste? —Es la pregunta que finalmente escojo. No sé si quiero escuchar acerca de cualquier cosa capaz de escandalizarla. Después de todo, Vanessa no se escandaliza por mucho.

—Fue idea de Jessica. Ella es DJ en Divinity.

—¿Divinity?

—¿No has oído hablar de él? —Deja su vaso y levanta los brazos al aire, extendiendo su espalda mientras alcanza el cielo—. Es un pequeño club en Melrose. Divinity. Nombre raro, ¿no? Es una especie de recordatorio de por qué la gente va a los clubes. Para bailar, beber y coquetear hasta que la realidad y todo el sentido de la mortalidad sea sólo una especie de fusión en la distancia y todos nos sentimos un poco como seres divinos. Deidades de la noche.

Miro mi propio vaso. No estoy bebiendo porque tenga hambre de saborear lo divino. Eso lo consigo cada vez que pongo mis labios contra los de Edward. Lo siento cuando me acuesto debajo de él, cuando palpita dentro de mí al entrar y lo escucho cada vez que susurra mi nombre.

Por el contrario, estoy bebiendo porque quiero tocar la parte de mí que es cariñosamente torpe y humana.

—Me asusté al principio —admite—. Jessica siempre coqueteaba conmigo, pero nunca pensé que algo podría salir de ahí. Yo le dije que no era de esa manera. —Hace una pausa antes de añadir—: Entonces comenzó a hacerme preguntas a las que no tenía respuestas.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Me preguntó si tenía miedo de perderme. Quería saber si yo pensaba que cambiaría si dejaba que otra mujer me tocase, si me gustaría. Quería saber si yo pensaba que iba cambiar de sentido mi identidad, mi definición de la feminidad y la sexualidad. Todo era muy filosófico y empecé a preguntarme... ¿A _qué _le tengo miedo?

—Pero nunca antes mencionaste estar interesada en las mujeres —señalo. El brebaje cremoso y espeso abrigaba mi garganta y mi estómago haciéndome feliz. Feliz por esta leve intoxicación y feliz de ser distraída de mi vida por una de las aventuras excitantes, pero inocuas de Vanessa—. Tal vez no era el miedo lo que te contenía, sino la falta de deseo.

Vanessa se ríe.

—Pero siempre estoy deseosa de aventuras. Y quería saber… ¿qué tan fuerte es mi sentido de mí misma? Si soy lo suficientemente fuerte, ninguna aventura será capaz de sacudirme. —Se encontró con mis ojos, dando sorbos a su bebida otra vez—. Fue muy interesante... una mujer conoce el cuerpo de otra mujer. Ella sabía dónde su contacto debía ser ligero y dónde aplicar un poco de presión. También instruyó a nuestra pareja, Jason…

—Jacob.

—Jacob... sí, Jacob. Empezamos conmigo bajando hacia él. Yo estaba de espalda, con la cabeza colgando fuera de la cama y me lo llevé a mi boca mientras se ponía de pie. Estaba totalmente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, deslizando mi mano arriba y abajo por la base de su erección mientras mi boca se movía en la punta y los bordes... Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que sentí su lengua contra mi coño.

Salté un poco, exprimiendo mis piernas juntándolas un poco más fuerte, como si Jessica estuviese aquí ahora mismo, tratando de suavizar mis líneas en la arena.

—Fue una forma perfecta de empezar —dice Vanessa, su voz baja con el recuerdo—. Mi enfoque estaba sobre él, ni siquiera la veía, y la lengua de una mujer se siente igual que la de un hombre... excepto tal vez más cualificada. Empecé a gemir incluso cuando mi boca estaba envuelta alrededor de Jacob, traté de mantener mis caderas quietas, pero no pude. Fue entonces cuando Jacob le preguntó si él también podía tener mi sabor.

—Vanessa —susurro su nombre con una urgencia que me sorprende. No esperaba esta historia, o su atractivo.

—Jessica le dijo cómo darme placer —continúa con una sonrisa—. Se puso sobre él y le dijo que moviera la cara hacia mi coño, que deslizase su

lengua suavemente alrededor de mi clítoris y luego hacia atrás y adelante. Comenzó lento pero era casi demasiado y me retorcía sobre la cama mientras ella me miraba y me tocaba. Ella era la maestra y yo recibía la lección. Le explicaba cómo agregar los dedos a la experiencia. Y entre frases se inclinaba hacia abajo y mordisqueaba mi oreja, encontrando el punto sensible allí con su lengua, mientras sus dedos trazaban el área alrededor de mis pezones, haciéndolos deseosos sin tener que tocarlos directamente.

Aparté la mirada, como si la escena estuviese justo delante de mí en lugar de en la cabeza de Vanessa. Como si me viera en esa cama. Yo nunca podría hacer eso, ¿verdad? nunca podría renunciar a tanto control, nunca podría desafiar tantas convenciones. Ni siquiera me siento atraída por las mujeres. Pero esta historia me acaricia de una manera que no había previsto. Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho para que Vanessa no pueda ver que Jessica ha trabajado su magia en mí.

—Ella me dijo que la tocara... Nunca le he tocado el pecho a otra mujer. Pero me gustó la forma en que se sentía, firme pero muy suave. Me gustó la forma en que Jessica me respondió. A Jacob también le gusto.

—¿Realmente tuviste relaciones sexuales con ellos? —le pregunto. Mis mejillas son de color rojo brillante y mi pregunta viene en un susurro.

—Jessica dirigió eso también. Ella le dijo que me penetrara despacio, le dijo cómo girar sus caderas a la perfección. Me pidió que la besara mientras él me montaba. —Vanessa se queda en silencio, un momento perdida en el recuerdo—. Jessica me pidió que enfrentase mis miedos. —Finalmente añade—: Y me recompensó por ello.

—¿Con sexo?

Vanessa duda sólo un momento antes de responder:

—Me premió con aventura. Y con el orgasmo más increíble que he tenido. Me destrozó, Bella. Casi me hizo llorar. Jacob dijo que podía sentir los espasmos que se disparaban a través de mí. Fue... fue espectacular. Y es un recuerdo al que podré aferrarme hasta que muera. Cuando tenga ochenta años seré capaz de mirar hacia atrás a esa noche y recordar que una vez fui atrevida y audaz.

—Sí —dije lentamente. Por unos momentos dejamos la imagen que ha pintado colgar entre nosotros, exigiendo tanto respeto y admiración. Pero a

medida que se desvanece, empiezo a recordar lo que es real y lo que no lo es. Alcanzo algo que nos tira hacia atrás plenamente en el presente.

—Siempre tendrás el recuerdo —digo poco a poco—, pero... es posible que no recuerdes si te acostaste con Jason o Jacob.

Eso la hace reír y con su risa el humor cambia a algo un poco menos intenso.

—Bueno —dice finalmente—, es por eso que tenemos que seguir siendo amigas. Para que puedas recordarme esas cosas.

Sonrío hacia mi batido de leche, saboreando la idea de tener una amiga de por vida. Ella duda un momento antes de Tomar mi mano.

—Suenas como si también tuvieras temores que enfrentar —dice amablemente—. ¿Qué está pasando, Bella?

Respiro hondo y empiezo a hablar. Le cuento el modelo de juego de amantes que estoy jugando con Edward. Le digo que estoy siendo promovida por un hombre que quiere despedirme. Le hablo de Asha y Sam y que estoy en conflicto.

—Me están concediendo poder e influencia sin sentido —digo finalmente—. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que era posible!

Esta vez la risa de Vanessa es más rica y más bulliciosa.

—Tal vez no lo hayas notado, pero esa es la situación de todos los dictadores del mundo, y un buen número de nuestros funcionarios electos. Respetamos la oficina, ciertamente respetamos el poder, pero es bastante raro que respetemos a la persona que ejerce ese poder sobre nosotros.

Niego con la cabeza.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Cuando leemos los libros de historia, son los líderes a los que honramos e idealizamos.

—Oh, por favor. El punto entero de los libros de historia es atraer nuestra atención a las excepciones. No hay suficiente espacio en la página para escribir sobre los que representan el statu quo, la norma. ¡Dios mío, qué aburrido sería!

Me río tontamente, poco entusiasta.

—No —suspira—. _Normalmente _cuando alguien tiene poder sobre nosotros, salimos a buscarle defectos. Los exageramos en nuestra mente y en nuestros chismes. Nos burlamos de nuestros líderes cuando se dan la espalda. Nos convencemos de que no están realmente donde merecen. Que no son mejores que nosotros. A veces estamos en lo cierto, a veces nos equivocamos. En realidad no importa porque todavía respetamos el _poder _y seguiremos doblándonos ante el mismo, independientemente de la forma en que sentimos por las manos que lo sostienen.

No he pensado en ello de esa manera antes.

—Esa no es la dirección que he elegido para mí —le digo en voz baja—. Él la eligió por mí.

—¿Y tienes miedo de perderte? —pregunta Vanessa. Sacude su cabeza, mueve su bebida—. No puedes volver sobre tus pasos, Bella. Lo que pasó, pasó. Mientras que estés en la empresa, la gente lo recordará. Puedes ver a través de eso y averiguar si te lleva a un lugar que te gusta o puedes dejar la empresa e ir a otro sitio. Empezar desde cero.

—¿Estás bromeando? —exclamo—. ¡He puesto seis años en ese lugar! ¿Y dónde podría ir? No hay otra empresa de consultoría en Los Ángeles que tenga su reputación.

—Podrías trabajar para ti misma.

Parpadeo. No es que la idea nunca se me haya ocurrido, pero nunca la he Tomado en serio. Los riesgos de trabajar por cuenta propia son demasiado grandes. La única estructura es la que tú creas.

—No estoy hecha para este tipo de incertidumbre.

—Bueno, entonces tienes un problema. —Vanessa recoge su cabello rubio en sus manos, tirándolo hacia arriba de su nuca—. Todo en la vida es bastante incierto en estos momentos. Eso no va a cambiar, independientemente de lo que hagas.

Dejo caer mi cabeza, derrotada.

—Estoy perdida.

—No, ya sabes dónde estás, pero no estas segura de qué ruta deseas Tomar —señala Vanessa—. Tienes que Tomar tus propias decisiones, y lo harás. Pero _voy _a decirte esto, no has terminado con Edward Cullen. Ni de lejos.

Cuando ella dice su nombre, lo siento. Siento su sonrisa, sus manos, siento sus labios contra mi cuello. Él nunca está lejos. Nunca está fuera de mi mente, siempre causando ondulaciones. No, no he terminado con Edward Cullen. Y no estoy segura de que alguna vez lo haga.


	38. Parte III Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Recuerden dejar un review**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

La mañana siguiente llega demasiado pronto. El tambor de pesar palpita suavemente en mis sienes, recordatorio de la decadencia de la noche anterior. En el momento en que llego al trabajo Bárbara me dice con una voz mezclada con maravilla y alegría que voy a ser trasladada a la oficina de Sam.

Asiento con la cabeza, incapaz de mostrar entusiasmo.

-¿Ha llamado el señor Cullen? -pregunto. Él no había llamado la noche anterior. Y esta mañana tampoco había ningún mensaje de él en el móvil.

Bárbara sacude la cabeza, sus rizos sueltos se sostienen absurdamente, debido a un exceso de spray para el cabello.

-Ustedes dos no tuvieron una pelea, ¿verdad? -Ella se inclina hacia delante con complicidad-. Me gusta Mike, pero es mucho más caliente el Sr. Cullen.

Me enfado ante el comentario. No es justo que le comparen a Mike con Edward. Ellos ya no están compitiendo por el mismo premio. Asiento bruscamente a Bárbara y entro en la oficina que estoy a punto de abandonar.

Estar trasladándome al piso de arriba, un símbolo físico de mi trayectoria actual. No hago un escándalo. Nadie viene a mi oficina para felicitarme o ayudarme en la mudanza. No necesito mucho tiempo. Seis años y las únicas cosas que hay en mi oficina son documentos y archivos. No hay imágenes de hijos pequeños ni lindos pisapapeles, sólo pinturas que fueron colocadas ahí por la empresa. No hay nada aquí que diga: _Esta es la oficina de Bella_, a excepción de los archivos, lo que por supuesto, son más que suficientes. Muchas noches he encontrado consuelo en los números y los cálculos que se almacenan tan bien en estos archivos y discos de almacenamiento. Su lógica fría es algo que puedo contar. Si yo

pudiese convertir mi vida en una ecuación matemática, estoy segura de que podría resolverla.

Aun así, me he acostumbrado a mi oficina, la forma en que los cajones de los archivadores crujen saludando cuando los abro. Soy aficionada a mi escritorio con su madera teñida de negro y la curva sutil de las patas que hacen alusión a una cierta feminidad en esta pieza utilitaria de muebles.

Pero, por supuesto, mi nueva oficina es mejor. Muestra un poco más la imagen de la ciudad, la mesa está hecha de una madera un poco mejor y la silla es más cómoda. La única cosa que me intimida es el trabajo que me espera. Los archivos apilados uno encima del otro están llenos de información acerca de los departamentos de los que nunca he sido informada.

Mi bandeja de entrada está inundada de información que necesito aprender y preguntas que necesitan respuestas. Voy a organizar los equipos para los proyectos sin conocer los jugadores con los que voy a estar trabajando. Voy a estar ayudando a los equipos frente problemas que no entiendo.

El Sr. Costin parece haberse "olvidado" de darme la contraseña de acceso de algunos archivos que necesitaré para gestionar los departamentos con éxito, por lo que me acabo de pasar al menos una hora hablando con los chicos de IT. Chicos de IT que si no hubiera sabido mejor, parece que fueron instruidos para tratar de minar deliberadamente mi paciencia.

Yo podría haber pasado como molestias normales los problemas de tecnología si no hubiese visto en uno de ellos una sonrisa satisfecha cuando me preguntó en voz alta por qué el Sr. Costin no me había dado la autorización que sabía que iba a necesitar.

Y Edward sigue sin llamar.

Me paso el día leyendo y Tomando notas. Algunas de las personas que van a trabajar para mí pasan para ofrecerme sus felicitaciones. Todas las palabras son buenas y la amargura esta oculta pero yo puedo detectarla. Puedo ver el brillo de resentimiento en sus ojos cuando me dan la mano ofreciéndome su ayuda en la transición, y así sucesivamente. Ninguno de ellos amaba a Sam, pero todos ellos respetaban su trabajo. ¿Sentirán los mismo por mí? ¿Eso es lo que quiero? ¿El respeto mezclado con rencor?

Bueno, jugaré la mano que me han repartido. Inclino mi cabeza sobre otro archivo.

Y todavía no llama.

Es algo bueno, me digo. Necesito un poco de espacio de él. No puedo decirle que me toca con la voz, los ojos y las manos todos los días. Él me quiere corromper. Necesito distanciarme de él para que eso no suceda. Es bueno que no me haya llamado.

Sigo leyendo el archivo, con un cierto nivel de ansiedad acelerando mi pulso.

Finalmente llega la noche. No salgo hasta las seis y media. No hay ningún punto en quedarse más tiempo. Sólo se puede aprender cierta cantidad de información en un día.

Estoy incómoda al entrar al garaje para ir a mi coche. El Sr. Costin no vino a verme, y cuando traté de llamarle con preguntas, mis llamadas fueron enviadas al correo de voz. Él está tratando de ayudarme a fallar.

Saco mi coche a las calles de la ciudad. Como de costumbre, el tráfico es un ejercicio de paciencia. La mayoría de los angelinos pueden tolerarlo mientras avanzamos. Es cuando el tráfico está completamente parado que se agitan. Ahí es cuando tenemos que admitir que hemos elegido el camino equivocado y no vamos a ningún lado.

Ojeo el cartel del . Al sur me llevará a casa, al norte me llevará con él.

Tengo que ir al sur. Es el lugar donde yo vivo, donde pertenezco. No estoy preparada para nada más. No lo quiero.

Pero lo necesito.

El tráfico de Los Ángeles continúa sigilosamente, alguien se inclina sobre bocina en una expresión de frustración inútil.

Las palmas de las manos están húmedas y se deslizan hacia arriba y hacia abajo a lo largo del cuero suave del volante.

_Ve hacia el sur, es donde perteneces. No quieres lo que él quiere. _

Estoy temblando ahora. Todos los números que he revisado toda la tarde se han quedado en la oficina. Aquí no hay nada claro o simple para mí al cual aferrarme. Estoy más cerca de la entrada a la autopista. Veo la

pequeña flecha que señala el camino, me insta a la autopista que me va a llevar a casa.

Pero no me voy a casa. Me voy al norte.

Y cuando me tiro a la autopista, veo que el tráfico que va a lo largo de esta nueva dirección no es tan desalentador. El diablo ha despejado el camino.

Pronto llego a su salida, y en cuestión de minutos estoy en la curva de la calle familiar.

Abro la puerta, la cual la tiene sin cerrar. Entro sin anunciarme.

Él me está esperando en la sala de estar. Una botella de champán se está enfriando en un cubo. Las llamas bailan en la chimenea.

-Llegas tarde -dice sin rencor.

-Yo no debería estar aquí -le digo en voz baja.

Lleva pantalones vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta, la chaqueta deportiva es lo único que indica que no está pensando en una noche tranquila en casa. Su única respuesta es una sonrisa.

-No he sabido nada de ti desde la reunión -agrego.

-Así que has venido a mí. -Él hace estallar el tampón del champán, vierte el oro que burbujea en dos vasos que esperaban.

No respondo, no me gusta pensar en lo que mi presencia aquí significa.

-Bebe, Bella. -Mi mano es inestable mientras me Tomo el vaso.

-Yo no debería estar aquí -le digo de nuevo.

Simplemente envuelve su mano sobre la mía, levanta la copa a mis labios.

-Estuviste magnífica en esa sala de juntas -dice en un murmurio.

Las burbujas cosquillean mi confianza. Bajo el vaso y susurro:

-Lo estuve. Pero no estoy preparada para esta promoción.

Su mano acaricia mi mejilla, se mueve a través de mi pelo antes de encontrar su lugar en la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

-Estas lista para cualquier cosa.

-Si me equivoco en esto, ¿qué pasa? -le pregunto-. ¿Voy a tener otra oportunidad? ¿Vas a ser indulgente con mi incompetencia?

-Nunca has sido incompetente.

-¿Y cuál es el precio de estos favores?

-Toma otra copa -sugiere, sus ojos están sonrientes. Da un paso atrás, me mira, su vaso sin tocar.

-Estuviste magnifica -dice de nuevo-. El único precio que quiero es que seas magnífica cada día. Quiero que la gente lo vea, lo sienta. Y quiero estar dentro del poder que he ayudado a conceder. Quiero hacerte llegar, quiero ver como comandas el mundo y tiemblas ante mi toque. Quiero follarte aquí, en mi oficina, en la tuya y quiero tu disfrute a diario ante el placer de la autoridad y la sumisión. Es una combinación embriagadora y es uno de los pocos que podemos explorar los dos.

-Tengo miedo.

-Si no fuera así, no serías muy inteligente. Pero… -Y con esto desliza la mano bajo mi camisa, debajo de mi sujetador, aprieta mi pezón-. El miedo puede ser divertido. Al igual que una película de terror o una casa embrujada. El miedo puede ser tu propia elevación.

-¿Cómo puede el hombre hacer todas las reglas y Tomar lo que quiere sin pedir disculpas, sin tener miedo de nada? -respondo-. Me estas pidiendo que sienta una emoción que no conozco.

-Ah, estás equivocada. -Él se aleja de mí, camina hacia la estantería, dejando que su dedo se deslice sobre los enlaces hasta que se detiene sobre un título, _El Paraíso Perdido _de John Milton-. Era el libro de mi madre -dice tirando de él-. Ella era la gerente de una pequeña oficina en una empresa grande. Mi padre era un corredor de bolsa abriéndose camino, comercializando productos básicos y acciones que él mismo apenas podía permitirse. Compra y venta de empresas prometedoras de cuyas operaciones se sabía muy poco. No me malinterpretes -dice él, volviéndose hacia mí, sonriendo en la forma que se hace cuando se reviven recuerdos incómodos-. No estaba mal en su trabajo. Su empresa le gustaba. Él era un jugador de equipo. -Las últimas palabras dichas como una maldición. Camina hacia la chimenea, sube el gas, por lo que aumentan las llamas-. Cuando ellos lo establecieron para Tomar la caída

de un cargo con información privilegiada, él no se desvió del guion. Se mantuvo en la línea de partida. Lealtad antes de supervivencia; esa era la forma en que mi padre vivió su vida. Él creía en sus promesas. Nos dijo que cuidarían de él, asegurándose de que no hubiese acusaciones criminales. Que él no estaría ni un minuto de su tiempo en prisión, su carrera iba a sobrevivir intacta. Eran promesas encantadoras, dientes de león en un campo, como mi madre las describió. Las malas hierbas, flores que no estaban previstos pero que sin embargo estuvieron.

-Fueron mentiras -le digo. He escuchado esta historia antes. Diferentes actores, misma parcela. Ya sé cómo va.

-La mayoría de las promesas -dice Edward, con los ojos todavía en el fuego el cual le daba una iluminación misteriosa que de alguna manera seducía incluso mientras intimidaba-. Las personas que están hablando la verdad no tienen que prometer. Cuando un niño se compromete a no tirar otra galleta o un marido promete no coquetear nunca con otra mujer, cuando un delincuente promete a Dios que va a portarse bien si se escapa de ese delito… aquello son siempre mentiras. La madre lo sabe, la esposa lo sabe, Dios ciertamente lo sabe. Pero mi padre no, optó por hacer el tonto, y pagó por ello.

-¿Por qué me dices esto? -le pregunto amablemente. No le estoy regañando, no me parece que se conecte a la conversación que habíamos empezado.

-¿Sabes por qué no podía ver a través de las mentiras? -pregunta Edward. La pregunta es claramente retórica, así que guardo silencio y espero a que continúe-. Debido a que desobedecer es aterrador. Siempre es más seguro hacer lo que te dicen en lugar de crear tu propio camino. La gente encuentra consuelo en seguir las reglas de otras personas, eligiendo una destrucción segura que una posible salvación arriesgándote. Ellos se aferran a la idea de que podría ser peor y están más aterrorizados que atraídos por la idea de que podría ser mejor. -Él suspira, camina de vuelta a la biblioteca y pone _Paraíso Perdido _en el estante.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en la cárcel? -le pregunto.

-Cuatro años. Resulta que había algo más en la historia y en los crímenes que mi padre conocía. Fraude de Valores, presentaciones falsas con la SEC, y así sucesivamente. Al negarse a explorar lo desconocido permitió que lo desconocido le devastase. Mi madre se convirtió en madre soltera.

Hacia muchas horas extras en el trabajo pero continuamente otros ascendían en su lugar. Mucha gente con la que trabajaba sabía acerca de mi padre y la comparaban con él en la idea de culpabilizarla por asociación. Podría haberlo dejado, podría haber trabajado algunas horas menos y pasar parte de su tiempo enviando currículos a otras partes. Dios sabe que necesitábamos ganar más dinero y ella era inteligente para salir adelante en otra empresa que le daría una oportunidad. Pero había estado en su compañía desde la universidad. Era adicta a la familiaridad. -Él viene a mí, sus brazos me rodean, sus manos se deslizan a la parte baja de mi espalda-. Sus errores fueron los más comunes. A veces tenemos que salir de nuestras zonas de comodidad. Tenemos que romper las reglas. Y tenemos que descubrir la sensualidad del miedo. Tenemos que afrontarlo, impugnarlo, bailar con él.

-¿Bailar… con el miedo? -Flaquea mi voz.

Él sonríe.

-Sí. Siempre he seguido los caminos que me asustan, no porque quiero conquistar el miedo, sino porque sé que tengo que vivir con ello, si quiero llevar a cabo algo interesante. Tomo los riesgos que me perturban, y los añado al borde de mi vida, porque si puedo hacerla mi amante, ella me servirá. -Levanta las manos, pone una a cada lado de mi cara-. El miedo es un amante que quiero compartir, Bella. Quiero compartirlo contigo.

Sé que lo que está diciendo es una locura. Los desvaríos de un niño herido cuyo mayor objetivo es la rebelión. Y sin embargo, las palabras me seducen. ¿Cómo no? En el fondo, en la parte que he intentado tan duro de enterrar, soy como Vanessa, siempre deseosa de aventura.

Se inclina cerca, sus labios descansan contra mi oreja.

-Ven, persíguelo conmigo ahora.

Y dejo que me guíe. Salimos de su casa, hacia el garaje, hacia el coche que se asemeja a arte y poder. Se lanza a la calle muy rápido, estoy sentada en mi asiento con el estómago apretado. Toma las curvas con la habilidad de un piloto de carreras y la imprudencia de un adolescente. Tomo aire y me doy cuenta que tiene razón. El miedo es emocionante.

No pregunto a dónde vamos mientras navegamos por las carreteras secundarias de Los Ángeles, las calles que no son monitoreadas con tanto

cuidado por la policía. Estamos un poco fuera de la red, jugando con las reglas de Edward.

Finalmente se detiene en un callejón detrás de una serie de pequeños restaurantes y salones de belleza baratos. La mayoría de estas empresas han cerrado por la noche, pero me doy cuenta de que todavía hay coches aparcados en un pequeño y lúgubre aparcamiento en el cual Edward nos desliza dentro. Una luz brilla en una puerta blanca contra un edificio marrón apagado. Me conduce a ella y veo la palabra _Wishes _en pequeñas letras pintadas en rojo sobre la superficie blanca. El color me recuerda a la sangre, la pasión y rubíes.

Él abre la puerta para mí y veo que hemos llegado a un bar de barrio clandestino. El bar es pequeño, el mobiliario se compone de sofás y sillas suaves, cosas que estarían perfectamente en casa en un salón privado. No hay más de diez personas aquí, pero una mujer se sitúa en un micrófono, cantando algo triste y seductor. A su lado, un hombre con gafas de montura metálica y un bronceado dorado toca el contrabajo.

Detrás de la barra está una mujer con el pelo largo de color rojo, casi tan rojo como las palabras escritas en la puerta. Ella sonríe cuando ve a Edward, pero su sonrisa se vuelve un poco más brillante cuando sus ojos se posan sobre mí.

-Sr. Cullen -dice mientras nos acercamos-, ha pasado un tiempo.

-Hey, Genevieve. Una de tus famosas margaritas para mi amiga -dice mientras hace un gesto para que me siente en uno de los taburetes de la barra.

-No bebo tequila -le digo mientras me siento.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo a perder el control? -me pregunta.

Hay burla en su pregunta y no me molesto en contestar o poner nuevas protestas.

En un momento, tengo una margarita en las rocas, una fina capa de sal adorna el borde de la copa. Siento sobre mí los ojos de la habitación. Cuando miro a un hombre en una mesa de la esquina mira hacia otro lado rápidamente, la mujer en el otro extremo de la habitación mantiene la cabeza gacha mientras estudia su bebida con una intensidad que sugiere que está evitando activamente otra visión. Hay pequeñas conversaciones

en torno a la habitación, las bebidas suben y bajan, y, sin embargo, en un millón de maneras poco diferentes, todo el mundo parece en sintonía con nosotros, como si ellos también sienten la atracción gravitatoria de la luna, como si detectaran la creciente marea.

-Ella es buena -dice Edward, señalando a la cantante. Su cabello es negro y cae un poco más allá de sus hombros, sus ojos están cerrados mientras canta sobre la crueldad del amor. Me recuerda a Asha.

-Lo es -dice Genevieve pero sus ojos permanecen en mí. Ella pone su dedo sobre el vaso de mi mano. Hay una intimidad allí, tocando el mismo cristal sin tocarse-. Toma las cosas con calma -dice tímidamente-. Tengo la sensación de que habrá más.

La cantante termina su canción. Edward asiente a nuestro camarero quien alcanza por detrás de su cabeza una gran campana oxidada y hace sonar sus anillos golpeando los patrones de las conversaciones y reflexiones alcohólicas.

-Última llamada -ella grita.

Están lejos de ser las dos y hay algunas quejas entre los clientes, pero nadie se queja en voz muy alta, aceptando este extraño giro del destino como norma en lugar de como un delito inesperado. Unos pocos ordenan una bebida mientras aun puedan, pero la mayoría simplemente deciden levantarse e irse. La cantante y el bajista están en un segundo plano. No empaca. Me Tomo mi copa a medida que más y más personas salen.

-¿Este es tu bar? -pregunto a Genevieve.

Ella se ríe ligeramente y sirve un trago para ella.

-No -dice a la ligera-. Es el suyo.

Me dirijo a Edward, quien sonríe en secreto.

-Es mi bar. -Está él de acuerdo-. Yo pongo las reglas.

Y luego estamos solos. Los clientes se han ido. Soy sólo yo, los músicos, Genevieve y… él.

-Apuesto a que eras una buena chica en la universidad -dice Genevieve ligeramente cuando suenan los pasos de la cantante que vuelve otra vez al micrófono. La canción es un poco más valiente esta vez, las profundas

notas resonantes del contrabajo establecen el estado de ánimo-. Apuesto a que ni una sola vez hiciste una locura, bailando sobre una barra, besándote en público… Apuesto a que ni siquiera bebiste un chupito sobre un cuerpo.

Niego con la cabeza.

-Estaba ocupada estudiando. Tenía metas.

La sonrisa de Genevieve se amplía.

-No las tenemos todos. -Mi copa se encuentra medio vacía en la barra y la arrastra lentamente a la basura, fuera de mi alcance-. Te voy a enseñar cómo se bebe un chupito del cuerpo de alguien.

La cantante levanta la voz como construyendo la canción. Le envío una mirada penetrante a Edward, pero sus ojos están puestos en Genevieve. Él está mirando con atención y me doy cuenta de que, sin decir una palabra, él de alguna manera dirige esto. Me va a llevar lejos de lo familiar, presentándome la inquietud de la emoción.

Genevieve coloca un trago de tequila en la barra antes de caminar alrededor del mostrador, lleva un salero en la mano y una rodaja de limón en la otra. Ella Toma mi brazo y con un rápido vistazo a Edward desliza el limón por el interior de mi muñeca, a lo largo de esa línea donde late mi pulso. Después rocía el sendero con sal antes de levantar el limón a mi boca.

-Muerde -me instruye.

Mi corazón late con fuerza. Miro a Edward de nuevo. Esto está más allá de lo desconocido. No estoy cómoda con esto en absoluto… y sin embargo no puedo decir que una parte de mí no esté dispuesta.

Abro la boca, envolviendo suavemente mis labios alrededor del limón mientras ella levanta mi muñeca a su boca. Ella mantiene todo el tiempo sus ojos puestos en Edward mientras lame la sal de mi piel. Con movimientos lánguidos ella alcanza el chupito, lo tira hacia atrás, y luego se inclina hacia adelante para su limón. Siento su lengua deslizarse ligeramente más allá del limón y casi me echó para atrás, pero entonces siento la mano de Edward en la rodilla, deslizándola por mi pierna. Una delicia familiar en que basarme. Ella tira el limón de mí, tomándolo en sus dientes y exprimiendo el jugo en su boca.

-Tu turno.

Mi cabeza se agita mientras ella consigue otra rodaja de limón, pero esta vez pone el limón en el cuello de Edward. Él inclina la cabeza amablemente permitiéndole crear un rastro de sal. Ella sirve otro trago de tequila y coloca el limón entre los dientes de Edward.

-Adelante -dice ella-. Pruébalo.

Me parece oír la risa en la melodía de la cantante pero podría ser mi imaginación. Me inclino hacia delante, mi lengua chupando la sal en su garganta.

-Consigue cada grano -persuade Genevieve-. Sería un pecado desperdiciarlo.

Ella observa y sigue estimulándome susurrando mientras busco los granos de sal que han caído detrás de su clavícula. Cuando finalmente me recuesto, Genevieve alcanza el vaso. Ella lo sostiene por encima del hombro, instándome a continuar con una subida de cejas. Echo un vistazo atrás hacia a la cantante y el bajista. La música continúa con la suavidad informal que se espera de los profesionales, pero sus ojos están sobre nosotros. El rubor se inicia en mis mejillas y se propaga con la velocidad de un incendio de cinco alarmas. Esta era mi fantasía, ser observada, pero nunca soñé que tendría el coraje de actuar y llevarla realmente a cabo. Es muy aterrador.

Pero el miedo puede ser emocionante, por lo que me pongo de pie y paso entre las piernas abiertas de Edward, presionando mi cuerpo mientras pongo mi barbilla en su hombro. Genevieve lleva la copa a mis labios, inclinándola, dejando que el goteo de alcohol discurra en la boca abierta. Finalmente saca la bebida lejos mientras Tomo el limón de Edward. Sus manos se mueven por mi espalda, a mi trasero, a través de mis piernas, presionándolas hacia arriba. Tomo una respiración fuerte, murmurando su nombre.

Cuando me alejo estoy temblando. Me quedo mirando a Edward mientras él deja cuidadosamente el limón en una servilleta de papel. Genevieve está detrás de él, con los ojos brillantes con toques de peligro mientras coloca las manos sobre cada uno de los hombros de Edward y se apoya en su oreja. En un susurro, dice:

-Es tu turno, señor Cullen.

Edward se levanta y hace un gesto vago que Genevieve parece entender. Rápidamente quita todo de la barra.

-Acuéstate, Bella -dice, con voz autoritaria. Estoy, un poco agitada, un poco miedosa. Echo un vistazo a los músicos de nuevo. Se han mudado a una pieza más tranquila, su música no ofrece ninguna distracción de lo que está sucediendo. No para mí, no para ellos. Creo que veo el bajista guiñándome, pero no estoy segura.

-Yo no creo que… -empiezo, pero Edward me detiene presionando el dedo contra mis labios.

-Puedes hacer al miedo tu amante.

Las palabras no significan nada, pero estoy obligada a consentir. Dejo que Edward me levante hasta que estoy sentada en la barra. Levanto mis piernas, recostándome, sintiéndome completamente vulnerable ante los demás de la habitación. Genevieve se encuentra detrás de la barra, Edward, en frente de ella. Siento sus manos en el dobladillo de mi camisa ya que Edward trabaja para desatar los botones en la cintura de mi falda.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-susurro, pero Edward me calla.

-Has Tomado el poder, ahora es el momento de someterse.

Genevieve me quita la camisa, siento mi falda deslizándose por mis piernas. La música se detiene y escucho las voces susurrantes de los músicos, que hablarán de lo que están viendo.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Genevieve poner otro chupito. Siento el frío del cristal mientras lo arrastra a lo largo de mi muslo.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunta.

-Bella -murmuro-. Bella Fitzgerald.

-Bueno, señorita Fitzgerald, necesito que separes un poco tus piernas, no vas a ser una buena chica esta noche.

Edward se ríe en voz baja y puedo sentir la frialdad del cristal a través de la tela de mi ropa interior.

-Mantén esto aquí en su lugar, por favor. -Genevieve instruye mientras Edward me sonríe.

-Sométete -dice de nuevo-. Para mí.

Aprieto mis muslos con el vaso en su lugar mientras me acaricia con el limón, a lo largo de mi estómago, en mi pecho, a lo largo del contorno de mi sujetador. El limón es colocado entre mis dientes y siento que rocía sobre mí la sal. Mi piel es tan sensible ahora, que hasta este toque ligero es alarmantemente seductor.

Edward se inclina hacia abajo, probando la sal sobre las líneas de mi sujetador, alcanzando el interior y pellizcando mis pezones mientras Genevieve saborea la sal de mi estómago mientras va moviéndose más abajo, peligrosamente abajo. Veo a los músicos que se mueven más cerca.

Pienso en protestar, escupir el limón y decirles que esto requiere más audacia y coraje del que yo tengo.

Pero no lo hago. No arranco. Genevieve se mueve aún más abajo, besando el borde de mis bragas y luego la tela llegando hasta la copa de cristal. Disfruta con el tequila como si fuera un gatito probando leche.

Siento una nueva inyección de frescura cuando Edward vierte el valor de un dedal de tequila en mi ombligo. Se desborda, llegando hasta mis bragas, que ya estaban mojadas.

Yo no protesto en esta ocasión, ni siquiera cuando me quita el sujetador y frota un limón sobre mis pezones antes de revestirlos con sal. Genevieve endereza su postura y observa mientras él bebe de mi ombligo, siguiendo la corriente hacia abajo.

Con cuidado, Genevieve tira el vaso de entre mis muslos, asegurándose de que sus dedos tocan más de lo debido cuando arrastra el vidrio.

-El tequila tiene que haber entrado en sus bragas-dice-. Están sin duda mojadas.

La cantante suelta unas risitas, mientras el bajista tose en su mano.

Edward tira de mis bragas. Tira de mis piernas abriéndolas un poco más y entonces me prueba.

Destella en mi memoria, el Sr. Cullen tocando mi clítoris con un cubo de hielo empapado de whisky esa primera noche que lo conocí. Cierro los ojos… mordiendo el limón. Es la misma sensación, pero mucho más poderosa bajo la atenta mirada de los extraños.

Mis caderas instintivamente se levantan hacia él, mi espalda se arquea. Otra vez oigo la voz susurrante de la cantante mientras yo gimo.

Pero él se retira justo antes de que llegue al clímax. Mi respiración es irregular mientras siento mover sus labios por mis caderas, por mi cintura, por encima de mi pecho y la garganta hasta llegar a mi boca y Tomar el limón. Cuando el jugo se ha acabado, le entrega el limón a Genevieve, que obedientemente lo Toma, sus ojos recorriendo mi longitud de arriba abajo mientras Edward se inclina de nuevo para darme un beso. El sabor del tequila y del sexo me abruma, haciéndome agua la boca. Siento los dedos de Genevieve acariciando mi pierna, tocando suavemente mi sexo.

-Apuesto a que eres impresionante cuando te vienes -dice una voz de hombre. En mi visión periférica puedo ver que el bajista se ha acercado. Es más joven de lo que pensaba. No más de veintitrés años, su inocencia predica en sus ojos abiertos sin inexperiencia.

Edward se aleja, volviendo a sonreír.

-¿Puedo tocarte?

No digo una palabra. Ni si, ni no, pero el silencio es mi consentimiento.

Los pasos de Genevieve se alejan mientras el bajista se adelanta; sus dedos tocan brevemente mi muslo interior antes de subir a mi clítoris.

Una descarga de electricidad me hace saltar. Pero sus solicitaciones continúan mientras Edward besa mis hombros, mis pechos. Siento los dedos de este hombre que se mueven cada vez más rápido y gimo de nuevo. La cantante se ha movido muy cerca. Veo que se pone de pie junto a Genevieve, cuya mano está alrededor de su cintura, tocándola suavemente mientras me mira.

Puedo sentir que estoy a punto de llegar. Grito en voz baja, pero de nuevo Edward me detiene, diciéndole bruscamente al hombre que se aleje.

-Sólo para mí-explica-. Ella sólo se viene por mí. -Y con esto sus dedos empiezan a tocarme, no sólo jugando, sino entrando en mi cuerpo, primero uno y luego dos. No tengo que esperar mucho. El orgasmo llega con fuerza y mueve todo mi cuerpo de adentro hacia afuera.

En un instante, su camisa está fuera y, a continuación los pantalones, está desnudo cuando se sube encima de mí penetrándome en frente de este pequeño grupo de empleados.

Porque al final, me doy cuenta, que eso es lo que son. Son personas contratadas para Edward e incendiarios, gente similar sobre la que él me dará autoridad. El poder está con Edward y conmigo, aquí en este bar mientras entra en mí una y otra vez. Miran con asombro y emoción, al tener el privilegio de ser incluidos en este momento.

Envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. El bar es amplio, pero me pregunto si podemos mantener el equilibrio. ¿En qué punto vamos a ir demasiado lejos, olvidándonos de nosotros mismos, cayendo al suelo?

Pero eso no sucede. Edward nos mantiene en el lugar. Es como si nuestra voluntad por sí solo nos impidiese caer. Lo oigo gemir mientras mis uñas corren arriba y abajo por su espalda. Esto ya no es sumisión. El miedo se ha echado a un lado, dándonos espacio para deleitarnos con el afrodisíaco del poder.

-Es magnífica -suspira la cantante.

Sí, magnífico. Al igual que en la sala de juntas. Lo siento. _Lo sé. _En este momento estoy absolutamente segura de que tiene razón en todo. Yo era tímida, lenta para ver el brillo de mi situación. Puedo hacer cualquier cosa. _Cualquier cosa_. Nosotros hacemos las reglas. Nadie más. Sólo nosotros.

-Este es el único precio -respira en mi oído-, estar dentro de tu poder.

-Sí -le susurro y mi cuerpo comienza a temblar de nuevo. Este orgasmo se construye poco a poco, con cada embestida. Siento sus manos, su boca, sus ojos… Lo siento moliendo en mi interior. Cuando llego, él se viene conmigo, es incapaz de resistirse ni un minuto más. Juntos levantamos nuestras voces y nuestra audiencia gime colectivamente.

Sé que quieren volver a tocarme. La cantante parece que quiere tocar Edward. Pero no se les permite. Hemos hecho del miedo nuestra pareja, del poder nuestro fundamento…

… y hacemos todas las reglas.


	39. Parte III Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Recuerden dejar un review**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Me despierto a la mañana siguiente junto a Edward, en su cama, con otra resaca. Esta no es inducida por el alcohol, es la resaca que te queda cuando cambia el mundo bajo tus pies, cuando hay un nuevo cableado en la mente. Todo es diferente hoy en día. No temo al miedo. He hecho cosas que nunca pensé que haría o podría hacer y ahora, si puedo hacer eso… si me puede gustar que me sometan así, ¿es tan indignante pensar que puedo dominar?¿No es casi necesario para mí para mantener el equilibrio? Porque si no ejerzo mi dominio en otras áreas de mi vida, me voy a sentir débil y controlada. Y no voy a dejar que eso suceda. Ya no más.

Me levanto de la cama con una nueva energía, más primitiva. Edward me mira sin decir una palabra mientras me dirijo al baño principal. Creo que huelo el perfume de Genevieve en mi piel, la colonia del bajista… una colección de amantes. Me poseían pero luego ellos mismos estaban poseídos. Una palabra mía podría haberlos detenido. Una palabra mía podría destruirlos.

Lo quito de mí lavándome bajo el agua caliente que corre de la ducha de Edward. Mi cabeza se está despejando. Sé lo que necesito hoy para comenzar.

Edward no se une a mí en la ducha. De alguna manera siente que no sería correcto. Cuando regreso a su dormitorio, veo que hay bolsas con ropa nueva en ellas para mí. No hay nada demasiado revelador. Una chaqueta grisácea de ganchillo con pantalón a juego y una camisola azul profundo espectacular. Todo es perfectamente apropiado, la única cosa que hace que sea fuera de lo normal es la actitud de la mujer que va a llevarlo. Lo veo cuando me pongo el traje. Cuando me miro en el espejo, la visión que veo es de determinación. En traje de color blanco y un pantalón de corte conservador soy cualquier cosa menos conservadora.

Cuando subo las escaleras, Edward me da una taza llena de café y me besa suavemente en la mejilla.

—Mi consejo ha decidido contratar a tu empresa para posteriores consultas.

Es una declaración engañosa. La decisión es de Edward. Al final, el consejo siempre sigue su ejemplo. Pero sé que en este caso no había ningún argumento o resentimiento. Mis ideas eran buenas, y el camino que yo les había señalado, era bueno.

—¿Has tenido problemas con alguien en tu trabajo? —pregunta—. ¿Acaso deshacerme de Sam ha puesto el resto en la cola?

Creo que el Sr. Costin. Le podríamos destruir también. ¿Y Asha? ¿Sería un problema? De todos modos, debo decirle a Edward que todo está bien. Debo jugar limpio.

Me Tomo mi café y sonrío.

—Vamos a ver cómo va hoy —le digo vagamente—. Si hay un problema, te lo haré saber.

Recojo mis cosas, mientras me doy cuenta que lo digo en serio. Si es necesario, le diré acerca de las personas que tratan de socavarme, que las fichas caigan donde puedan.

Cuando llego a mi empresa, no me voy directamente a mi oficina. En su lugar voy a ver al Sr. Costin. Su asistente intenta detenerme, me dice que tengo que esperar pero no tiene poder sobre mí. Nadie lo tiene, excepto Edward Cullen.

Ese pensamiento se siente conmigo gracioso, aumenta en mi piel, intensificando mi necesidad de flexionar los músculos, hacer alarde de mi fuerza. Abro la puerta del despacho del señor Costin, le atrapo con los dientes sumergidos en medio de un donuts natural. Sus ojos se abren de rabia mientras registra mi impertinencia.

Cierro la puerta de golpe tras de mí, mientras deja caer el donuts en un plato de papel.

—No tienes derecho… —comienza pero no tengo paciencia con sus amonestaciones.

—Tú no me quieres aquí —digo con frialdad—. No en tu oficina, no en este edificio, y ciertamente no en mi nuevo trabajo.

—El trabajo de Sam —gruñe el Sr. Costin—. Sr. Uley para ti.

—No —digo con un movimiento de cabeza—. Era su trabajo, ahora es mío. ¿Y sabes qué? Al final, esta firma será más fuerte por mi ascenso. No te tiene que gustar, pero las insinuaciones y la falta de respeto se detendrán.

El Sr. Costin se inclina hacia atrás en su silla.

—¿O qué?

—O te vas a arrepentir todos los días de tu vida. —Yo camino alrededor de la mesa, echando el cuerpo hacia delante y sacudo un poco de azúcar en polvo de su solapa—. Por favor, no malinterpretes esta situación. Lo que paso con Sam no fue una casualidad: era una advertencia.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Estás pidiendo que te tema? —pregunta el Sr. Costin. Sus palabras suenas desafiantes pero hay una pequeña grieta en su voz que revela todo lo que necesito saber.

—Yo no tengo que pedir lo que ya tengo —dije simplemente—. Sigues siendo el jefe. Voy a seguir tus instrucciones. Pero recuerda, como me trataba Sam era inaceptable. Podría haberlo demandado por acoso sexual y estoy segura de que no soy la única. No hubo juicio, sólo la amenaza de uno. Deberías estar agradecido por eso. Deberías estar agradecido de que no te he tirado abajo también. Al menos no todavía.

—¡Podrías hacer caer toda esta empresa sólo para servir a tus propios intereses!

—No seas ridículo. —Camino calmadamente rodeando la mesa y me siento frente a él—. Siempre que tenga este trabajo, mis intereses y los intereses de la compañía son sinónimos. Son ustedes los que comprometen la empresa cuando intentan deliberadamente socavar mi efectividad. Dices que se llevaron tus opciones, pero eso no es cierto, ¿verdad? Podrías haber ofrecido este trabajo a otra persona. Hubiera sido un gran riesgo, pero podrías haberlo hecho. No lo hiciste. Y ahora estoy aquí. No lo puedes borrar. Ya no tienes ese poder.

Vacilo sólo durante un segundo después de que las palabras salen de mi boca. Mi luz es más brillante ahora, es incluso más evidente y dura, pero no es una supernova. Puedo mantener esto. Todos estos años he tratado de jugar con las reglas de los demás con el fin de mantenerme sin ser borrada como mi hermana, pero Edward me ha mostrado otro camino.

Es un camino más terrorífico, y no estoy del todo cómoda con él… pero ahora veo que es mucho más eficaz que cualquier otra cosa que haya probado antes. ¿Esta agresión, este juego de poder? Me mantendrá visible y a su vez, será mi protección evitando caer en la misma suerte que mi hermana. La posibilidad de que me obsesiona cada día de mi vida. Una posibilidad que me persigue todos los días de mi vida.

—Si la cagas con un cliente —dice Costin—, hay consecuencias por ello.

—Por supuesto que las hay. —Sonrío y lentamente extiendo mis brazos en un gesto que lo abarca todo—. Tú has visto eso Sr. Costin. Supongo que las consecuencias con las que yo viviré serán las que yo quiera. Tal vez eso es lo que me pasa por atraer la atención de un dios terrenal. Sus palabras, no las mías.

El Sr. Costin me mira, su boca es una línea delgada, insinuando el odio que sabe que debe contener. Sonrío de nuevo. Él va a ver mi sonrisa condescendiente, o tal vez petulante. No me importa. Puedo sonreír de todos modos porque me gusta. Estas son mis reglas.

Me levanto para irme. He hecho mi punto, pero cuando empiezo a girarme el Sr. Costin me detiene.

—Tú no eres la que mueve los hilos aquí. Ese sería tu amante, el Sr. Cullen.

Me vuelvo y lo encierro en mi mirada.

—El Sr. Cullen es mi amante —lo reconozco—. En mi opinión él es la luna y yo soy el océano. Puedes culpar a la luna por la marea alta pero es el océano el que puede inundar su pueblo. Sería sabio respetar a los dos. Oh, ¿y Sr. Costin? —le digo mientras me dirijo hacia la puerta—. Esa es la última referencia que harás a mi vida sexual. Para siempre.

Y con eso salgo y voy a mi oficina.

Mi nueva oficina. Donde pertenezco.

El día es mío. Llamo a reuniones improvisadas individuales con cada departamento. No es como se hace normalmente, pero las cosas están cambiando a base de mis caprichos. Ayer por la noche era sometida, hoy soy el dominante. Yin y yang. Puedo prosperar en los extremos, si me quedo en el equilibrio.

Mientras estoy teniendo una reunión con mi antiguo equipo recibo una llamada del vicepresidente de Twilight Wolf. Como Edward me había indicado anteriormente, tienen otro proyecto para mí, si yo quiero. Quieren que me involucre por supuesto, pero entienden que no estaré en medio de ello como la última vez. Después de todo, tengo muchos equipos para supervisar. Mi trabajo ahora es no sólo conducir sino escoger líderes.

Asha me mira expectante, comprendiendo mi mitad de la conversación. Miro sus ojos de color marrón oscuro y recuerdo todas las otras maneras en que ella me miró. Con diversión, crueldad, incluso superioridad… Recuerdo que cuando estaba de pie a mi lado, me toco sin invitación, diciendo cosas que sabía que me iban a degradar y me iban a hacer sentir pequeña y vulnerable ante ella.

Cuelgo el teléfono y digo a Daemon que él será el líder del equipo. Veo las miradas de sorpresa en los rostros de los consultores. Antes de mi promoción Asha y yo éramos las dos personas de este grupo que tenían mayor antigüedad y logros. Hace un tiempo Asha había entrenado a Daemon. Él sigue pagando cuotas que Asha ha prescindido desde hace mucho tiempo. La piel morena de Asha Toma un color rosado y su boca se torna hacia abajo en una mueca ya que doy a Daemon el cetro. Ella siempre tan compuesta, incluso este pequeño regalo es una victoria.

—¿Qué pasa, Asha? —le pregunto, sin poder contenerme.

—Nada —responde ella. No quiere mostrar su pesadumbre ante sus compañeros de trabajo. Sería un signo de debilidad.

Pero ella mostrara esa debilidad, que va a colgar fuera para que todo el equipo pueda verlo. Ella lo hará porque quiero que lo haga.

Me recuesto en la silla.

—Creo que la dama protesta demasiado. ¿Tienes un problema con Daemon siendo tu superior?

He elegido mis palabras con cuidado.

Asha registra esto y se desplaza ligeramente en su asiento.

—No tengo ningún problema con Daemon siendo el líder del equipo.

—Eso no es lo que pregunté —digo, girando hacia atrás y adelante en la silla. Esta silla ofrece más apoyo que la última. Su diseño mantiene mi postura erguida. Se adapta a mi estado de ánimo—. ¿Tienes un problema con Daemon siendo tu superior?

—No —dice Asha. La palabra cortante, su enojo evidente.

—¿No qué? —le pregunto.

Se sonroja ahora. Puedo verlo. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la malévola pudiera sonrojarse?

_Se sonroja todo el tiempo, _dice una vocecita. Es mi ángel, hablando a través de la mordaza que le he puesto en la boca. Me retuerzo un poco por su implicación, pero Asha también está atrapada en su propia humillación para notarlo cuando responde:

—No, no tengo un problema con Daemon siendo mi superior.

Ahora es el demonio que se sienta un poco más recto. Sonríe a Asha, sus ojos impertinentes, con la mirada un poco insultante. Asha se vuelve más roja todavía. Me arruga la nariz. Fui demasiado lejos y ahora el olor de esta

venganza es más agria que dulce.

—Hemos terminado aquí —digo rápidamente—. Daemon, voy a mandar a alguien de Twilight Wolf que te llame con más detalles sobre el proyecto.

—Por supuesto, señorita Fitzgerald. —Su voz es profunda con respeto. Puedo decir que él todavía me quiere pero también me tienen un poco de miedo. Nunca haría un movimiento a menos que yo le dijese.

Él no siente lo mismo por Asha. Ella tendrá problemas con él. Podría ayudarla con esto... Si me apetece.

Miro cómo salen en fila de mi oficina y me pregunto cómo es posible.

¿Cómo es posible que nunca haya apreciado plenamente la relación simbiótica entre el miedo y el poder? ¿No solo del miedo que me tienen, sino a mi propio miedo que me inspira a seguir dirigiendo?

El miedo me motiva y me anima como la admiración de un amante.

Al igual que Edward Cullen.

* * *

¿Por que usan amante? me gusta mas novio o pareja amante me suena como infiel o algo asi


	40. Parte III Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Recuerden dejar un review**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 **

No voy a casa. No tiene sentido, cuando puedo quedarme en la de él, en su casa que es más grande que la mía, en su cama en la que me brinda placer y satisfacción. Cuando llego, él está usando un traje oscuro y una camisa gruesa de vestir blanca sin corbata. La formalidad y la accesibilidad en un vistazo. Un contraste seductor.

Pero el resto de sus preparaciones me paran. Su mesa de comedor está cubierta de lino blanco. Hay un lugar para dos velas en el centro de la mesa. Es un cliché romántico más apropiado para el amor marcado por los paseos a medianoche y los pétalos de rosa que un romance definido por los juegos de poder y desviaciones sexuales.

Él lee el escepticismo en mis ojos y se ríe.

—Podemos tener momentos de tranquilidad y de tradicionalismo en ciertas ocasiones. Podemos tener todo lo que queramos.

Esto también me hace reír, tiro nerviosamente de la manga de mi chaqueta. Mi confianza se tambalea cuando se trata de nosotros dos.

—No es que sea necesario —dice—, pero, ¿te gustaría cambiarte para la cena?

Miro mi traje blanco. Las imágenes de vino tinto y aceite de oliva bailan a través de mi cabeza.

—Sí —le digo definitivamente—, creo que sí.

—Asumí otro tanto —dice su risa remitiendo una sonrisa burlona—. Te he comprado algo más hoy. Un vestido. Está en mi cama esperando por ti.

Estoy a punto de decir algo cuando oigo a alguien en la cocina.

—¿No estamos solos? —Incluso mi pregunta me hace temblar un poco. Recuerdos de haber sido arrasada en esa barra... había sido tan intenso,

aterrador y estimulante... No sé si puedo hacerlo dos noches seguidas. No creo quererlo.

Pero si él me lo pide, ¿lo haría? ¿Es eso lo que se necesita para mantener el equilibrio? ¿Tengo que rendirme todas las noches?

Sin embargo, cuando Edward llega a mis manos su tacto es tranquilizador, no exigente.

—Es el cocinero y su ayudante. Les contraté para la noche. Ellos cocinan para nosotros, eso es todo.

El alivio es más fuerte de lo que pensé que podría ser. Me agarra los hombros y me besa los labios suavemente con sólo un toque de pasión.

—Gracias.

—Dame las gracias por el vestido —dice en voz baja—. Los eventos de esta noche están establecidos tanto por tu estado de ánimo como por mis ambiciones. Soy mejor reconociéndolos que tú.

No estoy segura de entender lo que quiere decir, pero está bien. Por el momento todo está bien.

En la parte baja el vestido es rojo. Rojo como las palabras pintadas en la puerta de la taberna clandestina, rojo como el pelo de Genevieve, rojo como un rubí.

El último pensamiento me perturba. No he pensado en Mike desde hace un tiempo. Está desapareciendo más y más en mi pasado. ¿Cuánto de lo que recuerdo de mi relación con él es real y cuánto sólo refleja la realidad de lo que funciona mejor para mí? Los recuerdos evolucionan rápidamente, es como el virus de la gripe animal. La gripe de este año se parece poco a la gripe que mató a tantos sólo unos pocos años atrás. El virus evoluciona, hemos Tomado nuestras vacunas, y ahora no nos puede lastimar de la forma que una vez pudo... atrás cuando se veía diferente, atrás cuando aún no estábamos preparados.

Me deslizo en el vestido. Está hecho de terciopelo, un tejido que normalmente consideramos como hortera y anticuado, como algo que puedes ver en una versión del _Cascanueces _de , aunque incluso eso no sucedería porque los actores sudarían en exceso.

Sin embargo, este vestido es diferente. Es de mayor calidad, la tela es mezclada con seda que cuelga en forma de cuello de capucha adornando la casi inexistente tela en la espalda. El diseñador es Antonio Berardi. Ha redefinido la estructura, dándole un toque feroz y moderno, convirtiéndolo en sensual y atrevido.

Por un momento me pregunto si Edward Cullen me ha rediseñado.

Rápidamente descarto la idea y voy arriba.

Edward ya está sentado a la mesa, esperando por mí. Una botella de champán está abierta una vez más, pero esta vez es derramada por un hombre con chaqueta blanca de cocinero. Me da una cabezada respetuosa cuando Edward se levanta para sacar a mi silla.

—Te ves magnífica.

—Esa palabra otra vez —le digo a la ligera.

—Te queda bien. —Me besa en la parte superior de mi cabeza, como un padre. Me hace sentir segura.

Se sienta, levanta su copa en un brindis.

—Por nosotros.

Es el brindis más común en el mundo. A la altura de "Cheers" y _"¡À ta santé!"_. Pero las palabras parecen más cargadas procediendo de los labios de Edward. ¿Qué significa "nosotros"? No somos Romeo y Julieta. Somos César y Cleopatra. Somos Enrique VIII y Ana Bolena, Pierre y Marie Curie. Nuestro acoplamiento tiene consecuencias, cambiará la vida de las personas...

Al igual que a Sam, Mike, Asha y el Sr. Costin, nuestro romance es tan radiactivo como cualquier cosa que los Curie cocinasen en su laboratorio.

Y Cleopatra, Anne, Marie, cada una de ellas fue destruida por el destino que persiguieron. Cada una deshecha por sus pasiones y por el poder. A Pierre y César no les fue mucho mejor. . . y luego estaba Henry.

Estudio a Edward sobre mi copa de champaña. ¿Podría Edward volverse contra mí? Lo he visto casualmente destruir a Sam y también se ofreció a destruir a los demás. ¿Qué haría falta para que se decidiese a destruirme?

El hombre de la chaqueta de cocinero está de vuelta. Coloca una pequeña porción de carne carpacho de venado frente a cada uno de nosotros. El venado ha sido cauterizada con una vinagreta ligera que huele a romero y está rematado con porcini panna cotta, un oscuro jugo rojo, remolacha, y una pizca de queso parmesano, adornos culinarias que no hacen nada para distraernos del hecho que lo que estamos a punto de comer esta crudo. Una cosa que matamos y consumimos simplemente porque se adapta a nuestros gustos. Mi tenedor duda antes de perforar la carne. Me encuentro con los ojos de Edward cuando él Toma su primer bocado.

—¿No tienes hambre? —pregunta.

Hago una pausa por un momento antes de admitir la verdad.

—Me muero de hambre. —Y empiezo a comer lo que me han servido. Lo saboreo, disfruto con cada bocado que me encuentro cada vez menos preocupada por el simbolismo y las implicaciones morales. Me gusta. Eso es suficiente.

—¿Cómo va la transición?

—Mr. Costin se sintió incómodo con mi ascenso en un primer momento —le digo, mi boca parcialmente llena—, pero entiende el resultado ahora. Estoy recibiendo una mejor idea de todos los departamentos y los que alguna vez me veían como una compañera de trabajo empiezan a verme ya como un jefe. —Tomo un sorbo de champán—. Tengo a todos en la línea.

Lo de la línea fue dicho como una broma... más o menos.

—Bueno. Dime si Costin te da algún problema. O Freeland para el caso.

Se llevan nuestros platos, y un segundo plato pequeño se sirve.

—Es gracioso —le digo mientras corto las setas fricasé—. No he visto a Freeland durante algún tiempo. Quiero decir que no ha sido realmente un socio activo desde hace tiempo, pero aun así, ocasionalmente se pasaba por la empresa. Visitaba a los gerentes para saludarlos, asegurándose de que todavía están agradecidos por su posición. Pero no lo he visto en semanas.

—Sí —dice Edward—, eso es extraño.

Pero la forma en que lo dice me hace ver que él no piensa que es extraño en absoluto.

Me siento en mi silla.

—¿Sabes algo?

Edward levanta las cejas.

—Sí —dice en voz baja—, sé algo.

Imito su expresión, levantando las cejas y amartillando mi cabeza burlonamente.

—No me digas, señor Cullen.

—Sé que su compañía estaba en problemas. Sam no era un mal hombre de negocios por lo que he oído, pero no era innovador. Ninguno de los gerentes lo son... o al menos no lo eran. Tu harás un mejor trabajo. Dime, ¿te has reunido ya con cada uno de los departamentos?

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Conozco tu estilo —dice con sencillez—. Sé que no vas a dar nada por sentado. Vas a aprender los entresijos de cada departamento, encontrarás maneras para que tu gente se diferencie de los otros consultores de la industria.

—Tienes mucha confianza en mí —le digo, preguntándome si la merecía por completo.

—Tus recomendaciones para Twilight Wolf fueron brillantes —continúa—. Dijiste cosas que otros no se atreverían a sugerir. La gente a menudo se preocupa acerca de recomendar despidos o el desmantelamiento o la reorganización de departamentos enteros. El mundo empresarial no es tan despiadado como algunos suponen. Nos llevamos el peso muerto del sentimentalismo y el apego a las viejas ideas. Estamos orgullosos de las innovaciones que se introdujeron hace mucho tiempo, que ya no son innovadoras en absoluto. Polaroid, MySpace, Hostess, BlackBerry, toda la misma historia. Pero, —sonríe, Tomando otro bocado—, eres como yo. Tú no eres sentimental.

Me muevo un poco en mi asiento. Me han dicho eso antes, nunca como un cumplido.

—Puede que lo sea un poco…

—No, si fueras sentimental, habrías pedido a Mike un diamante. Tendrías imágenes en su escritorio. Serías una persona diferente, con un potencial diferente y me gustaría poco tener que ver contigo.

El tacto de terciopelo contra mi piel hace poco para suavizar el impacto de sus palabras. Las cosas que a este hombre le gustan de mí... no son las correctas... ¿o lo son?

—Entraste en la sala de juntas de Twilight Wolf y nos dijiste lo que creías que deberíamos hacer —dice mientras el chef pone fin a su plato una vez más—. No te contuviste porque no eres sentimental y porque sabías que tu trabajo no estaba en peligro. Al igual que un Presidente en su último mandato, que sigue hacia delante sin sentir la necesidad de sopesar las consecuencias políticas. Ahora tendrás la misma libertad en todos los aspectos de tu trabajo. Te moverás rápidamente allí, haciendo lo que hay que hacer. Habrá bajas. Se perderán empleos, pero al final la empresa nos deberá una gran deuda de gratitud.

Me aparto de mi champagne.

—Me haces sonar fría —le susurro.

—No —corrige—, hago que suenes fuerte.

Pienso en mi día cuando otro plato llega, costilla de cordero, rica decadencia delicadamente servida. El Sr. Costin había sido sentimental con Sam. Estoy segura de ello. Pero tal vez Edward tiene razón. Tal vez por el sentimentalismo cubrimos siempre una debilidad. La falta de creatividad, incapaces de ver el cuadro completo. Siempre había admirado el sentido de los negocios de Sam, pero ¿le imaginé Tomando el mundo de negocios como una tormenta y no como un sueño por realizar? No.

Terminamos nuestra comida lentamente, finalizando con sabores de chocolate amargo y sorbete de fruta.

Cada plato era pequeño pero perfecto. Los chefs limpiaron todo cuando terminamos la botella de champán. Al final Edward les da las gracias, les paga, y los envía fuera. Me siento mareada. Tomo su mano, llevándola a mi boca, y pongo un beso allí.

—Se trata sólo de nosotros dos ahora.

—Siempre lo es —dice él—. Aun cuando hay otros, sólo somos nosotros dos.

Esa es una manera fácil de verlo, perezosa en su imprecisión, pero me gusta como suena. Me aferro a su mano, llevándole por las escaleras hasta el dormitorio. Él me mira cuando lo libero, mientras camino hacia el otro lado de la cama. Dejo que mis ojos recorran toda la longitud de él. Incluso la chaqueta no puede ocultar su estructura muscular. Sus anchos hombros, sus poderosos brazos, el depredador perfecto. El lobo de crin.

—Te quiero —digo en voz baja—. Cada parte de ti. Tu generosidad, tu barbarie, tu romanticismo y tu pragmatismo, incluso tu ambición despiadada.

—¿_Incluso _mi ambición despiadada?

—Sobre todo la ambición despiadada. —Me río. Pero entonces mi tono se pone serio—. Lo quiero todo. ¿Dices que quieres estar dentro de mi poder? —Extiendo la mano hacia él—. Déjame poner mis brazos alrededor tuyo.

La sonrisa en sus labios es casi triste, casi melancólica.

—Muy bien —dice. Se quita la chaqueta, se acerca a mí, pero se detiene a dos metros de distancia.

—¿Lo quieres todo? Tómalo.

Doy un paso adelante, desabrochándole su camisa, y se la saco de encima. Luego viene el cinturón. Me deja quitar todo esto ya que está de pie allí, dócil y complaciente hasta que está completamente desnudo y abierto. Presiono el terciopelo de mi vestido contra su piel desnuda. Paso los dedos por su corto cabello, tirando de él en un beso, mientras sus manos se mueven a la parte baja de mi espalda. Lo siento crecer duro contra mí. Me deja Tomar la delantera esta noche, dejándome doblar mi fuerza recién descubierta.

Me alejo, su mejilla en la palma de mi mano antes de dar otro pequeño paso hacia atrás para poder mirarlo de nuevo, para mi placer. Tomo su polla en mi mano, moviendo mi mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo hasta que colorea con el entusiasmo.

—¿Esto es para mí? —le susurro.

Sonríe de nuevo, pero esta vez la melancolía se ha ido.

—Siempre —responde.

Me muevo levantando mis manos hasta sus hombros, y luego le doy un suave empujón, dejándolo caer en la cama.

—Si es mío, entonces es mío para saborear.

Me pongo en el suelo, de rodillas entre sus piernas cuando lo llevo a mi boca. Dejo que mi lengua delinee la cabeza de su pene, burlándome de las terminaciones nerviosas hasta que gime. Mi lengua se desplaza a lo largo de él poco a poco, un centímetro a la vez mientras se mueve de agitación. Mis dedos frotan suavemente la delicada carne en la base a la vez que mi boca continúa su viaje hacia abajo y, finalmente, vuelvo a subir al mismo ritmo tortuoso de antes aumentando progresivamente la velocidad. Gime de nuevo, aunque esta vez el sonido es más gutural, más animal. Cuando empieza a temblar me detengo y me levanto en mis pies. De inmediato se incorpora y me alcanza, pero me quedo fuera de su alcance.

—Esto es de terciopelo —explico—. Un tejido tan delicado. No tienes permiso para tocarlo.

—Pague por ese vestido —dice con la respiración irregular, con la voz ronca.

—Y tú me lo diste —le respondo sin problemas—. Nunca serás capaz de recuperar lo que das, no de mí. No voy a dejarte.

Poco a poco, con un espectáculo tranquilo, me quito el vestido, mi sostén, mi ropa interior. Me pongo a horcajadas, mis rodillas presionando contra sus caderas, pero no sentándome en su regazo. Todavía no.

—Muéstrame lo que eres —le susurro—. No sólo el poder.

Veo un destello de algo en sus ojos, algo que se parece mucho al miedo. Pero se ha ido en el mismo instante que salta a la vida, me agarra, gira conmigo en sus brazos, presionando mi espalda contra el colchón firme y penetrándome con una energía desenfrenadamente feroz. Y como siempre me doy por completo. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de él, sintiendo cómo llega más lejos en mis profundidades como ningún otro hombre lo ha logrado antes.

Y entonces ocurre algo, me mueve un mechón de pelo de mi cara, me mira a los ojos mientras se mueve dentro de mí. Con suavidad, delicadeza, traza la línea de la boca con los dedos. Y veo otro flash, esta vez de vulnerabilidad, una necesidad que no puede ser ahogada por la

inundación del deseo primitivo. Estoy viendo algo diferente aquí, algo que sólo he tenido atisbos antes. Puse mi mano en su pecho y siento el latido de su agitación.

Es sólo un momento, pero es suficiente. Cuando me arrastra la pierna por encima de su hombro y golpea dentro de mí, ahora aún más fuerte, la intensidad está fuera de gráfico. He visto algo que estoy segura muy pocos han visto y la naturaleza prohibida de la revelación ha llevado nuestro éxtasis a nuevas alturas. Muerde en mi hombro mientras mis caderas se elevan a su encuentro. Huelo el sudor, el olor de nuestro deseo mezclado.

De pronto se detiene y me da la vuelta sobre mi vientre. Abro mis piernas expectante, pero él se retira. Trato de darle sentido a lo que está sucediendo mientras se levanta y se coloca en el extremo de la cama. Pero no hay tiempo. En un momento él me agarra de los muslos con las manos y me está arrastrando hacia abajo del colchón, hacia el borde de la cama hasta que está colocado entre mis piernas, que ahora están agarradas solamente con sus manos, con las caderas y el torso aún en el cama. Y fue entonces cuando me penetra otra vez. No lo veo, pero puedo sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Con las piernas en el aire me siento liviana, sujeta sólo por él. Su ritmo es agresivo, como si él no pudiese tener suficiente de mí, y con cada embestida el mundo parece temblar. Mis uñas raspan las sábanas enredadas mientras trato de encontrar algo para mantenerme a flote en esta ola de éxtasis del segundo orgasmo, el cual me supera.

Pero no hemos terminado. Esta vez me toca a mí alejarme. Me dirijo a él y lo arrastro hacia abajo sobre la cama, subo encima de él una vez más. Estoy débil ahora, todavía aturdida por las alturas de la pasión a las que me ha llevado, pero me las arreglo para recuperar el control suficiente para restablecer el ritmo. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras lo monto, con sus manos en mi cintura. Una vez más, me pongo a temblar, pero me muevo más rápido. El orgasmo me tiene en sus puños pero de alguna manera me mantengo en movimiento mientras el fuego se enfurece dentro de mí, calentándome, haciéndome doler con una satisfacción única, un triunfo especial ya que me acompaña en este clímax, viniéndose dentro de mí en una explosión amorosa. Y mientras caigo encima de él, mi respiración irregular y jadeando como un corredor que acaba de terminar una carrera de velocidad, me pregunto, ¿cuál es la verdadera naturaleza del premio que he reclamado?

Me pregunto si alguna vez lo sabré.

* * *

**Se me hace tan lindo que Edward quiera protegerla la verdad no creo que sea la mejor manera pero se me hace tierno ¿Qué opinan?**


	41. Parte III Capitulo 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Recuerden dejar un review**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Los días comienzan a Tomar un cierto impulso. Estoy cada vez mejor en mi trabajo. Incluso la demostración forzada del Sr. Costin del respeto ha Tomado una calidad genuina. Asha no me reta, al menos no con sus palabras, aunque cuando la veo en el pasillo, en una reunión, conduciendo por delante de mí en el garaje, siempre siento sus ojos en forma de almendra sobre mí, estudiándome, calculando, buscando el punto débil donde pueda hundir la hoja. No la culpo. Tuve mi oportunidad de vengarme y la tomé. La hice pagar. ¿Por qué debería ser diferente? Lo único que nos separa ahora es la oportunidad.

Hoy es viernes y estoy repasando las cuentas que llegan nuevas, pensando estrategias sobre la manera de llegar a las empresas que aún tienen que venir a nosotros. Lo imposible está empezando a sentirse normal. Ya no me detengo y me miro en cada espejo que paso por delante. No me preocupo por mis pequeñas demostraciones cada vez más frecuentes de agresión y crueldad. Todo esto es parte del juego y el juego es parte de lo que soy ahora.

He estado prácticamente viviendo con Edward. Cada noche me sorprende. Ayer por la noche me saludó con un vaso de whisky caro, un recuerdo de nuestros orígenes. Me había preparado un baño de leche, como los que Cleopatra se había permitido alguna vez. Había entrado desnuda, mirando como la crema me envolvía, sintiendo la forma en que se deslizaba sobre mi piel, entre mis piernas, ya que Edward movía con cuidado un guante de baño por mi espalda, besaba mis hombros, me alimentaba con uvas que eran de un tono tan oscuro que la pulpa era casi negra. Había cerrado los ojos cuando se trasladó a lavar mi estómago. Su mano se traslada hacia abajo a mis piernas, y a continuación, de nuevo hacia adelante y hacia atrás, hasta que finalmente y suavemente, me toca el sexo, construyendo el éxtasis hasta que la sensualidad cremosa de la leche y el estallido de la

uva se hacen analogías perfectas con los zumos y las explosiones del mi propio cuerpo.

Anoche me vendó los ojos y me ató a la cama. No podía experimentar otra cosa que la sensación de él, el toque de sus dedos, el sonido de su respiración, el olor de su AfterShave, incluso las cosquillas de la sombra de su barba. Impotencia, anhelo, dolor… y todo por él. En ese momento era mi mundo.

Me quedo en mi casa sólo cuando voy a estar con Vanessa. No sé por qué, pero llevarla a casa de Edward es una idea con la que aún no estoy cómoda. Supongo que esta parte de mi vida es demasiado privada para mí como para compartirla con mi mejor amiga… o tal vez no estoy preparada para que me vea como soy cuando estoy con él. Vanessa no es el tipo de juzgar, pero este cambio en mí… por lo menos tendrá una opinión al respecto, y no estoy segura de estar lista para escuchar esa opinión.

Todavía no les he dicho a mis padres sobre Mike. De hecho, incluso no les he llamado desde la ruptura y… fue hace una eternidad. Me han llamado un par de veces pero, o bien no contesto o me invento una excusa que me obliga a cortar la llamada pronto. Así que nos hemos estado comunicando a través de e-mails y hemos intercambiado un texto o dos, pero no he revelado nada. Ni siquiera les he hablado de mi nuevo trabajo y desde luego no estoy dispuesta a decirles cómo lo conseguí. Por lo que a ellos respecta sigo siendo su hija perfecta, haciendo todas las cosas que siempre han querido que yo haga. Ellos no saben sobre el cambio. Ellos no saben que la mujer que piensan que es su hija está casi irreconocible. Es casi como si ella se hubiese ido.

Casi.

Mi mano tiembla, sólo un poco, ya que esos pensamientos pasan por mi mente pero son descartados sin contemplaciones rápidamente y abro otro archivo. Mi manta de seguridad todavía se compone de decimales y signos de dólar y me encuentro inmediatamente calmada cuando me pierdo en su comodidad concreta.

Sí, todo está bien.

Sé que Edward va a trabajar hasta tarde esta noche. Ha de reunirse con sus ingenieros y vendedores, que se están preparando para el lanzamiento de un nuevo y mejorado sistema de seguridad para personas con cuentas financieras, algo que nos protegerá cuando los minoristas hacemos compras con sistemas hackeados por ciber-criminales. Si funciona, va a cambiar el mundo… para aquellos que puedan permitirse el cambio.

Decido ir a cenar por mi cuenta. No lo he hecho desde hace algún tiempo. Puedo ir a cualquier parte. Puedo comer en Urasawa, posiblemente el restaurante más caro de Los Ángeles y posiblemente del país, o Mélisse, un restaurante, que incluso los franceses admiran por su calidad en la cocina y el ambiente. Conseguir una mesa en estos lugares suele ser imposible, pero si llamo a Edward, se va a asegurar de que tienen una mesa reservada para mí. Él ya me ha dado el poder y la riqueza. ¿Qué es la reserva de una mesa?

Pero no quiero Tomar ventaja de su influencia. Esta noche no, no para la cena. En su lugar voy a Chipotle. No sé por qué, ya que aparte de ofrecer cierta comodidad, el lugar es de clase media y la decoración es escueta. No hay ninguna pretensión aquí, no se transmite, simplemente comida decente a buenos precios. Es una fórmula simple que tiene todos los elementos para el éxito empresarial y el éxito empresarial me hace feliz.

Así que he pedido un Izze y un burrito con guarnición de guacamole y encuentro una mesa limpia en la esquina donde puedo disfrutar de mi comida sin ser molestada.

Sólo voy por la mitad de mi plato, cuando Mike entra.

Mike. Mi ex novio, el hombre que casi me rompe antes de que pudiese dejarle y romperle el corazón, el hombre que quería controlarme, moldearme en la esposa perfecta de estilo viñedo de Martha, el hombre que valora la imagen y refinamiento por encima de todo…

… el hombre que normalmente no sería atrapado ni muerto en Chipotle.

Lo estudio desde mi esquina, cuando se pone en la fila. Él no se ve bien. Hay círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos. No se ha afeitado en un día, tal vez dos. Y está usando pantalones vaqueros, no un traje. Mike vive en los trajes durante la semana. Son apenas las seis. Simplemente no hay manera de que haya vuelto a casa a cambiarse sólo para poder conducir de vuelta a la ciudad para ir a Chipotle.

Y sin embargo, él está aquí.

Se revuelve en sus pies un poco mientras se mueve a través de la fila. Espero hasta que sea su turno para pedir antes de levantarme, acercándome sin que me note, ya que está en su lucha por entenderse con una chica de dieciocho años, con la camiseta negra y delantal blanco.

—Quiero un wrap… o, ¿creo que los llaman burritos aquí? ¿Puedo obtener uno con carne que no sea picante? ¿O son todos picantes?

—Pide de cerdo.

Se vuelve sorprendido por el sonido de mi voz. Su cara se sonroja una vez que registra que sí, que estoy realmente aquí, viéndolo así.

—El de cerdo no es picante —explico. Cuando no contesta, miro a la chica—. Quiere el burrito carnitas con arroz y frijoles negros.

La empleada asiente y obedece. Camino con Mike a través de la línea de montaje del burrito, dándoles instrucciones para poner la salsa suave sobre el guacamole, sin queso, sin crema. Mike se deja conducir a través de este ritual foráneo sin comentarios, moviéndose como un hombre que está parcialmente despierto. Él no protesta cuando tengo que pagar o lo llevo de regreso a mi mesa.

Nos sentamos uno frente al otro en silencio durante un minuto entero.

—Has cambiado —dice finalmente.

La observación parece cómicamente irónica. Su rostro parece haber envejecido diez años, en cuatro semanas. He amado a este hombre y lo he odiado, pero en estos momentos la única emoción que puedo reunir es preocupación y curiosidad.

—¿Has venido aquí desde la oficina? —le pregunto. Obviamente que no, pero la pregunta se siente como un lugar seguro para comenzar.

Sacude la cabeza, envuelve la boca en todo el burrito, y mastica.

—¿Así que no trabajaste hoy? —prosigo.

Él me mira, sus ojos azules embotados por el agotamiento.

—Sabes la respuesta a eso.

—¿Cómo podría saberlo?

—Me despidieron.

—Oh, Mike, estoy tan sor…

—¡Ahórratelo! Tú eres quien consiguió que me despidieran. Tú y tu nuevo amante.

El aire cambia de calidad, las voces de los clientes que nos rodean disminuyen a un murmullo ininteligible.

—Yo no lo sabía —le susurro.

—Nadie me va a contratar. Me han vetado.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que Edward tiene algo que ver en esto?

Sus ojos brillan con algo que he visto antes.

—¿Crees que hice algo para que me despidieran? ¿Crees que fue mi culpa?

—Mike…

Los clientes están empezando a mirar por encima a nuestra dirección.

—¿Crees que en el momento en que te perdí me convertí en incompetente? —grita—. ¿Qué ni siquiera soy incapaz de vivir ahora que sé que eres una puta?

Suspiro audiblemente, mi simpatía desliza al suelo como una servilleta de papel olvidada. Esta es la versión de Mike que conozco. Este es el hombre que odiaba. Pero ya no lo odio más. Ahora sólo me aburre.

Me pongo de pie, ya no tengo hambre.

—Disfruta de tu cena —le digo—. La próxima vez tú invitas.

Mantiene la cabeza gacha, no puedo ver su cara, pero puedo visualizar el ceño fruncido. Lo he visto antes, no hay necesidad de volver sobre mis pasos en este camino lodoso. Murmura algo que creo que es para mí, pero no acabo de entenderlo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —le pregunto impaciente.

Él mira hacia arriba con los ojos inyectados en sangre, el ceño fruncido que esperaba no está allí. Lo que hay es mucho más preocupante.

—Ayúdame —susurra—. Por favor, Bella. Se ha llevado todo.

Siento una opresión en mi pecho, lentamente me obligo a mí mismo volver a mi asiento.

—Están diciendo que malversé dinero. Es por eso que me hicieron salir. Me acusaron de ser un ladrón.

—Nunca lo harías…

—Tienes razón, no lo haría. Yo no me arriesgaría. No es lo que soy.

En algún lugar del restaurante hay un bebé llorando, gritando, es la forma que los bebes tienen de comunicar su dolor sin palabras.

—¿Están presentando cargos? —le pregunto.

—No, ellos dijeron que si me iba voluntariamente, no lo harían. Me prometieron que podían demostrarlo, me mostraron evidencias… son falsas, pero parecían reales. Esas personas que me conocen, me han entrenado, me prometieron un futuro. Saben que me tendieron una trampa… y no les importa. ¿El club al que solía pertenecer? Revocaron mi membresía. No me dicen por qué. Esos eran mis amigos… Pensé que eran mis amigos. —Él mira hacia abajo con sus manos cruzadas en su regazo, al burrito carnitas destrozado en un poco atractivo plato de papel—. Ayúdame —susurra de nuevo.

Niego con la cabeza. Tengo vértigos. Edward no podría ser responsable de esto. ¿Él tiene ese poder?

Por supuesto que sí. El Sr. Costin dijo que Edward se encuentra en las juntas directivas de muchas de las principales empresas de la ciudad y es un importante accionista en el resto. Él fue capaz de lograr que las mujeres de varias de las empresas que contrataban a mi empresa hicieran falsas acusaciones contra Sam. ¿Por qué no podía hacer lo mismo con Mike? Se ajusta al patrón.

Y por primera vez me doy cuenta de que esto es probablemente un patrón que comenzó cuando vio cosas similares hechas por su padre.

Pero, ¿lo haría? ¿Cuál sería el punto? Incluso si él no comparte mi compasión por este hombre, todavía hay otras cosas que lo detendría, ¿verdad? Después de todo, Edward sabe que yo no quiero que Mike hable con mis padres y aunque Dylan Freeland debe saber algo acerca de lo que hice, realmente por ahora no necesito que Mike complete los detalles. Si

Edward le había despojado de todo lo que le importaba, me dejaría vulnerable a sus ataques…

… lo que me lleva a otra realización.

—No le dijiste… —yo respiro—. Tenías todas las razones para traicionarme y no lo hiciste.

Se ríe, es un sonido feo, pesado lleno de miseria y burla.

—No me confundas con algo que no soy. No he aprendido benevolencia en el tiempo en que hemos estado separados. Fui a donde Dylan.

—Pero eso no es posible, el Sr. Freeland tendría…

—Dylan Freeland siempre ha sido como un padre para mí —dice Mike en un tono monotamente aterrador—. Él siempre ha estado ahí para mí. Lo amo, Bella.

Su voz tiembla en esta última parte. Casi llego hasta él, pero me detengo, sin estar segura de sí nuestra historia prohíbe tales intimidades. Así que en lugar de eso sólo asiento con simpatía.

—Lo sé —le digo.

—Se ha roto. No sé lo que tu señor Cullen tiene sobre él.

—Espera, ¿estás diciendo que es algo más que la amenaza de perder el negocio?

—¿Disfrutas de ello? —pregunta cortándome—. ¿Disminuyendo a Dylan así? ¿Haciéndole sentir tan débil que ni siquiera puede Tomar decisiones en su propia compañía? ¿Tan débil que en lugar de ayudar a su ahijado le dice que debe guardar silencio? Él básicamente me dijo que si yo sé lo que es bueno para mí, metiera el rabo entre las piernas y me largase antes de ser derribado por la ira de Edward. Entonces, ¿el Sr. Cullen se apea en la dominación? —Duda sólo un momento antes de añadir—: ¿Tú?

Aguardo muy quieta, incapaz de reaccionar ante lo que podría ser una mentira. Y podría ser, Mike siempre ha sido un mentiroso. De todas maneras… hay algo en esta historia…

¿Por qué el señor Freeland no ha estado en la empresa por un tiempo? Sam fue despedido, mi ascenso… El Sr. Costin me había reprendido,

estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo, pero no el Sr. Freeland. Engañé a su ahijado y él ni siquiera me había enviado un email enojado.

¿Por qué?

_Mike te está diciendo por qué_, dice mi ángel, _simplemente no quieres oír. _

Mi garganta se aprieta.

—¿Le has dicho a mis padres? Supongo que si lo hiciste…

Otra vez se ríe sin humor hormigueando mi corazón.

—No voy a decirle a tus padres. Lo creas o no, yo _valoro _mi vida, lo poco que queda de ella.

Una vez más grita el bebé.

—¿Tu _vida_? ¿Estás tratando de decirme que tu seguridad ha sido amenazada? —le susurro.

Otra vez Mike inclina la cabeza. Creo que veo una lágrima.

—¿Qué pasa si empujan la acusación de malversación?

—Acabas de decir que no lo harían si te ibas.

—Pero _podrían_. ¿No lo entiendes? Estoy completamente a su merced y ellos están siguiendo sus directivas. Lo sé, Bella. No sé si él sobornó a personas o los amenazó, pero están dejando que decidan mi destino. Y quiere destruirme, Bella.

—Él nunca lo llevaría tan lejos.

Mike me mira, asombrado. No lo culpo, he dicho una estupidez. No _creo _que Edward lo llevaría tan lejos, pero tampoco había pensado que podría hacer esto. Nada de esto. Nunca se me había ocurrido.

He dejado a Edward Cullen cambiar toda mi vida… y ni siquiera sé quién es.

—¿Crees que iba a sobrevivir en la cárcel, Bella? —me pregunta—. ¿Me ves incluso sobrevivir un solo día en la cárcel?

No, no lo hago. Mike es demasiado suave, demasiado vulnerable. Incluso los patinadores tatuados en la carretera a lo largo de Venice Beach lo

ponían nervioso. Él no sería capaz de hacer frente a la vida entre los narcotraficantes y proxenetas.

Otra lágrima resbala por la mejilla de Mike y me pregunto si algún pintor ha sido capaz de captar la esencia de la desesperación de la misma forma que Mike la expresa ahora.

—Ayúdame —dice.

* * *

**Woow ¡que opinan? en cierta manera creo que se lo merece por como a trato pero pobre**

**Soy bipolar Sorry**


	42. Parte III Capitulo 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Recuerden dejar un review**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Esta vez soy yo quien espera a Edward. Me siento en el sillón de cuero. En mi vaso sólo hay agua, nada que suavice mi filo o embote mi intelecto. No enciendo velas, no hay fuego en la chimenea, sin vestidos de terciopelo o lazos de cuero. Esta noche, rechazo la fantasía. Esta noche quiero la verdad.

Cuando regresa a casa, lo siente. Tarda menos de dos segundos en registrar el humor de confrontación y no de romance y dos segundos más para adaptarse.

¿Cómo hace eso? ¿Hacer estos fuertes giros emocionales con la agilidad de un coche deportivo? ¿Cómo puede un ser humano hacer eso?

Pero Edward siempre ha sido un poco más que humano. Un poco más y, curiosamente, un poco menos.

—No tenías que hacerle daño a David. No nos estaba lastimando.

Me estudia por un momento, como si las palabras expresadas y la línea dura de mi boca midieran lo que sé.

—Te hizo daño antes —dice finalmente tranquilo, imperturbable—. Con el tiempo lo habría hecho de nuevo. Todo lo que hice fue lanzar un necesario ataque preventivo.

—No —dije sacudiendo la cabeza—. No todo se puede medir en términos de guerra. No estamos peleando una batalla.

Sonríe con tristeza y se quita el abrigo.

—No te hagas ilusiones. Todo el mundo está siempre luchando una batalla u otra. Hay cambios, tanto en el campo de batalla como en los enemigos, aliados o incluso en las armas, pero la guerra continúa.

—No voy a vivir de esa manera.

—No tienes elección —se sienta en la oTomana y Toma mi mano—. Ninguno de nosotros la tiene. Tu única opción es decidir si vas a ser un vencedor o una víctima. Un soldado o un comandante. Esas son nuestras opciones. Yo he hecho mi elección y pensé que tú también habías hecho la tuya.

—Muy bien, como quieras. Mike y yo teníamos un alto al fuego, un tratado de paz. No necesitamos ser aliados. Solamente necesitábamos dejar al otro solo. ¿Por qué tienes que meterte en eso? —Cada una de mis palabras sale un poco más rápido, un poco más fuerte, siento que estoy cerca del histerismo pero me reprimo. Tengo que mantener la calma.

—No me digas que eres sentimental sobre Mike —dice con un tono peligrosamente cerca de la condescendencia.

Edward nunca ha sido condescendiente. No me detengo a pensar en lo que significa este cambio. Todo lo que sé es que me molesta.

—El sentimentalismo no te llevará a ninguna parte en este mundo —me recuerda Edward.

—Correcto —le digo arrastrando la voz para que mi sarcasmo le dé un sentido diferente—. No te gusta el sentimentalismo. Así que no debemos ser sentimentales sobre nada. Deberíamos ser simplemente vehículos de nuestras propias ambiciones. Nunca debemos bajar nuestras armas, nunca debemos comprometernos y, nunca debemos mirar atrás.

—No es una mala manera de vivir —dice en voz baja—. Ya lo sabes. Has estado viviendo según estas normas durante el último…

—_Paraíso Perdido. _

Y ahí está. Ese atisbo de emoción que a Edward no le gusta mostrar. Vuela muy rápido, no puedo leer exactamente qué emoción es, pero estaba allí y era algo más que ambición.

—No te entiendo —dice lentamente—. ¿Qué tiene que ver un libro con todo esto?

—No es sólo un libro —corrijo—. Es el libro de tu madre. Está ahí, en tu biblioteca. ¿Por qué lo tienes?

Aprieta la mandíbula; deja caer mi mano.

—No veo ninguna razón para tirarlo.

—¿En serio? —Me levanto y saco el libro de la estantería—. Es sólo un libro, Edward. No hay necesidad de ser sentimental sobre él. —Camino a la chimenea—. ¿Lo quemamos?

Otro destello de emoción, pero este lo reconozco. No Toma mucho tiempo identificar la ira.

—No quemaré libros.

—Papel y cartón. Eso es todo lo que es. Y no quemaremos todas las copias. Sólo está, la copia de tu madre. Vamos Edward. Sé un luchador. Estamos en guerra después de todo. En la guerra hay fuego, las cosas son destruidas, los libros quemados. —Pongo el libro dentro de la parrilla, sobre un montón de cenizas.

—Dame el maldito libro.

—Tu madre era una víctima. Ella y tu padre, que perdió ante rivales más capaces. Perdieron con hombres como tú. Has aprendido mucho de esos hombres, esos hombres que prendieron fuego a la vida que tus padres habían construido para sí mismos, una vida que construyeron para ti. Y lo que te llevaste de todo eso fue aprender a justificar el mal.

Sus movimientos son tan rápidos que apenas lo veo antes de que esté a mi lado alejándome de la chimenea, lanzando el libro a través del cuarto y atrayéndome hacia él, su apretón tan fuerte que está sofocándome. Con una mano todavía alrededor de mi espalda, agarra el escote de mi blusa y lo jala hacia él; el botón superior se dispara volando a través de la habitación.

Por primera vez en la historia me recuerda a Mike.

—Está bien —le digo—. Entiendo. Esto es la guerra. En la guerra las mujeres son violadas.

Inmediatamente me suelta y da tres pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Crees que yo haría eso? ¿Crees que te haría daño?

—Ah, Edward, has hecho mucho más que dañarme. Has destruido a Bella Fitzgerald. La hija de mis padres se ha ido.

—No seas ridícula. ¡Te ayudé a descubrir tu verdadera naturaleza!

Niego con la cabeza.

—Toda mi _vida _he tenido miedo de la clase de rechazo que hace que una persona se vuelva invisible. Pensé que me estabas protegiendo de eso —le digo con la voz ligeramente entrecortada—. Pero ahora, cuando me miro en el espejo no veo en absoluto a una mujer. Veo algo poderoso, despiadado, peligroso, algo cuyos estados de ánimo y acciones están determinados por los vientos, las vibraciones de la tierra y la atracción de la Luna. ¡Veo algo que no tiene mente propia! Así que supongo... supongo que hay más de una manera de ser borrado.

—No, estas decisiones que has Tomado han sido _tus _opciones. Nadie te obligó a hacerlas.

—Mi elección fue ser obediente. Mi elección fue dirigida. ¿Pero ahora? —Doy otro paso hacia atrás—. Estoy haciendo otra elección.

—Bella... —Pero su voz se apaga. Por una vez no sabe qué decir.

Ya he empaquetado las pocas cosas que tenía aquí. Me esperan en el maletero de mi coche. Todo lo que me queda recoger es el bolso y el abrigo; ambos me esperan en el sofá. Me pongo el abrigo tomándome mi tiempo con cada botón. Sé que si lo hago poco a poco haré las cosas bien y no a tientas. Él no será capaz de ver lo conmocionada que estoy. Si enfoco mi atención, seré capaz de mantener mi dolor detrás de una máscara.

—Tú también tienes que Tomar una decisión —dije suavemente—. Puedes derribarme de la misma forma que a Sam y a Mike. Sería fácil de hacer. Esta vez ni siquiera tendrías que mentir. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es arrojar luz sobre las huellas que he dejado atrás, hacerles saber que el demonio que me condujo ya no ofrece más su protección. Tírame a los lobos. Hazme una víctima.

—Nunca haría eso, Bella.

—¿No? —El temblor en mi voz se hace más pronunciado. Me acerco a él, parándome con menos de treinta centímetros separándonos. Levanto una mano y dejo que roce su mejilla—. Siempre has sabido cómo conmoverme —le susurro—. Pero creo que ahora te conozco Edward. Conozco tu naturaleza. Es la naturaleza de un depredador.

Y entonces me giro y me voy. No hay nada más que decir. No puedo estar aquí. Ya no quiero hacer las reglas a medida que avanzamos. No quiero que mis olas se estrellen sobre mis enemigos. Quiero hacer otra elección.

**Quiero vivir como una mujer, no como un océano. **


	43. Parte IIICapitulo 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Recuerden dejar un review**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Paso la noche de vuelta en mi casa, sola... pero, Dios, es difícil. Quiero ayudar a Mike. Incluso quiero ayudar a Sam ahora. Pero no sé si puedo. Desde luego, no puedo hacerlo esta noche. Pero supongo que si Edward me ha enseñado una cosa, es que, cuando todo lo demás falla, ayúdate a ti mismo. Es sólo que ahora creo que ayudarme a mí misma significa hacerme mejor, no a través de riqueza o poder, sino a través del esfuerzo de volver a descubrir mi propia humanidad.

Y entonces el dolor... en mis entrañas, en mi corazón, es abrumador y me mantiene despierta hasta el amanecer. He perdido algo extraordinario, algo que he llegado a considerar como esencial. Perdí la luna.

Y ahora es de mañana y estoy en el trabajo, tratando de ver a mis compañeros de trabajo con nuevos ojos. Me doy cuenta de que Bárbara es más respetuosa de lo que ha sido en años anteriores, más que hasta hace un mes. Ya no intenta chismear conmigo, ya no pone los ojos en blanco cuando uno de los otros empleados dice algo tonto, no delante de mí de todos modos. Siempre he pensado que Bárbara era un poco demasiado familiar de todos modos, pero ahora encuentro que extraño su comportamiento casual. Tal vez me respeta más ahora... o tal vez sólo está asustada.

Otras personas en la oficina se comportan de manera similar. Todo el mundo es amable, y muchos de ellos se salen de su camino por mí. He pedido los informes de varias personas y todos ellos han sido entregados un día antes. Edward estaría muy orgulloso. He aprendido a hacer que el miedo trabaje para mí.

_Es bastante raro cómo respetamos a la persona que tiene ese poder sobre nosotros_.

Fueron las palabras de Vanessa. Pero si creo eso, si realmente compro toda su filosofía sobre este tema, entonces tengo que aceptar que yo represento el statu quo, la norma. Tengo que aceptar que a pesar de la influencia de Edward, no soy excepcional en absoluto.

Me siento en mi escritorio, rebuscando a través de mi correo electrónico. Uno de los consultores escribe para informarme de las tres nuevas empresas que van a abordar este mes, otros informes son sobre la tasa de retención de los clientes que tenemos. Los e-mails son tan limpios y ordenados. ¿Qué se está diciendo en las salas donde se escriben los mensajes de correo electrónico? ¿Qué están diciendo acerca de la mujer a la que se dirigen en estos mensajes como la señorita Fitzgerald?

_...cuando alguien tiene poder sobre nosotros comenzamos nuestra manera de buscar los defectos de esa persona. Los exageramos en nuestras mentes y en nuestros chismes. _

Bueno, en realidad, ¿cuánta exageración sería necesaria?

_Ella lo recogió en Las Vegas jugando blackjack, mientras Tomaba whisky y llevaba un vestido que revelaba todos sus secretos. Ella se fue a su habitación, donde salpicó el whisky en su piel, donde él la saboreó. Ella lo llamó Señor Cullen. Todo esto mientras su amante de seis años la esperaba en casa. Mientras él confiaba en ella, mientras él se jactaba de su modestia. _

No, no se necesitaba ninguna elaboración. Cualquier detalle que pudieran imaginar no podría ser más escandaloso que la verdad. Bárbara telefonea a mi oficina, me habla con amabilidad, con una voz entrecortada acerca de un paquete que ha llegado.

Ganancias y pérdidas no declaradas de un cliente que no se atrevería al riesgo de enviar un archivo electrónico al salvaje-ladrón-postrado-del-oeste, que es nuestro mundo cibernético.

_Nos convencemos de que realmente no lo merecen. Que no son mejores que nosotros. _

Pero yo no lo merezco. No soy mejor que cualquiera de ellos. Tal vez tengo el talento y la inteligencia necesaria para el trabajo, pero no he pagado las cuotas. Estoy aquí porque me acosté con los hombres adecuados. Todo el mundo sabe eso.

Más e-mails llegan a mi bandeja de entrada. Más informes, más solicitudes de autorización para perseguir una cuenta u otra. Todo dirigido a la señorita Fitzgerald, todo escrito con practicada precaución.

_Todavía respetamos el poder y seguiremos inclinándonos ante él, independientemente de la forma en que podemos sentirnos acerca de las manos que lo sujetan. _

Miro hacia abajo a mis manos, recuerdo cómo se sienten cuando están contra la piel desnuda de Edward. Recuerdo el placer y la emoción.

Recuerdo cómo me sentí cuando envolví mi mano alrededor de su erección, cómo las crestas se frotaron contra mi palma mientras movía mi mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Y recuerdo cómo se sentía esa misma mano dentro del agarre de Mike menos de una semana más tarde, cuando me llevó gentilmente a la joyería donde podíamos comprar un anillo.

Cierro mi mano en un puño y giro mi cabeza con disgusto. Sé cómo se sienten las personas acerca de las manos que sostienen mi poder. Son las manos de una puta.

Pero, de nuevo, esto no es realmente cierto, ¿verdad? Porque es Edward quien tiene mi poder. Esto es del dominio público. Durante todo este tiempo me he engañado con la creencia de que las personas temen y respetan el océano, pero en la tradición de todas las grandes socieCullens antiguas, es la luna a la que adoran. Es la luna a la cual respetan y rinden homenaje, a la que rezan. ¿El océano? Eso no es nada más que una consecuencia de los dioses mayores.

Este miedo en el que estoy apostando, es el miedo que Edward me ha prestado. Una vez que todos se enteren de que Edward ya no es parte de mi vida, ¿qué lo mantendrá todo junto?

Y, ¿cómo puedo vivir sabiendo que ya no voy a ser capaz de poner mis manos sobre él? ¿Cómo puedo respirar sin la promesa de ese pecado?

El pensamiento me hace sentir un poco enferma. Trato de concentrarme en otras cosas, los informes, los archivos, el balance de las hojas, pero al final, mis pensamientos siguen volviendo a él. Necesito su orientación, la comodidad de su voz.

Miro el archivo abierto delante de mí antes de cerrarlo de un golpe. Los números pueden ser reconfortantes, pero en este momento necesito la distracción del antagonismo.

Bajo a la oficina de Asha. No llamo primero, aunque debería. Su asistente no me detiene mientras camino a su puerta, abriéndola sin llamar. Está sentada en su escritorio, estudiando minuciosamente un archivo. Envolviendo la silla hay un abrigo de piel de zorro con adornos, el tipo de abrigo cuya necesidad nunca podría justificar aquí en Los Ángeles. Ella me mira con sus ojos sin mover la cabeza, su cabello oscuro colgando sobre sus hombros. Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa lenta y siniestra.

_Ah, Asha, siempre puedo contar contigo para rechazar el miedo a favor del odio. _Entro, cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

Pausadamente, endereza su postura.

—¿Has pensado en alguna nueva tortura para mí hoy?

—Podría despedirte —digo suavemente—. ¿Eso no te molesta?

—Ya hemos tenido esta conversación, aquí en esta oficina. ¿Por qué recorrer terreno viejo? —Cuando no respondo, ella me presiona más—. ¿Por qué estás aquí, Bella?

Suspiro, mis ojos se extienden sobre sus paredes blancas y su escritorio de madera oscura. Al igual que yo, ella no tiene fotos de sus seres queridos y comento sobre ello.

—No traigo mi vida personal al trabajo conmigo —dice simplemente.

—¿Tienes una vida personal?

Una vez más, sonríe.

—Pregúntame durante mi tiempo personal.

Asiento, aunque dudo que ella jamás responda a una pregunta que no quiera responder, independientemente de la hora que sea.

—Lamento no haberte dejado dirigir el proyecto Twilight Wolf —digo, señalando el archivo—. Daemon no ganó el privilegio.

—No te disculpes, no va a hacer ningún bien.

El comentario me Toma por sorpresa.

—Actúas como si fueras la que tiene las de ganar aquí.

Asha se inclina en su silla; gira hacia atrás y hacia adelante, medio pensativa, medio aburrida.

—Cómo has señalado varias veces, podrías haberme despedido y por un momento creí que lo harías. Cuando le diste a Daemon la autoridad que debía ser la mía, pensé que tenías planes para hacerme caer lentamente, dolorosamente, o al menos eso es lo que pensé por un segundo.

—¿Por un segundo?

—Ya sabes, cuando me pediste que lo reconociera como mi superior. Ese fue un gran movimiento de tu parte, allá arriba en la escala de maldad. Excepto que tan pronto como me dijiste lo que querías que dijera, tan pronto como me hube humillado a mí misma frente a mis compañeros de trabajo, tuviste esa mirada en tu cara…

—¿Qué mirada?

—La mirada de culpa, por supuesto —dice riendo—. Si de verdad quieres ser malvada, simplemente no puedes llevarla. —Se pone de pie, camina alrededor de su escritorio, y se apoya en la parte superior del mismo—. Creo que es por eso que estás con el señor Cullen. Solía pensar que lo estabas utilizando para salir adelante. ¿Pero ahora? Ahora creo que te gusta porque te da permiso para ser mala, y cuando no lo Tomas de él, es malo _para _ti. Él hace todo el trabajo sucio, empujándote a hacer lo que quieras, pero tú no te atreves a iniciarte. De esta manera, puedes evitar la culpa... o por lo menos esa es la teoría.

—¿Tu teoría?

—No, no, la _tuya_. Mi teoría es que tu teoría no está funcionando para ti. Lo dejaste Tomar el control, haces las cosas que te dice que hagas, dejas que te toque en formas y lugares que piensas que deberías estar avergonzada de todo con la esperanza de que seas capaz de disfrutar de ella sin culpa. Pero la culpa es un poco más tenaz que eso. Te esclaviza, como siempre lo hace.

—¿_Soy _una esclava de mi culpa? —chasqueé. De alguna manera, esta acusación me cabrea más que todas las demás—. Sam se ha ido. No he hecho campaña a favor de que recupere su trabajo. No he dejado que el señor Costin me avergüence. No he le pedido disculpas a nadie…

—Sólo me pediste disculpas a mí.

Me quedo de pie con la boca ligeramente abierta. Me tiene allí. Y lo sabe. Se levanta, cruza hacia mí, eleva sus manos y tira el pelo de mis hombros hacia atrás.

—¿Por qué la fascinación conmigo? ¿Es porque quieres ser como yo?

—No seas ridícula.

—Porque yo vivo sin culpa. Sé lo que quiero, y no me mortifico. A veces no lo consigo de inmediato, a veces se tarda un rato, pero puedo ser paciente y cuando tengo que serlo, puedo ser despiadada mientras sonrío. —Deja caer el pelo, da un paso atrás y deja que sus ojos se muevan hacia arriba y hacia abajo por mi cuerpo hasta que me cruzo de brazos sobre mi pecho protectoramente—. Si yo hubiera estado en tu posición durante nuestra última reunión, también habría hecho que llamaras a Daemon tu superior. Pero no me habría sentido mal por ello. Entonces habría encontrado una manera de organizar otra reunión, sólo de nosotros tres.

—¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?

—Porque querría que Daemon viera lo que podría hacer contigo. —Extiende la mano otra vez, deja que sus dedos se apoyen en mi garganta y los desliza hacia abajo a la curva de mi pecho. Doy un paso hacia atrás.

Doy un paso hacia atrás... pero no lejos. No estoy gritándole o amenazándole. Simplemente doy un paso atrás. Si el miedo es mi amante, entonces aquí en la oficina de Asha es mi maestro, hace que mi corazón se acelere, me mantiene allí con su oscuro encanto.

—¿Puedes imaginarlo? —pregunta Asha—. Si Daemon estuviera sentado justo allí. —Mira hacia atrás a su escritorio y parece hacer contacto visual con unos ojos que no están allí—. Imagina cómo reaccionaría si te viera saltar cuando hago esto.

Su mano se mueve de nuevo hacia delante, entre mis piernas; de nuevo, salto y doy un paso atrás.

—Imagínate si viera eso —dice de nuevo—. Nunca te dejaría en paz, no tu superior, Daemon. Te estaría llamando a su propia oficina todos los días, sólo para probarte, tocándote cada vez en un lugar diferente. A veces rozaría su mano contra tu pecho, al parecer por accidente. Eso es probablemente donde empezaría. Entonces él te daría una palmada en el

trasero a la salida, tal vez incluso un pequeño apretón. La próxima reunión sería peor. Vería tus pezones endurecerse bajo tu blusa mientras tú anticipas su próximo movimiento, justo como están creciendo con fuerza ahora, mientras tú los imaginas.

—No están…

—Y él te pediría que te quitaras la chaqueta, ya sabes, sólo para hacerte sentir cómoda. Insistirá... como tu superior. Caminaría alrededor de la silla, masajea tus hombros hasta que sus manos se deslicen un poco más bajo, todavía masajeando pero ahora en la parte superior de tus pechos. Luego, sus manos se deslizan dentro de tu blusa, jugando con esos pezones duros mientras con la otra mano se desliza entre tus piernas. Empiezas a protestar y él te deja, diciéndote que lo llames señor. Y lo haces, porque eso es lo que quieres, ¿no, Bella? ¿Ser llevada al libertinaje? ¿Ser acariciada en lugares públicos sin culpa? Y realmente, ¿qué podrías hacer? Él es tu superior. Ya lo has dicho delante de ellos, delante de mí, delante de todos con los que trabajas. Apuesto a que de sólo pensar en ello te estás poniendo húmeda. Apuesto a que él deslizó su mano en tus bragas, sintiendo la humedad antes de deslizar un dedo o dos en tu coño mientras su pulgar juega con tu clítoris. Apuesto a que te hará venirte justo en esa silla mientras te retuerces y lo llamas señor.

—¿Por qué dices esas cosas? Yo podría…

—Despedirme. Sí, sí, lo sé. Pero no lo harás. —Ésta última parte es cantada—. No me vas a despedir porque necesitas estudiarme. Soy la mujer que deseas ser. O tal vez más importante, soy la mujer que el señor Cullen quiere que seas, la mujer que te está entrenando para ser. Si él supiera que hay una versión prefabricada aquí en esta oficina... bien, ¿qué _podría _llegar a hacer, Bella? ¿Echarte a un lado? El camino del misionero es duro y lleno de rechazo y contratiempos. ¿Por qué no Tomar el camino fácil y predicar a los creyentes? —Se inclina, susurra en mi oído—. Como yo. Soy una creyente. Paseo por el camino, he abrazado este evangelio. Soy la cosa real, y ¿tú? —Se ríe suavemente, negando antes de caminar hacia su escritorio—. Tú nunca lo serás.

Hay algo de verdad en lo que está diciendo, pero lo que me molesta no es que yo nunca seré como Asha, es que siempre quise serlo. Lo que me molesta es que si me quedo en esta empresa, mi futuro estará plagado de este tipo de conversaciones. Tengo opciones, pero no aquí.

Más tarde ese día, voy a la oficina del señor Costin con mi renuncia en mi mano.

* * *

**¿Que pasara?**


	44. Parte III Capitulo 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Recuerden dejar un review**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

El resto del día tiene una calidad surrealista. El Sr. Costin había estado aturdido mientras oscilaba entre la alegría y el terror. ¿Estaba el Sr. Cullen molesto por algo? ¿Lo estaba yo?

No, yo había respondido. Todo estaba bien. Sin embargo, la oficina no me venía bien; no, no la habitación, sino la posición, la empresa, la vida... Le había asegurado de nuevo después de eso, tropezando con mis palabras cuando él balbuceaba sus obviedades. Estaban las logísticas en las que pensar, también. En el período muy corto de tiempo que he tenido mi trabajo. Las cosas se están haciendo, se están explorando nuevos enfoques. Sería una pena tirar todo eso, y el Sr. Costin lo sabe.

Pero también sabe que mi salida es un regalo. Es un regalo para él y para muchos otros que trabajan aquí, personas que no quieren estructurar sus vidas y carreras alrededor de la marea del océano. Comprensiblemente preferirían vivir en lugares donde estuvieran a salvo del tsunami inminente.

Así que arreglamos que me quede las próximas tres semanas, para ayudar con la transición. Tener tantos reemplazos en un corto período de tiempo no se ve bien, pero vamos a hacer que las cosas sean lo más fluidas posible.

Mi único requisito es que el Sr. Costin no le de mi trabajo a Asha. Lo obligo a aceptar esa condición. Es la última vez que doblaré mis músculos aquí, en esta oficina, en este edificio. Sin duda, este último abuso de poder sumará otra grieta a los delicados restos de mi agrietada moralidad.

Vale la pena.

No me voy a casa cuando termina el día, y desde luego no voy a él. En su lugar conduzco alrededor de la ciudad, dejando que las luces de la noche

me lleven en direcciones al azar, hacia este centro comercial, este restaurante, este evento que brilla sus focos en el aire, como llamando a Batman.

No estaciono, no me detengo ante nada excepto ante una señal de tráfico. No dejo de conducir hasta que llego a un callejón vagamente familiar, lejos de las luces y las deslumbrantes campañas de marketing. Me detengo un bar clandestino llamado Wishes.

**Whishes**: Deseos

Estoy indecisa cuando llego a la puerta. Es tan blanco como lo recordaba, las letras del nombre siguen siendo igual de rojas. Como si los deseos fueran hechos de sangre.

Abro la puerta. Hay un hombre detrás de la barra, limpiando un vaso con un paño. Hombres y mujeres hablan entre ellos, la música de fondo proviene de los altavoces, no de músicos en vivo. Mientras me acerco a la barra, el barman hace contacto visual conmigo, me ofrece una sonrisa apreciativa.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—¿Qué es lo que tienes de whisky? —pregunto mientras me subo a un taburete de la barra, mis ojos sólo parpadean brevemente sobre el pequeño cubo de plástico detrás de la barra, el que desborda con rodajas precortadas de lima.

—Tengo unos pocos —dice, nombrando unas cuantas marcas, nada tan grande como lo que Edward y yo nos permitimos mientras estábamos en Las Vegas. Niego con la cabeza y opto por un vodka con tónica en su lugar.

Él pone la copa frente a mí rápidamente, con una rodaja de limón en el vaso, no lima. La levanto, miro el pequeño círculo de humedad que deja en la barra. Me acosté en esa barra no hace mucho tiempo, la sal hacía cosquillas mi piel.

—¿Genevieve está trabajando esta noche? —No estoy segura de por qué estoy preguntando, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí. Quizás es porque quiero entender. ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Fue mi noche aquí realmente el punto de inflexión o una manifestación de una decisión más grande que yo había hecho, incluso antes de que Edward me hubiera llevado a través de esa

puerta? ¿La decisión de adoptar el exceso y abandonar las convenciones de la sociedad que me enseñaron a apreciar?

O tal vez yo estaba aquí por una razón más básica. Tal vez lo que quería saber era lo que Edward y Genevieve estaban haciendo. Tal vez quería saber cuántas mujeres se habían acostado en esta barra, cuántas amantes habían compartido. ¿Había habido alguna vez en la que habían sido sólo ellos dos? ¿Eran sólo ellos dos ahora que yo me había marchado?

Sonrío hacia el camarero, que está demasiado ocupado contando el cambio para oír mi pregunta. Pregunto de nuevo y levanta la mirada con confusión.

—¿Genevieve? Nadie con ese nombre trabaja aquí.

—¿No? —Bajo mi vaso, de repente me siento un poco mareada—. La mujer con el cabello rojo… ¿cuál es su nombre?

—No tenemos a nadie aquí con el cabello rojo. Tenemos una Janey, ella es asiática. Ah, y está Andrew... supongo que se le podría llamar un rubio rojizo, aunque la mayoría sólo lo describen como calvo. Y está Henry y yo, ah y Elsie... ella es haitiana. Es algo que mirar. Negra como la noche con pómulos tan afilados que podrías cortarte con ellos. Cuando empieza a hablar francés, las propinas empiezan a rodar.

—¿Pero ninguna Genevieve? —pregunto humildemente.

—La única Genevieve que conozco vive en Camelot —dice con una sonrisa antes de alejarse para dirigirse a la mujer que agita su tarjeta de crédito en el aire.

Él no me escucha cuando le respondo en voz baja:

—Estás pensando en Genevieve y Camelot... no existe.

Echo un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, estudiando los patrones más cuidadosamente. Se ven bastante normal. Hay unos pocos con pantalones de cintura baja, unos pocos hombres y mujeres que han trabajado un poco demasiado duro para emular la perfección visual de las estrellas de Hollywood. Pero la mayoría es gente común, personas que probablemente viven alrededor de aquí y sólo querían ir a su lugar en el barrio, un lugar con poca pretensión, un lugar que parece más dedicado a la comodidad que a la imagen. La última vez que estuve aquí, Edward y yo éramos el centro de atención. Todo el mundo parecía estar de alguna manera en

sintonía con nosotros, hiperconscientes de nuestra presencia incluso antes... de que las cosas sucedieran.

Esta noche recibo algunas miradas, pero sólo del tipo que se puede esperar. Miradas de hombres con esperanza y mujeres competitivas. La energía es diferente. Y la música viene de un equipo de música.

Cuando el camarero me mira de nuevo, curvo mi dedo, haciéndole señas.

—¿Necesitas otro? —pregunta, mirando mi bebida que apenas he tocado.

—No, me estaba preguntando si tendrán música en vivo esta noche... ya sabes, más tarde.

Una vez más, me da una mirada divertida.

—No tenemos música en vivo aquí. Hicimos una noche de karaoke una vez, para un fin de semana de vacaciones... creo que fue el día de los Caídos... quizá Columbus. De todos modos, eso fue hace un par de años. En realidad no tuvo éxito.

Niego con la cabeza, ahora impaciente y un poco asustada.

—Yo estuve aquí. Escuché la música. Una mujer y un bajista. Él tocaba, ella cantaba. ¡Lo escuché!

Otra mirada burlona y, finalmente, el amanecer de la comprensión.

—Debes haber estado en esa fiesta privada que el dueño tuvo hace un tiempo atrás. Sí, he oído un poco a cerca de eso. El Sr. Cullen contrató talento, y utilizó su propia gente para atender el bar. Yo estaba un poco enojado porque, ya sabes, no puedo darme el lujo de simplemente perder toda una noche de propinas, pero el Sr. Cullen hizo como si fueran unas vacaciones pagadas para todos nosotros para que lo sepas. No hay quejas.

Tomo una afilada bocanada de aire, sintiéndome una vez más inestable en mi taburete. El camarero me está mirando más de cerca, con un nuevo brillo de interés en sus ojos.

—¿Te pagó? —pregunta.

—¿Disculpa? —La respuesta es muy rápida, muy visceral. No puedo evitar la nota de ofensa de mi voz.

—Hey, hey, está bien. Uno de mis amigos me dijo todo. A él le pagaron, también.

—Tu amigo... —Mi voz se apaga mientras un nuevo y horrible pensamiento se me ocurre—. ¿Tu amigo, el bajista?

—No, yo no sé nada acerca de los músicos. Mi amigo era uno de los clientes. El Sr. Cullen no tiene idea de que yo lo conozco y él prestó juramento de secreto y todo... incluso tuvo que firmar algún acuerdo de confidencialidad, pero como he dicho, somos amigos. Rompes ese tipo de reglas para los amigos.

—Tenemos reglas por una razón —le susurro—. Hay algo que decir para seguir las reglas.

—Sí, lo que sea. —El camarero se ríe, confundiendo mi declaración con alegre provocación—. Él dice que le pagaron trescientos dólares sólo por aparecer. Sólo tenía que sentarse aquí y lucir como un borracho regular y luego, cuando el camarero sonaba la campana para la última llamada, bueno él tenía una opción, podía gastar parte de ese dinero en conseguir una última copa aquí o podía salir. Pero si tenía la copa, no podía entretenerse. Y si no lo hacía, no podía simplemente salir corriendo por la puerta, tenía que levantarse sin prisa. Como un borracho real.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto. Todavía hay emoción en mi voz, no hay ofensa esta vez, algo más débil que habla de un dolor más profundo.

Pero una vez más, la música y el bullicio del bar ahoga la tonalidad y el bartender continúa.

—Me golpeó —dice él—. ¿Pero mi amigo? Él dice que cuando el Sr. Cullen llegó, entró con esta chica completamente ardiente… No una prostituta o algo así. Dijo que ella vestía con marcas costosas y tenía un bolso de diseñador. Suena como un tipo de esos hombres de Rodeo Drive buscando una pequeña aventura, si me lo preguntas. Sabes lo que pienso… —Él baja la voz y luego aparta la mirada, poniéndose de repente incómodo.

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

—Nah, lo que estaba pensando no debería decirse en compañía mixta. —Se ríe.

Dudo antes de provocarlo, tratando mi mejor mirada lujuriosa.

—Vamos, ¡me estoy muriendo! Dime todos los detalles sucios. ¿Qué crees que pasó?

—¿En verdad quieres saber?

—¡Jodidamente sí!

Esta no es una parte que se cómo jugar pero el bartender no es muy inteligente así que continúa sin darse cuenta de eso.

—Te apuesto cualquier cosa a que el Sr. Cullen y su señorita estaban actuando en una de esas fantasías de hombre rico —dice, inclinándose hacia adelante—. Apuesto a que una vez todos esos invitados falsos se fueron, él la folló, apuesto que la folló aquí mismo en este bar. Apuesto a que la bartender… ¿Cómo la llamaste, Genevieve? Apuesto a que ella también se unió. Y esos músicos… Mi amigo dijo que tuvieron que quedarse. Tal vez eran parte de la pequeña orgía o tal vez pudieron mirar. —Él niega con su cabeza, ya no está aquí.

En cambio, está perdido en su propia fantasía, una fantasía que es mucho más que fantasía para mí. Siento mis mejillas calentándose; la ansiedad acelera mi corazón.

—¿Puedes imaginarlo? —pregunta soñadoramente—. Dos chicas haciéndose sexo oral frente a una audiencia aquí en mi bar. Hombre, lo que hubiera dado para ver eso. Hombre, ni siquiera habría tenido que pagarme. ¡Hubiera sido bartender, gracias, y también hubiera grabado todo eso por él! Debes haber visto la mujer, ¿verdad? ¿En verdad estabas allí? ¿Era ardiente?

Ahora mis mejillas están incendiándose; estoy agarrando mi bebida como si fuera un salvavidas. El bartender me mira de manera extraña y luego una lenta sonrisa se esparce por su rostro.

—_Estabas _aquí. Eras tú, ¿verdad? —preguntó—. ¡Tuviste sexo aquí, en mi bar, con una mujer mientras él veía! Oh hombre, mi amigo dijo que la chica era linda pero nunca soñé que sería tan linda como tú.

—No fue así —espeté.

—No, dime, ¿cómo fue? ¿Esa bartender, esa chica Camelot, se desnudaron entre ustedes frente a todos? ¿Y los músicos, también tuvieron un turno contigo? ¿O fueron sólo tú y el Sr. Cullen? Siempre he querido tener sexo

frente a otra gente… Pero hey, tú sabes, me gusta mirar también. Si alguna vez…

Me paro abruptamente, casi tropezándome cuando mis pies tocan el suelo y luego vuelo hacia la puerta. Mis movimientos son tan rudos, atrae la atención de los patrones que han estado ignorándome. Siento sus ojos en mi cuando me voy, pero principalmente los ojos de ese bartender.

Gente en ese bar, le preguntarán qué pasó. ¿Y _ese _bartender? Les contará. Les contará todo con detalles exactos, inventando las partes que no sabe… Las cuales son todas. Pero sus imaginaciones son tan cercanas a la verdad, no puedo decir que mi reputación está siendo injustamente manchada.

Mis manos están temblando tanto, no puedo sacar mis llaves de mi bolso. Me recuesto contra el auto, trato de controlarme, trato de respirar mejor y deshacerme de este sentimiento de humillación.

_Podrías hacer que lo despidan_.

Es la voz de mi demonio. Ahora estoy tan familiarizada con ella.

_Una llamada a tu Sr. Cullen y ese bartender nunca trabajará aquí de nuevo. ¡No trabajará en ningún lugar! ¡Él lo desacreditará hasta el punto de que nadie volverá a creer en lo que dice! ¡Tienes el poder, Bella! Sólo marca los números y pide la luna. _

Y mi demonio tiene un punto. Así funciona Edward. Es capaz de vivir sin consecuencias. La única verdad que lo toca es a la que aprecia. Personas que se desviaron de su versión pre aprobada de la realidad pagan el precio, y así, al final terminas con sólo seguidores. Puedo usar ese poder ahora. Si me quedo con él, mis errores e indiscreciones nunca regresarán para atormentarme. ¡Nunca nadie se volverá a atrever a avergonzarme!

_Y más vidas serán arruinadas. Personas serán castigadas por estar fuera de nuestro círculo de dos_.

Esta es de la voz extraña de mi ángel. Sam y Mike… Ambos sobrepasaron una línea conmigo. No sería tan loco decir que tenía el derecho a contraatacar.

Stalin, Mao, Mary Tudor, Napoleón, Calígula… ¿Cuántas veces se dijeron lo mismo antes de que empezaran a contraatacar contra gente que no había hecho nada en absoluto? Esos eran hombres y mujeres gobernados

por el miedo. Por años, algunas veces décadas, consiguieron exactamente lo que querían. Nadie tenía permitido decirles sus errores o fallas; esos eran borrados de las páginas de los periódicos, baneados del discurso público.

Pero detrás de su espalda, Mary Tudor, era llamada Bloody Mary. Puedes detener los discursos pero no los susurros. Ese es el costo de gobernar por miedo. ¿Puedo permitirme pagar ese precio? ¿Quiero pasar mi vida justificando la destrucción de otros?

—No —digo en voz alta, para mí misma, a la noche—. Es mejor vivir con las humillaciones, es mejor vivir con las consecuencias.

Entro a mi auto y conduzco, mis mejillas siguen ardiendo con vergüenza. Incluso cuando estoy a kilómetros de distancia, estoy segura de que puedo escuchar las palabras susurradas del bartender, puedo escuchar su risa cruda mientras le cuenta a esos extraños mis secretos más íntimos.

Pero esta vez, no tengo que sentirme avergonzada de cómo respondí.

Esta vez, soy lo suficientemente fuerte para vivir con el insulto.


	45. Parte III Capitulo 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Recuerden dejar un review**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

A la mañana siguiente, estoy preparada. Sé que el Sr. Costin no hará un gran anuncio formal de que me voy, no todavía, pero este tipo de cosas se esparcen rápidamente. Después de todo, esto no es sólo un rumor. Es la historia de la caída de un rival temido. No importa que yo decidiera renunciar, la historia será tergiversada como siempre sucede. Se añadirá drama; el final será reescrito para que se dé más satisfacción.

_Ella fue echada, no pudo detenerlo; el Sr. Cullen se cansó de ella, la lanzó a los lobos. _Tal vez, también dirán que engañé a Edward con el Sr. Costin. Podrían decir que cuando fui a su oficina, no había hablado pero había estado en su regazo, extendida en su escritorio, mis piernas abiertas, invitándolo. Tal vez me pondrían de rodillas. _Ella pensó que simplemente podía seguir acostándose con la gente para escalar posiciones, pero esta vez, engañó al hombre equivocado. _

Me reí mientras ataba mi cabello en un moño. La historia tiene una cierta narrativa circular que funciona bien. Miro en el espejo. No estoy usando maquillaje. Así le gusto a Edward, pero también le gusta cuando tengo el cabello suelto. Mike era lo contrario. Quería mi cabello prolijo y organizado pero apreciaba los efectos de un poco de bronzer.

Pero al usar mi cabello recogido, sin maquillaje… Es como si no tuviera máscara ni escudo. Esta soy yo en mis propios términos. Estoy vulnerable pero quiero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para admitir eso. Quiero ser tocada por las consecuencias de mis acciones. Quiero reinventarme una vez más, esta vez usando sólo mi propia definición como guía.

Quiero, pero asusta hasta más no poder. En verdad nunca quise temerle a mi amante; lo mejor que puedo hacer es enfrentarlo.

Entro a la firma, preparada para la caída, la burla, los susurros que ya no serán bajos. Pero la atmosfera permanece igual. Todos están indiferentes.

Los susurros permanecen detrás de las puertas cerradas, muy bajos para ser escuchados.

Cuando llego a mi oficina, Barbara se ve tensa.

—Él está aquí —dice ella.

No tengo que preguntar para saber quién es. Miro a mi puerta cerrada.

—¿Ahí? ¿Esperándome?

Ella asiente, pestañea, endereza su postura.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Café?

—¿Le trajiste café?

—Le traje un espresso.

No puedo evitar sonreír. Sí, las personas siempre adorarán la luna. Declino la oferta de café o algo más y sugiero que se tome un pequeño descanso. Quince minutos… Tal vez media hora; tómate tu tiempo. Ella entiende mi mensaje y se va mientras miro mi puerta cerrada.

Es mi oficina. No debería estar nerviosa por entrar sin importar quién esté ahí.

Pero no será mi oficina por mucho y este no es simplemente alguien.

Es Él. Me sentí tan fuerte cuando me desperté esta mañana. Me sentí fuerte anoche cuando me rehusé a buscar castigo del bartender. Me sentí fuerte cuando le entregué mi ultimátum.

Pero raras veces me siento fuerte al enfrentar la oposición de Edward. Es difícil decirle que no, resistir nuestra conexión.

—Es sólo la luna —me susurré a mí misma.

Puse mi mano en la manija, respiré profundamente y entro. Él está sentado frente a mi mesa, mirándola, mirando por la pared de vidrio. No se voltea mientras entro pero sé que me siente, me nota…

Cierro la puerta.

—Renunciaste.

Cuidadosamente, me muevo hacia adelante hasta que estoy a medio metro detrás de él. Todavía no se voltea.

—Entregué mi renuncia.

—Deshagámonos de los eufemismos. Nunca los has usado de forma grácil. Te rendiste, con el trabajo, con nosotros, en todo lo que alguna vez había importado.

Me río con eso. No puedo evitarlo. Cambio de posiciones de nuevo, me paro frente a él, me inclino en la parte delantera de mi escritorio

—Hay muchas cosas que importan, Edward.

—Deberías sentarte —dice él, sus ojos todavía en la ventana—, en tu silla.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque es tu silla! —Él no grita pero hay una ferocidad en su voz que me hace saltar. Aleja sus ojos de la ventana y me mira directamente—. ¡Esta es tu oficina, aquí es donde perteneces hasta que pertenezcas a otra parte, en un piso aún más alto, con un nuevo trono y un imperio más grande! ¡Perteneces aquí y me perteneces a mí!

No respondo; no puedo encontrar mi voz.

Él se para, lentamente, hay menos de diez centímetros de distancia entre nosotros. Toma mi rostro en sus manos, lo levanta hacia su mirada.

—Me perteneces —dice él, su odio, de repente se ha ido, ahora está reemplazado por lo que parece ser cansancio.

—Eso pensaba yo también —digo en voz baja—, hasta que me mostraste tu mundo.

—¿No te gusta lo que ves? —Él niega con su cabeza—. Esa no ha sido mi observación.

—Oh, es un mundo tentador. Haces que mis fantasías se vuelvan realidad. Ese bar, Wishes. —Sonrío ligeramente y repito la palabra—. Wishes. Es como una historia de tipo el _Laberinto del Fauno_….

—Lo cual es jodidamente más interesante que una historia de cuentos de hadas de Disney en la que Mike quiere que vivas. —Él levanta mi brazo, besa la parte interna de mi muñeca.

—Sí —digo, luchando para mantener mi concentración—, excepto que este cuento, el bien y el mal no tiene significado. Simplemente tienes deseos y se hacen realidad. Esos que no están al margen son botados del juego. _Por supuesto _que es apetecible cuando eres quien está haciendo deseos. Pero es tu mundo, Edward, no el mío.

Él suelta mi brazo, su rostro enrojece. Una rabia de pasión, frustración, y sí, amor, puedo verlo todo ahí, junto, deshaciéndolo.

—Podría ser tu amor. Es lo que quiero, Bella. Quiero que gobernemos lado a lado. Quiero que los deseos que están concedidos sean _nuestros _deseos. Podría suceder, sólo dame tiempo…

—Oh, Edward, puedes reescribir la historia pero no puedes reescribir el presente. Te estoy dejando y a este trabajo no por el poder que todavía no tengo, sino porque no quiero gobernar. No así.

—¿Así que quieres jugar el juego de alguien más? —dice con furia—. ¿Quieres que te pisoteen? ¿Qué te quiten todo?

Estiro la mano, dejo que mis dedos descansen en su pecho, justo encima de su corazón.

—Solía preguntarme qué era lo que nos conectaba. No pude descubrir por qué estábamos tan intensamente atraídos. Me he estado diciendo que eres la luna y yo soy el mar, que tu mueves mi marea con tu gravedad.

Él sonríe por primera vez.

—La luna y el océano, me gusta eso.

—Es una linda metáfora —concedo—, pero tal vez un poco simple. Creo que sentí como un espíritu similar en ti, una pareja de escapada.

Su fruncimiento aumenta; se mueve lejos de mi alcance.

—No estoy escapando de algo, Bella. Nunca lo he hecho.

—Edward, has estado huyendo toda tu vida. Yo también. La única diferencia es que yo he estado huyendo de los errores de mi hermana y tú de los de tus padres. Hemos trabajado tan duro para no ser ellos que nos hemos olvidado de cómo ser nosotros.

—No —dice el, ahora sonando casi infantil—. ¡Te salvé de eso! Era Mike quien quería rehacerte. ¡Era él quien quería que te convirtieras en la esposa Stepford! ¡Te liberé!

—No, Edward. Simplemente me hiciste correr en otra dirección.

Su mano va a su estómago; agarra la tela de su camisa y por un momento veo el pequeño niño, el que fue forzado a ponerse de pie y ver mientras su padre era arrastrado a la cárcel por un crimen que no cometió. El niño que vio a su madre contar cuántas manzanas podía costear poner en el carrito de compras. Veo la confusión del niño. Veo que está perdido.

De nuevo, me muevo hacia adelante, de nuevo me estiro hacia él, de nuevo él se aleja… Pero no por mucho. Cuando me estiro hacia él de nuevo, se queda quieto, me deja pasar mis manos por su mejilla, suave de su última afeitada.

Él cierra sus ojos y ahí está, la cosa que no pensaba que fuera posible…

La luna suelta una lágrima.

La beso, luego la siguiente cae por su rostro. Y luego un suave sollozo mientras lo atraigo a mí, lo Tomo en mis brazos, besando cada lágrima salada mientras caen en una rápida sucesión ascendiente. Quiero calmar al pequeño niño dentro. Quiero envolver mis brazos alrededor de él y decirle que está bien, que puede relajarse.

Puede dejar de correr.

Encuentra mi boca, me besa fuertemente; sus brazos me envuelven, me acercan, su necesidad es tan intensa, me quita el aliento.

—Dejemos de correr —susurro y en un segundo estamos de rodillas, ambos aferrándonos al otro.

Él me quita la chaqueta. Su piel todavía está salada mientras beso sus mejillas, su mandíbula, su boca.

Gentilmente, me baja al suelo y cuando susurro su nombre, un pequeño chillido se le escapa y puedo escuchar cuando exhala el aliento que ha estado reteniendo todos estos años.

Nuestras camisas no están; es piel con piel. Puedo sentirlo pero no puedo verlo. Nuestros ojos están en el otro, cerrados lo suficiente para los besos que seguimos permitiéndonos.

Nunca antes ha sido de esta forma. Nunca ha sido tan… Igualitario. El único poder que siento es el poder de nuestro amor no hablado. Llena la habitación, se desliza por las paredes tan seguramente mientras sus manos se deslizan por mis muslos.

Todo parece Tomar un aura dorada, suave, rica, nostálgica y nueva, todo a la misma vez.

Mi falda está en mi cintura; siento que el tenso moño de mi cabello se afloja. Agarro sus brazos esculpidos, presiono mis pechos contra su duro pecho. Él es tan fuerte, este hombre-niño mío. Tiene la constitución de un atleta. Como un corredor.

Rodamos por el suelo y tiro desesperadamente de su cinturón. Nada nos puede separar. Quiero estar conectada con él en todas las formas. Necesito llevarlo dentro de mí, dentro donde se puede sentir seguro. Sus pantalones salen. Él está listo para mí, necesitándome. Siento su erección presionada contra mi cadera mientras su boca continua explorando la mía como si nunca antes me hubiera besado, como si cada beso estuviera cumpliendo un sueño.

Y cuando entra en mí, soy yo quien grita. No me di cuenta de cuánto quería esto. Cuánto quería hacerle el amor a _este _hombre, Edward, el hombre que el Sr. Cullen nunca deja que nadie vea.

Ahora siento sus labios en mi cuello; su toque es tan cálido, su latido tan fuerte, tan fuerte como el mío. El ritmo es un latido cautivador y discordante. Y luego se detiene; todavía dentro de mí pone su mano gentilmente contra mi rostro y mira mis ojos, sus propios ojos grises grandes con preguntas, como si no pudiera creer que esté aquí, conmigo, haciéndome el amor sin su máscara, sin mi escudo.

Y el amor que siento saliendo de él… Me hace llorar y luego reírme cuando él imita mis anteriores acciones, besando las lágrimas.

Y se mueve de nuevo, moviendo sus caderas con un movimiento circular, golpeando cada lugar mientras me sostiene. Ahora estamos tan callados. Nadie afuera de la puerta sería capaz de oírnos. Este momento es privado, especial y tan hermoso.

Aprieto mis muslos juntos para que pueda tensarme alrededor de él, sentir cada sabor y rugosidad de la fricción. Nos voltea de costado y yo meto mis piernas con las de él. Nuestros cuerpo están unidos juntos en un encaje perfecto, de rompecabezas. Él se presiona dentro de mí, moviéndose contra mí, nuestros brazos envueltos alrededor del otro. Suavemente paso mis uñas por su espalda y él besa mi mejilla, mi frente, mi cabello.

Mi cabeza está enterrada en su cuello cuando el orgasmo llega, ondeando dentro de mí como una lenta ola. Sí, soy el océano de nuevo pero esto no es un huracán. Esta es la ola que atrae. Arqueo mi espalda, temblando como para dejar que salga.

En ese momento, mientras él se viene dentro de mí, susurrando mi nombre, bañándome con besos amorosos, siento la culminación de nuestra devoción bombeando dentro de mí. Lo siento colapsar contra mí, su pasión finalmente consumida.

Y en ese momento me pregunto, ¿este es otro comienzo?

Ese pensamiento debería asustarme pero no es así. Nada podría asustarme en este momento. No ahora mientras sostengo a Edward en mis brazos, sintiendo su calor, respirando irregularmente contra mi piel. No, no hay qué temer. Aquí, en este momento, no hay nada de qué escapar.

Y nos quedamos así por lo que parece por siempre pero es probablemente sólo unos minutos. Sólo los dos, sosteniéndonos en un silencio cariñoso.

No es hasta que Barbara llega, la escucho dejar caer algo en su escritorio, escucho su silla chirrear por el suelo, que el momento comienza a desvanecerse. El halo dorado se disipa. El suelo comienza a sentirse duro contra mi espalda.

Y algo cambia en Edward, también. Se tensa y sin que mueva un músculo, lo siento. Lo siento alejándose.

No digo nada cuando él se pone de pie. No hablo mientras se pone su ropa, me tira la mía.

No encuentra mi mirada.

—Le deberías decir al Sr. Costin que no vas a renunciar después de todo —dice—. No te molestará mucho al respecto. Yo me aseguraré.

Sus palabras son mecánicas pero eso no es lo que me molesta. Lo que me molesta es lo que está diciendo… Es como si toda la conversación que nos llevó a estar desnudos en el suelo, a hacer el amor, es como si hubiera borrado la conversación de su mente. O tal vez más acertado, es que él me está haciendo saber que nunca lo mencionará de nuevo. Me está diciendo que cualquier momento de verdad, que los vistazos que pueda obtener del hombre que hay debajo de la ambición, nunca será más que eso: momentos y vistazos.

Nunca durarán. Nunca influenciarán la grandiosa narrativa.

Me pongo mi camisa. Estoy tan cansada, tan increíblemente triste.

—Me voy a ir de este trabajo, Edward. —Sigo sentada en el suelo. Alzo la mirada para verlo. Se para por encima de mí, una vez de nuevo Tomando la posición de un rey—. Estoy Tomando un nuevo camino —le recuerdo. Y luego añado, con sólo una pisca de esperanza, una dosis de ruego—. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

Me mira pero no se encuentra con mis ojos. Es tan extraño porque sólo hace minutos se veía tan joven y ahora se ve tan viejo.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer —dice, su voz pesada, déspota—. Aterrizarás en tus pies, siempre lo haces. Eres de las únicas que puede Tomar cualquier camino y todavía liderar la carrera. ¿Pero yo? No soy tan versátil.

—Edward…

Se inclina, me besa en la frente, respira mi perfume antes de decir:

—Lo siento.

Y luego se levanta y se va, asegurándose de abrir la puerta sólo un poco, asegurándose de que nadie me vea con mi ropa arrugada, mi cabello un desastre. Nadie me ve en el suelo, llorando por el hombre que sólo he logrado comprender de verdad.

Todos esos años él ha estado huyendo, de su pasado, del dolor… Y ahora está huyendo de mí.


	46. Parte III Capitulo 15 y 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Recuerden dejar un review**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Menos de una hora después de que Edward saliera de mi oficina el Sr. Costin vino a verme contaminando un lugar que era sólo una hora antes, un lugar de pasión y amor. Me dijo que el señor Cullen había venido a verlo. Aseguró al señor Costin que no iba a retirar sus negocios de la firma sólo por mi partida. El señor Cullen le dijo que esto se debía a mí y a mi altruismo y que si yo daba a entender que no era feliz con la forma en que estaba siendo tratada durante mis últimos días en el trabajo, todas las apuestas estaban fuera. Luego el señor Costin gastó unos veinte minutos duchándome con elogios, besando mi culo, y asegurándose que estuviera feliz.

No puedo esperar a salir de este lugar.

Los días pasan y no escucho de Edward. No lo espero. Es la manera que tiene que ser.

Eso rompe mi corazón.

Pero hay un montón de distracciones. Ninguna de ellas, agradable. El fin de semana voy a ver a mis padres. Voy a decirles la verdad acerca de todo. Me siento en su sala, con las manos entrelazadas en mi regazo, mi cabeza inclinada, la imagen de la contrición.

Les digo que engañé a Mike, que estamos separados. Les digo que les he estado escondiendo esta ruptura desde hace más de un mes.

Me siento en el sofá rosa con dibujos, dentro de sus paredes de color crema, y espero las comparaciones. Las comparaciones con Melody.

Ellas vienen rápidamente de mi padre. Soy una vergüenza, una decepción… una puta. Al igual que _ella_.

Mi madre no habla, pero sus lágrimas silenciosas lo dicen todo.

Y entonces algo extraño sucede cuando mi padre continúa interrogándome. Algo feo. Ocurre mientras me pregunta acerca del hombre con quien traicioné a Mike con, "este tipo Edward Cullen". Mientras se hace claro que Edward es rico, un jugador de poder, un hombre quien tenía mucho más que un interés pasajero en mí, es entonces que el tono de mi padre se ablanda. ¿Puedo hacer que funcione con Edward? ¿Quiere casarse conmigo?

Y, de repente, mi padre piensa que Mike no era un gran tipo, después de todo. Nunca pensó que era lo correcto para mí. No debería venderme por poco, apunta alto; eso es lo que él siempre dice. Si este señor Cullen puede hacer una mujer honesta de mí…

—Para —digo. No grito la palabra pero sale con la fuerza suficiente para hacer que mi padre haga silencio. Mi madre está a mi lado, secando las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Me mira con curiosidad—. No importa si Edward Cullen pone un anillo en mi dedo o no —digo en voz baja—. El hombre que me ayudó a engañar a otro nunca puede hacerme honesta.

—Está bien, pero lo que estoy diciendo… —empieza mi padre, sus ojos marrones siguen brillando con esperanza y ambición.

Pero de nuevo interrumpo.

—Lo que estás diciendo es que está bien engañar siempre que yo saque algo bueno de eso. Algo que durará. Quería creer eso, también, pero no lo hago.

Mi madre pone una mano en mi rodilla, dándole un apretón reconfortante.

—Bella, no seas tan dura contigo misma.

Me la quedo mirando fijamente, a su mano arrugada pero suave debido a un exceso de loción. Las manos de mi padre no son mucho más grandes. Ninguna de ellas tiene un solo callo.

Solía pensar que eran las manos de la virtud, que al igual que la balanza de la justicia ellos podían pesar el peso de la culpa de otro y llegar a una sentencia adecuada. Mi hermana se merecía ser rechazada, odiada,

aislada. Se lo merecía, porque mis padres me dijeron eso. Si yo tomé ese camino me lo merezco, también.

Pero ahora, sentada aquí en este sofá, confesando mis pecados, una idea florece en mí. Es una idea que cambia todo.

—Ella necesitaba ayuda —digo las palabras lentamente, saboreándolas.

—¿Quién? —pregunta mi padre.

Lo miro con ojos nuevos. Noto la forma en que su estómago cuelga un poco más de sus pantalones, sus entradas en el pelo, el gris cuidadosamente recubierto con tinte de color marrón claro. Miro hacia abajo a sus zapatos. Mi madre y yo estamos con los pies descalzos, para proteger la alfombra. Pero ni una sola vez mi madre le ha pedido a mi padre quitarse los zapatos al entrar en la casa, incluso mientras se lo pedía el resto de nosotros.

Nunca he pensado acerca del por qué era así antes. Supongo que solo asumí que él era el rey del castillo por lo tanto se le concedían ciertos privilegios.

Pero ahora que lo pienso, tal vez usa los zapatos porque cuando él es el único que no está descalzo, le da la ilusión de altura.

—Melody —respondo finalmente—. Mi hermana. Cuando atrapaste a mi hermana con ese chico en su habitación, teniendo sexo, usando drogas… necesitaba ayuda.

La mano de mi madre rápidamente se aleja y mi padre se enrojece de ira.

—No menciones el nombre de esa persona en esta casa.

—¿Esa persona? —pregunto incrédulamente—. Esa persona era tu hija. Era mi hermana y necesitaba ayuda.

—Bella, por favor. —Respira mi madre. Las lágrimas están frescas otra vez—. No vamos a volver a vivir esto. Tú no eres tu hermana.

—No, no lo soy. Me preocupaba que me convirtiera en ella. Me preocupaba que cometiera un terrible error y que ustedes me aislaran, me exiliaran de la familia al igual que hicieron con ella. Creo que me preocupaba tan recientemente como ayer —digo con una risa amarga—. Sé mi papel. Sé que tengo que ayudarlos a vivir la ilusión. Soy la experta, la hija de buen comportamiento que va a casarse bien. Pueden apuntar a mí y demostrar

al mundo que todo lo que ha pasado con Melody fue una casualidad. Nada de eso fue nuestra culpa. Su muerte no fue la consecuencia de nuestro rechazo. ¡No fue porque nos negamos a reconocer que estaba enferma, que necesitaba ayuda psiquiátrica!

—Ella era una puta sucia —dice mi padre, sus ojos ahora pegados a sus elevados zapatos—. Ella rechazó disciplina, no tenía un centro moral... ¡Juro que a veces me pregunto cómo una mujer así podía compartir mis genes! —Levanta sus ojos a mi madre, lanzándole una mirada acusadora—. Sabes que ella no se veía nada como yo.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, ella era tuya! —rompo, poniéndome de pie—. ¡No consigues simplemente inventar nuevas maneras de negarla! Ella era tu carne y tu sangre, tu responsabilidad, ella era más de lo que estaban preparados para manejar y la cagaron.

—¡Bella! —Mi madre llora mientras mi padre murmura algo acerca de mi lenguaje.

—¡La cagaron! —digo de nuevo—. Todos lo hicimos. No sabíamos nada acerca de enfermedad mental o adicción. Estábamos confundidos, desorientados, y sobre todo teníamos miedo. Así que cometimos una gran cantidad de errores y ahora está muerta.

—¡Bella! —De nuevo, mi madre—. ¡No puedes culpar a tu padre por su muerte!

Le doy una mirada fulminante.

—No se trata de culpa, pero si lo fuera, no sería _sólo _su culpa.

—¡Bella! —Esta vez de mi padre.

—Esto es acerca de vivir con las consecuencias. Cometimos errores con Melody. Tal vez si podemos aceptarlo, podemos trabajar a través de eso. ¡Tal vez podamos dejar de negar que existió! Vine aquí porque acepte mis errores, el error de aceptar el anillo de Mike, el error de involucrarme con alguien más antes de terminar con él... oh, y he cometido muchos errores en la forma en que me he manejado con Edward Cullen. La cagué y ha afectado cada aspecto de mi vida. Renuncié a mi trabajo por todos los errores que he cometido.

—Espera un minuto —dice mi padre, su ira cambiando rápidamente a preocupación—. ¡Esa es la más importante firma de consultoría en el país! A menos que estén exigiendo tu dimisión.

—No lo hacen, pero no puedo quedarme. Todo el mundo sabe lo que he hecho, no confían en mí, no me respetan, y no quieren trabajar conmigo. Esa es la consecuencia de mis acciones. Y tal vez eso no es justo, pero así es la vida. Quiero vivir la vida, papá —digo, mi voz quebrándose ligeramente—. Quiero vivir la vida de la manera que realmente es. Estoy tan, tan cansada de las ilusiones.

Mi madre llega a mí otra vez.

—Cariño, estas sobreexcitada. Si este tipo el señor Cullen es tan exitoso como lo haces sonar, y si él se preocupa por ti, bueno, tal vez podrías intentarlo. No es necesario saber cómo empezó todo. ¡Y ni siquiera tienes que trabajar! ¡Podrías conseguir participar en una obra de caridad! Podrías decir que fue una elección que hiciste porque…

Ella sigue hablando, pero no puedo oírla más. Acaba solo de pintar otro cuadro bonito, un retrato de mí que salta sobre mis defectos… mis puntos fuertes, también, para el caso. Me quedo mirando la repisa por encima de la chimenea. Hay fotos de mí, de ellos, de mis abuelos…. Nunca habrá una foto de Melody allí. Nadie en esta sala está equipado para enseñarme cómo enfrentarse a la realidad. Miro a mi madre mientras habla, mi padre mientras cocina… no tiene sentido estar enojada. No me va a llegar a ninguna parte.

Suelto la mano de mi madre y Tomo una profunda y limpiadora respiración para ayudar a recuperar mi compostura antes de besar a mi padre en la mejilla.

—Gracias por dejarme hablar —digo en voz baja, resignadamente. Me inclino hacia abajo y le doy un beso a mi madre también—. Te amo —digo a los dos.

Recojo mi bolso, dirigiéndome al vestíbulo, donde mis zapatos me esperan. Mi madre hace un gritito de confusión, pero es sólo mi padre, que me sigue.

Me siento en su sillón de cuero acolchado y aprieto las hebillas de mis talones.

—No fue nuestra culpa, lo sabes —dice con voz suave pero decidida—. Ella simplemente se negó a escuchar. Un psiquiatra no podría habernos ayudado con eso. Digo que no hay nada que pudiéramos haber hecho diferente. Ni una maldita cosa que habría ayudado. Si había... Yo habría sabido. No quería simplemente... Yo habría sabido. No hay nada que hacer.

Cada palabra es un poco más mansa, un poco más desesperada.

Me pongo de pie, dándole un abrazo que es un poco demasiado duro y dura un momento demasiado largo.

—Por supuesto que no —digo—. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste. —Y luego lo beso otra vez y digo adiós.

Porque no lo puedo cambiar. Y porque esto es una ilusión que él usa como un chaleco salvavidas y no está en mí quitarlo sólo para verlo ahogarse.

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Y los días siguen pasando. Voy al trabajo, hago mis deberes. El señor Costin sigue susurrando tras puertas cerradas. Incluso las miradas de Asha ahora no me afectan. Eso es lo que sucede cuando enfrentas la verdad, cuando escoges vivir con el dolor por un rato. Es tan fuerte herir a alguien que ya está en agonía.

Pero no puedo perderme mucho en mi depresión. Hay cosas que deben hacerse. Acabo de renunciar a mi trabajo y aunque puedo quedarme por un tiempo, necesitaré otro. Sé que puedo ir a casi cualquier firma de consultoría. El señor Costin no se atrevería a quedarse corto al recomendarme con excelencias y, enfrentémoslo, después de mi actual trabajo cualquier cosa sería bajar de nivel. Como dijo mi padre, esta es la mejor firma de consultoría global en el país. A menos que me vuelva una exilada, tendré que conformarme con menos.

Sin embargo está bien. Prefiero la idea de ser un gran pez en un pequeño lago.

Pero hombre, cuánto lo extraño a _él_. Esa es la perdida que me tiene abriendo una nueva botella de vino cada noche.

He escuchado decir a las personas que cuando pierden a alguien que aman piensan que lo ven en todas partes. Cuando un extraño pasa vuelven a mirar dos veces para asegurarse de que no es él. Creen escuchar su voz en un café, solo para darse cuenta de que escucharon el sonido de un DJ barítono en la radio.

Pero yo no tengo esas alucinaciones. La voz de Edward, su apariencia, su todo… Es único. Nunca lo confundiría con alguien más. Y dado que él estaba conduciendo un Alfa Romeo, no es como si pudiera confundir los autos de otra gente con el suyo.

Simplemente se ha ido.

Darme cuenta es un golpe cuando estoy en casa, sola, a mitad de una botella de cabernet . Un vino demasiado bueno para emborracharse, sin embargo estoy tentada. Esta ruptura ya no se siente como algo temporal y el vacío de la habitación llena mi corazón con una sensación similar de vacío.

_Incluso cuando no estoy contigo, estoy dentro de ti. Puedo tocarte con un pensamiento_.

Me lo dijo una vez y cierro los ojos tratando de creer en eso de nuevo. Me recuesto en los cojines de mi sofá y pongo una mano sobre mi pecho pretendiendo que es él.

_¿Estás pensando en mí, Edward? _

Y de repente estoy envuelta en una sensación de soledad tan fuerte que literalmente grito, me desgarro bajo su pesadez. No sé si la soledad es completamente mía o estoy sintiendo la suya desde lejos mezclándose con la mía y haciéndome sentir con más fuerza. De cualquier forma es más de lo que puedo manejar. Mi mano se estira hacia el teléfono y llamo a Vanessa.

No le Toma mucho llegar. Se ha acostumbrado a estas llamadas de auxilio de último minuto.

Esta vez no se aparece con una botella de pecado.

—Estás en medio de una ruptura —explica, quitándome el cabernet de la mano y cerrándolo con el corcho—. El alcohol es genial para la ansiedad pero apesta en la depresión.

—No estoy deprimida —digo hoscamente. Ella se ríe, se sienta en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y me hace señas para que me siente a su lado.

—¿Qué pasó Kas? ¿Te perdiste?

Asiento, mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

—¿Ha llamado desde que sucedió?

Niego.

Ella suspira, cierra los ojos como si estuviera meditando.

—Él te extraña —dice sabiamente—. Simplemente está asustado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunto sorprendida.

—Porque los hombres siempre lo están. —Sonríe con los ojos todavía cerrados—. Hablan sobre valentía, te dicen que te mantendrán a salvo pero al primer signo de un conflicto emocional corren por las colinas como un montón de conejos asustados.

Suspiro, recuesto la cabeza contra las rodillas.

—Edward no es un conejo.

—Todos los hombres son conejos —responde ella abriendo los ojos—. Olfatean, follan con lo que esté disponible y huyen. Malditos conejos. Y somos Elmer Fudd, jodiendo inconscientemente nuestras vidas con la obsesión de cazar uno.

Me río. Es la primera vez que nos reímos en mucho tiempo. Es una pequeña victoria para Vanessa, una que acredita con un gentil suspiro.

—¿Estás segura de que se acabó? —pregunta.

No respondo. No estoy lista para decir las palabras en voz alta pero mis lágrimas le responden cuando envuelve un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

—Creo que tal vez no te di un buen consejo esa noche con las malteadas envenenadas con vodka.

—¿Oh?

—Te conté sobre mi trío, te sugerí que aceptaras esas clases de cosas si tenías un alto concepto de ti misma. Pero lo que no señalé es que tú no lo tienes.

Me estremezco con el insulto.

—Oh, no me entiendas mal, lo _tendrás _y pronto. Pero ahora estás en una fase de auto descubrimiento. —Hace una pausa antes de preguntar en un tono lento y mesurado—. ¿Cómo está el trabajo?

—Renuncié.

—Gracias a Dios.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Me dijiste que debería quedarme! ¡Dijiste que debería ir más allá, aceptar el poder sin humildad! ¡Fuiste tú!

—No, lo que dije fue que o veías más allá o podías irte a otro lado. Te sugerí que trabajaras para ti misma.

Niego mirando mi copa vacía a excepción de unas cuentas gotas de líquido rojo en el fondo.

—No estoy equipada para eso —digo—. Y mi firma tiene el hábito de castigar a los que emprenden esa ruta, particularmente si sospechan que estás cazando a sus clientes o proponiendo una nueva competencia. Me enterrarán antes de que me alce del suelo.

—Um sí, pero no van a hacerte eso. —Se ríe Vanessa.

—Vanessa, los he visto hacérselo a otros… —Pero mi voz se apaga.

Por supuesto que no van a hacer eso. Como el olor que se queda en mi piel después de hacer el amor, la esencia de su protección todavía está ahí. Las personas pueden olerla. Saben lo que significa.

—¿Qué sería diferente? —digo—. Si temen atacarme por él…

—Bella, todos tenemos ventajas y desventajas en la vida. Un niño que tiene ideales puede usar su habilidad atlética para lograrlos. La mujer con dientes feos usa el dinero de su familia para ir al dentista. Los políticos con debilidad por las pelirrojas usan su influencia para cubrir el escándalo.

Le dirijo una mirada de soslayo y ella se ríe de nuevo.

—Está bien, tal vez lo último es llegar muy lejos. Pero has tenido tu dosis justa de desventajas.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como heridas que no sanarán —dice suavemente.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio. Afuera, el viento hace que las ramas de los árboles golpeen contra mi ventana. Por un segundo las imagino escribiendo la palabra _Melody _en el vidrio.

—Él no puede construir un negocio para ti —dice ella—. Considerando las circunstancias dudo que siquiera lo intente. Pero tu pasada relación con él puede protegerte de ataques injustos. Tu firma no tiene derecho a debilitar tus nuevos esfuerzos. No los invites a hacer eso.

Bajo la mirada al suelo debajo de nosotras parcialmente cubierto por una alfombra Persa.

—Hicimos el amor en mi oficina.

—Tú y las oficinas. —Se ríe Vanessa pensando en la última vez que le dije que tuvimos sexo en el escritorio de Edward.

—Esto fue diferente. —Arrastro el pie hacia adelante sintiendo la suavidad de la alfombra—. Esta vez no fue brutal o juguetón o coreografiado como siempre pasa con nosotros. Esta vez fuimos solo él y yo tocando algo dentro de nosotros, esas heridas, esas que no sanarán… Fue tan crudo y…

No termino mi frase. Siento el recuerdo más que verlo. Siento la calidez de su boca contra la mía, sus manos contra mi piel desnuda. Siento mi rostro acurrucado en el hueco de su cuello, el sabor salado de sus lágrimas todavía en mi lengua. Envuelta en sus poderosos brazos era yo la protegida y el protector y, por un breve momento, sentí que el mundo estaba encajando. Las cosas tenían sentido, sabía quién era, qué necesitaba hacer, cuál era mi propósito en la vida.

Y supe dónde se suponía que debía estar. Justo ahí, en el suelo de mi oficina, en sus brazos, haciendo que todo estuviera simplemente… bien.

Vanessa me está observando. Ni siquiera tengo que mirarla para sentir su preocupación.

—Es otra herida —digo suavemente—. Y duele. Duele tanto que apenas puedo levantarme, respirar.

—Pero estás respirando Bella —dice ella. Frota mi brazo en un intento de calmarme—. Estás respirando a través del dolor.

Asiento y luego colapso de nuevo en lágrimas. Pero esta vez tengo a Vanessa ahí para sostenerme.

Vanessa. Mi hermana.


	47. Parte III Capitulo 17 y 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kyra Davis**

**Recuerden dejar un review**

**Bueno chicas son los últimos 2 capítulos lamento subirlos juntos pero sinceramente ya no tengo tiempo un peque hermoso quiere usar la compu asi que **

**Las adoro **

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses. No escuché de él. La herida se queda dónde está, tallada en mis pulmones y la siento con cada suspiro.

Pero no suspiro tanto como antes.

Al principio pensé que la sugerencia de Vanessa de empezar mi propio negocio era una tontería, incluso estúpida. ¿No es esa la razón por la que Edward y yo rompimos? ¿Porque quería que jugara con mis propias reglas y yo había querido jugar con unas reglas talladas en piedra por otros?

Me tomó un par de semanas desempleada darme cuenta de que no, no era eso en lo absoluto. Edward había querido que yo jugara con _sus _reglas. Mike había querido que jugara con unas reglas establecidas en un tiempo diferente, en un lugar diferente, en un mundo que sólo existe realmente en esos clubes de hombres a los que ya no puede entrar.

No quiero eso tampoco. Y ahí es cuando me di cuenta de que por una vez en mi vida no tengo que vivir en los extremos. No tengo que tener miedo de mi amante pero tampoco tengo que huir de él. Si puedo hacerle frente, un poco a la vez, encontrar ese punto intermedio ilusorio... ese lugar donde se configuran algunas de las reglas, pero no otras... entonces tal vez voy a estar bien.

Así que doy el salto, decido trabajar por mi cuenta. Empiezo con algo pequeño, una pequeña oficina arrendada en un gran edificio. Busco clientes cuyos beneficios son todavía modestos, empresas con potencial sin explotar, emprendedores incipientes cuyas ideas se pueden hilar en oro. Yo les doy mis ideas y ellos me dan su dinero. Y poco a poco el éxito crece, poco a poco, como el café preparado por goteo. Se Toma un tiempo pero ese proceso sin prisas sólo hace que el café sea un poco más rico, mejor y un infierno de mucho más satisfactorio.

Vanessa y yo hemos caído en el hábito de salir una vez a la semana. A veces salimos a cenar. Otras veces nos ponemos nuestros vestidos más ajustados y vamos a los clubes más exclusivos de Los Ángeles. Dejo que los hombres me miren, disfruto de su atención, pero me detengo allí. Tengo límites una vez más, pero son _mis _límites. Las únicas expectativas que estoy tratando de cumplir son las que he establecido para mí misma. Es una experiencia completamente nueva para mí y, a veces, es desconcertante. Todavía a veces dudo de mí misma y me pregunto si estoy haciendo algo mal. Pero los hombres en los clubes me admiran, mi amistad con Vanessa se ha fortalecido y mis nuevos clientes me respetan. Los errores que he cometido no han dado lugar a un último rechazo. No he sido borrada... ni siquiera por mis padres.

Sí, todavía me llaman hija. Hablamos cada pocas semanas, nunca más a menudo que eso. Ellos no me comprenden pero les da miedo cuestionar el cambio. Temen que mencione a Melody de nuevo. Así que de esa manera tal vez el miedo todavía esté trabajando para mí, buscando formas oscuras de mantener la desaprobación de mis padres en la bahía.

Acabo mis días muy bien. Son las noches, cuando todas las luces están apagadas y me encuentro sola en mi cama, cuando me encuentro suspirando. Es entonces cuando el dolor se infiltra a través de las grietas en el marco de la puerta.

A veces hablo con él. Me acerco de puntillas a mi pequeño patio trasero todavía vestida con el camisón. Me hundo en mi silla del patio y miro hacia la luna. Le pregunto qué misterios ha visto desde la última vez que hablamos. Le pregunto si está enojado. Si está lastimado. Cuando me siento amargada, me pregunto si esa roca que él llama corazón todavía late por mí. Le pregunto si alguna vez se cansa de todos esos aduladores, si alguien o algo alguna vez podrá entenderlo tanto como el océano. Todas las brujas y tribus de hombres que bailan para él, le dan ofrendas y cantos, ¿podrían algunos de esos dones compararse con los maremotos que yo le di?

Y entonces cierro los ojos y siento que mis mareas suben. Me lo imagino de pie detrás de mí, con las manos en mi cabello, luego en los hombros y por último deslizándose a mis pechos, jugando con mis pezones hasta que están tan duros como su corazón.

Oigo su voz baja en los sonidos del viento.

—Un huracán más, sólo para nosotros.

Y allí, en el patio de mi casa, viene a mí, iluminado en la oscuridad. Deslizo mi mano entre mis piernas, reuniendo el camisón alrededor de mis muslos y siento su boca abrirse camino por mi espalda, contra mis caderas. Siento sus manos acariciando mi estómago, sosteniendo mi cintura, manos fuertes con un toque suave.

Mis piernas se abren, Invitándolo a sumergirse en mis aguas. Estoy mojada, lista para él, ansiosa y disponible. Cuando ruedo mis dedos por mi sexo, es su la lengua la que siento, jugando con mi clítoris antes de deslizarse en mi interior, degustándome, haciéndome temblar.

Y entonces se levanta, deja un rastro de besos a lo largo de mi cabello, mi mandíbula, mi mejilla. Me muerde suavemente el labio inferior. Sí, aquí es donde pertenecemos, aquí, envueltos en la brisa fría de primavera. Miro hacia arriba y lo único que veo es el cielo de medianoche púrpura profundo. Con pocas estrellas, la luz de la luna ahogándolas, a todas menos a Marte con su brillo rojo.

Marte. El Dios de la guerra.

Siento su respiración en mi cabello, es el viento, y lo siento envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí.

En esos momentos se agudizan todos mis sentidos. El olor de la hierba es su colonia, las gotas de rocío son su sudor mientras trabaja sobre mí, tomándome, justo aquí en mi patio trasero.

Me deslizo en mi silla y cuando presiono los dedos en mi interior, la luna parece brillar un poco más, su atracción gravitacional tan fuerte y contundente como siempre. Las aguas suben mientras mis caderas se levantan a este ritmo imaginado. No puedo decir que ninguno de los dos tenga control sobre ello. Este ritmo, apasionado, a veces frenético, impredecible en su cambio periódico de tempo, esto es sólo lo que somos. Estamos perdidos en él. Cuando lo beso, el viento sopla a través de los árboles y cuando arqueo mi espalda, se doblan.

—Así de fuerte es nuestra pasión —dice y yo grito en la agonía que solo puede ser provocada por el amor.

Sus manos están en todas partes. En mis pechos, mi cintura, mi culo, tengo mi pulgar tocándome en el punto justo a medida que continúo

hundiendo mis dedos en mi interior... pero es su dedo el que siento, su erección empujando dentro de mis muros.

El éxtasis es casi insoportable. Me estremece, me calienta desde dentro y me acuerdo que el océano también tiene volcanes.

—Explota dentro de mí —le susurro—. Complétanos.

Y lo hace, y las aguas se estrellan sobre las costas. Poder, belleza, destrucción... vida. Está todo allí, mientras nos aferramos el uno al otro. Todavía puedo sentirlo palpitando dentro de mí, cada sacudida añadiendo olas a mi marea en calma.

Es sólo entonces que, finalmente, el orgasmo está completo.

En esas noches me Toma unos segundos recuperar el aliento, unos momentos antes de que la fantasía se desvanezca, sólo minutos antes de que la melancolía se fije dentro de mí.

Cuando entro de nuevo a mi habitación, no hay nadie allí para besar las lágrimas.

Pero la tristeza tampoco dura. Se debilita a medida que el sol se levanta y continúa disipándose mientras empieza mi día, mi trabajo, mi vida. Y es en ese proceso en el que me encuentro a mí misma. Es cuando estoy firmando otro cliente a otro contrato, cuando soy capaz de contratar a mi primer empleado, cuando mis gabinetes de archivos están llenos de documentos cubiertos de bellos números, calmantes, que me doy cuenta, que nunca más estaré perdida. Puede que tenga algunas subidas empinadas delante de mí, algunas rocas irregulares que necesite navegar, pero tengo mi brújula.

Hay días en que casi no pienso en mi pasado, estoy muy envuelta en mi presente, mi futuro, mi vida. Y luego hay días como este.

Empezó bien. Tomo una llamada de un cliente potencial, escribo notas en el ordenador. La mujer en el otro extremo de la línea es la propietaria de tres exitosos restaurantes, todos ellos situados en el condado de Los Ángeles. Está buscando expandirse fuera del área, pero le vendría bien un poco de orientación en lo que respecta a la ejecución de su plan. Es el tipo de proyecto del que me encargué mis primeros días en la empresa, cuando me estaba mojando los pies, el tipo de proyecto que es tan pequeño que nadie en la firma realmente se interesaba por si resultaba mal o no.

Pero ahora que es mi negocio, este tipo de cuentas se han convertido en el combustible que mantiene la aceleración constante y consistente. Así que me da sus datos, establece una cita para encontrarnos cara a cara en los próximos días y le pregunto cómo supo de mí.

—Recibí una referencia —dice suavemente—. De mi abogado de impuestos, en realidad. Mike Beasley.

Mis dedos se ciernen sobre el teclado.

—Mike —repito.

—Sí, es correcto.

Escribo el nombre en la línea correspondiente. _Referido _por _Mike Beasley_. Incluso cuando miro las palabras en la pantalla, todavía no puedo comprenderlas del todo.

—¿Cuándo fue eso? —le pregunto.

—Oh, hace apenas unos días... de hecho pudo haber sido una semana. El tiempo se me ha estado escapando.

Lo cual es justamente lo que pensé que Mike quería hacer, escaparse de mí. Pero tenía que conocer a esta mujer que mencionara su nombre. Tenía que saber que yo lo busqué.

—¿Me puede dar el nombre de la empresa para la que trabaja? —le pregunto, casualmente, como si esto es otra pregunta de mi formulario.

Ella me da el nombre de una empresa que conozco bien. Un competidor directo de la empresa de la que aparentemente fue despedido. Es un movimiento lateral, pero teniendo en cuenta el estado en que se encontraba la última vez que lo vi...

Envuelvo la conversación con la mujer en el teléfono, bloqueo mi oficina, y voy a ver a Mike.

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Me Toma media hora llegar al edificio insulso que aloja la firma de abogados en Culver City. Sin saber si él estaría de acuerdo a hablar conmigo, no llamé primero. Pero a menos de que haya tenido un trasplante de personalidad, me verá si me aparezco en persona, sólo para prevenir una escena en su trabajo.

Me anuncio con la recepcionista; quiero mantener mi voz suave y profesional pero una capa de nerviosismo colorea mi tono. No es que eso importe. La mayoría de las personas suenan nerviosas cuando van a un abogado de impuestos.

En menos de dos minutos él sale. El hombre que vi en Chiplote ha sido reemplazado por un hombre que tiene mucha más apariencia a mi ex prometido. Me saluda con una sonrisa practicada, aprieta mi mano como si fuera un cliente y me lleva a su oficina privada. Tan pronto la puerta se cierra, su sonrisa decae y sus ojos se vuelven precavidos, lo cual es mucho más lo que esperaba. Lo que no esperaba… O al menos estaba insegura, era la sofisticación de la oficina misma. Es linda, incluso un poco más linda de la que Mike tenía antes. Y es tan él. Las paredes son blancas, la mesa es prolija, no hay una sola hoja de papel fuera de lugar. Los gabinetes brillan como si estuvieran recién pulidos. No hay plantas. Ni fotos. Una pelota de golf autografiada por Jack Nicklaus está en su estuche.

En verdad, Mike, no es un gran fanático del golf pero cree que debería serlo. Es una pequeña mentira para enganchar a los más grandes que lo rodean.

—Supongo que conseguiste trabajo —digo, examinando el autógrafo. Si no fuera por el certificado encima de este, nunca sabría qué decía la firma. Escribir en una pelota de golf con un rotulador no puede ser fácil.

Él no responde de inmediato. En cambio, se Toma su tiempo mientras camina hacia la silla detrás de su escritorio, asegurándose de que está en el lugar de autoridad.

—Un vistazo rápido al sitio web de esta compañía habría respondido esa respuesta —señala.

—Sí —digo. Me volteo, lo enfrento—. Pero no habría explicado por qué referiste uno de tus clientes a mí.

Me da un leve asentimiento. Claramente había anticipado la pregunta.

—¿Así que Lynn Johns te llamó? —Sonríe, un poco malicioso—. Es una firma pequeña pero supuse que Tomarías lo que consiguieras. Dime, Bella, ¿qué se siente jugar en las menores de nuevo?

Estudio su rostro.

—No, no la referiste sólo para ver si Tomaría una firma pequeña, para ver si estoy desesperada. ¿Entonces, qué es? ¿Hay una trampa que no veo?

Él sostiene mi mirada, pero sólo por cinco segundos antes de voltearse abruptamente.

—Ella necesitaba un consultante. Referirte parecía prudente.

—¿Prudente?

—Mira a tu alrededor —espeta—. Estoy de regreso en donde estaba, diferente escenario, misma posición, mismo prestigio. Los rumores de mi malversación desaparecieron en una semana desde nuestra conversación. Susurraste una petición en el oído de ese hombre y de repente mi carrera se ha alzado desde el fondo, frescamente renovada y oliendo a lilas. —Ajusta su posición, sus mejillas rojas con rabia y vergüenza—. Supongo que eso le hace mi héroe, también, ¿huh? —se burla—. El Sr. Cullen, el hombre que folló con mi prometida ahora tiene, en su infinita gloria, la decisión de no destruir el resto de mi vida. ¿Supongo que estás aquí para que le dé las gracias? ¿Para humillarme un poco más?

Dejo que las palabras cobren vida y considero lo que dijo sobre Edward y mis sentimientos por él.

—No —digo—. Nunca te pediría que le dieras las gracias a un hombre por no hacer tu destrucción su meta. No tienes que agradecerme tampoco. No con palabras, ni con clientes.

—Sí, bueno, prefiero jugar a lo seguro si todo es lo mismo para ti.

Todavía no me mira. Es un poco gracioso. Aquí estamos en su oficina que es mucho más linda que la mía. Las vistas son de la ciudad hacia las colinas. Tiene el poder de abogados de una firma bien establecida detrás de él. Y sin embargo él es quien está asustada de mí. No he estado en esta posición por un buen rato y como un ex fumador aspirando el aire de otras personas, siempre tendré un placer culpable en el olor del poder.

Pero no Tomaré el cigarrillo.

—Puedes hacer lo que gustes, simplemente te estoy diciendo que tu futuro no depende de tu apoyo hacia mí.

—No te ayudé, Bella —responde—. Todo lo que haré será enviarte un cliente o dos. Trata de no dormir con ellos, ¿está bien?

Sonrío ante el insulto; se ha ganado el derecho a decirlo. Y he ganado el derecho a alejarme. Así que lo hago, dejando a Mike en su éxito y odio.

No estoy en el modo para ir a casa. En cambio, voy a un pequeño hotel, no muy lejos de la oficina de Mike. Encuentro un bar, un lugar silencioso con esquinas oscuras. He estado en mi asiento sólo por un minuto antes de que una mesera de cocteles aparezca.

—¿Qué puedo traerle? —dice en una voz un poco alta, un tono muy potente.

Miro a las bebidas especial: mojitos de açaí, Bellinis de durazno, martinis de pera con jengibre… Pecados alcohólicos con bendiciones antioxidantes. No quiero ser una niña hoy.

—Me gustaría un whisky, por favor —digo en voz baja.

—¿Una marca en particular?

Niego con mi cabeza.

—Algo costoso —digo con la sombra de una sonrisa.

Su rostro se ilumina, un poco más emocionada ahora que anota mi pedido en su libreta y va a consultar al bartender.

Cierro mis ojos, recordando el momento. Edward y yo, sentados en ese bar con las paredes de vidrio. Me había ofrecido champaña. Yo quería algo más fuerte…

La mesera regresa con mi bebida. No pregunto cuánto es y ella no ofrece el precio.

Si tuviera que poner mi casa en hipoteca por el recuerdo, valdría la pena. Choco los cubos de hielo. Él había Tomado el whisky ahogado en cubos de hielo, lo había arrastrado lentamente por el cuello de mi Herve Leger, por mi muslo, entre mis piernas.

Y luego había probado el whisky.

Levanto el vaso, miro al líquido dorado con café. ¿Cuál debería ser el brindis hoy? ¿Salud? No soy tan feliz. _¿Salut? _¿Pero cuán saludable puedo estar cuando mi corazón sigue en pedazos?

Alzo mi vaso un poco más.

—Por los recuerdos —me digo quedamente antes de llevar la bebida mis labios.

El sabor es ahumado y lujoso y, sí, me hace pensar en él. Me hace pensar en sexo.

Habría sido mejor si Mike me hubiera dicho que las cosas habían cambiado para él hace una semana, un día antes, una hora antes. Pero sucedió hace meses; Edward había rectificado las cosas con Mike en cuestión de días de nuestra ruptura. Cuando le importaba, antes de que hubiera seguido adelante. ¿Y ahora? ¿Quién sabe cómo se siente?

Tal vez está con alguien más.

Cierro mis ojos con el pensamiento.

Otro trago, otro recuerdo, otra lágrima.

—Se ve como una buena mesa.

Mantengo mis ojos cerrados, insegura si la voz que escuché era de mi recuerdo o de un hombre que estaba junto a mí. Y no cualquier hombre…

Mi agarre alrededor del vaso se aprieta, mi respiración se acelera un poco.

Escucho el sonido de algo siendo dejado caer en la mesa. Mantengo mis ojos bajos. Un mazo de cartas. Una pica en la cubierta de la caja abierta, una solitaria reina de corazones sacada hasta la mitad, como si estuviera tratando de huir. No alzo la mirada pero puedo ver sus piernas, veo sus fuertes manos a los costados, como si estuviera esperando sostener algo.

—¿Te gustaría hacerlo interesante?

Es sólo en ese momento cuando me permito mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Siempre estaban así de tormentosos? ¿Tan esperanzados? Quiero moverme hacia él pero en cambio alcanzo las cartas.

—Pensé que eso era lo que estábamos haciendo —digo mientras saco el mazo, las mezclo con habilidades moderadas.

Se siente enfrente de mí, mira las cartas bailar.

—Más interesante —dice suavemente—. Si tengo una mejor mano, nos iremos de la mesa y Tomarás algo conmigo.

—¿Y si yo tengo la mejor? —pregunto. Las palabras son difíciles de sacar, las emociones muy cercanas a sumergir para mantener mi voz igual.

Él pone su mano encima de la mía, encima de las cartas, parándolas.

—Entonces yo Tomaré contigo.

La callosidad de sus palmas parecen más duras que lo que recordaba, la tensión entre nosotros más fuerte.

Gentilmente me alejo.

—Tomaré, pero no estoy lista para irme de la mesa. —Continúo revolviendo y luego muy cuidadosamente reparto las cartas—. No todavía.

El observa mis movimientos; hay un destello de confusión cuando pregunta qué estamos jugando.

—Heads up póker —digo, las palabras un poco cortantes.

—¿No blackjack?

—No. —Levanto mi mano—. Es un lugar diferente, un tiempo diferente, un juego diferente. —Alzo mi mirada a la suya, mantengo su mirada—. Y como todos los juegos este tiene reglas. ¿Estás listo para jugar con las reglas, Mr. Cullen?

Su boca se curva en una esquina. Lentamente recoge sus cartas.

—¿Deberías apostar con monedas?

—Con secretos —digo—, y respuestas.

—¿En serio? —pregunta.

Una pareja entra al bar, sus voces están muy altas para este bar poco iluminado. Por la esquina de mi ojo veo sus tacones con punta de metal golpeando contra el suelo.

—Suena como si estuvieras inventando las reglas, Bella —dice él.

—Y cambiándolas en un instante —digo—. Pero la estructura básica del juego, se queda pura. ¿Entendido? Podemos ser creativos con cómo y qué arriesgar pero el juego es póker. Las reglas son lo que son.

Él asiente, mira sus cartas.

—No estoy seguro de saber cómo apostar un secreto.

—Te enseñaré —digo, mi concentración en las cartas. Pongo mi mano en la superficie de la mesa como si estuviera tocando algo invisible—. Apuesto el secreto.

Él sonríe.

—Veré tu secreto y aumento por una respuesta.

Es extraño que podamos ser tan juguetones cuando hay tanto tiempo, dolor y ambigüedad entre nosotros. Pero siento que esta es la mejor forma de proceder. _Quédate con las cartas, Bella, _susurra mi ángel. _Los números de darán algo sólido a lo cual aferrarte. _

Mi ángel está aprendiendo. Está comenzando a entender esta versión mía.

Y entonces el juego sigue y mientras eso sucede, las apuestas se alzan de nuevo; otra respuesta es ofrecida. Su rostro está sin expresión como debería ser el de un jugador de póker. Pero sus manos tiemblan, sólo un poco, pero lo veo. Y sé que no tiene nada que ver con las cartas.

Gano esta mano, venciendo su mano con cuatros de cada tipo. La mujer con los tacones metálicos está Tomando shots mientras su cita maldice en su móvil.

Edward se recuesta en su asiento.

—Creo que tengo una deuda que pagar.

—Sí, me gustaría tus respuestas primero. —Lentamente, reúno sus cartas y las mías, las junto en una pila ordenada—. ¿Cómo me encontraste aquí, Edward? ¿Me has estado siguiendo?

—Sí.

Respiro profundamente, comenzando a revolver las cartas.

—¿Solamente hoy?

—No, te he seguido dos veces antes.

Mantengo mi cabeza baja, mi corazón deteniéndose junto con las cartas. Lo que está describiendo es el compartimiento de un acosador. Pero la cosa de los acosadores es que les importa. Como me explicó Vanessa una vez, los acosadores saben comprometerse.

Entonces de nuevo, el compromiso nunca ha sido nuestro problema.

—Todavía te debo mi secreto.

Mis manos se paralizan. Alzo mis ojos, esperando.

—Te necesito —dice él, con una voz tan baja que tengo que inclinarme para escuchar—. Ese es mi secreto. Te necesito más de lo que alguna vez me he necesitado a mí.

—No es cierto.

Él descansa sus dedos encima del mazo quieto; la mujer en el bar ordena otra ronda.

—He estado pensando en tu metáfora. El océano y la luna. La cosa es que, no son las olas lo que hacen el océano tan importante. Hay mucho más que eso. ¿Pero la luna? ¿Sin el océano cuál es el propósito? Es sólo una roca estéril. Una mera reflexión de la luz del sol.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que tu vida no tiene sentido sin mí? —pregunto, secamente.

—No, te estoy diciendo que eres la única cosa en esta tierra que me ha hecho sentir conectada a lo que hay aquí. Cuando estoy contigo, sé que es real. Puedo sentirlo, tocarlo. Cuando estoy contigo, soy más que… Otro. Cuando no estoy contigo, mi cabeza está en las estrellas.

—Pero así es como te gusta —le recuerdo—. Es por lo que terminamos. Querías vivir tus sueños sin dejar una huella, sin las pesadas reglas terrenales con las cuales vivimos el resto. Las reglas según las cuales _yo _vivo.

—Terminamos porque yo estaba asustado.

Esas últimas palabras salen rápidamente, impulsivamente. Por primera vez desde que lo conozco, veo a Edward ruborizarse. Lentamente, aleja su mano.

—Esos son dos secretos —dice—. Pagué más.

Me detengo para considerar antes de recoger las cartas de nuevo.

—No —digo—. En mi opinión, no has pagado lo suficiente.

Atrapo su sonrisa fugaz mientras entrego otra ronda. Este juego avanza más rápido. Me encuentro con que tengo que apostar, una especialidad mía. Sin embargo, él gana con full house contra mis dos pares.

Alcanzo mi whisky.

—Necesito tus preguntas antes de darte mis respuestas.

—Si trato de jugar según las reglas —dice lentamente—, si trato de vivir con las consecuencias, ¿me perdonarías? ¿Podemos intentarlo de nuevo?

—Esas son dos preguntas.

—Me debes las respuestas de tres.

Bajo mi bebida, tomó las cartas.

—Esas no suenan como preguntas verdaderas.

—Qué…

—¿Honestamente estás sugiriendo que puedes cambiar? —interrumpo.

La emoción en mi voz es tensa y rica, mi volumen lo suficientemente alto para ganarme una mirada de la pareja estridente del bar nos mira.

—Has pasado tu vida cultivando juegos de poder y dominación. Puede que tu nombre no sea conocido como Koch and Gates pero detrás de puertas cerradas todos saben que eres tú a quien no se pueden cruzar. Tú quien puedes y arruinarías a un hombre por un insulto. ¡Es quien eres, Edward!

—Ese es el hombre que ellos conocen —corrige, suavemente—. Te estoy preguntando, ¿qué pasaría si puede ser el hombre que has visto? Me has visto, ¿verdad, Bella? Has visto detrás de mi cortina. Sabes la verdad sobre Oz.

Aprieto mis dientes pero mi mandíbula todavía tiembla. Las cartas caen de mis manos y se muestran en la mesa en una ola de corazones y picas. El bartender enciende el estéreo. Simon & Garfunkel cantan del silencio. Edward me muestra su mano, las palmas hacia arriba como para demostrar que no esconde nada.

—El otro día, Daemon lideró una presentación en Twilight Wolf. No fue bien. No entendía las tonalidades de nuestras necesidades como tú. No usaremos la firma de nuevo.

—¿Y?

—Asha se quedó atrás. La vi saliendo del garaje. Dijo que su auto se averió. Estaba amenazando con Uley así que le ofrecí un aventón.

Me congelo; mi estómago da un giro nauseabundo. _Soy la mujer que Mr. Cullen quiere que seas. _

—Su auto no se averió —digo en voz baja.

—Sé eso.

—Sabes eso _ahora_.

—Y lo sabía en ese momento. —Suspira, dirige una mirada anhelante a mi whisky—. Quería entender que ves en ellos. Mike, Sam, Asha, todos te trataron como si fueras una prostituta. Una perra pagada para soportar sus abusos y miradas lascivas. Una zorra que no se merecía su respecto

mucho menos su urbanidad. Y sin embargo, me pediste que los dejara en paz. Y quería entender por qué.

_Él es Edward Cullen y sería una jugadora entusiasta y sumisa en sus juegos de habitación. No por su asistencia sino porque me gustaría ver si puedo romperlo. _

Agarro el whisky y lo muevo en su dirección, incitándolo a que tome un trago.

—¿Ella… te ayudó a entender?

Edward Toma la bebida pero no la alza a su boca.

—De cierto modo.

Cierro mis ojos antes de las imágenes que trajeron esas palabras. Edward con Asha en sus brazos, ella debajo de él, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de él de la manera que yo solía hacer. Enterrando sus uñas en su piel.

Asha volviendo el sexo en un cuchillo.

—Ella es una psicópata —dice él.

Las palabras me agitan. Cuidadosamente abro mis ojos.

—Sólo está interesada en ella misma —dice él—, no tiene consideración por los otros, disfruta la venganza más de lo que disfruta el amor. Y no quiere ser ella. Me pediste que la dejara a ella a un lado, a Sam y a Mike porque eres mejor que todos ellos. Eres mejor que yo, también.

—¿Edward, tú…

—¿Dormí con ella? —Niega—. No. Obviamente era lo que quería. Dejó su abrigo en mi auto esperando darme una excusa para devolvérselo.

—¿Cuál abrigo? —pregunto. En verdad no importa pero estoy tratando de visualizar esto.

—Tenía un borde de felpa de lobo.

Asiento. Lo recuerdo.

—¿Se lo devolviste?

Él niega con la cabeza.

—No parecía correcto volverla a ver. No porque estuviera tentado a acostarme con ella sino porque sé cómo te trató y verla me tentaría a destruirla de la misma manera que deshice a tu prometido. Estoy tratando de ser decente, Bella. De ser mejor. —Hace una pausa, bebe—. Así que decidí que le bajaría un poco y en vez de arruinar su carrera, simplemente llevé el abrigo a la beneficencia.

Me echo a reír. Fácilmente es un abrigo de $. No es un pequeño cambio para alguien de la posición de Asha.

La idea de una adolescente desempleada yendo a un club usándolo me llena de emoción.

Miro a las cartas cubriendo la mesa.

—Gracias, por dejarlo pasar Mike.

Él asiente, su ánimo serio de nuevo.

—Sam Uley ya no está siendo chantajeado. Merece serlo pero lo dejé salir.

Alzo la mirada, Tomo el whisky de sus manos.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto.

Él se encoge, pareciendo de repente casi tímido.

—Como dije, estoy tratando de ser mejor. Creo que tal vez… Tal vez es tiempo de dejar de huir.

Encuentro sus ojos, Tomo un trago.

—Estoy construyendo una vida para mí —digo quedamente—. Una de la cual puedo estar orgullosa. Si simplemente salto a donde lo dejamos… Sólo creo que no es buena idea, Edward. No sé qué quiero en verdad.

Veo el dolor pero esta vez él no se aleja o se vuelve estoico.

—¿Qué quieres, Bella?

—Quiero ponerme de pie en mis propios pies. Quiero saber qué es la independencia. Quiero... Quiero hacer las paces conmigo misma. Sólo tengo una vida, quiero saborearla y hacer que cuente para algo.

—¿Así que no podemos volver a donde dejamos las cosas —dice en un susurro—, porque entonces tu vida no contaría?

—No, porque comenzó de forma errónea. Si Mike y yo tratamos de construir una relación basada en el confort, tú y yo… Construimos un romance basado en la traición.

Él asiente, gira una carta alrededor de la mesa.

—Pensé que dirías algo así. Así que estaba pensando… ¿Qué te parece sin intentamos hacer todo de nuevo?

—¿Perdón?

—Tú sabes. —Él sonríe; es una sonrisa infantil y me gana una de inmediato—. Podríamos hacer esto bien esta vez. La última vez que te conocí fue de una forma disfrazada. Estaba escondiendo todo lo que daba indicios de mi… Mi sentimentalidad.

Alzo mi ceja ante eso pero no comento.

—Estaba escondiendo que podía ser visto como cálido o vulnerable. Era…

—Un extraño —finalizo por él.

Él asiente.

—Sí. Un extraño para ti…Y eras una extraña para ti misma.

Suspiro mientras revivo el recuerdo.

—Dejé que un extraño me recogiera en una mesa de blackjack.

—Sí —dice cautelosamente—. Y ahora te estoy preguntando si dejarías que un amigo te recoja en un bar.

Me río. No puedo evitarlo.

Él se encuentra con mis ojos y en la forma que me mira… Trae de vuelta todos esos viejos sentimientos. La emoción, el deseo, la excitación, todo.

—Sigue siendo mi océano —susurra.

Niego con mi cabeza.

—No —digo.

Su rostro decae, pero de nuevo, no se enoja.

—Está bien, entonces. No te presionaré…

—No soy tu océano —digo—. Pero si esta noche sale bien, puedo considerar ser tu novia.

Él se detiene.

Luego sonríe, más grande esta vez, ilumina toda la habitación.

Ilumina mi corazón.

Sin quitar sus ojos de mí, le hace señas a la mesera.

—De este whisky que nos sirvió —le dice—. Me gustaría comprar una botella para subir a una habitación.

—Oh, no podemos hacer eso.

Él saca su billetera, pone $ en la mesa.

—Creo que tal vez pueden.

La mesera duda sólo medio segundo antes de recoger el dinero y luego un minuto más, regresar con una bolsa de papel conteniendo una botella de whisky. Nos vamos del bar rápidamente, nos vamos directamente a un largo pasillo que lleva al lobby.

—No puedo creer… —comienzo, pero antes de que pueda terminar, me acerca hacia él.

Sus brazos están alrededor de mí y me besa. Sus manos se mueven por mi cabello, luego suben y bajan por mi espalda. Mis manos se quedan en sus hombros, apretando fuertemente, casi asustada de soltarlo.

Una pareja de adolescentes pasa.

—¡Consigan una habitación! —grita uno.

—Ese chico es sabio a pesar de sus años.

Me río mientras me lleva hasta la recepción y me quedo atrás, casi avergonzada, mientras él nos registra y consigue una llave para la habitación. Mientras lo veo dar su información para el check in tengo una pausa de un momento. Esto es estúpido… más estúpido que esa noche en

las Vegas porque ahora sé en qué me estoy metiendo. ¿Qué si todo sale mal de nuevo?

Pero cuando volteo mi cabeza, atrapo mi reflejo en un espejo colgando en la pared. Reconozco el reflejo. Ahora sé quién soy. Ya no puedo ser controlada. Tengo el coraje necesario para ser mi persona. El simple hecho de que incluso estoy alerta de esto, puedo contemplarlo y voltearlo en mi mente… Significa algo. Significa que esta vez no voy a perderme.

Y entonces cuando él se voltea, me ofrece su mano, la Tomo sin vacilar, sin temblar y en vez de dejar que él me lleve, camino a su lado. En minutos estamos en nuestra habitación. Esta vez más grandiosa que la del Venetian pero también más cálida, sus colores y líneas son más suaves y persuasivos. Me levanta en sus brazos como una princesa en un cuento de hadas y luego me deja caer en la cama de tamaño King tan gentilmente que me hace suspirar. Cuidadosamente, Toma su puesto a mi lado, toca mi mejilla.

—Bella —dice él.

—¿Sí?

—Prométeme que nunca dejarás que otros extraño te lleven a una habitación de hotel, ¿está bien?

Agarro la almohada y lo golpeo en la cabeza con ella. En un momento estamos rodando en la cama, riéndonos, nuestras ropas enredándose mientras lo beso una y otra vez y otra vez.

Finalmente me presiona hacia abajo, hundiendo mis brazos en el colchón y sonriendo en mis ojos antes de bajar para besar mi cuello.

—No tienes perfume hoy.

—¿Es un problema? —Me río.

—No, en absoluto —dice él, su voz más suave—. Me gusta tu olor. Sin embargo…

Su voz se desvanece y se baja de mí. Se alza y va al vestidor donde pusimos la botella de whisky y la trae a la cama. Mis ojos se nublan con el recuerdo de la primera vez que me sirvió un vaso de whisky… Cuando todavía era un extraño.

_—¿No te me vas a unir? —Había preguntado. _

_Y había sonreído, sus ojos llenos de misterio y travesura. _

_—Oh, pronto te acompañaré. _

Pero ahora no hay vaso. Simplemente se sienta en el borde la cama, abre la botella y mete un dedo dentro. Cuando lo saca está resbaloso con el líquido. Cuidadosamente, pasa un frío dedo contra la delicada piel detrás de mi oreja; me quedo perfectamente quieta, sabiendo qué viene, vibrando con anticipación.

Baja su cabeza a mi cabello y luego siento su lengua haciendo cosquillas en mi piel mientras lame el whisky, luego mordisquea mi lóbulo, luego prueba y provoca hasta que mi respiración se vuelve irregular y me muevo hacia él.

Pero él se aleja. No ha terminado de marcarme con su extraño perfume.

—Quítate tu camisa —dice en voz baja.

Y lo hago.

No hay nada que me detenga esta vez. No hay culpas, ni traición, ni miedo. Sé qué quiero. Arqueo mi espalda, permitiéndole retirar mi sostén. Mis pezones se endurecen mientras los ataca con whisky y gruño cuando él mueve su lengua por encima de estos y los roza con sus dientes, sus manos explorando mis contornos mientras tanto.

Riega whisky una vez más, pero esta vez desliza un dedo en mi boca para que pueda saborear el licor ahumado y suave, combinado con la sal de su piel. Entra y saca su dedo mientras succiono gentilmente y lamo las gotas. Su mano libre se mueve entre mis piernas, presionándose contra mi sexo mientras agarro la tela de su camisa. Me muevo contra el suave edredón debajo de él mientras me acaricia.

Se mueve lo suficiente para quitar su camisa y de nuevo me muevo hacia él. Esta vez, él cumple y lo presiono hacia abajo. Lo pongo de espalda antes de posicionarme encima de él.

—Mi turno —susurro.

Quito su cinturón, mis ojos nunca dejando los de él. Masajea mis senos mientras trabajo con los botones de sus pantalones antes de quitárselos, luego salen sus boxers.

Ahueco mi mano y sirvo una pequeña piscina de whisky, mientras se desliza por entre mis dedos, cubro su erección con el líquido enfriador antes de envolverlo con la calidez de mi boca.

Este es el sabor que quiero.

Él gime, desliza sus dedos por mi cabello mientras lo devoro, deslizando mi boca hacia arriba y abajo, mis manos rumiando su cuerpo. Me deleito en la sensación de mis pechos presionados contra sus muslos musculosos.

Una vez, Edward trató de hacernos como Dioses. Pero como los antiguos griegos, es la forma humana lo que adoro. Él es mi olímpico y no puedo esperar a poseerlo.

Lo suelto, me levanto y lentamente retiro el resto de mi ropa mientras él observa, su deseo radiando desde la distancia que nos separa. Simplemente la intensidad de su mirada envía escalofríos de placer por mi cuerpo. Una mirada de este hombre, es todo lo que Toma para emocionarme. ¿Eso es normal? En verdad, ¿alguna vez _seremos _normales?

Tal vez, tal vez no. Pero tal vez no tenemos que serlo. Ahora que sabemos cómo hacerlo, simplemente podemos ser nosotros.

Me paro al lado de la cama, ahora desnuda y oh, tan lista. Sentándose, de nuevo presiona su mano entre mis piernas, siente cuán húmeda estoy. Parándose, se inclina hacia adelante y me besa tan gentilmente antes de agarrarme fuertemente y lanzarme de nuevo en la cama. Esto me gusta, la emocionante mezcla de romance tierno y pasión brutal. Es _nosotros_.

Él está encima de mí, trae su rostro al mío y me besa de nuevo. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de él, me presiono contra él. Su cuerpo es tan familiar… Es mi hogar.

Gentilmente, me pone boca abajo y estira mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza y abro mis piernas para él, pero sólo un poco. No digo por favor esta vez, no le ordeno que actúe. En cambio, saboreo los besos que está poniendo en un camino por mis hombros, cada uno diferente, cada uno aumenta mi fervor.

Y cuando finalmente se presiona dentro de mí, jadeo. Ningún recuerdo puede compararse a este sentimiento. Cruzo mis tobillos, apretando mis paredes alrededor de su erección así puedo sentir cada rugosidad, cada pulsación mientras nos movemos juntos creando nuestra silenciosa canción de amor. Siento su lengua jugueteando con mi oreja mientras sus manos regresan a mis senos, acariciándolos, poniendo mis pezones aún más duros.

Cuando susurra mi nombre, el mundo entra en erupción.

Pero quiero verlo; quiero ver el verdadero Edward Cullen. El hombre que muy pocas personas han sido permitidas de ver.

Como si sintiera eso, se sienta en sus rodillas, me voltea de lado para que pueda mirarlo. Nunca antes lo había visto así de abierto. De la forma que me está mirando… Me ama.

Me ama.

Con una pierna todavía extendida en la cama, alzo la otra en el aire y la descanso contra su hombro. Levanto mi brazo y dejo que mis dedos toquen su pecho gentilmente, invitándolo.

Y ahí, arrodillado ante mí en la cama, entra en mí.

Mirando en sus ojos mientras me penetra, me siento mareada con las sensaciones sobrecogedoras disparándose por mi cuerpo. Pero incluso mientras la habitación gira, mantengo su mirada.

Acaricia mis muslos y continúa, mi felicidad se construye hasta un éxtasis inexplicable. Grito cuando me trae al borde. Mis músculos se contraen alrededor de él, mi cuerpo tiembla cuando él gruñe su aprobación. Esta sensación es mucho mejor que cualquier fantasía. Este orgasmo no es sólo intenso…

….Es hermoso.

Susurro su nombre mientras él grita el mío, viniéndose dentro mí con una fuerza intima. Lo siento llenándome, sé que en este momento estoy conectada a Edward en una forma que nunca antes he estado. Él late dentro de mí mientras bajo mi pierna lentamente.

Como si fuera incapaz de soportarse un momento más, colapsa a mi lado, en silencio, un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Por unos minutos, no decimos nada.

—Si vamos a empezar de nuevo —dice, en voz baja—, ¿es muy temprano para decir que te amo?

—Tal vez —digo, con una sonrisa exhausta—. Pero, yo también te amo.

Por supuesto que estamos yendo muy rápido. Sólo esta tarde pensé que Edward era mi pasado. Es la primera vez que lo he visto en meses. Es caótico, por decir lo menos.

Pero tal vez un _poco _de caos está bien. El balance lo es todo, al final. Y no es como si pudiera evitarlo. Fui atraída a su gravedad.

Él ya no es un extraño.

Es mi luna.

**Fin **

* * *

**Les gusto el final**

**Recuerden la próxima semana comienzo con Desatame**

**Review?**


	48. Agradecimientos

**Agradecimientos por colocarlos en favoritos y estar al pendiente chicas, si no estas en la lista discúlpame envíame un mensaje y te colocare jeje gracias por su apoyo **

Ale74

AleCullenn

AlexandraSwan-Cullen

Aliena Cullen

AlitaC

Anna Mariea F

Aries AL

Asdf7

Bereniizze03

Bianca S

CamBludi85

CaroBereCullen

ClUmSyCuZiMfAlLinGiNlOvEXo

Cristal82

EdbeLL MaNseN

Emm Masen Mccarty

FerHdePattinson

Girl Perverse

HeyYouAle

ISACOBO

Joss and Annie Stories

Julie Haviva

Kasmira17

LUCYarg

Lily de Pattinson

Lizzy Marez

Lore Cullen Vulturi

Lunita-9

Luxangel10

MARIE8878

.HALE

Maar Cullen

MarceCullenHale

Mary de cullen

MiireBC

Patito Pattz

SMOKY AMORE

Yeyry Cullen

18

amotwilight

anagonzalezro

andreiita crepuZ

aridi

ashciosahcoas

carmen cullen93

chika cullen

covaric

cullen's nicky

dark side of everyone

eli1901

fanfiction95

fefita018

gabyCGEC

ginalci

hermagix

.161

jewelfish19

kabamas

lapteagalaxy

lejana cullen

lesig

lis3011

madeki

mariees

marprof

mayte cullen

mei-cullen-clan

ncnadia.21

niobe60

pauch82

.7

scarlett003

shadooh17

stephs pao

vaddonda

yuki2092mj0311


End file.
